


SPG Monster Verse AU 5

by roseprincess2018, ScorpioSnoopy666, TheIllusionistsExploist



Category: Steam Powered Giraffe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:33:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 44
Words: 124,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23286343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roseprincess2018/pseuds/roseprincess2018, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScorpioSnoopy666/pseuds/ScorpioSnoopy666, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheIllusionistsExploist/pseuds/TheIllusionistsExploist
Summary: The Multiverse Exists. Different world's have different Versions of the characters we know and love. Look into the ripply mirror and see something different each time. A universe where the SPG characters and some fanbots are supernatural versions of themselves.Welcome to the Fifth installment  of the SPG monsterverse AU!!
Relationships: Angst - Relationship, Family - Relationship, Hurt/Comfort - Relationship, Monster to human, Next Generation - Relationship, Relationships - Relationship, Romantic - Relationship, adopted family - Relationship, human to monster - Relationship, transformations - Relationship
Comments: 101
Kudos: 4
Collections: SPG monster verse AU : Right Choices





	1. Chapter 1

The Multiverse Exists. Different world's have different Versions of the characters we know and love. Look into the ripply mirror and see something different each time. A universe where the SPG characters and some fanbots are supernatural versions of themselves.  
Welcome to the Fifth installment of the SPG monsterverse AU!!

_______________________________________________________________  
So Fifth time around!!  
I’d like to welcome back all of my readers from my first four stories and my one shots!  
I’d also like to give a great shout out to my girls and fabulous co writers ScorpioSnoopy666, TheIllusionistsExploist.  
SPG and the affiliated canon characters belong to the ever awesome bennett’s and co. I am just doing this for fun, no profit intended.  
Dex, Sprocket, and Specter , all belong to Scorpiosnoopy666. , Aala, Amber, and Fried, belong to Theillusionistsexploist. Pearl belongs to myself.  
Full credit goes to Scorp and Illy for all the help here! They are awesome! 

Thanks again for all the great feedback on all my other works!  
Please enjoy!!  
________________________________________________________________

Part 1:

Aala put her arms around the young girl and did her best to try and calm the tiny dhampir down. The poor lil thing was edging closer to the verge of panic and Aala was doing her level best to soothe her.  
Frayed emotions and frazzled nerves were clear on her pretty face, as the lil thing fretted because she had lost track of her baby brother Albert. 

Ever since the kidnapping Aala had found Pearl and indeed all of the other young people in the house protective almost to the point of being down right vicious about keeping the babies safe.  
The two youngest of the Walter clan had more bodyguards than one could shake a stick at right at this point. Aala actually found it all together charming, very happy that her older girls loved the babies so very much.

But she was afraid that some of them, Pearl and Scarla, were taking the roles a bit too seriously. The fact of the matter was Albert had just started both walking, and as phantasms were want to do occasionally, floating. So he was suddenly VERY easy to lose track of all of a sudden. Aala strongly suspected that Cosmica could fly or float as well, as she was walking almost as well as Albert. However Aala also suspected that the lil one had no desire to do so just yet. So, she was letting her lil brother have all of the fun for the moment. 

Which was a nice sentiment, on the part of Cosmica. But was leaving Pearl flustered because the boy was suddenly hard to find, and even harder to catch. Which resulted in about fifteen minutes ago, the girl had lost track of him and now was having a hard time staying composed. 

Part of Aala wondered if the anxiety attacks were because she was an empath, because she was a dhampir, or because she had been through a lot. Whatever the reason was, Aala was set on keeping the lil girl from having to deal with that any more than she had to. 

“Pearl, Bebita,” She told her gently, “Try to calm down Quidera. I am 99.99 % certain that he is around here some place. You just have to be patient darling, he’ll turn up.”

Pearl shook her head, “What if someone came after him again mom!? What if someone tried to make off with him again? Or … or cosmica? What if someone tried to make off with her again? We have to find them and keep them safe. It's MY responsibility.”

“No darling,” Aala told her, “keeping you and your siblings safe is MY and your FATHER’S responsibility. I love you for the fact that you take so much on you, that you want to be this good of a person. But really this isn't something you should be worrying about. Please try to calm down?”

“But mom…” the lil girl trailed off.

“Oh sweetheart come here,” She held out her arms and pulled the young girl into a long soft hug, “I know what happened has made you feel like you should have control over this.  
But you don’t lil one. You're a good selfless person for taking this on, and I love you for it. It is however OK, we’ll find him I promise.”

She watched as the young girl took a long deep breath and did her best to get her emotions under control. She suspected that the girl's empathy and other powers may have started to grow again, and she may be due for a growth spurt.  
So it's possible all of the stress was coming from the fact that emotions were even stronger.  
Either way it was something Aala was determined to help this child with no matter what it took. 

As Pearl got herself to calm down some, there was a knock at the door and it opened quietly. On the other side was a Smiling Spine with Albert tucked up into one arm. 

Albert looked a lil miffed but was quiet, seeming to realize that he might have upset his big sister by sneaking off. 

“I found the captain here with the rest of the boys in the tv room,” Spine grinned, “I guess he really wanted to see that movie.”

There was a rather adorable lil squeak from pearl and she hopped up and ran over to wrap her arms around her father and lil brother. The relief on her face was plain to see, and Aala was glad as it appeared to calm the girl a lot. 

“Ooh! He’s ok!” the girl said as she hugged them both, “I was letting my imagination run off with me and thinking all kinds of horrid things! I’m so glad.”

Spine grinned and patted the girl on the shoulder as he handed over the lil one to her, “Well i suppose that imagination is a blessing and a curse lil one. Please try not to let it run away with you about things like this tho.”

The young girl looked up from where she was hugging her lil brother and calmed down considerably, “I’m sorry mom & dad It's just….”

“We understand you went through a lot lil one,” Spine told her with a smile, “We also appreciate what you're doing. Just don't OVERdo it ok?”

The lil girl looked at her brother one more time and then over to where her lil sister Cosmica sat in the playpen looking like she was bored and wanted her brother back.  
Pearl let out a soft sigh and nodded, “Ok. I’ll try harder to not be so stressed.”

“It's alright bebita,” Aala hugged her, “You have gone through more than any lil one ought to have to. All of your siblings, cousins, and you have. But you're still young, so go play some and work on your paintings” Aala held out her arms for Albert, “Let me chase this lil one for a bit.”

Pearl finally smiled and relented, placing her brother in their Mothers arms and then giving both her parents a hug. Then headed off into the house. 

“My lil middle aged child,” Aala said, “Fifty going on five hundred.”

Spine had to laugh, “That she is. Pearl is taking this very seriously, her training, being the big sister. Amber and Sprocket to.”

Aala grinned at her husband, “I have no idea WHERE they possibly got that trait from My lord. No idea whatsoever!” She teased. 

He grinned and had to throw his head back and laugh a bit, “Well I suppose we did rather encourage their natural tendencies didn't we?”

“OH that's not a bad thing Mi Amor,” She placed Albert in the play pen next to Cosmica who smiled and put her arms around her brother, then snuggled down into the soft blankets for a nap.  
Aala watched for a moment and then continued, “Those girls will someday have a lot of responsibility. It's good that they understand and want to be ready, but they still have plenty of time to be young as well.”

“I know,” He nodded, “Tho speaking on training. Will you come with me over to Father Kincaid’s church? I ordered them some very special things and they should be coming into his lil post office tonight.”

“Oh? What did you get them?” She smiled at him.

“Come with me and I’ll show you.” The vampire lord held his hand out to his queen and in a few moments the two of them were heading towards the outskirts of town, having left the babies with the family to be baby sat. 

It was a short distance and the things that they would be carrying back were not heavy in the least to a couple of very strong people like a Vampire Lord and a Phantasm.  
So the thought of carrying the boxes back bothered neither one. 

Halfway there they passed by a small park and Aala had to grin at what she saw up in the trees there.  
Bright splashes of color that looked like they had ran away from blue, scarlet and green macaws were hidden in the high branches of the trees.  
Q, that was for all intents and purposes a large snake with feathers, had perched himself in the trees, feathered coils draped here and there.  
He had been up there taking in the last of the sun’s rays and right then felt way too warm and cozy to come down just yet. So he was enjoying the stars and moon on the lovely night. 

Aala grinned more and Spine spotted what she was smirking at.  
“He really does seem to like it here quite a bit,” The vampire lord said as they walked. 

“Well he’s been alone or mostly alone for a long time,” Aala told her husband, “he probably likes being around people again.”

Spine nodded, “I can understand that, and I am happy to have him here. Q seems like a very good person.”

“I think so too,” aala nodded, “He really does love the girls a great deal. That means a lot.”

“Yes,” Spine agreed, “Yes it does.”

Shortly the two of them reached Father Kincaid’s church and the pastor happily produced the packages that Spine had ordered for his girls. 

When he opened them to display what he had gotten sent in for his lil girls. 

In the first box was a beautiful hand made Katana, inlaid with brass and bits of pink Jade, and rose quartz on the scabbard. The hilt was wrapped in durable black cord and Pearls Name in kanji was carved into the pommel cap. Overall it was a beautiful weapon, worthy of the master swords woman Her mother had been, and that Pearl would someday become.

In the second box was a gift for amber.  
Knowing that Amber wanted very little to do with her biological mother's family, but still loved her mom with all her heart. So Spine had paid respects to that and gotten her the traditional weapon of a High born Dark elf lady. A beautiful glave, engraved with spider web designs, signifying the reverence the people had for spiders and the luck they believed they brought. 

In the last box was sprocket’s gift. A beautiful traditional mahogany longbow.  
Spine had it shipped all the way from the English isles where the beautiful lil naga had been born. She had expressed that she wanted to learn archery the same as Aala. So Spine had taken it upon himself to provide his daughter with the best weapon she could get. 

Aala stared at the things in the boxes and marveled at the beauty of each of them. All of them a perfect reflection of each of the girls, suited to their personality perfectly.

“Oh Mi amor,” She turned and tossed her arms around Spine, “They are perfect. They are going to love them!” 

“Well it's only right that they all have their own,” He grinned, “All of us adults do. They need good strong weapons if they are going to learn to do this the right way. So I got them the best.”

Aala hugged him tighter, “They will love them Mi amor. They are all perfect.”

He nodded, “when Albert and Cosmica are old enough, if they want to learn we can show them some too.”

“Well let's not get ahead of ourselves here,” She told him and gave him a playful lil shove, “We already have one baby acting like she’s an adult. We don't need more.”

Spine laughed at that and the two of them started to repack the items carefully into their boxes and then with a good night to the Father, headed back out to walk home. 

It was a beautiful peaceful night, the moon was not full, but shown down with a lovely clear light. Allowing night sighted creatures like a Vampire and Phantasm to see everything they needed to see to get home clearly.  
There was lil struggle or strife on the minds of the happy couple at just that moment in life. So it never occurred to them that this would be the moment when more insanity would strike.

They had stopped for a sweet kiss under the moonlight when a sarcastic, evil, voice made an acidic comment that sent all their calm shattering into millions of razor edge bits. 

“ Veo que todavía no sabes cómo mantener las manos lejos de las mujeres de otros hombres, murciélago sobredesarrollado.” 

Aala let out a loud groan, and Spine literally turned and snarled displaying the inch long, pearly white sabers of his fangs at this new intruder.

“Charro get OUT OF HERE,” Spine snapped. “You are NOT her man.”

“Of course you're going to say that gringo!” Charro snarled back, “You think to buy her love with all that money and power! But if You fought me man to man…”

“The same man that kidnapped helpless children?” Aala shot into the conversation, “Burned and Poisoned lil girls? Tormented them with dark energy? Oh yes, you're such a big, brave man Charro. LEAVE! Mantente alejado de mi familia, bastardo.”

This continued for several moments, Charro becoming more violent with each threat until he finally reached out and put his hand on Aala’s arm.  
Spine bared his fangs and claws again and made to send the man flying until something else happened. 

The trees in the park next to them suddenly parted and the moon light shone down on the magnificent creature that was concealed there in.  
Wings a thousand times brighter than any bird, fangs sharper than any steel, The god of Wisdom looked down as his new family was being threatened and acted without hesitation.  
He darted from the branches, his regal plumes still glowing in the moonlight and placed himself squarely between the couple and the Evil that was Charro. 

The dark phantasm almost ran at that moment.  
The being before him was so stunning that for one second his bravado failed and he shrank back. Charro cowered as he realized that if this creature chose, it could snap him in half, crush him beneath its coils or devour him whole.  
As it were the mighty being hissed at him in the most dangerous fashion possible and placed itself between all three of them. 

“GET BACK!” the snarp fanged mouth hissed. 

Yet again Charro’s faith in his powers wavered and he took another step back.  
Then he regained his composure and against all reason and common sense decided he was going to do the stupidest possible thing he could manage at that moment.  
Charro was going to taunt Quetzalcoatl. 

“You make a grand show great serpent,” Charro sneered, “But for all your power my point holds true. If we were mortal men and women Aala Jumas would be mine!!”

Q morphed to his more human form and took a step closer to the dark Phantasm, “You shut your mouth boy!” He growled, “I don't know what your problem is but You DO NOT know when you have lost!”

“I havent lost!” Charro continued to rant, “Take her away from the murciélago and Aala would love me! Strip him of his power and titles and he is NO real man!!” 

“Is that what you think boy!” Q snarled.  
He had seen this man torture Aala, and her family.  
Seen him ally himself with those that had hurt her, and those she loved over and over again. Q’s temper by this point was reaching its limit.

“That is what I KNOW old man! IF I had a chance to prove it I WOULD!” Charro screamed. 

“Is that what you want!?” Q told him vehemently, “Well that’s what you're going to get!” 

“Quetzalcoatl!! WAIT!” Spine called out in terror as he saw the old god about to do something he may wind up regretting. 

It was however by that point, too late to stop any of the spells Q had just cast. One pop and a flash of light later and the winged serpent was staring at what he had just done. Aghast at how far he had let his temper just push him. 

He looked on in horror at what he had just done and could only manage, “Oh no…”

The true horror of the situation and what he might have to do to fix it flowed over him like a tidal wave. He had not made this kind of mistake in a very very long time.  
He had done this before, and lived to regret it. 

Now here it was that he was faced with the same mistake all over again.  
He was going to have to do what he could to stop the damage as fast as he could. And he realized that there was no possible way that he was going to be able to do this alone.

He took a deep breath and went about making some changes so things would work.  
When that was finished the Aztec God of Wisdom turned and headed back to Walter manor. 

He was the god of knowledge, so he knew when it was time to call in backup.  
He needed someone he could trust, and someone that was creative to help him fix this mess he had just made.  
Hopefully he could find someone willing to do that, because if he could not. It was going to just get worse.


	2. Chapter 2

The Multiverse Exists. Different world's have different Versions of the characters we know and love. Look into the ripply mirror and see something different each time. A universe where the SPG characters and some fanbots are supernatural versions of themselves.  
Welcome to the Fifth installment of the SPG monsterverse AU!!

_______________________________________________________________  
So Fifth time around!!  
I’d like to welcome back all of my readers from my first four stories and my one shots!  
I’d also like to give a great shout out to my girls and fabulous co writers ScorpioSnoopy666, TheIllusionistsExploist.  
SPG and the affiliated canon characters belong to the ever awesome bennett’s and co. I am just doing this for fun, no profit intended.  
Dex, Sprocket, and Specter , all belong to Scorpiosnoopy666. , Aala, Amber, and Fried, belong to Theillusionistsexploist. Pearl belongs to myself.  
Full credit goes to Scorp and Illy for all the help here! They are awesome! 

Thanks again for all the great feedback on all my other works!  
Please enjoy!!  
________________________________________________________________

Part 2

He looked at the back door of the manor for a moment and then looked back at his own 33 meter length. Ok yah this wasn't going to work.

Since taking on his human form was out of the question for the moment Q had to figure some way of getting through that back door without caving half of the house in, or yanking out every single feather he had. 

Part of him just wanted to face plant, he’d not done anything quite this dumb in a long time. The fact that he had several thousand years worth of dumb behind him, really made that point hit home.   
Amber was going to yank all of his feathers out; he was sure.

Sprocket would probably bite him, thank goodness naga aren't venomous. 

His lil pearl? She’d probably never wanna speak to him again after this.

Still he needed to get into the house and tell everyone what had happened. He needed SOME kind of help with this situation and the only way he was going to get it was to ask for it. 

Exhausted as he was at this point there was no way he was going to be able to assume his human form. So he pulled in on himself and managed to get himself down to about one and a half meters long. 

Still way too big but no longer big enough to rip the house apart if he went crawling through it. 

That done, Q slipped into the back door and deeper into the house looking for people. 

The first thing he heard was a door slam and then an exasperated groan coming from down the hallways where the family conducted its business.   
What Q saw as he poked his snoot around the corner was a frustrated Amber leaning back against the door looking INCREDIBLY upset about something.   
A few minutes later the door clicked and she moved allowing the person that was inside to come out.  
It was micheal and he had a look of infinite sympathy on his face for the girl.

“I am so sorry,” He told her softly,”Now we know why yer dad is always running away from these things.”

“Fair point,” Amber muttered, moving to lean against the wall, “Still.. I mean.. Where is HE any how? They been gone for HOURS.”

Micheal shook his head, “You know those two amber, they will turn up sooner or later.”

“They act like they are still NEWLYWEDS!” she huffed, “I mean really aren't they supposed to be past the goo goo eyed stage of marriage at this point?”

Micheal had to laugh some at that, “I don't know love. Some people never get past it I suppose.”

Amber huffed again and leaned back more against the wall but also sagged into micheal’s shoulder. “I really wish he'd just turn up before I snap and toss my tablet at one of those two.”

Micheal, “Just try to relax my love.” He said calming her some, “It’s going to be ok.”

Q swallowed and headed over to where the young elf vampire hybrid still sagged against the wall.

“Amber?” He asked. 

The girl and her shapeshift fiance jumped and then looked at the large feathered snake talking to them and then blinked. Second’s later when it started talking they both realized who it was. 

“I ahh… Nee…” He started.

Amber promptly cut him off, “Please don't do that! You nearly scared the daylights outta me!”

“Oh sorry I just…” Q tried to continue but was cut off again.

“Please don't tell me yer here about my parents,” She said softly, “whatever they are up to is their business and I DON’T need to know.”

“Yah I know amber but….” He tried again. 

“No buts,” She shook her head, “I get they are allowed to be in love how they like but this has left me putting up with something I'm not prepared for and, not sure I want to.”

“Please if you just let me expl…” Q kept trying.

“No i don't really need to know,” She shook her head and waved her hand at him, “It's great you support them Q but right now I need him here. So when mom and dad are done please go get him and shoo him back here ok?”

WIth that the girl turned and headed back into the meeting room, tugging Micheal with her.  
Q tried to catch up to them and make his point to her but before that could happen, Amber proceeded to slam the door to the Meeting room as hard as she could. 

RIGHT on Q’s snoot.

He bit his lip, got tears in his eyes, and rubbed what was left of his nose with the tip of his tail. 

He had known this was going to go horribly, of that he had been certain. But this was a whole new level of epic fail on his part. 

OK So MIss Amber was simply too distracted at the moment to be any help to him. Fair enough, Q thought.   
So.. lets try Sprocket then. 

The conditions with sprocket did not appear to be much better.  
Cosmica had decided Albert had been having enough fun floating on his own and now she had started to as well.

She was apparently really good at it, because when he located sprocket he also found Cosmica.   
She was floating about five feet from the balcony, conveniently just beyond her older sister's reach.

Albert sat placidly in the play pen with a look of, “oh great. Thanks for stealing my thunder sis,” on his face. He was waiting, alongside his older sister for Cosmica to decide it was time to come down.   
She was having none of it and simply floated there.   
Happy as a clam, blissfully unaware of her Silver Naga sister’s attempted contortions to reach her.

“Please come down?” sprocket tried to reach her again.   
The lil naga had fallen from one of these balconies before and was doing the best to not have a repeat of it.

But also attempting to reel in the wayward lil vampire. 

“Can you reach her from down there Scarla?” Sprocket called down. 

A few moments later the lil witch tried levitating to grab the lil vampire, but it was no use.  
The baby girl floated out of her way and giggled in the most charming way possible.   
Which promptly caused Sprocket to lose her balance, and tip of the balcony, and into Scarla’s arm.

“AHHH!” 

“OH CRUD!” Scarla wrapped her arms around her cousin and thankfully was able to slow their descent. But they had nearly gone face first into the foyer floor at the bottom of the staircase.

Now cosmica floated placidly down and giggled as she settled in the arms of her sister as the Snake girl sat in an exhausted heep with the witch girl. 

A few moments later they had made it back up to the nursery and were headed to put the babies down for a nap.  
It was now or never Q thought to himself, as he made a mad dash to get to the door of the nursery before it closed.

He didn’t make it.

He got another face full of door and sat in the hallway rubbing his aching nose, wondering if he was going to be ABLE to get any help from these folks.

It was later on after the sun had risen that he tried one more time to get some help and see if it were possible for someone around here to know what had happened.

This time he decided to go to pearl.  
Unfortunately her door was locked and he had no way to get in other than to try and squeeze through the crack at the bottom of the door.

He took one look at it and thought to himself, “ Q NO more macarrones!”

A deep breath and lots of squirming and lost feathers later and he had managed to get himself under the door.   
Anyone that had looked in would have seen what looked like a roughed up plushie laying in the floor next to Pearl’s bed while she snoozed away contentedly. 

When he was finally done gasping, Q pulled himself together and then headed over and raised himself up and leaned on the bed.   
Only to suddenly find a vice like grip clamping on to him and snuggling into the pillows.

OK this was awkward.   
Apparently in her sleep pearl thought he WAS a plushie.  
Oh no.   
Q was suddenly very thankful that Spine was nowhere around at that point, because if he had seen that, in all likelihood he would have used Q to stuff a pillow because he'd pulled this.

As it were, the feathered serpent lay there and blushed for a moment. Finally he flicked the lil girl in the face with his tail to get her attention and wake her up.

She opened her pink eyes and looked blerily at him.   
For about three seconds. 

Then gasped, Grabbed him by the neck, and chucked him at the nearest wall with all the strength that Dhampir are so famous for. 

Q bounced off the wall, then her painting easel, and landed upside down on the couch. His eyes nearly spinning from being tossed around like that. 

Pearl growled at him and opened her mouth to scream, when she suddenly realized who he was and what she had just done. 

“OH MY GOSH!!” She got up and headed over to him, “Uncle Q! Are you ok!  
YOu scared me half to death!!”

“Remind me never to piss you off lil one,” He said in a watery sounding voice, “I might not live through it.”

She did her best to apologize for tossing the winged serpent and finally Q got to explain exactly what was going on.  
He told her everything that had happened and explained to her what exactly had become of her parents at the moment. 

Pearl blinked at him a few times and then opened her mouth and asked, “So you let some guy bully you, goad you into doing this?”

“Yah,” Q told her sheepishly.

“Are you 12?” She stared at him, “I mean COME ON. How.. how do we fix this?”

“I don't know,” He said, “ I've been trying to catch you and your sisters all day to tell you.”

“Oh boy,” Pearl rubbed her eyes, “Well Amber has her hands full running the house cus I’m not old enough yet. Sprocket and Scarla are looking after the baby twins, so I can have a lil down time. Apparently I was stressed. But yah it makes sense that they were not really listening.”

“I know,” The feathered snake told her, “So that's why I came to ask you for help lil one. I know you're creative. Maybe you can see it from a way I can't.”

“I can try to help you,” She looked around, “But it might not be a good idea to tell everyone. Cus some of them might panic.”

“No that's a good idea,” Q looked at her, “are you willing to come with me to try and help me with this mess?”

“I am,” She nodded, “Lemme get some clothes on and we’ll go.”

A few moments later Zi from the wolf Packs under Dex was prowling around out back when she saw it.   
It struck her as so weird that it didn't register for a moment.   
The person was tall, and determined looking, seeming to know where they were going and what they were up to.   
It was what he had in his arms that made the lil werewolf stop and nearly shriek. 

Pearl.  
The lil Dhampir girl.   
A sacred creature, by any legends of any land. Being carried under one arm of a strange man that headed for the outskirts of property.  
Zi was not able to get a good look at either of their faces but she knew from the build of the child in this stranger's arms that it was lil Pearl. 

She quickly shifted into wolf mode and took off after them at a dead run. 

The person with the girl under his arm took one look back at the wolf girl and started to run.   
Did their best go get away, finally resulting in conjuring up a portal and vanishing into it. The tiny dhampir still grasped under one arm.

The moment the magical doorway closed with a pop, Zianya screamed at the top of her lungs and took off in a dead run back to the manor. 

Now the screams had been heard and the chaos was even worse.   
What was going on? Who yelled? Why did someone scream?

All of these questions and more flying around her head as she dashed into the doorway and headed straight for Delilah.

“Sweet heart?” The vampire lady put her arms around the lil wolf and hugged her tightly, “Darling whats wrong? What's the matter!?”

Rabbit rolled her eyes and muttered, “Darling? You got it bad.”

“Can you focus for a moment Rabbit,” Delilha asked, “SOMETHING is REALLY WRONG!”

Rabbit hushed for a moment and listened to what the young wolf had to say.  
That she had seen a strange man carry off Pearl and vanish into a portal. 

That was when they heard the second yell, this time from upstairs in Pearl’s bedroom.

As soon as what had happened became clear, the house erupted in chaos.   
This was not what everyone was expecting. 

Her bed room was full of strange colorful feathers that no one could explain.   
Other than that, signs that she had been forcibly taken were almost non existent.

This also made the whole house start to think that perhaps there was more to the disappearance of Spine and Aala as well and what it meant for the family.

Hoping and praying that everyone was going to be ok.


	3. Chapter 3

The Multiverse Exists. Different world's have different Versions of the characters we know and love. Look into the ripply mirror and see something different each time. A universe where the SPG characters and some fanbots are supernatural versions of themselves.  
Welcome to the Fifth installment of the SPG monsterverse AU!!

_______________________________________________________________  
So Fifth time around!!  
I’d like to welcome back all of my readers from my first four stories and my one shots!  
I’d also like to give a great shout out to my girls and fabulous co writers ScorpioSnoopy666, TheIllusionistsExploist.  
SPG and the affiliated canon characters belong to the ever awesome bennett’s and co. I am just doing this for fun, no profit intended.  
Dex, Sprocket, and Specter , all belong to Scorpiosnoopy666. , Aala, Amber, and Fried, belong to Theillusionistsexploist. Pearl belongs to myself.  
Full credit goes to Scorp and Illy for all the help here! They are awesome! 

Thanks again for all the great feedback on all my other works!  
Please enjoy!!  
________________________________________________________________

Part 3

It was late afternoon and the sun was on his way down.  
The spotless windows of Sandiego General gleamed with the warm red light, showing off how well maintained and professional the hospital was. 

The young Dr. turned the key in the lock of her office door and turned to head down the hall and back to her home.  
Work had gone well that day and she wasn't on call for several more hours so she was ready to go home and enjoy a nice dinner.  
Hopefully certain parties would leave her alone tonight and let her just eat in peace. 

Yer a twerp Jose, The young psychiatrist thought to herself. A twerp and I never should have even had dinner with you let alone tried dating. 

That was what was running through the pretty young Dr.’s head when someone came rushing up to her. 

“Dr Jumas?” they called. 

Aala turned and smiled at the orderly, she was tired but this guy was a very sweet young man and she was always there for them. 

“Hi Mik,” She smiled, “What do you need?”

“The head of Emergency services sent me up here to get you mam,” The young man told her, “We REALLY need your help down there.”

She cocked her head to one side, “Well Mik i'm not really trained for ER.”

“No no it's not that,” Mik told her, “There’s a young man down there, they think he had some kind of trauma or something. Someone brought him in from the park early this morning where they found him unconscious.” The orderly looked sheepish and rubbed the back of his head, “The guys claiming he has no idea who he is. Can't remember his name or how he got here. The Head of ERserve ask me to have you come talk him. If it's a real case of amnesia we're gonna need to take special care of the guy and try to find his home.”

“Oh my!” Aala nodded, “Of course I’ll come help. True amnesia is very rare. IF that's the case then your right, some special care is going to be needed until we find his home.”

“Thank you Dr Jumas,” Mik smiled at her, “Just for that if the dipstick comes around I didn't see you and I know NOTHING!”

She smiled at the young man, “Well thank you Mik. Now can you please take me to where this young man is and tell me anything you might know?”

“Ahh According to the Id he had on him his name is Peter Micheal Walter,” The orderly sighed, “THere are tons of walters and Tons of Micheals and even more Peters in Sandiego mam. It might take a while to sift through them all and find out who he is. Till morning at least. The ER docs also said his blood cultures look a lil off. He might be anemic, they are still checking. ”

“ ok well that's a start,” Aala said, “Let me talk to him and We’ll go from there.”

“Yes mam,” Mik nodded. 

Then led her to the elevator and down to the ER on the ground floor.  
A few more moments and she was knocking on the door of one of the rooms that made up the emergency area

“Hello?” She asked.

“Come in,” A pleasantly deep voice told her.

OK that was not at all what she was expecting. So she opened the door and looked in.

There was a young man, he looked in his mid thirties, sitting on the bed in the hospital issued pajamas.  
He was tall and well built, with dark blond hair and striking hazel eyes. A high forehead, and a nice profile finished out his look. Overall making for a rather handsome person .

Aala mentally slapped herself.  
He's a PATIENT woman, She told herself. GET IT TOGETHER!

“Mr walter? ” She asked. 

“Umm,” He looked away from her and flushed, “I really wish I knew mam. I really do.”

“Well,” She offered him a comforting smile and walked into the room, “That’s what I’m here to try and help figure out. I’m Dr. Jumas.”

“Thank you for coming to help me Dr. Jumas,” he nodded, “I can't…”

“That's ok,” She smiled more at him, “That’s what i'm here to try and help you figure out.  
First I want one of the nurses to come in and re check your vitals. While we’re waiting on that, tell me what you DO remember.”

“Well,” He looked back out the window, “I mean I know how to tie my shoes, and get dressed. I feel like I know how to take care of myself. I know I'm in a hospital, I just don't know which one or how I got here.”

“Ok,” Aala pulled out her note book, “So it seems like your general knowledge is intact. That's good, that means you only have partial amnesia. You haven't completely lost all of your memories. So that means your other’s are still in there, we just have to help you find them.”

He smiled back at her, it was a very nice smile she admitted, he seemed willing to talk and that was a good step. A lot of people in this situation would have completely frozen up. So that was a good sign. 

“Ok well We have a lil consultation room down the hall just a bit,” She stood up and motioned to it with her pen, “I think you will be more comfortable in there so let's go there. Do you feel ok walking or would you like for me to get an orderly with a wheelchair?”

“No I can walk,” He told her. 

Aala watched as he quickly got off the bed and headed to the door with her. As they were headed down there she checked to make sure that he was walking ok, not showing any signs of dizziness or anything. 

“Do you feel ok standing up?” She asked.

“Yah,” He grinned, “A lil tired maybe? And…. ummm.. Thirsty .. or hungry I...I’m not sure.”

“Are you having trouble telling the difference?” She asked.

“Umm, Kinda?” He looked a lil sheepish, “It's like.. I ahh.. Don’ know…”

“Ok well,” she thought for a moment, “Well if I offered you a bottle of water or a hamburger which would you pick?”

“Umm.. water,” He blinked as they continued walking, “I think. Bad that I can’t tell, isn't it?”

“No,” SHe told him, “Not at all. Confusion is to be expected in this situation Sir. I’m here, and I'm going to try and help you. Promise.” She paused and wrote down what he said as they walked, “have you noticed anything else odd?”

He blinked and thought some more as they reached the consultation room, “Yah when I think about what I just said my teeth hurt, I don't know what that’s about.”

“Hmmm,” She looked at her notes and held the door open for him, “Well.. there’s a chance you might have hurt something when whatever happened to you happened. I’ll get someone from dental to come check ok?”

“Thank you,” He nodded and headed into the room. Found a comfortable spot on the couch and sat down. 

“Your welcome,” She turned back after finding her own spot and noticed a look on the man's face, “are you in pain Sir? I can call the orderly.”

“Hmm,” he turned back, “Oh I was just wondering something. Can… having this happen cause you to.. Ah.. see things?”

“Define See things?” Aala asked, “You mean like hallucinate?”

“Yes,” He nodded, “Things that aren’t, CAN’T be real…” He trailed off. 

“OK well start with what you saw sir,” She smiled, “Maybe you misinterpreted something else.”

She watched as he flushed, “Ever seen Salem's Lot?” He asked her.

“The corny old horror movie?” She grinned, “Love that one. Why?”

“Remember the scene with the kid outside the window? The lil boy with red eyes?” He continued.

Now it clicked, “You saw …?”

“A kid,” He told her softly, “Most beautiful lil girl I’ve ever seen. But… she..wasn’t human… Her coloring.. And eyes.. I HOPE it was just a dream..”

“Hmmm,” Aala thought for a second, “Well you clearly know some pop culture things,” She told him, “That might have just been a nightmare. Brains sometimes miss fire with things like this happen.”

“Oh,” The man let out a sigh, “Thank goodness.”

“It's Ok sir,” She smiled again, “We really are here to try and help you. Now.. Lemme take a quick look at yer eyes ok? I want to make sure you don't have a concussion.”

“Ok,” He nodded and then held perfectly still for her.

Aala mentally slapped herself again when she leaned in and the first thought that went through her head was, “What an amazing color of green.”  
Then shook her head and MADE her self focus.  
A quick check and she saw no signs of a concussion and then pulled back.

“Ah,” He flinched back and rubbed his eyes a bit, “Thats bright.”

“Sorry,” She put the pen light away, “It’s got a UV filter on it so I can see better, It can be a bit bright. So.. “ She wrote something else down, “There doesn't seem to be any signs of a concussion or head injury. So, Starting off I'd say some kind of mental trauma caused this. Do you remember anything at all about last night?”

He sat still and thought for a moment, “I…. was having… an argument with someone? … I think… someone else was there too. Someone important but I can’t remember who.”

“Can you describe either of those people that you feel were with you?” Aala continued.

The man looked very sad for a moment and shook his head, “no. “

“Hey it's ok,” She patted his arm, “We’ll come back to that. DO you remember anything about yourself at all?”

Now he smiled, a very bright and happy one, “I’m a musician.” He told her, “I’m not sure if it's my job, or just a hobby but I sing. My whole family does.”

“Do you remember your family?” Aala continued.

“Some,” He smiled more, “I have lots of siblings I think. They are all musicians too.”

“That's a start,” She encouraged, “A very good start. Something we can build off of to help you try to remember more.”

“Thank you,” he told her.

She smiled, “Helping people is my job. Now tell me more about..”

Before she could finish the rest of the sentence someone knocked on the door. It was the orderly Mik.

“Dr Jumas?” He asked.

“Mik?” She looked up, “What’s up? This is kinda important, We want to help Mr. Walter however we can and getting a head start is important.”

“Yes mam I know,” He nodded, “But well… There’s a lady in the lobby. The Police brought her a few moments ago. They said she filed a missing person’s report and the description matches Mr. Walter. She’s saying she’s his fiance.”

“OH thats…” She was about to say wonderful when she looked at the expression on the man’s face. 

Fear.

Pure, raw fear.

“Are you ok?” She asked. 

“I…. I have a what?” He blinked, “I…”

“I can keep her in the lobby if you want Doc,” Mik told her, “This lady is a regular “karen” If you get my meaning.”

Aala rolled her eyes, she knew the type only too well. 

“Mr Walter is in no condition to be talking to anyone right now, Not until hes a lil more stable.” She told the orderly, “Please have Dr Morett talk to her? Tell her she needs to wait.”

“Will do Doc,” The orderly told her, then vanished into the hospital. 

Aala shook her head and turned back to her patient, he had turned completely white. Like he’d seen a ghost. 

“Hey what's wrong?” She asked.

“Can I get out the fire escape?” He half heartedly joked. 

“Hey calm down ok? You don’t feel safe talking to her? Or thinking about her?” Aala asked. 

“No,” It was a stark and simple answer that raised a LOT of concerns with aala. 

“Then you don't have to talk to anyone until you do Sir,” She reassured the man, “This place is about helping you heal. That’s what we are going to do. I’ll get Mik to get a wheelchair and get you back to your room, you don't have to walk. You rest and we’ll continue in the morning ok?”

“Thanks,” He smiled a bit again.

She was about to say more when someone knocked again, Mik once more.

“Doc,” He called, sounding exasperated.

“What is it Mik,” She went and opened the door. 

“The dip stick’s out here,” The orderly motioned over his shoulder with one thumb, “You want me to tell him you died in a freak lab accident? I will.” He offered. 

“Ugh,” She made a face, “No I’ll come out and face him. Thank you for offering, Take Mr. Walter back to his room ok?”

“Can do doc,” Mik smiled, “Brought the chair just in case. Morett chased “Karen” off for now.”

“Tell her I said thank you,” Aala smiled then finally turned back to her patient, “You get some rest ok? I’ll be back to talk to you again tomorrow.”

Mr Walter nodded, “Thank you for your help, and keeping me safe.”

“Always,” The Dr smiled at him stopped for a second as SOMETHING flashed through her mind for a nano second and then she shook it off mentally, “I will always keep all of my patients safe sir. See you tomorrow.”

He nodded and went with the orderly as Aala had asked. Once he was gone, she let out a long sigh and grabbed her bag and then headed out to the parking lot. 

Just as she had expected there he stood. 

José Francisco. Looking like he always did.  
Dark hair, dark eyes, smile that most women would find charming. One that Aala only found condescending.  
That stupid black rose tatoo on his arm. 

The guy that had been insisting he was her finace since she’d had the bad sense to go on a few dates with him. She would have LOVED to get rid of this clown but for some ungodly reason he JUST refused to go away and kept INSISTING they were a couple. 

“Hello Jose,” She said flatly as she headed for her car. 

“Mi Amor,” He cooed trying to seem charming but only coming off as completely cloying. 

“What do you want Jose?” She asked, “I have had a very long day and i would like to go home and rest.”

“ I could come with you Mi Amor,” He grinned again and wiggled his eyebrows in what he thought was a cute manner, “Make sure you get some rest.”

“NO thank you Jose,” She told him, “I just got out of a consultation with a very traumatized patient. I would like to simply go home and sleep.”

“Woman you are starting to test my patience,” He growled, “I have been nothing but nice to you and..”

“AND you are acting like a guy from that sub reddit r/niceguys!” Aala snapped, “Either leave me alone and act like a normal human being or I…”

Halfway across the parking lot people heard the smack.  
Aala was holding the side of her face and looking at this man like she officially wanted blood. HOW DARE HE!?

“Know your place you lil..”Jose growled, rearing his hand back for another slap.

Before he could even take another step someone appeared out of the shadows.  
A scruffing looking man that looked like he might once have been a teacher or librarian, but hadn’t taken care of himself in years. 

“Sonny,” He told him, “That’s no way to treat a lady! A high born, lady like her would NEVER smack you back. SO… how about I DO IT FOR HER!” 

Then Aala watched as the scruffy looking man proceeded to DECK Jose’ with what must have been the most powerful right hook She had ever seen. 

That being done, the police officers from earlier were still there and proceeded to descend on the two men like a swarm of locusts.  
They saw the red mark on Aala’s face and instantly guessed what had happened.  
Promptly slapped both of the men in handcuffs and stuffed them into police cars. 

The scruffy man now started to rant and rave, wailing about the end of days and how the “Calendar had ended! We were all doomed!”  
So rather than jail he was hauled away to the mental health ward of the hospital that Aala had just left. 

OOoh boy, tomorrow was gonna be a FUN DAY.  
She thought. 

The police officers asked if she wanted to press charges against Jose.  
Back home she never would have but she was assured that she had every right to be here, since in the interim of stuffing the scruffy man into cuffs and hauling him into the hospital, they had gone and checked the cameras and guess what?

There in bright bold technicolor was Jose’ smacking her. 

Oh damn right she wanted to press charges, “THROW The BOOK at him.” Aala told them. 

“With pleasure mam.” THe officer smiled and moved to haul the indignant Jose off to the police department. Leaving her standing there smiling. 

She smiled to herself a bit, glad she had finally stood up to her stalker. Then glanced back at the windows of the hospital.  
He was there, Mr Walter, Peter, Looking out the window at her.

She smiled at him and saw him smile back. 

Then turned and headed off to her car.

Half an hour later the scruffy man was settled in his room and grinned out into the night.

“You can come out ninita,” He said softly.

A few moments later a lil form appeared in his room and folded her arms and glared at him, “Uncle Q has anyone ever told you that your about as silly as gidorah’s third head?”

He grinned, “A few times Pequeña, a few times. I assure you, Kevin has NOTHING on me.” 

She sighed and plopped into the chair, “Ok.. so.. My parents.. Have turned into humans, for the moment at least, and DON'T remember each other?  
Charro’s here, Liz is alive, and SOMEHOW they are supposed to recognize each other and fall back in love. That about cover it?”

“Basically,” The man who now was obviously Q grinned at the lil Dhampir, “ You dad’s not gonna stay fully human for long kiddo. He’s already started changing back.”

She nodded, “Yah i can see it, that’s gonna hurt. “

“More than likely, “ Q looked upset, “And i'm sorry. Till he figures out what he need’s he’s going to get sicker. BUT we can use that to our advantage, if we get him back into this place around your mom she can help him and they can interact more.”

“Ok that works,” Pearl nodded, “Maybe if he thinks he’s actually seeing a “vampire” outside his window he’ll think he needs to stay more.. And talk to mom more.”

“Exactly!” The feathered serpent told her, “So we have to do that too. I’ll be in here to help when the time comes. I also have others to help too.”

“My other aunts and uncles are gonna let you have it when they find out,” She told him, “D’s dad will probably make fun of you for the rest of his life for this too.”

“Yah,” Q blushed, “Well I’ll have earned it. So ready to start?”

Pearl smiled, “As I’ll ever be.”

“Good girl,” Q told her, “Let's go play matchmaker.”


	4. Chapter 4

The Multiverse Exists. Different world's have different Versions of the characters we know and love. Look into the ripply mirror and see something different each time. A universe where the SPG characters and some fanbots are supernatural versions of themselves.  
Welcome to the Fifth installment of the SPG monsterverse AU!!

_______________________________________________________________  
So Fifth time around!!  
I’d like to welcome back all of my readers from my first four stories and my one shots!  
I’d also like to give a great shout out to my girls and fabulous co writers ScorpioSnoopy666, TheIllusionistsExploist.  
SPG and the affiliated canon characters belong to the ever awesome bennett’s and co. I am just doing this for fun, no profit intended.  
Dex, Sprocket, and Specter , all belong to Scorpiosnoopy666. , Aala, Amber, and Fried, belong to Theillusionistsexploist. Pearl belongs to myself.  
Full credit goes to Scorp and Illy for all the help here! They are awesome! 

Thanks again for all the great feedback on all my other works!  
Please enjoy!!  
________________________________________________________________

part four

Amber put her face in her hands for a second and then finally looked back up.  
To say that the house was in complete chaos was the understatement of the whole century that she had been on this planet.  
.  
She leaned on the railing and tried to figure out exactly what she was going to do now.  
Her parents were missing.  
Her baby sister was missing.  
Q was missing. 

So that left three possible options in Amber’s mind. One, Someone had taken them all and this was another attack from infernal. Two, they had all deliberately left, and this was something else. Three, Something happened to her sister and her parents were trying to fix it.

Other thoughts about what could possibly be causing this flittered through the Half Dark elf, half vampire’s head. Right at this moment tho, there was no proof of anything.  
So Amber was trying to maintain the family, while at the same time trying to figure out what had happened. 

It was at that moment Her sister Sprocket slid down the last of the steps and headed over to her. 

“So,” Sprocket told her, “There’s something going on but I .. .I dunno what.”

“It's Ok Sprock,” Amber took a long slow breath and turned back to her sister, “Tell me what you DID find up there.”

“Well,” The silver naga folded her arms, “Nothing. No signs of forced entry, no signs of a struggle. No nothing. Nothing out of the ordinary but a few feathers scattered around. Those could have come from any place.”

Amber sighed and reached up to rub her eyes, “Ok.. well maybe we need to start from scratch. What was going on last night?”

“Ahh.. mum and dad went to get some boxes of stuff he ordered,” The lil silver naga leaned against the railing and put one hand on her chin to think, “Then they never came home.  
We assumed they stayed out. Then someone snatches pearl.”

“Well,” amber said, “Maybe we need to look at this like a medical case. We have to find the cause before we can find the cure. I need…”

The older sister trailed off as Five and Six appeared around the corner and she KNEW what she was about to get dragged into.

“Oh lord,” She let out a loud sigh, “ya know, Now i know why dad sneaks off from these things.”

“Well,” Sprocket told her, “you have all the responsibilities now. I think you're doing great but you are in charge of everything. I wish i could do more.”

“You're doing great sprock’,” Amber leaned over and gave her lil sister a hug, “I have to go try and hold things together here for a while. Sorry.”

“NO it's ok,” Sprocket told her, “Listen you go and do what you have to do ok? I’m gonna go look around and see if i can find anything else. I might have missed something.”

“Gotcha,”: Amber nodded, “Good luck Snek.”

Sprocket gave her sister a grin, then the Half Elf, half vampire was swept away by the two walter wizards. 

Sprocket watched after her for a moment or two and then headed back up the steps and in the direction of her parents room.  
She slid in and shut the door behind her, then slinked over to the bed.  
As always the place was neat and tidy. 

Her mum Aala’ was fantastic at making sure everything was in its place.  
So the room looked perfect. Ready and waiting for her parents to come back and settle in.  
That is what was driving her so much, Sprocket realized. 

That there were no signs of anything wrong.  
There were no signs of anything really.

IT looked like it always did, perfectly normal. Just a nice pretty room with all of her parents' things there waiting for them.  
The lil silver naga let out an exasperated Sigh and flopped on to her parents bed.  
Big and soft it reminded her of the first time she had ever slept on that bed.

When her Daddy pulled her into this house and made her his own.

NO if there was something keeping her family from her, she had to find out what it was.  
If there were more information she needed to have, she was going to have to find it somehow.

Irritated her tail twitched and thumped against their night stand.  
That was when Sprocket heard a small thud that got her attention. So she rolled over to that side of the bed and looked down to see what she had knocked over.  
What it turned out to be was a nice hard bound journal of some kind.

She knew she really ought to not look in the thing, that it was not really any of her business. But she was also feeling very curious at the time as to what might be in it.  
So she flopped back again and flipped the journal open to the first few pages.

It was her mom’s lovely handwriting, loopy and elegant. No where near the scrawl that she and Pearl had both inherited from Dad.  
Sprocket had to smile at that. Her mom, aala could sometimes be so very elegant, her hand writing only one example.  
It warmed Sprocket’s heart to stare at the lovely cursive on those lined pages. 

Then she took a read of what was written there and nearly fell off the bed.  
IT read like something out of a history book. Immensely, descriptive details of what had been perceived to happen, and had actually happened. 

Sprocket started and then read a bit more, getting a better look now at the whole chapter and what was going on. Reaching the end of that section and quickly flipping to another one She saw that this lil book was filled with examples like this. Her mom’s handwriting, so fine and precise that she was able to fit many entries into that small book. 

Sprocket sat up and looked at the thing a bit deeper.  
Just days ago her mom had gone into a description of a painting, and a person that she should never have been able to. Telling the tale with the accuracy of one that had lived it, not just studied it.  
Now Sprocket found this, and upon further investigation found the real shock of the lil book and its beautiful writing. 

It was a dream journal. 

At the end of everyone of these entries was a small passage that read either “and then i woke up” or, “This was so vivid it woke me. I had to record it.”

That slowed Sprocket down considerably, and she took a closer look at one of the journal entries near the end. Strange and sad it caught her eyes because it mentioned things that could have been part of her family. 

“The Father told her it would never work,” The passage read, “Despite the boy’s kindness and beauty, he still remained of his people’s ilk. Her father told her that no love would last between the two of them, and eventually he would see her as nothing but prey. She held out her hands and told him the boy had never tasted the blood of the people. That if he sought her’s it would only be as his breed expresses passion. Still the Father told her that he did not trust the beautiful boy. That despite the fact they had come to make Peace with the Father of the boy’s people ….”

Sprocket quickly snapped the book shut and stared at it in a mixture of awe and horror.  
It sounded like she was describing something from the war between vampires and Phantasms when her father Spine, was even younger than her.  
War that had basically ended when Spine rallied all of the younger vampires, to refuse to feed on phantasms. Nearly six hundred years ago, her dad’s stubborn streak, and innate goodness had saved both of their kind from a long bloody battle. 

The records were spotty tho at the best, but there were people in the house that had been alive at the time. She hoped that they could shed some light on it and hopped off the bed to go have a conversation with Delilah and Salgexicon. 

As it turned the wizard was busy at the moment, his hands full with a crisis that he had been called to assist with on another plane. His twin grandkids had agreed to help him with this and so they were gone for the moment too. That left Sprocket slinking up to her auntie Delilah as the woman sat in the garden with her beloved Zi’.

The lil wolf clung to the vampire lady and cried softly, “I let him take her,” She said, “I couldn’t catch him and I let them steal a child.”

“Shhh,” Delilah told her love, “It's not your fault babe.” She hugged her more, “If anything you are the one that clued us into this whole mess. Now we know we need to be watching and looking for them, so please don't cry.”

The young wolf held her vampire love for a long time, while Sprocket had to smile.  
Vampires and Elves, Vampires and werewolves, vampires and phantasms, hell even a vampire and her sweet lil sisters mom who was a slayer. So much had changed since the time that was mentioned in the entry. IT really made her feel better to see that while a lot of old bad blood still flowed, it was slowly but surely being washed away. 

There was a soft howl from further out on the property and Sprocket knew that Dex was going to have a meeting tonight to talk to the packs. Due to the fact that nothing had been found indicating that either her parents or Pearl had been hurt, it was time to start looking for clues. So it was time to go out and start looking for them.  
The Pack and Steve’s thunder would be the first two groups to move out.  
Then later everyone else was going to start looking too. 

So when Zi heard Her Alpha’s call she took a deep breath, gave Delilah a lil kiss and then changed into her wolf form and headed out into the night to see if she could be of any help at all.

That left Sprocket alone with a chance to talk to her Aunt.

“Aunt Delilah?” She called as she slid outta the shadows. 

The old vampire lady looked up and smiled at the lil silver naga, “Hey Lil girl,” She patted the side of the bench, “C’mere.”

Sprocket slid over and sat on the bench, “Aunt Delilah,” She looked up at the tall lady, “Can i ask you something ? I need some help.”

“Sure kiddo,” She smiled, “What's that sharp as a tack mind of yours?”

“Well,” Sprocket bit her lip for a second and thought, “What happened during the end of the war with the phantasms?”

“Ummmm,” Delilah blinked, “oh kiddo i wish i could tell you. I wasn’t here.”

“Uh,” Sprocket blinked, “You weren't? Where…”

“Off trying to get your uncle back from Thaddeus and his goons,” She smiled sadly, “I was only amber’s age at the time honey. I doubt I’d have been able to do much anyhow. IF you really wanna know about that,” She smoothed a lock of curly brown hair back behind the lil girl’s ear, “Then you're going to have to ask your Silly Daddy when we find him. HE’S the one that solved that problem believe it or not.”

Delilah smiled at her and Sprocket did her best to keep her reaction hidden, OMG. That was exactly what the book said. Tho it never used her Father’s name to describe him.  
Keeping her face as schooled as she could Sprocket nodded, “I was just wondering Auntie. “ She leaned in and hugged the vampire lady, “Thanks for telling me what you did know.”

“Your welcome Sweetheart,” She stood up and pulled sprocket up on her Tail too, “Now i have to go get ready to help everyone go hunt for that overgrown dork, Which i'm sure is FINE kiddo. Probably just in a mess and doesn't want to tell anyone.”

“Your right,” Sprocket nodded, “If someone had hurt him we'd be able to tell. I just wish I knew what DID happen.”

“Well Hopefully we can find out honey,” Delilah smiled and gave her one last hug.” I gotta go kiddo. You be safe ok?”

“I will auntie,” She nodded and smiled and watched her aunt head off into the gardens and towards the house.  
Sprocket herself sat there for several minutes considering what was going on here.  
Several things crossed her mind. 

The Top most being that there was a connection between her family and aala that she didn't even know, that none of them realized. A connection that may date back further than anyone could possibly know. 

She also considered that if the information about this existed once, then it still had to be out there. Or in there, in that big old house some place. 

The first thing that crossed her mind to check was the old photo album. She knew that aala had kept it after she had found it and her daddy Spine’s military photos. It was probably in the room some place so she decided to go back and do another check for it.  
Getting up and slinking back towards the manor house and her parents bed room. 

It was there just as she had hoped it would be.  
On the table by the window, no longer locked away in a dusty attic, now lovingly preserved as a part of the family’s past.  
Sprocket picked it up reverently and sat in front of the moonlit window to look at the photos and pages. 

As always, plenty of photos of her father, aunt Rabbit, and uncle jon. Sprocket grinned when she came across that one with her father wearing the aviator sunglasses, in the middle of the night, in the middle of the jungle. He always looked so silly, but it made her smile at the photo of him. 

She flipped a few more pages and then back to the older ones at the front.  
Photos that dated back to when cameras had very first been invented. Thank you kodiak.  
That was when something in one of the photos of her Father and Rabbit, as very young people. Maybe even to the time she was thinking about.  
It was just a simple something laying on the ground in the back of a photo that, well Sprocket wasn't sure what it was of. 

But she pulled it from the album and almost pressed her nose to it. She wished once again that Pearl was back. She could slap this on her scanner and enhance it with her art program.  
As it were, Sprocket’s eyes were just going to have to do the job this time.  
The narrow slits were almost lost in the blue as she focused hard on the strange object in the photo. 

It was small, dark, long and thin.  
Laying on the ground to the back of her father and his twin. 

She flipped the photo over and saw some writing that had mostly faded, it had a long ago date and a few letters that no longer made any sense. The words they had been part of faded out long ago.  
The naga sighed and flipped the photo back over to take another look at the thing behind her aunt and father. 

Then it finally clicked.  
It looked so familiar because SHE, Sprocket herself, was learning how to use them.  
Being lovingly taught by her mother just how to make them work properly, and how to be effective weapons. 

It was an arrow.  
The wave of doubt and questions washed over the lil naga as she stared and then gapped.

It was one of Aala’s arrows.


	5. Chapter 5

The Multiverse Exists. Different world's have different Versions of the characters we know and love. Look into the ripply mirror and see something different each time. A universe where the SPG characters and some fanbots are supernatural versions of themselves.  
Welcome to the Fifth installment of the SPG monsterverse AU!!

_______________________________________________________________  
So Fifth time around!!  
I’d like to welcome back all of my readers from my first four stories and my one shots!  
I’d also like to give a great shout out to my girls and fabulous co writers ScorpioSnoopy666, TheIllusionistsExploist.  
SPG and the affiliated canon characters belong to the ever awesome bennett’s and co. I am just doing this for fun, no profit intended.  
Dex, Sprocket, and Specter , all belong to Scorpiosnoopy666. , Aala, Amber, and Fried, belong to Theillusionistsexploist. Pearl belongs to myself.  
Full credit goes to Scorp and Illy for all the help here! They are awesome! 

NOTE: to all of our loyal readers and fans!! As part of the "Stay at home" project, I would like to invite the readers to create fan art for this series. Any drawings of the characters or art of the scenes of any of the stories or one shots are welcome! Since were all stuck in the house, lets be creative! Show us what you got folks! 

Thanks again for all the great feedback on all my other works!  
Please enjoy!!  
________________________________________________________________

The Multiverse Exists. Different world's have different Versions of the characters we know and love. Look into the ripply mirror and see something different each time. A universe where the SPG characters and some fanbots are supernatural versions of themselves.  
Welcome to the Fifth installment of the SPG monsterverse AU!!

_______________________________________________________________

Part Five

“Please go away,” He said to half to himself and half to what was outside his window,” PLEASE Go away! Please go away.”

He hoped that they heard him, that someone ,anyone in this universe heard him. That it would happen. That when he opened his eyes and looked back out the window what he was seeing would be gone.  
Please lord let them be gone, because if they weren't gone… That might mean what he was seeing was actually real.  
THAT was impossible. 

He took a deep breath and looked back out the window. 

They weren't gone. 

They… SHE.. still stood there. A lil girl with her face and hands pressed against his window.  
She was smiling a lil bit, and was inhumanly beautiful.  
Short black hair curling up on the ends, tiny delicate hands that looked very gentle. A soft shy smile as she looked in on him. 

That’s where the good parts ended.  
First off.. He was on the second story. So this adorable lil girl was FLOATING outside of his window. Second, she had a silvery sheen to her skin that added to that other worldliness a million more times. Eyes the color of sakura blossoms added to this effect. 

Finally when the adorable lil thing smiled at him, he could see them. Perfect,Ivory like, razor sharp fangs were concealed behind those pretty black lips.

“Oh god,” He pulled himself back to the side of the window and turned away, pressing his back to the wall. Breathing quickening and edging closer to completely falling apart.  
There was a VAMPIRE, a lil girl one which made it even worse, outside of his window. 

No .. he thought to himself.  
This CAN'T be real.  
Vampires don't exist.  
I’m hallucinating.. That's all.

The man kept telling himself again and again trying desperately to get himself under control. There is no way this could actually be happening.  
There is no way a lil girly blood sucker was not pressed up against his window, doing that thing tiny lil girls do when they are trying to see into something. Raising her chin and leaning over. 

There's NO WAY this could actually be happening.  
So that must mean he was losing his mind.  
That must mean he was going completely insane now. There was no other explanation. 

That was almost as scary as the thought of the lil girl outside the window. Losing himself to insanity. 

Then that was all it took, he stepped away from the wall and towards his bed. Glanced back to see the lil girl smile at him again and then then wave a lil. Curl her fingers up and down in a “hi there” motion.

NO.. nope… nope. It wasn't real. It was his head playing tricks.  
If he was in that bad of a shape he needed help. He needed someone to come and put the butterfly nets over his head. 

So in that situation the man did the only logical thing he could think of.  
Grabbed the call button for the orderly and started spamming the thing. Hoping and praying that the man could at least come in there and tell him yes there was a lil vampire outside your window or No your out of yer damned mind and it's time for the straight jacket. 

The orderly, Mik, came as called and took one look inside the room.  
Outside the window and then at the poor panicked man there. 

Ok there was no way he was going to be able to know exactly what to do about this kind of thing. So it was time to call for some reinforcements. At the very least some information about how to handle this correctly.  
He pulled out his phone with the directory of all of the hospital doctors on it and started scrolling through.

She was on her bed, it was warm, soft and safe and she felt like she should be comfortable there. Right now she realized she was having a dream, one of those so vivid dreams of hers.  
The place was warm, made of what looked like gold.  
Ahead of her was the most beautiful person she had ever seen, sleeping.  
Like a prince out of some kind of fairytale.  
Other beautiful people were there too, but she was focused on him, she HAD to get to him. To wake him up. He’d die if she didn’t.  
She was just about to take her first steps across the room to the beautiful person, when a shrill beep shattered the dream and drew her back to reality.

She rolled over and found Mr. Whitey, her giant white blood cell plushy, looking at her with his normal sappy look.  
Cute sweet and soft, she had seen the thing in the gift shop at the hospital and just had to have him. Now he stared at her with that goofy look and seemed to say, “answer yer phone doc.”

“Nnnnnnnhh, “ Aala groaned and pulled her pillow over her head.

Seriously could this not wait till morning?  
She mentally went over her list of patients in her mind to make sure that she had taken care of everything before she left.

Mr Wallace had his meds, Mrs Callahan had her sitter. Mr, Challhoun had his husband there with him. Mrs. Martinez was in for her anxiety treatments and would be released to morrow. Her friend was on call that night and the director was not due back till friday. 

No everything had been taken care of before she left, so there was no real reason that anyone should have been calling her this time of night.  
The phone let out its shrill beep again, and with a groan she finally pulled the pillow off her head and looked at the phone.

It was her orderly, Mik.  
What the ever loving…?  
Oh how she wanted to swear right then. But she knew that it wasn't really going to accomplish anything. As well as the fact that Mik was a great orderly and a very capable guy. If he were calling for help, then it had to be something that bordered on serious. 

She let out a small sigh and came out the rest of the way from under her pillows and hit the dial to connect with the man.  
A few moments later she heard the phone ring and the orderly answered.

“Thanks for calling me back so fast Dr.J, “he told her. 

“Ok Mik,” she said tiredly, “what's going on that would have you calling me at, “She paused and looked at her phone, “Four am?”

The man took a deep breath but went into a description of what was going on, “It's Mr Walter mam.”

Ok now he had her attention, so she sat up, “What's going on with him?”

“Well he's having one of the worst panic attacks i've seen in a long time Doc,” He told her. “HE claims something was outside of his window and now he’s really freaking out because of what he thought or dreamed he saw.”

“Ok,” She said slowly, “Was there anything outside of his window?”

There was a paused from the man on the other end, “Well no.. nothing out of the ordinary. Really ornery looking, overly well fed Pigeon but other than that not much.”

“So it's possible his Hallucinations came back?” She asked.

“I mean that might be it,” The orderly continued, “Or it might be something else, something as simple as a nightmare that seemed very real to him. Whatever it was, it got him really worked up doc.”

“OK,” She thought for a second and chewed on the problem in her head.

They had no idea what kinds of medication that the man was on, or was taking in the past as of yet. So far they had not located any information on his medical history and his fiance was not being forthcoming on anything that could help. At least that was all the information she had been able to get off the hospital database once coming home for the night.  
She had some plans to talk to the woman the next morning but for the most part right then there was nothing much they could do but try to calm him down without any aid of medication.

“Ok Mik,” She told him, “First thing I want you to have him try the calmed breathing techniques ok? Just have him take his time and try to breathe as slowly as possible until he calms down.”

“Ok doc,” The orderly replied, “I can totally do that.”

“Now, If those don't work go down to the tech room and see if you can get hold of the MP3 players. Those have different tracks that should help ok?” She continued, “I have to get another couple of hours of sleep before I come back for my shift tomorrow.”

“No i gotcha doc,” Mik continued, “Thank you for the help.”

“Welcome,” She told him, “I will be in first thing in the morning. I want you to get a complete work up paperwork set ready for me ok? This might be something more serious than just random memory loss.”

“I can do that doc,” Mik agreed, “Oh and doc if we find out something bad did happen to this poor guy…” He trailed off.

“I will go directly to the police,” She confirmed for him, “I promise. We want to get him all the help he needs. Not just medically.”

“Thanks Doc,” He told her, “yer one of the good ones.”

“My pleasure Mik,” She replied, “Go try that and keep an eye on him. Call me back if you need more help ok?”

“Will do Dr. J.” 

There was a soft click on the other end and the phone call cut off, as Aala flopped back onto her pillows and sighed.  
She was less than 48 hours into this case and it was already shaping up to be one of those that was going to drive her to distraction. She could already tell.  
She turned around and slugged her pillow a few times to get it back into shape and then flopped back.  
Mr. Whitey still had that sappy look on his face as she looked over at the plushie.

“Don't look at me like that Damm it,” She told him, “I’m already in the hot seat for all the over time i've got. The director will skin me alive if she comes back and I have more.”

She stared at it for a moment more and then rolled back over, “no i will check on him first thing tomorrow dammit! Now go back to sleep.”

She settled back into her pillows and did her best to relax and try not to worry about what might be going on over there.  
The dream from before returned almost the second she closed her eyes. 

The same dream, the same beautiful person there waiting to be awoken by her. This time tho she was able to get a good look at the beautiful person’s face.  
OH GOD she thought in her sleep, NO PLEASE no.  
The dream kept going but she looked on in horror at the face of the beautiful sleeping man.  
The color was different, and strange markings or tattoos were there on his skin. His skin was different as well, a color no human could have.  
BUT his face….  
It was the face of her new patient, Mr Walter. 

NO BRAIN, Aala nearly screamed in her sleep. Don't do this to me!

She jumped awake and stared at the foot of her bed as she sat up quickly. 

“Oh god,” She put her face in her hands, “This can't be happening. I CAN’T be doing this to myself!”

She flopped back and pulled the pillow over her head, sleep for the rest of the night was going to be down right impossible after this.  
All Aala could do for the moment was lay there and want to slap herself because of what her subconscious was up to.  
Hoping to high heaven, and all the gods there in that she did NOT let herself make the mistake She was about to. 

Falling for a patient. 

Back at the hospital The Man in question had finally calmed enough and had gone back to sleep. The orderly took one last look around the room and then at the window and shook his head. 

Outside Pearl effortlessly walked along the railing and then over to Q’s room. 

“SO?” Q asked as she opened the window and hopped in, “Did it work?”

“Well they called her, and she told them how to calm him down,” Pearl replied, “From what I was able to over here she's going to be here tomorrow morning and help him some more then.”

Q grinned, “It's a start kiddo.” 

“I think so,” That being said, I better amscray before she gets here.”

“That's a good idea runt,” Q gave the girl an affectionate hug, “I’ll see you tomorrow night ok?”

“STAY OUT of trouble uncle Q,” Pearl grinned at him.  
Then hopped back into the window and walked down the side of the building and back to the place Q had some rooms set up for her.

The feathered serpent himself stared off into the night for a few moments. He hoped deep in his heart that this worked. It had been so long ago that he made the mistake of stopping it, keeping nature from taking its true course.  
Xochiquétzal had not spoken to him for years after that.  
After ruining what she had planned, and how carefully she had set it up. 

Now it was time to make it up to her and to spine and aala.  
He hoped he was able to pull it off, it was way past time.


	6. Chapter 6

The Multiverse Exists. Different world's have different Versions of the characters we know and love. Look into the ripply mirror and see something different each time. A universe where the SPG characters and some fanbots are supernatural versions of themselves.  
Welcome to the Fifth installment of the SPG monsterverse AU!!

_______________________________________________________________  
So Fifth time around!!  
I’d like to welcome back all of my readers from my first four stories and my one shots!  
I’d also like to give a great shout out to my girls and fabulous co writers ScorpioSnoopy666, TheIllusionistsExploist.  
SPG and the affiliated canon characters belong to the ever awesome bennett’s and co. I am just doing this for fun, no profit intended.  
Dex, Sprocket, and Specter , all belong to Scorpiosnoopy666. , Aala, Amber, and Fried, belong to Theillusionistsexploist. Pearl belongs to myself.  
Full credit goes to Scorp and Illy for all the help here! They are awesome! 

NOTE: to all of our loyal readers and fans!! As part of the "Stay at home" project, I would like to invite the readers to create fan art for this series. Any drawings of the characters or art of the scenes of any of the stories or one shots are welcome! Since were all stuck in the house, lets be creative! Show us what you got folks! You can post it on Tumblr, Instagram or Facebook with the #StayingHomeWithMonsterAu and we'll post it at the end of this story!

Thanks again for all the great feedback on all my other works!  
Please enjoy!!  
________________________________________________________________

The lil Silver naga had sat on the floor in her parents room for a long time just looking at what she had seen in that photo.  
Committing it to memory to make sure that she was NOT seeing things.

No.. no she wasn't.

On the ground behind a painfully young version of her aunt and Father was one of Aala’s arrows. Tho what it could possibly mean or be there for was blowing sprocket’s mind at the moment.  
She flipped the photo back over and read it again. TRYING to make out the blurry words. 

All she was able to get out was the letters ‘P’ as well as a ‘W’ further down.  
The date was a very long time ago. 1450.

Sprocket blinked her pretty, blue slitted eyes at the information and placed the photo back into the book. The date really meant nothing to her other than that it was several hundred years before she was born.  
Long before even her older sister amber came into the world. ... Wait a second ... Long before Aala had come into the world! Her mother was only 220 years! How was that even possible?!  
Her father would have been young, no where near what he was now.  
Somehow, some way, that arrow was there. 

Ok… challenge accepted.  
The lil naga thought.  
She placed the book back on to the stand and headed out to go talk to the other person in the photo. Perhaps her Aunt rabbit might have some information that would help this make a bit more sense.

It took a while to find the kitsune, as she was busy helping organize what was going to start later that night. Search parties to see if it were possible to locate Sprocket’s sister, mother and father.  
Rabbit knew, from a very long life, that her brother had a tendency to vanish when he wasn't feeling right. Go off and hide for a lil while when he felt like his emotions were getting to be too much.

There were several places around the city that Rabbit Knew Spine had hid over the years, old houses the family owned on the other side of town. The beach house up the coast. Even his club, which at the moment was closed but had a place to stay.  
All of them were going to be checked out systematically to see if Spine had gone to any of those places for a break. 

As the head of the family sometimes, Rabbit knew he could have a lot piled on him. She also knew that this was a healthy enough coping mechanism, and that he always returned within a few days.  
But with the disappearance of lil Pearl, the family was taking this seriously.  
So far no one had called or made any ransom demands, or anything else.  
The girl was just gone and so were her parents. 

So now was not the time for panic but, the time to be as careful and thorough as possible when it came to making sure everyone was ok. 

It was into that situation that Sprocket came to talk to her aunt. 

She silently poked her head around the door and looked into where her auntie sat, “Aunt rabbit?” 

The kitsune looked up and smiled at the lil naga, “Hey sweetie,” She told her, “whats up? You worried about your family?”

Sprocket slithered in and thought for a second, as she took her place on the couch near her aunt.  
“I ought to be, I know,” She told her softly, “But I’m not feeling any bad energy, no negative vibes at all Aunt Rabbit. Not even about Pearl,” Sprocket Sighed, “I dunno.. Maybe..”

“Maybe they had something to do and she took off to be with them,” Rabbit smiled, “I was thinking that. Five bucks says the man Zi saw, was Q. She doesn’t know him, so she'd think he was a stranger.”

“That's what I'm feeling too, aunt rabbit,” Sprocket nodded, “I trust those three, believe it or not. They get into a lot of trouble but they are also pretty smart, I think somethings up and Pearl went to help them.”

“That’s why we're trying to not panic sweetie,” Rabbit told her, “But something else IS on yer mind, so what can I help you with?”

“Well,” The lil naga thought for a second, “I was looking at some old photos of you and dad.”

“Ugh, I look awful in those,” Rabbit muttered.

“Oh no you dont,” Sprocket giggled, “Your you no matter what. Any way…. I saw one that had the date 1450 on it. There …. Did you guys know My mom, Aala, before Dad married her?”

Rabbit's face dropped down a bit, “No hon.. I don't think so. But There was something going on then.” Her face got a lil more solem, “It KINDA has to do with your Mom. There was a war going on, with Phantasms. Maybe the photo you found was from then?”

The lil silver naga thought for a second, there had been people that had told her about the war. Just a while ago she had talked to her aunt Delilah, tho she had not gotten much information.  
So now she took the opportunity to find out a bit more.

“I knew there was a war but… I mean what happened?” Sprocket asked. 

“Ahh it was a VERY long time ago kiddo, “ Rabbit smiled, “everyone was different. But to put it simply once upon a time phantasms were considered prey, by yer dad’s people. For a while your father tried to look at the world the way Pap… Ahh Peter Walter 1st did. You know your dad tho. He decided it was wrong and wouldn’t take no for an answer. He was a lil older than yer sister amber when he did it.”

“Really?” Sprocket blinked, “C...can you tell me more?”

“Eh not much kiddo,” Rabbit shook her head, “I guess too much has gone on for me to remember it all right. But I know it ended, peacefully thanks to your Daddy. You can go talk to Jon, he's the third oldest, he might be able to tell you more hon.”

Sprocket thought about that for a few moments and then nodded, “Thank you for telling me all that you did aunt rabbit. I know none of this is very easy to talk about.”

“Eh Sweetie we all have been through our own special brands of hell,” Rabbit leaned over and gave the girl a hug, “Thank you for worrying about your dad tho, and yer mom. There might be more information about this that none of us know.”

Sprocket nodded, “I’m going to go talk to uncle Jon, see what he has to say about it all.”

Rabbit nodded, “See you later Kiddo.”

She gave her aunt one more quick smile and slid out of the room, wandering off into the house to find Jon.  
Before she could get to the dryad tho she proceeded to nearly Slither face first into her Aunt Upgrade.

“Hey watch it there kiddo!” She smiled at her, “Don't wanna get yer tail stepped on by these sharp ole hooves of mine. “

“Ahh sorry auntie,” Sprocket smiled, “I guess my mind’s kinda elsewhere.”

“You worried about yer dad kiddo?” Upgrade grabbed her and pulled her into a warm hug, “I’m sure he's fine darlin. You know how yer dad like to go off on these lil poofs of his with yer mum.”

“Yeah i kinda picked up the habit too,” Sprocket blushed a bit.  
Then decided to ask and see if her Auntie Upgrade knew anything about what had happened between the family and the phantasms.

“OH not much love,” The lil pink succubus told her, “That was kinda when i was really REALLY young. “ 

“Oh?” Sprocket continued, “did anyone tell you anything?”

“Just that it was a big ta do hon, “ Upgrade continued, “Not much else than that. Sorry Hatchworth, Zero and I are kinda the younger set of the family. We were alive then but about the age of the twins.”

“Oooh,” Sprocket nodded more, “So yah they probably just kept you guys out of it didn't they?”

“Yah,” Her auntie nodded, “We were just babies. Have you tried talking to Rabbit? She’s the oldest.”

“Yah she told me to go talk to Uncle Jon,” Sprocket told her. 

“Probably a good idea kiddo,” Upgrade agreed, “If he doesn't know himself, he can at least point you in the right direction to find what you're looking for.”

“Ok,” Sprocket smiled, “Then I’ll go talk to him. Thanks for what you were able to tell me.”

“No probably honey,” Upgrade gave the lil naga another hug, “This family is a mess sometimes darling. But we all love each other and that's the important part.”

“That's true,” Sprocket smiled, “I’m gonna go see if I can find him, thanks again.”

Sprocket continued to slink down the hallway and headed for the steps that she knew led down to her Uncle Jon’s garden. This time of year it was getting close to fall again, and so the trees were just starting to go from bright green to a more golden green.  
She knew that her uncle would be out there this time of night, enjoying watching his friends change color in the lovely, pale blue moon light. 

Just as she predicted she found Him in the middle of the garden sitting next to his favorite oak tree. As she headed over to the golden skinned dryad, he looked up and smiled at her. 

“Hey there,” He patted the soft moss beside him, “Come on and have a seat youngin, they told me you were coming out to talk to me and had something on your mind.”

“The plants?” The lil naga questioned.

“Yep,” He smiled, “They've been here almost as long as we have, some of them anyhow.  
Wanna see the one that's one of the oldest?”

Sprocket smiled and nodded to her uncle, “Sure! Please show me.”

He smiled and put the lil naga’s hand in the crook of his elbow and headed out into the depths of the gardens. It took a few long minutes to walk out to the edge of the garden but when they go there all Sprocket could do was stare.  
What her uncle was showing her was a MASSIVE bright crimson rose bush.  
Each bright red blossom shedding the most lovely scent into the night air. 

“This bush,” He smiled, “Came from a rose I gave your dad Sweetie, I assumed he was going to give it to that ninny of a blond.”  
Jon made a face, and sprocket had to smile a bit. 

“Somehow tho it ended up out here,” Jon reached out and lovingly caressed one of the roses, “She’s not much of a talker, but when she does talk to me, she always says they loved each other. When she first sprouted she was white. As time went on she changed to red, and I don't know who she's really talking about, because we both know Even if your father Tried, Elizabeth never loved him. Only wanted him for his power, his status.”

“That's true,” Sprocket nodded, “ But.. I mean who is she talking about?”

“Well Maybe she's talking about you and your sisters?” Jon shrugged, “I always thought she might be able to see the future. Maybe she lived and grew because she saw peace coming. Knew what the three of you were going to become some day. How much love all of you had to give. “ He smiled at her, “In the last few years she’s grown even more beautiful. So that had to be it right?”

“It is possible,” Sprocket nodded. 

“Also I think she knew that your father was ultimately going to stop the war with the phantasms,” He smiled, “and that took a tremendous amount of love. Even when… Well even when other people thought that the war couldn't be stopped.”

“Who?” Sprocket asked. 

Jon sighed and looked off, “Eh.. Peter the first was a good man Sprocket. BUT, he could be a very hard man… “ 

“Can you tell me about him?” She pleaded, “What happened with him and dad during the war?”

“I wish honey,” Jon said softly, “IT was so long ago and you know how my mind works lil one. BUT.. I also know that “Pappy,” Had an EGO the size of the grand canyon. He’d not want his information to be lost, for his sake and for posterity. “

She nodded slowly and thought for a moment, “Is there any place in the house I should start looking? Where would he have kept it? His diaries? Journals?”

Jon thought for a moment, “Well, i mean there are older libraries deeper in the house kiddo. Ones that not even the book worm that is your dad goes to.”

Sprocket thought for a second, “Yah most of them are all locked off tho.. I..I dunno how..”

“WERE locked off,” Jon winked at her and pulled an odd looking key out of his pocket, “every big old house like this has a skeleton key kiddo. All the grown ups have one.”

He placed the ancient brass key in her hand and she looked down at it then back up at him eyes round with amazement, “uncle jon … Thank you!”

He nodded back at her, “He was a good man kiddo, don't get me wrong. HE did what he thought he had to. What he thought he had to do to keep this family whole and live in a world nothing like the one we live in today. But I’m sure he did something’s he wasn't proud of, we all have.  
Maybe it's time to finally stop hiding it.”

“Thank you again,” She leaned over and put both arms around her Dryad uncle’s waist and gave him a big hug. 

“When you find something Lil one you let me know ok?” He smiled, “I may not remember it but I think i might want to.”

Sprocket nodded, “I promise to tell the whole family Uncle jon,” She let go of him and started to head back to the house. “Do...do you wanna come help me?”

“No kiddo,” He shook his head, “I think this is something YOU are meant to do. But I’ll support you in it however I can. I promised your Aunt’s I’d help with the search parties. Go see what you can dig out Sprocket. All of us need to know the whole story.”

He turned and headed back out of the garden, while sprocket stood there and looked at the large lovely red roses for a long time. The echoes of SOMETHING long ago lingered in the soft rustle of the bush and it was time to find out the whole story. 

One rose came loose and fell at her tail, glowing softly under the waning light of the moon.  
Benediction or sign, it was time to find out what those echoes of the past meant for her father, mother, and the whole family. 

Sprocket picked up the rose and headed back towards the house to start her search, as the rose in her hand slowly turned back to the original glowing white.


	7. Chapter 7

The Multiverse Exists. Different world's have different Versions of the characters we know and love. Look into the ripply mirror and see something different each time. A universe where the SPG characters and some fanbots are supernatural versions of themselves.  
Welcome to the Fifth installment of the SPG monsterverse AU!!

_______________________________________________________________  
So Fifth time around!!  
I’d like to welcome back all of my readers from my first four stories and my one shots!  
I’d also like to give a great shout out to my girls and fabulous co writers ScorpioSnoopy666, TheIllusionistsExploist.  
SPG and the affiliated canon characters belong to the ever awesome bennett’s and co. I am just doing this for fun, no profit intended.  
Dex, Sprocket, and Specter , all belong to Scorpiosnoopy666. , Aala, Amber, and Fried, belong to Theillusionistsexploist. Pearl belongs to myself.  
Full credit goes to Scorp and Illy for all the help here! They are awesome! 

Total credit to my girl Illy for the descriptions of the chemical process of how love works here!

Also!

To all of our loyal readers and fans!! As part of the "Stay at home" project, I would like to invite the readers to create fan art for this series. Any drawings of the characters or art of the scenes of any of the stories or one shots are welcome! Since we're all stuck in the house, let's be creative! Show us what you got folks! You can post it on Tumblr, Instagram or Facebook with the #StayingHomeWithMonsterAu and we'll post it at the end of this story!

Thanks again for all the great feedback on all my other works!  
Please enjoy!!  
________________________________________________________________

Part seven

She had it on the brain.  
How the chemical process of love worked..

8 minutes and 19 seconds. That’s what it took to the sunlight to hit the earth. Still, it seems like barely seconds to us. Why? Had it something to do with the human perception of time and space? Was it something the human was very used to that has turned into something inappreciable? When had it become a habit to see the sunlight as something ordinary?

If 8 minutes and 19 seconds were just an instant. What were 8 seconds? A mere blink of the eyes. How could something so new hit so hard in just 8 seconds? And what were the consequences? Well, the doctor was now discovering it.

She knew the theory: When you meet a certain person you create a mental image using all your senses, but especially the vision and smell. The visual information traveled to the back of the brain cortex, the 17th area of Brodman and then it was processed and stored. The information on the smell traveled through the accessory olfactory bulb, then the amygdala and the hypothalamus, the limbic system, in general, that has LOTS of connections with the rest; and finally, the 27th area where it was processed and stored again.

If the brain likes very much what it’s seen and smelling, in just 8 seconds the dopaminergic cells liberate the catecholamine which traveled like crazy through its lines, generating a narcotic effect in the brain.

And, well, the fun part of being a woman was that you are a bit more complicated. You can basically smell the perfect love for you. A small “gift” of evolution that now was tormenting the psychiatrist. The goddamn Major Histocompatibility Complex class I. If you could smell someone’s pheromones, then that little thing could evaluate the whole thing; if you find that the person has a different immune system than yours then your brain starts playing awful games telling you “Look at that person! If you have a family with them, then your children will have more chances to survive! They’ll have the strongest immune system ever! Come on! Choose him to have a family!”.

In simple words: The brain is soaked in happiness, being seduced by the awful feeling of being attracted to someone. Too moist and attracted that you became an idiot in front of that certain someone; and, not even the doctors are immune to such stupidity.

And that was only in the first 8 seconds. What happened after that? Well, the tale is long and pretty boring, plus, it wasn’t her specialty. The hypothalamus, hypophysis, and kidney glands produce hormones: oxytocin, serotonin, vasopressin, adrenaline, noradrenaline, and others that caused what the human know as The Symptoms of Love: happiness, relaxation, inhibition of pain, tachycardia, blush, constant thinking about the person, and more.

The doctor knew how. She was just too scared because never before she had experienced it.

So with that in her mind Dr Aala Jumas, having not gotten enough sleep, wondering what her head was doing and in desperate need of coffee, stomped into the hospital that morning.

Usually she opted to make her own coffee and bring it with her, as starbucks was outrageous. But this morning she hadn’t had the desire to, so she took one look at the caffeinated goodness, decorated with the lil two tailed mermaid, and was like “Screw it.”

Stomped over to the snack bar in the hospital and ordered the largest, strongest, chocolatiest mocha latte she could get her hands on. Yah she usually ate fairly healthy, anyone in this profession could easily get bad dietary habits.   
So usually this kind of super sweet treat woulda been a big NO NO.  
Today however something in the back of her mind just told her that she was going to need it. 

So she paid for it once it was done and headed for the elevator to take her up to her floor.

The ride up to her floor was peaceful enough and Aala happily sipped on her coffee, enjoying the warmth from it and the taste of the mocha. It was quiet and peaceful and her racing nerves were starting to calm.   
Until the door opened, the bell dinged, and Aala walked out into complete bedlam. 

“NO i will NOT sign the release paperwork!” Mik snarled, “ Your not his GP, your not the dr that's treating him. Dr Jumas is! You have ZERO authority to be here making this decision and if you don't cease and desist I am going to the head of the department!”

“ You have to do what I tell you PEON,” Dr Francisco almost snarled at him, “I am the dr you are just an orderly!”

Aala nearly dropped her coffee.  
NO that's not true, she nearly threw her coffee at this jerks head.   
If it hadn't been five dollars of delicious mocha latte she might have, she was sorely tempted to even tho it was expensive. 

As it was she stormed out of the elevator and literally SNARLED at Dr Francisco.

“JOSE!” She snapped, “what the hell do you think you are doing on the psychiatric floor! Why aren't you down at GP!” 

“Because,” He folded his arms displaying the folder he was holding, “You're blocking up the precious resources of this hospital for one guy that, who’s tests all come back NORMAL.”

He proceeded to toss the folder at her in anger. 

Aala expertly caught it and sat her coffee down on the edge of the nurses station.

“I’m sorry but where do you get the idea that a man that has NO idea who he is, and is having full blown hallucinations,” She flipped open the folder and showed him, “Classifies as “completely normal?”

“Physically he's FINE!” Jose continued, “That can be treated with outpatient visits! His fiance is here to take him home and you are keeping him here for no reason other than your own personal God complex to save the world Aala!” 

“How dare you come into MY department and say that to me!” Aala growled, “what gives you the right to come up off GP any how and stick your nose in!? And SO WHAT if i wanna save the world! I've done more than you ever thought about Doing! You passed med school by the skin of your teeth! I had a 4.0!”

She fumed a bit more and took another angry step closer to the other Doctor.

“And what pray tell are you doing out of Jail any how!?” She told him cutting right to the point, “I thought i told them i was pressing charges! “

“You did,” He snapped, “And they are, but I made bail.”

“And the Director still let you come into work?” Aala’s eyes got wide, “Even after that!?”

“The director doesn't know,” He told her, “And it's going to stay that way or else…”

He reached out and grabbed her by the wrist.

“GET your HANDS OFF ME,” She told him slowly, “Oh i will send THIS footage to the police too.” She pointed at the camera right above them with her other hand, “Want that bail revoked?”

He narrowed his eyes at her and then released her arm and stepped back. 

“Fine.” He said softly. 

“Now get the hell off my floor,” She told him sharply, “Go back down to GP and if I NEED a General practitioner I WILL CALL for one! Do you understand?”

“Completely,” He snapped.

He proceeded to turn away and storm back into the elevator and then rode away in a cloud of anger.   
Aala took a deep breath and grabbed her coffee and downed the rest of it in several gulps. Hoping to drink down some calm with the warm, chocolatey beverage. 

When she looked up she saw all of her med students standing there, like yea old proverbial deer in the headlights. Then every single one of them proceeded to scatter.   
They had only been with her for about a month and she remembered what it was like to be a resident.   
They were afraid that she was going to be taking her bad day out on them.   
She had that happen to her so many times over the years that it was impossible to not guess what all of these kids were thinking.

She let out a deep sigh and forced herself to calm down.

“I think you scared em doc.” Mik told her as he walked up. 

“Well,” She folded her arms and sighed, “Jose can keep his nose out of my patients and business.” She rubbed her eyes and sighed, “That being said i see you got the complete work up done. Dipstick that he is, Jose wasn’t wrong about Mr Walter being fine.”

Aala flipped through the file and read over it, seeing a few small inconsistencies but nothing that would be enough to keep the man here for one more night.

“Is his fiance around?” Aala finally asked a slightly sad tone coming into her voice. 

Mik of course interpreted this as her feeling bad about letting down a patient and nodded, “Hey you did your best to protect him doc. But yah that blond is still down in the waiting room wanting to take him home. At least She’s committed to him. I’;ll give her that.”

Aala nodded, “Ok then I;ll see if I can get a chance to talk to the head of the department here shortly. If she says to discharge him we are going to have to.   
IN the meantime I need to go round up my kids.”

“Yah,” Mik grinned at her, “ya think by now those guys would have realized yer not the type that's going to come after them.”

“No I’m not,” She smiled and shook her head, “BUT students all get jumpy. I was the same way once upon a time.”

She stopped and flipped through the file one more time, “So his finances name is Bathor?” 

“Yep,” Mik told her, “Must be from outta the states. She has that look.”

“Ahh,” Aala nodded, “Well we all have been there and done that then. Ok.” She folded up the file and handed it back to him, “Go talk to her and tell her that we’ ll probably be discharging him this afternoon and that I would like to have a lil talk with her later ok?”

Mike nodded at her and took the folder, “Can do doc.”

“I'm gonna go check on my other patients and round up the kids,” She smiled, “Thanks for the help.”

“Thank you doc,” He nodded and then remembered something, “Oh yah Mr Jon Doe in room five oh one. Yer gonna wanna have a conversation with him… Umm.. that one we might be keeping for a while.”

“Oh?” Aala cocked her head to one side and looked at him, “Whats up?”

“Well,” Mik cleared his throat, “He seems normal enough, Nice dude and all. But he claims he’s quetzalcoatl.”

Aala stopped, nearly dropped what was left of her coffee and just stared.   
“You're joking,” She told him.  
“Nope,” Mik shook his head, “He's totally calm, completely rational. Very polite, but says he's quetzalcoatl.”

Aala blinked a few times, “So grandiose delusions and religious delusions, Well that's new.”

“Just thought I’d warn ya doc,” He told her sympathetically, “Ya gotta be ready for this stuff.”

She nodded, “ok thinks Mik,” She smiled, “I'm gonna go talk to Mr. Doe and then hopefully the kids will have chilled out some. ONce i get them on task, then I will talk to Mr Walter ok? Please again tell Ms Bathor to wait.”

“Roger that doc,” He nodded and waved and walked away in the direction of the waiting room. 

Aala downed the rest of her coffee and pulled out a notepad and pen, then headed down the hall to talk to the individual there in five oh one.

“Hello?” She knocked softly.

A pleasant, “come in,” Greeted Aala.

So she turned the knob and headed into the room.   
Now that she got a look at the man he was clearly of the same heritage as her.   
He looked pleasant enough now that he was cleaned up.   
Smiling as he sat on the chair next to the window and motioned her into the room.

“Hello there,” He smiled, “Dr Jumas right?”

Aala nodded, “Yes sir. So…. I guess I wanted to talk to you a lil about who you claim to be.”

“Well we can talk,” The man shrugged, “All you want but I’m not claiming anything I am quetzalcoatl. I can prove it and change back into my real shape if you want me to.” HE smiled 

Aala shook her head, “ahh no sir that won't be needed. I just wanna ask you a few questions, also thank you for coming to my rescue the other night in the parking lot.”

“Sure you can ask me anything,” He smiled, “And it was my pleasure Mam. That guy needed to keep his paws off, Plain and simple.”

She flushed a lil bit and nodded, “Now sir since you believe you are quetzalcoatl… I mean that's not normally something people believe so…”

“But I AM,” he interrupted her gently, “There’s no believe to it dr jumas. It's just a fact. “

Ooooo boy, Aala thought internally. This is gonna be a long day. 

“Ok then,” She agreed, staying professional, “If that's the case then we wanna make sure that no one is in any danger from you ok? SO we do need to keep you here for a few days and make sure you're not a danger to yourself or any one else ok sir?”

“Sure,” He smiled and nodded at her, “I don't mind hanging around for a few days. I got no real place to be. Thank you for offering to look after me Dr Jumas. That other guy was in here this morning and was a complete jerk. “

“You mean Dr. Francisco,” Aala sighed, “Yes he can be extremely mean sometimes. His bedside manner officially sucks.”

“HE should be fired for what he did to you,” The man told her softly. 

SHe had to smile at that, Delusional or not this was a very kind person here.   
She made up her mind then to see if it were possible to help him. 

“Well I can't say anything about that sir,” She told him, “Well let the director make up her mind on that.”

He nodded and smiled and so Aala continued, “In the meantime I have a few other patients I need to check up on. So will you stay here for me? I can have breakfast sent up to you.”

“That'd be great Dr Jumas,” the man nodded, “Thank you and Sure. “

“My pleasure, “ She told him, “If you need anything please feel free to call the orderly and I will get your food sent to you shortly.”

He nodded again and she smiled and then headed back out into the hall, closing the door behind her and sagging against the wall. 

“Someone shoot me,” She said to herself. 

Then took a deep breath and headed down the hall to talk to MR walter.   
When she got to his room, He looked tired and pale.   
There were dark marks under his eyes but he seemed very calm for the most part. 

She smiled as she walked in and EVERYTHING that had flashed through her mind that morning flashed through it again as she stared at those pretty hazel eyes. 

“Mr walter?” She asked. 

“Hi Dr Jumas,” He told her, “Thanks for coming to check on me. The other dr said that I am probably going to be discharged today?”

“Yes sir,” She nodded, “You are in fact pretty healthy for the most part. A lil anemic but that's ok,” She told him as she looked back at his chart, “Do you feel safe going home with Ms. Bathor?”

He blinked at her for a second and then nodded, “Yah i think so. I was just a lil …”

“Sick tired, and suffering from trauma,” She told him, “And that's ok. What i want to do tho is get you into the program here. Clearly you do need help, if these hallucinations and panic attacks keep happening. We are also going to try to see if we can get more of your memory to come back. Are you Ok with that Mr walter?”

“Yes,” He nodded, “Yes i think that would actually help a lot Dr. “ He smiled at her, “Thank you for everything you are doing for me.”

Aala smiled back and nodded, “Ok then. I’m going to go make the arrangements for your first appointment and your discharge. Mik your orderly should be here with your fiance in a few moments. “

“Thank you again for all yer help Dr.” He smiled warmly at her again, “I hope in the end this all makes sense.”

“I’ll do my best to help you Peter,” She promised, “You take care ok? See you at your first appointment.”

She walked out of the room and again leaned against the wall, This day was not even close to being half over and she already felt like she was gonna drop.

One of her students Corrin walked up and saw her, “Doc, “ She said, “you can run me ragged for this later but you look awful. “

“What Time is it sweetie?” Aala asked, “Ahh almost noon actually.”

“NOON?” Aala blinked, “What the … “

“Yah you were in with Mr Doe for a while,” Corrin smiled, “it's ok. Do you need a nap doc?”

“Yes,” She nodded, “I'm going to go steal one during my lunch hour, can you…?” Aala trailed off.

“Man the fort doc,” Corrin smiled, “Go rest.”

“Thank you,” Aala smiled at her student and then vanished into one of the break rooms that had a small cot in it.   
Locked the door and flopped down. 

The moment she closed her eyes the visions began. 

““The trap was faster than her. One moment she was running, the next she was suspended in the air by a rope, trying to break free; not knowing what could be more dangerous: the boy following her that could potentially eat her, the hunter who had placed this trap or the terrible scold that her father-figure would give her if she was able to get out of that trouble. She could hear steps coming closer in her direction and all she could do was close her eyes and wait for her destiny to come.

But she never expected to hear a rather scared voice from the boy. She never expected to feel his strong hands touch her skin so delicately. She never expected to feel his desperate tries to break the rope that had her prisoner. And she certainly never expected to listen to the most beautiful voice to say “Don’t worry, you are safe with me” as he finally got her feet out of the rope and placed her carefully on the ground, hugging her until her breathing was back on its normal rhythm.

“You’re safe” he repeated to her “It’s okay, nobody will harm you here” she heard him say in that kind, soft and hypnotizing voice. “”

Aala opened her eyes and stared up, Then glanced at the clock.  
MAYBE five minutes had passed.  
What a wild dream, where had that come from? 

What was happening to her and what did all of this mean?

Down the hall in his room, “Jon doe” Smiled as he felt the dream his sweet lil Aala had just had.   
The truth about the past, finally being shown after an ocean's worth of time being hidden.


	8. Chapter 8

The Multiverse Exists. Different world's have different Versions of the characters we know and love. Look into the ripply mirror and see something different each time. A universe where the SPG characters and some fanbots are supernatural versions of themselves.  
Welcome to the Fifth installment of the SPG monsterverse AU!!

_______________________________________________________________  
So Fifth time around!!  
I’d like to welcome back all of my readers from my first four stories and my one shots!  
I’d also like to give a great shout out to my girls and fabulous co writers ScorpioSnoopy666, TheIllusionistsExploist.  
SPG and the affiliated canon characters belong to the ever awesome bennett’s and co. I am just doing this for fun, no profit intended.  
Dex, Sprocket, and Specter , all belong to Scorpiosnoopy666. , Aala, Amber, and Fried, belong to Theillusionistsexploist. Pearl belongs to myself.  
Full credit goes to Scorp and Illy for all the help here! They are awesome! 

Total credit to my girl Illy for the descriptions of the chemical process of how love works here!

Also!

To all of our loyal readers and fans!! As part of the "Stay at home" project, I would like to invite the readers to create fan art for this series. Any drawings of the characters or art of the scenes of any of the stories or one shots are welcome! Since we're all stuck in the house, let's be creative! Show us what you got folks! You can post it on Tumblr, Instagram or Facebook with the #StayingHomeWithMonsterAu and we'll post it at the end of this story!

Thanks again for all the great feedback on all my other works!  
Please enjoy!!  
________________________________________________________________

Part eight

She came to the next locked door and looked at it with some doubt.  
So far Sprocket had done as her uncle Jon had suggested, headed back to the older parts of the house no one used much and started checking locked doors. 

So far all she had found were several families of spiders, and a couple of cute bats.  
Now she had moved on to a third door even deeper in the maze of hallways and stared at this one.

It was almost totally at the back of the house and had a brass plaque on the door that was unreadable under several layers of dust. There were layers of cobwebs all over it too. Making it seem like this was a place that NO ONE wanted to visit for some reason. 

The lil “JACKPOT” sign flickered in Sprocket’s brain and she turned the brass key in the lock with a very loud squeak. Inside the room it was completely dark, and more spiders and things slunk around out of the beam of her flashlight.  
From what she could see there was a desk, a high back chair, and LOTS and LOTS of books.  
She slid slowly into the room and left the door open a crack behind her.  
Shining her flash light around more she could see that it was indeed some type of study room or office. 

Unsure of where to start she headed for the main desk and looked at the things scattered across it. For the most part it was insanely neat, old fashioned dip pens and papers neatly stacked ready for use. As if the owner of this place had just stepped out for a moment to take care of something simple.  
What was out of place was what looked like a letter and a photograph sitting at an odd angle. Almost as if they had been tossed down in anger, or desperation. 

Sprocket slid around to the high back chair and dusted it off, sliding up into it.  
Something about that photo and letter had gotten her attention so she brushed the dust off and took a look.  
The man in the photo was very handsome. VERY much a member of the Walter family, except for one small thing.  
While almost all of the walters had been born wizards like Salgexicon and The Wizard twins, and Scarla. This man was not by any shape form or recognition a Wizard. 

This man with his flowing ragged cape, and strange silivery suit, was a Phantasm. Just like her mom aala. That made Sprocket stare even harder.  
She basically had a general idea how genetics for supernatural people worked.  
It was much more random than Mundane folks. 

Simply put, if the possibility of a certain type of supernatural being existed in the gene pool at all, then there was a chance, a good one, that they would be born.  
Which is how you got a Vampire and a Kitsune as twins, that were also brother and sister to a Dryad, a giant, a succubus, and a drider. 

The genes for all of those were some place in the history of this family, so they had all been born or created at sometime or another. 

Adding her sister Pearl into the mix and now the genes for slayers, which Sprocket believed classified, were also a part of this family.  
So it was possible that a phantasm had been born. They were quite rare, she knew. Circumstances of where they came from were foggy at best, but like any other supernatural being they existed.  
Therefore COULD be part of this family.

A family so old, that it could almost be said to date back to the beginning of time.  
Ok…

So someone in the walters had been born a phantasm, yet for some reason no one had ever spoken of this. As well as the photo of the man was hidden away back in this dusty old room.  
Beyond odd if You asked Sprocket. 

She carefully laid the photo down and turned her attention back to the letter.  
It was folded neatly, no sign of its envelope anywhere. Still for some reason it just seemed to give off faint vibrations of anger to the lil Naga, even now.  
So she carefully picked it up and unfolded it.  
Slowly starting to read. 

“You're going to get this soon 1st,” Was how it started. 

“When you do I want you to know I don't do this out of malice. However, the world is changing. We can hide any longer and expect our isolationism to protect us. It’s not going to work for the country and its NOT going to work for this family.”

Sprocket blinked, 1st? As in Peter Walter the first? OK now she was really interested. 

“I know you think my being part of the human’s military was foolish. Ya told me that it was a mistake the moment i put on that blue uniform. You ragged on me for FIFTY TWO Years, because you could not abide by the fact that I would not agree with you. That we should simply ignore humans and “Let them die out.”

Sprocket could feel her own eyes going wide at this. What the HECK?  
OK now it was getting strange.  
THe only way it seemed to satisfy the strangeness was to keep reading the rest of this letter.  
So Sprocket went back to it. 

“They aren't going to die out , they aren't like us, with children being so rare and having to wait. They are blessed with LOTS of babies. You're going to have to accept the fact that we have to live with them. LIving with them means working with them. Like it or not Pappy, we have to learn to live with ordinary humans. Just like you and that asshole vlad learned to live with phantasms. “

Sprocket sat there and marveled at the letter and what this could possibly mean. A lost walter? A family member no one knew about or remembered?  
Incredible. 

There was a bit more left so she finished reading. 

“You're going to leave it to the person that stopped that war. I owe him my existence. I am paying that debt by getting YOU out of his way. It’s time to let someone else be head of this family Papy. You won’t ever take the steps to move forward…. I know it's hard to hear that, but you won't.  
HE WILL. “

Sprocket kept reading now glued onto every single word.

“So t’night you're advocating. You leave the manor and go to your private house, live, be happy, and watch this family thrive Pappy. Please? If you agree with this I will pick you up tonight.”

There was a long space between that and the last line. 

“It's time Pappy. You always said he would be a leader, it's time to let him lead.”

Then that was the end of the letter, save for an elaborate signature in the bottom right hand corner. 

“ Commander Peter Alexander “Cosmo” Walter.”

Ok yep, now Sprocket was officially confused.  
THere had been more peter alexander walters in this family than she could shake her tail at.

The two that lived with them now were Five and Six.  
OK.. that that means there had to be at least FOUR other peter walters. 

OK… never in all of her years on this planet would the lil silver naga have seen THAT coming.  
It never occurred to her to think about it really.  
It had never been an issue.

BUt now there appeared to be a great deal more going on than any one had thought. 

What had these people that shared names with her family done? Had they been involved in the war? WIth the phantasms? Or maybe the actual world wars her father and his family fought in.  
It certainly sounded that way. 

OK.. so this was a place to start.  
Time to see what else was hiding in this dusty old room and if there were more she could make of it.  
So she set her flashlight on the desk pointing it up at the ceiling and headed around to the nearest of the dusty book shelves. 

Lots of books on science there.  
WHich made sense, besides being great wizards, the walters were all great minds as well.  
This shelf of books all seemed to be talking about the biology of monsters.  
Where they come from, where they evolved that kind of thing. 

Interesting but not really what she needed. 

The next two shelves contained the same. 

It was the third shelf that got her attention.

All of the books on that one were hand written.  
All of them journals. HUNDREDS of years of handwritten journals. 

She chose the one closest to her and flipped open the yellowing brittle pages and gave it a glance. 

“His compassion knows no bounds,” She read, “I come at night to add this book to the collection here and what i saw convinced me that That Cosmo encouraged me to make the right choice. “

SHe blinked and kept reading, “Soaked to the bone, coat and hat waterlogged beyond comprehension. He came into this house with that lil girl in his arms.  
She’ll live, if only because his will is too strong to give up on the lil thing.  
That amazing compassion, that endless love. That is what I tried to force out of him. I’m so ashamed.  
At least I can admit I was wrong.  
So now we have a naga in this family. That will make Vlad happy.  
I make this last entry and leave them to it.  
I’ll be back with my next journal when it’s finished. “

P.A.W. 1st. 

OK.. a lifetime's worth of journals right up till the night Spine found HER!??  
COME AGAIN!

Now sprocket was shocked and wanting to know more and more this instant.  
Ok.. starting at the end was the wrong way to go.  
So the lil naga craned her head back and stared at the top of the shelves. 

The ones up there in the far corner, they looked positively ancient. Hand bound.

Those had to be the first ones. 

Thankfully for the naga it was simple enough to raise up on her tail and reach them off of the shelf. This was going to take a lot of time and research.  
She had a sneaking suspicion that if she wanted all of the answers she was going to have to read all of these, then confirm it against what else she could find. 

She was about to head back out when someone came in and caught her.

“There you are!” Amber told her as she stuck her head in the old office door, “I've been looking all over the place for you Snek.”

“Sorry Amber,” Sprocket told her, “But look what i found! I think these are Peter the 1st’s journals!”

“Oh My God,” amber came over and carefully took the book from her sister and flipped through it. “Oh my god I think you're Right Snek. Micheal told me no one has seen these in years!!”

“So are they real?” sprocket asked, “Or is this a set up or a joke.”

Amber shook her head, “I dont think it's a joke Sprocket,” She came closer and looked at all the books there.  
“It just looks to me like either they were forgotten, or someone made them be forgotten.”

“Could he have done it amber?” Sprocket asked, “Wanted to keep them secret and safe like… like I dunno Gandalf or something?”

“I would think there’s information hiding in there that no one would know where else it came from, “ amber told her lil sister, “He probably did want it protected. But… I mean..”

“It's too important to leave here, “ Sprocket told her, “And there might be information about the phantasms in here. Maybe that’s what made mom and dad leave? THen pearl followed them.”

“Someone trying to stir up old bad blood?” Amber thought, “who?”

Both of them were silent for a second then looked at each other and said in perfect unison “Charro.”

“Ok snek,” amber agreed, “These have to come out of here and at least be read. If nothing else we’ll know what happened.”

“Should we…”Sprocket trailed off. 

“No i don't think so,” Amber shook her head, “Not yet.. There are reams of these things to go through.. Let's take it one step at a time.”

Sprocket nodded, “Gotcha.” She stood up on her tail and grabbed the second and third journal and then came back down. “

“You ought to read this letter too, “ Sprocket went over and picked it and the photo up, “I think this might just be the start of a bigger mystery.”

“I think,” Amber nodded, “You right.”

The two girls then headed for the doorway, taking those books, the letter and photo graph with them.  
The past could never return, but it might have some answers that could help their family in the here and now.


	9. Chapter 9

The Multiverse Exists. Different world's have different Versions of the characters we know and love. Look into the ripply mirror and see something different each time. A universe where the SPG characters and some fanbots are supernatural versions of themselves.  
Welcome to the Fifth installment of the SPG monsterverse AU!!

_______________________________________________________________  
So Fifth time around!!  
I’d like to welcome back all of my readers from my first four stories and my one shots!  
I’d also like to give a great shout out to my girls and fabulous co writers ScorpioSnoopy666, TheIllusionistsExploist.  
SPG and the affiliated canon characters belong to the ever awesome bennett’s and co. I am just doing this for fun, no profit intended.  
Dex, Sprocket, and Specter , all belong to Scorpiosnoopy666. , Aala, Amber, and Fried, belong to Theillusionistsexploist. Pearl belongs to myself.  
Full credit goes to Scorp and Illy for all the help here! They are awesome! 

Total credit to my girl Illy for the descriptions of the chemical process of how love works here!

Also!

To all of our loyal readers and fans!! As part of the "Stay at home" project, I would like to invite the readers to create fan art for this series. Any drawings of the characters or art of the scenes of any of the stories or one shots are welcome! Since we're all stuck in the house, let's be creative! Show us what you got folks! You can post it on Tumblr, Instagram or Facebook with the #StayingHomeWithMonsterAu and we'll post it at the end of this story!

Thanks again for all the great feedback on all my other works!  
Please enjoy!!  
________________________________________________________________

Part Nine

And there she was, waiting for him.

After a rather long talk, she turned to look at him “That Elizabeth deserves a very hard slap” she said before going silent “What do you want to do?” she asked.

“Do you love me? And I mean real love. Something that can last forever” he questioned.

“Of course! More than anything” she responded without a doubt “Why do you ask?”

“I just had to know” He whispered “Because I love you more than anything too, my darling”

Then her stupid alarm started going off.  
Aala groaned and rolled over to slap at her phone on the nightstand, really not wanting to wake up at that point. Really wanting to finish that lovely dream. 

Someone beautiful and loving, telling her they loved her.   
She could feel her love of them too. So why every time that it started getting good did her alarm go off? UGH!

Aala tugged her pillow over her head for a moment and REALLY didn't want to get up.   
BUT she had several important things that needed to be done today and she was going to have go get out of her nice warm bed and go face the world. 

So she let out a deep sigh and shoved the pillow off of her face.   
Mr. Whitey looked at her with that cute sappy look, that this time seemed to say.   
Time to get a move on girl, Today is HIS first follow up. 

That finally got her motivation up.   
IF only to see her patient and make sure that he was doing ok.   
“Yah that's the reason you wanna see him Aala,” she thought to herself, “Really?”

IT had been about two days since he had been released and that woman he was affianced to had turned out to be the worst kind of person. Narcissistic, controlling, and in Aala’s professional opinion very toxic.   
Still He had the right to be with whomever He chose. If her paitent loved the woman all she could do was respect that.   
“Besides,” She told herself, “You can't fall for someone you're treating. It's JUST not done Jumas.”

So she tugged off her night clothes and tossed them into her hapmer and then headed into the shower, turned it on full blast and let the steam and hot water clear away the rest of the cobwebs that were floating in her head.

She’d had other dreams too.   
Just… Not many of them made much sense cus she had no context.   
Children?   
Lil girls?  
A med student?

Maybe she was just wish fulfilling in her dreams.   
Whatever. 

It was time to focus now and get professional.   
So with that she turned off the water and headed out to grab her towel and go get ready for the day.

It was hours later in her office and she was just finishing the conversation with “Jon Doe”.

“So you are still SURE your quetzalcoatl?” she asked him making notes.

“Yep pretty sure,” He smiled at her, “Seriously If you want me to prove it I can just change into my real form. I mean i think your office is big enough, or ya know i can shrink. Tho “ He smiled at her cheekily, “Shrinking is usually what you do?”

She had to grin back at him.  
The man may have delusions of grandeur but he was a wonderful fellow nonetheless. Everything else about him was normal, no aggression, no depression, no other delusions. He just maintained with all certainty that he was in fact the being of legend. 

“Well sir,” SHe said to him, “If you keep telling people that they aren't going to let you out. Even at the end of your seventy two hours Today.”

“Awww,” His face dropped a lil, “Well I have someone I'm taking care of, but I can stay if they think i need to.Id love to say that it's not true honey, i really would. But I’m not gonna lie.”

“Well,” Aala told him to be as kind as possible, “If they need to keep you here a lil longer we can do that. There’s no harm in a lil more observation. Also if you have someone you need me to contact for you I can do that.”

“Eh,” Jon shrugged, “She will be ok for the moment. She comes to see me every night so we can plot.” He winked at her. 

Aala wrote that down on her notepad.   
So far no one had come to see the man in the two days he'd been. So that might be something to add to the list of this man’s delusions.   
Still she was going to recommend that he be released.   
His belief harmed no one and as long as he continued to show no signs of harming anyone she intended to let him go and get back to what his life was before. 

“Ok then,” She smiled, “So I have another patient coming in. I can get Mik to walk you back to your room if you like?”

“Sure thing Dr. Jumas, “ He smiled again, “Thank you for being so kind to me.”

“My pleasure sir,” She smiled at him and hit the buzzer, over the intercom she heard the voice of her orderly.

“Yes Dr?” Mik asked.

“Hey there,” She put the usual smile in her voice, “can you show in my 2:15 and come Walk Mr Doe back to his room?”

“Can do doc,” Mik told her, “Just a warning. That blond is with him.”

“UGh,” aala made a face, “Thanks for the 411. See you as you get here.”

She looked back up and smiled at the man who now had a deep frown on his face, “Ya know that woman is no good for him. She’s giving him what he needs to stay alive, BARELY, but she’s ultimately going to hurt him.”

Aala blinked at her patient, “Sir?”

“Yer gonna have to try and get him away from her Doc,” Jon told her, “Or She’s gonna drive him right into the ground.”

“Umm sir, I'm not sure what…” Aala started.  
Then there was a knock at the door and it opened to reveal the orderly and Mr Walter.   
As predicted being dragged by that blond woman he was engaged to. 

She noticed that he had a long shirt on and a hat pulled down in the back to hide his hair. 

“Come ON Peter,” The blond whined, “Let's get this useless appointment over with and go back home!”

Strike one, Aala thought. 

Then flipped to a fresh page on her notepad as Mik led Jon Doe from her office and these two settled down on to her couch.

“Hi mr watler,” She smiled, “Ms. Bathor, thank you for coming back for the first follow up.”

The blond sniffed and turned her head away, “WE HAD To, “ She snapped, “They wouldn’t release him unless We agreed to this nonsense.”

“Well mam,” Aala told her as politely as she could manage, “it's not really nonsense. Your fiance has at least partial amnesia, possibly caused by some kind of trauma. We need to help…”

“HE’S FINE,” The blond promptly cut her off, “He’s just faking it to get attention.”

“Liz,” Mr Walter told her softly , “I’m not faking it.. I…”

The blond turned to glare at him and he instantly went quiet.   
Aala raised one eyebrow and quickly wrote what she saw down on her notepad, then wrote down the number for the police next to it off her rolodex. 

“Well Now Ms. Bathor,” Aala told her in an icy voice, “I assure you that He is NOT faking it. This kind of condition is VERY hard to fake. “

“He’s a very good actor,” She snapped. 

“Indeed,” Aala narrowed her eyes a bit, “Well then I just wanna start off with a few follow up questions… FOR Mr Walter,” Aala emphasized when she saw the blond’s mouth fly open.   
“WIth all due respect Ms. Bathor, this is HIS appointment. So kindly let him speak?”

The blond’s mouth snapped shut and she crossed her arms, sulking like a petulant child, But at least she kept quiet. 

“Now then,” Aala smiled, “Mr Walter, Peter, Please can you tell me how you have been feeling since you were released. “

“Uhh.. ok, Tired i guess,” He looked away from her, “Not really sleeping well.”

“Do you keep seeing what you were seeing here?” Aala asked. 

The man looked down and nodded, “She’s still coming Dr. J umas. I don't know if it's a dream, or a hallucination or she’s real.”

“Hmmm,” Aala nodded and made some notes, “Ok.. There are several things that could be causing it… It might be part of the repressed memories or…”

“OR he's making it up for attention,” The blond woman snapped again. 

“OR,” Aala answered her harshly, “Someone one or something HURT you Mr. Walter, and this is somehow a coping mechanism.”

Aala looked directly at The blond and watched the woman visibly pale when she said someone hurt the man. 

Strike two, Aala thought. 

“Now then What we can try to do is to try and coax your memories to come back, “ Aala told Him, “Maybe if you remember your past you can remember who this lil girl was to you? Maybe someone you lost? Or something you had fantasized about?”

“Maybe…”He tried “I’m not sure I…”

“Want attention and are putting on a show?” The blond snapped again. 

OK Strike three. 

“Well I don't like doing this,” Aala said softly but I’m going to write a prescription for some antipsychotics…”

“Is.. is it THAT bad?” Mr Walter asked.

“OH and these will make him normal?” The blond asked with a gleam in her eye as she reached her hand out for the paper.

“OH these aren't for him,” Aala told her, “These are for you Ms Bathor.”

The blonds blue eyes popped open wide and she stared at the dr in shock, “ WHAT!”

“You won't let me speak, “ She told her, “You won't let him speak. Your nasty, possessive, overbearing, care only about yourself and clearly see your fiance as nothing more than a foil for your ego. All clear signs of Psychotic behavior. “

Aala’s expression was completely flat with the woman as Elizabeth Bathor stood up and screamed in her face .

“YOU Miserable witch!” The blond snapped, “I’ve never had ANYONE talk to me like that in m y life! “

“Get used to it,” Aala said, “You're Not my patient. I don't owe you any respect. I am here to help Mr. Walter get better, if that means getting you to calm down somehow So be it.”

“Well I never!” The blond woman continued to rant, “Just for that peter you can find your OWN way back to the apartment! GOOD BYE!”

She stormed out and proceeded to slam the door on Aala and her patient. 

“WELL,” Aala let out a long breath, “now THAT'S outta the way.. Why don't we talk about you?”

At that the man on her couch made a funny smothered noise and then actually flopped over into the cushions and started cackling. 

Aala had to smile at that, it was good to see the pale, care worn looking man that had come into the office laugh and get some color back into his face. 

“I am so sorry she did that,” He said as he finally stopped laughing and sat up. 

“Mr Walter, I see all kinds in here,” Aala assured him, “If that’s the worst i have to put up with then it’s going to be a very easy day. Now then tell me about what's going on with you.”

Several hours later Q was talking to his lil friend.  
Pearl sat on the railing of his window and swung her legs back and forth. 

“Well he’s either convinced I'm going to eat him, “ She grinned, “Or that I’m trying to tell him something.”

“Well it's going well,” Q told her, “It was a lot of fun watching her throw Liz out this morning. “

“I can imagine! “ Pearl smiled at him again then noticed something outside, “Oh look there she goes!”

The lil Dhampir pointed at the parking lot and Q watched as a smiling aala headed out the doors and to her car.   
“She looks happier,” He told the girl, “I think it's only a matter of a few more days.”

“That's good I…” The lil girl trailed off as something happened in the parking lot. 

“So i see you treated that Gringo again aala,” Aala grimaced as she heard the man behind her. 

“Jose I’m not in the mood right now please just leave me be,” She turned to face the other dr and as that happened she was met with a literal slap in the face.

“Don’t you dare disrespect me woman!” The man snapped. 

“Uncle Q!” Pearl grabbed him.

“Stay put kiddo,” He told her, already changing back to his serpent form as he slid out the window and down the wall, “I’ll stop him.” 

She nodded and stepped back and he was down the side of the building in a flash. 

“LEAVE ME ALONE!” Aala cried at the man that had slapped her, “I DON'T love you. I don't want to be with you. LEAVE ME ALONE!!”

“You belong with me Aala!” He told her and grabbed her wrist raising his hand back to slap her again, “I will show you one way or another!”

Before he could get that second slap on her face, when a hand with a grip akin to something an Anaconda could produce clamped around Jose’s own arm and dragged him away from aala. 

“Now i told you to leave that lil lady alone Partner,” Q told him, “So now i'm gonna have to make the point a lil harder.”

Again aala watched as her patient Jon Doe, slugged Jose as hard as he could and sent him flying back onto the concrete. The man losing several layers of skin as he went down. 

“CALL THE POLICE!!” Jose howled, “I WANT THAT MAN LOCKED UP!!”

Half an hour later Jon was back in his room, now under guard, and Jose had been hauled off to the jail again for breaking the conditions of his bail and harassing Aala. 

She was in the process of talking to the staff trying to figure out how Jon had slipped past all of them. 

“I dunno,” One of her students said, “It was like he slid under the door like a snake or something!”

Ok things were getting odd now.   
Aala shook her head and finally headed back to her car in the parking lot. 

Q and Pearl were watching her leave pretty satisfied by all of that, when again Pearl Noticed something. 

Aala heard the screech of tires and a lil girl somewhere screaming “MAMA!!”   
Other than that, she never saw it coming.


	10. Chapter 10

The Multiverse Exists. Different world's have different Versions of the characters we know and love. Look into the ripply mirror and see something different each time. A universe where the SPG characters and some fanbots are supernatural versions of themselves.  
Welcome to the Fifth installment of the SPG monsterverse AU!!

_______________________________________________________________  
So Fifth time around!!  
I’d like to welcome back all of my readers from my first four stories and my one shots!  
I’d also like to give a great shout out to my girls and fabulous co writers ScorpioSnoopy666, TheIllusionistsExploist.  
SPG and the affiliated canon characters belong to the ever awesome bennett’s and co. I am just doing this for fun, no profit intended.  
Dex, Sprocket, and Specter , all belong to Scorpiosnoopy666. , Aala, Amber, and Fried, belong to Theillusionistsexploist. Pearl belongs to myself.  
Full credit goes to Scorp and Illy for all the help here! They are awesome! 

Also!

To all of our loyal readers and fans!! As part of the "Stay at home" project, I would like to invite the readers to create fan art for this series. Any drawings of the characters or art of the scenes of any of the stories or one shots are welcome! Since we're all stuck in the house, let's be creative! Show us what you got folks! You can post it on Tumblr, Instagram or Facebook with the #StayingHomeWithMonsterAu and we'll post it at the end of this story!

Thanks again for all the great feedback on all my other works!  
Please enjoy!!  
________________________________________________________________

Part ten

The lil silver naga sat back and looked at all of the information she had gathered that last two days.   
Stacks of the old journals sat on her desk.  
Bits of paper were sticky tacked to her wall.

Lil different colored strings connecting the ones that went together.

So far Sprocket had been able to find out a great deal about the family up to a point.   
After that it seemed like there was a very large blank spot. 

Even in the journals there were blank spots. 

It turned out the books in the room were in fact Peter Walter the 1sts books.   
Journals that spanned his extensive life.   
He was almost as Old ad Vlad, indeed if not older.   
Several hundred years older than even Salgexicon and Delilah. 

So old it made her vampire lord father look like a child. 

He had also left a very long legacy.  
His family spanning back all of his years and reaching right down into the modern era.   
Some of his children were born before her father. 

Many were born after him.   
But so much information that it was almost impossible to assimilate it all.  
Even for someone as smart as Sprocket. 

So she had it all laid out in her room.  
Her research led her deeper into the history of this family. 

Even after all of that she was still finding the same problem time and time again.  
The blank spot.

The aforementioned hole in the information that appeared periodically as she looked for answers. 

She looked over all of what she had found and went over it in her mind. 

He’d had his first two children, the first of MANY sets of twins.   
Then there had been wars between Supernatural beings and Normal Humans.  
It was a lil fuzzy to Sprocket if they had happened in this world, or in another world.   
But those wars had happened and that had been the first fight between the Beciles and Walters.

PW1 wanted nothing more than to just live in peace.  
Have his ever growing family and magic and to just be left alone to live life as he saw fit.

The Beciles thought they should be able to dominate whom they chose and that added fuel to the smoldering embers of what had been the wizarding wars.   
Enticing Normal people against supernatural, PW1 had maintained that he WOULD protect his family at all costs. 

That was where the first of the holes appeared.   
Gaps in the knowledge between the second wizarding war, and the birth of her father several hundred years later.   
The details were foggy but Enough of them remained in the journals for Sprocket to get the general idea.   
But what happened to The second Peter Walter, there was no mention. 

There was a lot of information on the Third Peter, and then Another blank spot. 

The journals then picked after what appeared to be the end of another war.   
With whom the books didn’t say, but they did make one thing very clear. It was her father, as a young man about her age.   
Spine had been the one to bring the war to a screeching halt. 

Standing firm against both Peter the 1st and Vlad.   
Rallying all the younger generations of Vampires and supernatural beings to his banner and declaring that the fight ended.

Frustrated, this is again where Sprocket found herself hitting a very large wall.   
There SHOULD have been information about peter the fourth in here some place.   
But ….  
NOTHING. 

The lil naga stared at her papers for a very long time, her bedroom now after several hours of this, looking like it ran away from an episode of “Gravity Falls” .

Still she was no closer to finding out anything about who wrote the letter or the man in the photo in the cape. So it was time to head back to the library and see if it were possible that there was something in there that she had missed. 

Moments later she had slithered back down the hallway and was brushing the dust off more of the books.   
It still looked like there were holes, gaps.   
Sections of the books that were gone. Whole journals missing. 

She started digging more, maybe it was in here some place and she was just missing it.   
Slowly but surely she began to remove the books from the shelf and arrange them by the dates.  
She had several large stacks on there when she got to what she was looking for. 

Behind several of the books shoved back into a far corner of the shelf was a black box.   
A very old one covered in dust and cobwebs.   
As if it had not been touched in as long as the other books had not been. 

There was a latin inscription on the top of the crate. 

“vetiti scientiam”

The lil silver naga stared at that inscription for a few moments and then pulled out her phone and busted out google translate. 

After typing it in exactly as it was inscribed on the lid when she found out what it meant she said it out loud.   
“Forbidden Knowledge?”

She blinked at her phone for a few moments and then wondered what in heaven's name any of that could possibly have to do with the history of the family.   
That was when she heard a soft click and watched as the lid of the box opened just a crack. 

Apparently the reason no one had found it for so long was partly that no one had been looking and partly that it had been under some kind of spell.   
Maybe to keep whatever was in there safe.

Sprocket carefully opened the lid a crack and a wave of dust wafted out, followed by a couple of families of spiders and centipedes.   
Once all the commotion had settled down she looked into the book wondering what she had just found. 

The missing journals.   
Stacks of them. 

All the ones that contained the information that hadn’t been in the others.   
Sprocket gasped and instantly snapped the lid shut, Tucked the box under one arm and slithered out into the hallway as fast as she could heading back to her room. 

When she got there she spread all of the books from the box out on her bed.  
Noting how many of them that there were and how this was going to be yet another long read.   
She picked up the first book on the stack and opened it.   
Nothing.

The same for the next.  
Nothing.   
They all looked blank. 

She went back to the first one and looked at it again.   
As she flipped through the pages a note, on yellowed paper, as old as the books themselves, fluttered out and landed at her tail. 

She picked it up and read it slowly, it was a question. 

From the look of it she knew it was some kind of brain teaser.   
One of those questions that are supposed to be ridiculously hard to answer. 

“There are 3 Gods: A, B, C. One of them gives true answers (True). One of them gives false answers (False). One of them gives random answers (Random), can be truth or false. You have the right to 3 questions to find the names of each one. They say "Ja" and "Da" to say "Yes" or "No" in no specific order”

The lil naga stared at the question as she sat down amidst all the books on her bed. 

Several hours later it was time for Dinner and Amber was in the process of looking for her sister.   
For some reason the Half Dark Elf Half Vampire hybrid was not worried about her Dhampir littler sister.   
Normally shed be worried sick but some instinct told her that Pearl was right where she needed to be.   
Both of the twins were having a blast making Scarla’s life interesting, having now learned how to zoom around the manor by floating and flying.   
She was busy taking care of them and letting Sprocket work on the project she had been working on for a few days. 

SO to make sure that her lil naga sister didn't work herself into a frazzle, Here Amber was going to get her and have her come eat.   
Micheal walked beside her holding her hand, a soft smile on the shapeshifters face. 

“She’s really been into whatever this is,” Amber told him, “She thinks it might have something to do with whatever Dad, Mom, and Pearl have gotten into. “

“Well,” He smiled at her, “Sprocket has the brain all of Spine’s kids seem to possess. So if the lil thing is on to something I believe her.”

Amber nodded just as they made it to the young Naga’s door and knocked, “Snek?”

Amber called, “Snek! It's time for dinner!?”

When there was no answer Amber instantly became worried, and since the door was not locked she shoved it open and looked inside.   
There was a pile of books on the bed.   
OLD book. 

Next to the bed lay Sprocket, sprawled in a heap with one of the books draped over her chest. 

“SPROCKET!!” Amber shrieked and dived into the room pulling the book off her sister and scooping the lil thing up in her arms.   
The book and paper landed on the pile of the rest of the books on the bed and was quickly forgotten by the older sister. 

“Micheal!” Amber called, “Micheal come quick ! Something’s wrong with Sprocket!”

A moment later the shapeshifter doctor had bounded into the room and was checking the young girl in her sister’s arms out. 

“What’s the matter with her!?” Amber was almost in tears, “What happened?”

It took Micheal a few moments to check the lil naga over but his answer came pretty quickly. 

“She’s ok Amber,” He put his hand on his fiance’s shoulder to reassure her, “She’s exhausted. Just completely worn out. “

“Huh?” Amber blinked at him in shock, “How…?”

“I dunno,” He shook his head, “Something must have exhausted her. Lemme move these books and things and then we can get her into bed.”

He carefully slipped the yellowing paper back into the old books and then neatly stacked them up on Sprocket’s desk near the rest of her research.   
Took a quick glance at it and then returned to help Amber put the young girl into sleep. 

“Do you have any?” Amber trailed off. 

“Not a clue love,” Micheal shook his head, “I have a feeling we are going to find out soon as she wakes up tho.”

“What’s in the books?” Amber asked as she settled her sister in to sleep and smoothed the brown curls from her face. 

“Nothing amber,” Micheal told her, “They are totally blank. “

Amber was about to say something when she heard a soft very tired voice reply, “To you guys… But I…I can read them.”

Amber snapped her head back around and looked into the shadowed exhausted eyes of her sister, “Sprocket how…”

“I don't know,” The lil naga continued in a soft breathless voice, “but there’s so much.. I…”

She shut her eyes for a second and tried to keep speaking. 

“Shhh,” Amber soothed her sister again, “it's ok Sprocket, whatever you found is ok.”

The lil naga, now almost asleep again shook her head, “It's not… I found out what he did...It’s never going to be alright ever again…”

Amber watched as her lil sister shut her eyes and fell back into an exhausted sleep. Wondering exactly what her sister had found in that dusty old library and what any of this could possibly mean.


	11. Chapter 11

The Multiverse Exists. Different world's have different Versions of the characters we know and love. Look into the ripply mirror and see something different each time. A universe where the SPG characters and some fanbots are supernatural versions of themselves.  
Welcome to the Fifth installment of the SPG monsterverse AU!!

_______________________________________________________________  
So Fifth time around!!  
I’d like to welcome back all of my readers from my first four stories and my one shots!  
I’d also like to give a great shout out to my girls and fabulous co writers ScorpioSnoopy666, TheIllusionistsExploist.  
SPG and the affiliated canon characters belong to the ever awesome bennett’s and co. I am just doing this for fun, no profit intended.  
Dex, Sprocket, and Specter , all belong to Scorpiosnoopy666. , Aala, Amber, and Fried, belong to Theillusionistsexploist. Pearl belongs to myself.  
Full credit goes to Scorp and Illy for all the help here! They are awesome! 

Also!

To all of our loyal readers and fans!! As part of the "Stay at home" project, I would like to invite the readers to create fan art for this series. Any drawings of the characters or art of the scenes of any of the stories or one shots are welcome! Since we're all stuck in the house, let's be creative! Show us what you got folks! You can post it on Tumblr, Instagram or Facebook with the #StayingHomeWithMonsterAu and we'll post it at the end of this story!

Thanks again for all the great feedback on all my other works!  
Please enjoy!!  
________________________________________________________________

Part eleven

The screech of tires.  
The feeling of flying or floating.

Knowing that it's going to end when you hit the pavement. 

Aala would never afterward be able to decide what was the worst of those feelings.  
The loss of control?  
The sound?  
The helpless scream from some place, in a voice that was familiar to her. Loved.  
Then the agony as her body slammed into the pavement.

Her arm being pinned beneath her and the bones inside breaking with an audible snap.  
Then the sharp crack of her head on the pavement and then… Nothing.. 

Shouts of someone … The man that rescued her maybe?  
Her orderly? Mik?

Someone moving her, a feeling of almost flying or running. 

Then harsh lights in her eyes, people crying and talking, Medical terminology she knew but for some reason at that moment couldn't get a single word out about. 

Then someone raised their voice rising with panic.  
She had lost a LOT of blood from the break in her arm. It had damaged some of the major blood carriers when the bone had snapped.  
She needed a transfusion and needed one badly. 

A discussion about rare blood?  
Did she have rare blood?  
AB with no RH group? Was that rare? 

Aala wasn’t able to even remember any more as the commotion above and around her became worse.  
Then there was a sharp snap and unbelievable pain in her arm. 

THen someone was moving her head and that sent more spikes of pain radiating out from where she had hit it.  
Ok… That's it. 

NOPE… nope, NOPE.. she was not staying around for this. 

Someone soothed her and assured her that it was ok to sleep now, she’d be alright and it was time to rest.  
So she did what the voice told her and let go, sliding down into darkness.

Later something changed.  
Aala knew she was dreaming but it made no sense.  
Or maybe she wasn’t?  
Maybe her life at the hospital was a dream and this cold dank room with the stone floor was her reality.  
She shut her eyes against the pain in her head and body and waited.  
Either she was going to die, or something else was going to happen.

She had been tormented by people, they had tried to hurt her in many ways but she could be very vicious when she chose and they had stopped.  
What they had planned was not worth a lost limb, or having their face torn off. 

So now she was laying there and waiting. 

She didn't have to wait much longer.

The door to this strange place opened and someone walked in, the energy around them causing the strangest color of green to flare behind her shut eyelids.  
Headed slowly over to her and knelt down next to her, very carefully.  
Then a gentle hand brushed the matted dirty hair way from her pretty, bruised face. 

“Querida, necesito que te despiertes ahora. Necesito tu ayuda. Hay maldad en este mundo y Tienes que ayudarme a combatirla  
.” They told her softly. 

Latte colored eyes fluttered open and stared up at the face of the man over her.  
No this MUST not be real, the face made no sense. She couldn't get it to come clear. 

Still he gently took her in his arms and helped her to stand. Then the two of them headed for the doorway and the warm light beyond.  
“Sir?” She heard someone nearby question as he led her out. 

SHe heard the voice that had rescued her talk, “This one will be as useful as the other two we have. Maybe more so, she’s not a child, and isn't handicapped by her nature.” The voice took on a smile, “This one is strong and will help us fight this menace. Won't you Querida?”

Aala answered him, “Sí, te ayudaré a pelear.”

“That’s my good girl,” The man told her, “lets go get you cleaned up ok?”

Then he helped her walk away from that cold dark place, and she felt better.  
Her head wasn't cleared but this person had pulled her out of that place and she was indebted to him. IF there was evil he had to fight she would help him.

Then the darkness returned and swallowed her up yet again and she heard more people talking. 

SOmeone she knew again.  
Mik? Her orderly. 

So she just became intent on listening. 

“Thank you for showing up when you did Mr Walter,” the orderly told someone, his voice sounding beyond grateful.  
“If you hadn’t been able to donate blood to her they might not have been able to keep her alive. “

“What happened?” A beautiful deep voice said next to her.  
“I was coming to meet her for coffee after her shift… I don't understand…”

“None of us really do sir,” She could hear the man’s voice drop down in sorrow, “But some how some way, someone decided that they were going to go all “cannonball run” through the parking lot and clipped Dr Jumas on the way out. The way she broke her arm it was so hard to get the blood to stop. They had to cauterize the thing, but by then she had lost so much and what she had on reserve for herself just wasn't enough. “

Now the rich deep voice was smiling , she could tell, “I am glad she had a type that matched me. Honestly I had no idea about that like so many other things in my life. I just wanted to help her.”

“You did much more than help her Mr. Walter,” Mik told the man with the beautiful voice, “you saved her life. “

She could almost hear him flush, and if she still hadn't been so damned sore she;d have smiled at him.  
As it were all she still wanted to do at this point was sleep. 

But with her orderly there, and the man with the beautiful voice there, who was whom she hoped he was. She felt very safe, drifting off back to her dreams.

She slid back into her dreams and again it was the man that felt… Green.  
That was the only way she could describe him.  
Now he stood with his hands on her’s showing her exactly how to use her beloved bow and arrows.  
Wait what?  
SHe knew archery?  
Ummm….. 

In her dream the man corrected her stance, and her hold on the weapons and then watched and nodded in approval as she showed how much of a mastery she already had on the weapon.

Both of her arrows sang effortlessly through the air and buried themselves dead center into the target. 

“Well done my dear,” The man told her, “Very well done. Now then,” He smiled at her but she saw the smile on his face change.  
It twisted from his pleasant smile into something 1000 times more sinister. 

“I have one last test for you My dear,” He continued, “Prove to me how loyal you are. “

He made a motion to someone that Aala wasn't able to see and a few moments later something, what at first she was unable to tell, was dragged onto her archery range.

It looked like a ball of matted fur and blood, and when the two men carrying it tossed it on the ground it made a sound of pain. 

Now she had a good look at it, it was what was left of a werewolf. 

“This beast is the alpha,” The Man with the Green aura told Aala, “We destroy him we destroy the packs. The alpha bloodline dies with him. There will BE no more alphas. “ He stepped back away from Aala and pointed at the werewolf, “Prove your loyalty to me. Destroy it.”

She reached behind her and pulled out a special arrow she had, This one silver tipped.  
“As you wish sir,” She told the man with almost no emotion in her voice.  
Then Aala watched in utter horror as her dream self Knocked the arrow, and loosed it on the wretched creature in front of her. 

Just before the werewolf died, he looked up and his face changed. From that of the old man she had killed to a young boy with silver hair hanging over one eye. 

“Why aunt aala?” He begged to know, “Why?”

NO!!  
In her dream Aala backed away from this horror and tossed her weapons down.  
No. She'd never do this.  
It wasn't her! It wasn't real.. It was a DREAM!

Werewolves DON’T exist!  
It was her mind playing tricks. 

She looked around frantically in her dream state and started to push herself back towards the surface of her mind when she heard it.  
Voices coming from somewhere nearby.

“All i've done for you!” A woman snapped, “And you thank me by coming here to see this.. This.. WHORE!”

“Shut your mouth,” The beautiful voice from before told the woman, “You and I are done. I WILL NEVER be able to find out what happened to me if You don't stop Elizabeth.  
I don’t want you around any more, do you hear me? Just leave me alone.”

“BUT!” The woman wailed, “ I DID THIS FOR YOU!”

Aala almost heard the person with the beautiful voice stop breathing and slowly turn to face the other person. Then calmly asked the screeching woman, “WHAT?”

“No,” the woman got quiet again, “No you will not judge me about this! I did it so you and I can be together! Like we were always meant to be. “

“NO,” The man said again, “That’s not love. That's an obsession. You put an innocent woman in the hospital because of your crazy obsession with me and it stops NOW Elizabeth. “

“What are you gonna do!?” Elizabeth demanded.

“Call the police,” He told her simply, “I had my phone on record when you walked in here.”

“YOU WHAT!” The woman that was talking now screamed, “YOU CAN'T DO THAT TO ME! I ran this woman DOWN!! FOR YOU! So you’d LOVE ME! You can't betray me like this!!”

“NO,” Now she could hear him getting upset, “IN what insane world, what ungodly stretch of the imagination do you possibly think those actions are RIGHT!?”

“I know my actions are right!” She kept going, “Because I LOVE YOU!!.”

“I Said NO Elizabeth,” The man told her, “This is over. You are GOING to jail. When it's all over and done with I NEVER want to talk to you again ! Just live my life!”

‘YOU can't do that to me!” Elizabeth wailed, “WHY!”

“Because I may be the one with amnesia,” The person Aala now knew as Peter told her, “but YOUR NUTS!”

Then suddenly this was followed by scuffle noises and unHOLY screaming as the police arrived and Elizabeth was very quickly hauled away to the police station and hopefully the jail. 

Then Aala was alone with Peter and heard him talking to her now.

“I’m So sorry,” He said softly as he pulled one of her hands into his own, “Please forgive me that I got you into this. Please know I never ever wanted this to happen. Please forgive me Aala.”

She knew it was close to nighttime and so she lay there for a bit more and listened to him talk. 

“There you are,” She could tell Peter was looking at the window, “What ever you are can you help me? IF you're an angel like you look lil one, can you take a message to God and tell Him I’m sorry? I never meant for this to happen?”

He let out a soft sigh and turned back to Face Aala, “Please come back to me Doc.” He told her again, “I cant put this mess of a brain back together without your help… with..without your love.”

OK that last part HAD to be a dream.  
But it was a nice dream, and one she honestly wouldn’t mind trying to make a reality.  
So aala took a deep breath and opened her eyes, turning her head to take in her room, Her cast, and Him there beside her. 

“Hey,” She told him simply.

She heard a sharp intake of breath and saw him beam that radiant smile at her, “Hey Doc. You scared the HELL OUT OF ME.”

“Sorry,” She smiled at him, “Thank you for helping me.”

He smiled at her and squeezed her hand, “Any time Doc.”

Outside the window unseen, two people watched this.  
Q in his serpent form, his feathers blended into shades of midnight blue making him almost invisible in the darkness.  
Golden eyes closed to invisible slits. 

A lil girl nestled in his feathers as she smiled with all her heart and watched how, even if they had no idea who they really were, the love her parents felt still rang true. 

“This isn't the end of it uncle q,” She told the feathered serpent, “we have a lot more work to do.”

“I know kiddo,” He smiled at her, “But it's a damned good start.”

She looked back through the window at the couple and smiled, “Yah.. it is. “


	12. Chapter 12

The Multiverse Exists. Different world's have different Versions of the characters we know and love. Look into the ripply mirror and see something different each time. A universe where the SPG characters and some fanbots are supernatural versions of themselves.  
Welcome to the Fifth installment of the SPG monsterverse AU!!

_______________________________________________________________  
So Fifth time around!!  
I’d like to welcome back all of my readers from my first four stories and my one shots!  
I’d also like to give a great shout out to my girls and fabulous co writers ScorpioSnoopy666, TheIllusionistsExploist.  
SPG and the affiliated canon characters belong to the ever awesome bennett’s and co. I am just doing this for fun, no profit intended.  
Dex, Sprocket, and Specter , all belong to Scorpiosnoopy666. , Aala, Amber, and Fried, belong to Theillusionistsexploist. Pearl belongs to myself.  
Full credit goes to Scorp and Illy for all the help here! They are awesome! 

Also!

To all of our loyal readers and fans!! As part of the "Stay at home" project, I would like to invite the readers to create fan art for this series. Any drawings of the characters or art of the scenes of any of the stories or one shots are welcome! Since we're all stuck in the house, let's be creative! Show us what you got folks! You can post it on Tumblr, Instagram or Facebook with the #StayingHomeWithMonsterAu and we'll post it at the end of this story!

Thanks again for all the great feedback on all my other works!  
Please enjoy!!  
________________________________________________________________  
Part twelve

Amber made it back into Sprocket's room and looked at all of the young people that had gathered there to check on the lil silver naga.

Dex sat at the edge of the bed looking on guard, his wolves out on the prowl making sure that the house and grounds were safe.  
Specter sat there next to his older cousin, cuddled up under one arm.  
Still one of the younger ones of the group, his big Alpha wolf cousin was more than happy to keep the lil fella safe and sound in all of this. 

Scarla was plopped on the floor trying to figure out all of the strange books that were in Sprockets room.  
The rest of the wizarding clan were still off on some extra planar business, but it had been deemed a lil too serious for Scarla who was still relearning how to use her magic. 

So she had offered to stay behind for the moment, due to the acceptance of the fact that she had to get stronger before she could go into any fights.  
So she was at the moment trying to be as useful as possible and figure out what had caused her Naga cousin to fall unconscious.

So far none of what she had found made much sense.  
So as Amber walked back into the room after filing in the older adults, she saw the lil witch wave her hand and recite some words in magic. 

Then the pile of books now on the desk and floor started to glow a soft red color and Scarla sat back and thought for a moment. 

“Sooo,” Dex asked, “what does that mean ? “

“Well,” Scarla told the young alpha, “It means that they are enchanted.”

“Ummmm…” specter trailed off for a bit, “and THAT means?”

“Sorry sweetie,” Scarla smiled at the lil magical zombie, “that means that they are magic. Maybe not spell books but they have some kind of magic.”

Amber got a worried look on her face and sat down on the edge of the bed next to Sprocket.  
“So is that what hurt her?” 

“Umm maybe?” Scarla told her, “There’s no real way of knowing until she wakes up and tells us.”

“Should we get rid of the books?” Dex asked. 

Scarla thought for a second, “Well it depends on what the magic is. If it's a curse and it's draining her then it's possible that maybe we should at least move them away.. But if it's something else.. “

“Please don't take the books,” A very soft voice told them all. 

Every head in the room turned and was looking at the lil naga that was now if not wide awake, at least aware enough to talk to them.

“Please,” She begged again,” Please don't take them. There’s so much in there.. It has to do with the family..” She trailed off and tried to sit up only to collapse back against the pillows, “It's so important.. “

Amber leaned over and helped her back up onto her pillows, “Just calm down Snek,” She told her gently, “No one is going to take the books but we have to know what they are and if they are hurting you ok?”

“ITs …”Sprocket swallowed and tried again, “It's not that.. Its just its soo hard to read them..”

“Hard to read them?” Amber blinked at her lil sister, “I don't know what the means honey.”  
“I’m not being cryptic sis,” Amber told her, “I mean exactly what I am saying. The magic to see what's in the books is so hard to use.. I.. I’m not sure why. “ She let out a long shuddering sigh, “And the words.. They… They don't make any sense unless you read them a specific way...They…”

She took a deep breath and tried to explain again, “I don't know.. They are almost like poems.. But..”

Scarla thought for a moment, “OH! Magical poems! Do they have four lines each Sprock?”

Sprocket nodded weakly and tried to continue, “Reading them takes a lot … it.. You have to ..”

She flopped back again for a second still unable to get her mind to work around what exactly was going on in her head.  
Scarla got up and came over to sit on the other side of her.  
“Hey calm down,” Scarla hugged her, “I read about magical quatrains. They are almost impossible to read. You have to be a VERY powerful magic user or VERY smart to be able to figure them out.”

“How would these books have these Quat things Scarla?” Dex asked, “That doesn't make much sense. “

“Well,” The lil witch shrugged, “They had to have been written that way. In part it was done to strengthen the cloaking spell on the books. In part it was done to preserve the knowledge i think. ITs an OLD.. OLD OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOLD custom.”

“Does anyone write that way now?” Amber asked. 

“Only if they wanna be really formal,” Scarla shook her head, “But no modern wizard or sorceress would do that. It takes too much time. You'd have to be the age of brother to even START to use them. YOu….I dunno you'd have to be…”

“Hundreds of years old,” Sprocket said weakly, “Maybe even thousands, “ Sprocket sighed and huddled back into her pillows, “Peter the first… the original member of this family. He wrote them.”

The silence that dropped over the whole room was so complete and total that you could suddenly hear the quiet footfalls of dex’s pack outside.  
Dex and Specter’s jaws hit their laps and Scarla’s quickly followed. 

“We know so little about him,” Scarla said, “Wasn't he long gone before any of us were born?”

Amber just looked at all of them, “I.. I’m sorry that doesn't make any sense to me.” 

“OK,” Dex told her, “all of us are walters, SOME of us are a lot younger than the rest. My self, Pearl, And scarla are all second gen. Sprock and Spec are adopted but are also second gen. You and The Wizard twins are second gen too Amber.”

“Ok…” She blinked but nodded. 

“Now Five, And six, are exactly what they're names say, Fifth and Six Generations of walters. We are all second gen because our parents were children of Peter the 1st in one way or another. According to what my mum told me he lived a VERY Long time and had his first two children. But no one really knows what happened to them. The 1st himself vanished ahh.. I think right before the american Civil war If I’m not mistaken. No one has seen or heard from him since. We don’t even know if he’s still alive.”

“He’s alive,” Sprocket croaked horsley, “Or he was when Dad Adopted me. The last entry in one of the normal books was the night he found me.”

“OH my gosh,” Amber said, “So.. as of 89 years ago…”She trailed off. 

“He was still alive,” Sprocket nodded, “That’s why you can't throw those books away guys.” She sat up as best she could, leaning on amber. “ This was the stuff he DIDN”T want people to know. The other journals are just normal life.. But this…” She sighed and sagged into her sister. 

“Hey calm down,” Amber held her, “Yer gonna make yourself sick Snek.”

“His own son,” Sprocket said softly.

“What?” Dex’s ears perked up and everyone else in the room turned to look at Sprocket. 

Sprocket shook her head, “I can't.. I.. I need the book.. Scarla can you?”

She motioned to the book on the top of the stack, “This one?” The lil witch picked it up and handed it to her. 

Amber almost swatted it away, “Scarla don't!”

“No,” Sprocket told her sister, “Amber yer part of this family you all need to know this as much as me. Please?”

“IF you get hurt again” Amber warned her, “I am taking that thing right out of your hands Snek.. understand?”

“I promise not to over do it.. Just .. lemme show you,” Sprocket told her. 

“Ok,” Amber agreed and moved her hands letting Scarla hand the book back to Sprocket. 

Sprocket took a deep breath and opened it, Then stared into the pages for a bit, eyes glossing over. 

“I can't really read to you what it says, that.. That's just too hard,” She let out a sigh, “But this is the part that's important. See there was a big wizarding war… someone.. Tried to.. Well..over throw a god. “

Amber blinked in surprise and looked around at all of her cousins, everyone had the same look. Shock. 

“That started a war,” Sprocket told them, going deeper into her trance, “Peter the first was a part of that war. Eventually tho he had to come back to this plane, but wanted to keep fighting the war. He…”

“What happened sprocket?” Dex asked, “It's ok.. You can tell us we wont be mad at him or you.”

“He’s right,” Specter told them, “It was a long time ago.”

Sprocket stayed glassy eyed and far away but nodded, “Well Peter the 1st came home. His oldest child tho, Peter the second. He was still in the war, and Peter the first never stopped him. Peter the second… His father told him to go into a battle and he….He never made it home.”

“OH my god,” Amber put her hand over her mouth and tried to not look upset.  
That however was a lot to suddenly know.

“That changed Peter the 1st a lot,” Sprocket told them, “After that he became protective of the family to the point of almost obsession. He…”

The lil naga was almost swaying, when amber had enough.  
She reached over and snapped the book shut, then took it out of Sprocket’s hands and laid it aside.  
“Ok that's enough for now,” She pulled her into a hug, “We can find out more after you have rested some. If you Keep going tonight you're going to seriously hurt yourself Sprocket. Dad’s not here, pearl’s not here, that makes me the head of this family, and I say it's time for you to stop.”

“Amber…”Sprocket trailed off and leaned against her, “But there’s so much more i need to read.. There’s something there about Dad. Something important.. I can feel it.”

“I know Snek,” She hugged her, “But not tonight. He’d NEVER EVER forgive me if I let you be hurt just to find him.”

“I…” The lil naga slumped a bit more and hugged her, “I will find out Amber, everyone.. I promise.”

“This isnt on you Sprocket,” Dex told her, “All of us wil help. We promise.”

“Dex’s right,” Specter agreed, “All of us together, as a family.”

Scarla nodded, “All of us. “

“Ok,” Amber took a deep breath, “Right now she needs to rest and sleep. Then eat. We all do. If the answer is in those books then we’ll find it. But we cant do it if we get sick in the process so what we are gonna do now is go get dinner and then…”

Before amber could finish Dex suddenly let out a loud yell and collapsed to one side holding his chest.  
Specter and Scarla froze for about five seconds and then were tugging him back up into their arms. Tell him it was ok and to calm down. 

Outside all of the wolves felt the pain their alpha was in and began to howl. 

In his lab Micheal’s phone beeped and he looked at the message from a frantic amber. 

“GET TO SPROCKET’S ROOM NOW! “

Knowing that amber was never frantic, and would only send a message like that if she was desperate. He dropped what he was doing, grabbed his medical bag and made for the lil naga’s room.  
Hoping he could help with whatever had happened.


	13. Chapter 13

The Multiverse Exists. Different world's have different Versions of the characters we know and love. Look into the ripply mirror and see something different each time. A universe where the SPG characters and some fanbots are supernatural versions of themselves.  
Welcome to the Fifth installment of the SPG monsterverse AU!!

_______________________________________________________________  
So Fifth time around!!  
I’d like to welcome back all of my readers from my first four stories and my one shots!  
I’d also like to give a great shout out to my girls and fabulous co writers ScorpioSnoopy666, TheIllusionistsExploist.  
SPG and the affiliated canon characters belong to the ever awesome bennett’s and co. I am just doing this for fun, no profit intended.  
Dex, Sprocket, and Specter , all belong to Scorpiosnoopy666. , Aala, Amber, and Fried, belong to Theillusionistsexploist. Pearl belongs to myself.  
Full credit goes to Scorp and Illy for all the help here! They are awesome! 

Also!

To all of our loyal readers and fans!! As part of the "Stay at home" project, I would like to invite the readers to create fan art for this series. Any drawings of the characters or art of the scenes of any of the stories or one shots are welcome! Since we're all stuck in the house, let's be creative! Show us what you got folks! You can post it on Tumblr, Instagram or Facebook with the #StayingHomeWithMonsterAu and we'll post it at the end of this story!

Thanks again for all the great feedback on all my other works!  
Please enjoy!!  
________________________________________________________________  
Part thirteen

It was an absolutely exquisite room.   
Ruffles.  
Frills.  
A big canopy bed.   
Along with every single shade of pink one could possibly begin to imagine. 

The drapes had been pulled to keep the sun off the lil Girl, One specific lil Dhampir that slept soundly in that beautiful bed. 

While the lil one snoozed the day awake a pair of shadows talked just outside of the beautiful guest room. 

“Thank you for…” The first shadow tried to speak and then faltered. 

“It's ok,” The second shadowy figure told the first, “You do have every right to get to know the sweet lil thing. She’s not going to hold your mistakes against you, or me now that she knows. “

“She’s better than me then,” The first shadow said. 

“She’s better than many people,” The second shadow said with a huge amount of affection for the lil girl in his voice. “Myself included. “

“I…” The first shadow tried again, “I am glad i wasn't around, She’d not have been born if i had stuck my nose in.”

The shadow turned his head away from the door voice full of sorrow, “I’m so ashamed of myself. Of what I did… I…”

“YOur not the only one,” The second shadow chimed in, “I was just as much to blame as you. You did it, I fell for it. Now we have a chance to FINALLY put it right.   
IN truth, as much as it hurt it had to be. This lil one and Amber would not exist if it hadn’t been.”

“I know,” The first shadow said, “That doesn't mean that i dont still regret it.”

“Well,” a smile could be heard in the voice of the second shadow, “Between the three of us, and all the other people we have helping us. They are finally getting a second chance at first love. “

“True,” The first one had a smile in his voice now, “So have we set it all up for tonight?”

“Oh yes,” The first shadow grinned, “As soon as it's dark enough that lil darling is gonna go play spook’em. Considering how lousy he is probably feeling now, he’ll totally fall for it. I’ll do my best to get the other one here too. “

“I’ll make sure this looks like just a dusty old house then, “ the first shadow turned and still had a smile in his voice, “Except for that room of course.”

“Of course,” The second shadow agreed, “now then let's allow her to get some rest and I’ll go out and see about setting up the rest of this evening.”

Both of the shadows nodded to each other and then vanished into the house. 

Several hours later, Someone, Aala, was out for a walk.   
The last of the sun was sliding below the horizon and the sky was a soft orange color fading out to deep purples around the edges. 

The slow oncoming of night had changed the bright sunny, San Diego Day into what would be a lovely evening.   
Aala had been released from the hospital a few days ago.. Recovering quickly from her concussion with her arm still wrapped in its cast.   
She felt better and was able to move around, and would be going back to work the next day. 

Tonight?  
Tonight she wanted to dance. 

So she had her mp3 player, wallet and pocket speaker stuck in a small shoulder bag with her Pointe shoes and was roaming around looking for someplace to set up and just go with the music. 

What she found she never would have expected.   
A flash of color in the fading light caught her attention and she looked in that direction.   
She saw it again.  
A glimmer of bright scarlet, A flash of emerald green, a sparkle of sapphire blue.   
Drawn to this she took off in the direction of the colors and finally walked out into a clearing tucked in the side of a hill, overlooking most of downtown san diego. 

It was all together such a lovely view that at first she didn't notice the house.   
A big old house that looked like it had been tucked away in these trees since Victorian times.   
The path was well hidden and no trace of a driveway.  
It was all together the most charming thing she had ever seen, and Aala could feel herself walk closer to it, the house. Wanting to know more.

Not too far away someone else was heading in the same directions but for the completely opposite reasons.

It had started out that morning, he woke up and drank his coffee.   
That usually made the headaches go away . 

But since he had kicked Elizabeth out upon her admission that she had gone after Doc, Peter had been feeling worse and worse each day.  
Waking up with a sore, dry throat.   
His back hurt, and his head also hurt.   
For some strange reason his teeth also hurt. 

He had checked the mirror for cavities but found none. Tho in a few spots, mostly around his eye teeth, his incisors. The area around them did look red and irritated.   
Great.. He was going to have to go to the dentist on top of everything else. 

All of these feelings had been getting worse and worse each day.   
What's more as he checked the local news to see what was going on in the city, sightings of strange shadowy beings had been recorded recently. 

Wondering of the rest of the town was going just as bat crap crazy as him, he had looked out the window into the fading light and YEP.  
There the lil thing was. 

Same as always. 

He was so desperately in need of something, fresh air, a chance of scenery, exercise, something, that Peter had decided to follow his lil apparition and see just where the lil thing led him.

Which was out into the big park then up to the hill side and into the scrub.   
By the time he was halfway up, he had lost sight of the girl and was about to turn back when something else caught his eyes. 

Strange bright flashes of color that would have looked more at home in the middle of the amazon jungle, not the forest and high desert scruff around San Diego.   
So curious enough to forget about the pain in his head and throat for a moment, Peter followed the flash of bright colors further into the increasingly dense forested area and in a few moments, stepped out onto the head of the trail. 

He found himself staring at what had to be an abandoned old house.   
God only knew how long it had been there.

It was all together charming, but he felt like being there was something he shouldn't do.  
Like big brother was watching him or something. 

He could have sworn he saw shadows in the upper floor windows of the place and was about to turn around and make it back for the trail when he heard it. 

Music. 

Soft,beautiful, music. 

Music he knew from some place. Music he’d once memorized for.. Something?   
Ok.   
Now he had to go in that house and find out how music he knew just happened to be playing in there. 

What he found when he got in there, Peter would never have expected in a MILLION years. 

IT was the doc.  
In leggings and a tank top, her hoodie tossed onto a dusty old chair. 

Wearing those ballet shoes and going through the most beautiful of dances to the soft music that was now playing.   
All he was able to do right then was just stop and stare. 

Ok.  
She was beautiful.  
Brilliant.   
Strong.   
AND   
She could dance ballet. 

Ok.. He thought to himself, Your screwed Peter. Just give yer heart to the woman now cus her name’s already carved on it after this. 

It never occurred to him how or why the old house was open.   
How or why the Doc was even in here, dancing. 

He just enjoyed the show for everything he was worth, taking in the amazing person that he knew he had already fallen for. 

WHen the last of the music finished and Aala twirled to a stop, she heard someone applauding her.   
She turned around quickly and found by some ungodly coincidence, none other than Peter himself standing there.   
Her young patient with amnesia, standing there smiling at her. Clapping at her performance. 

“That was….” He tried, “No sorry I have zero words for that Doc. That was…”

Aala promptly blushed and dashed over to grab her hoodie and cover up her miniscule tank top. 

“Umm sorry,” She blushed, “I just.. Ahh wanted some practice and somehow found my way up to this beautiful old place. “

He smiled at her, “It is amazing isn't it? I wonder … Any idea why the door was open? Did you have a key?” 

Aala blinked and cocked her head at that, “Well i was assuming it belonged to the parks and rec. The Door had a key in it. I left a note I was going to be using it for a while out front and sent a Text to the parks and rec department of the city. “

OH.. that made sense.   
HIstorical old house, Open to the public from time to time.   
But not much in use cus it was out of the way.

That was better, for a moment there The young man who had found Aala, was starting to get worried. 

“Oh ok,” He got a sheepish grin on his face, “I ahh thought we might be trespassing.”

“Oh,” She blushed a bit, “Yah that had occurred to me which is why I left the note and sent the text. “

“That's good I hope they..” Just as he was about to finish that thought Aala’;s phone dinged. 

“OH its parks and rec,” She smiled “Lessee…. “Sure you can use it when you like.. Just clean yer mess. Don’t do anything I wouldn't do. :D” “ Aala re read the text one more time and blinked, “Ummm….”

“What?” He leaned over and she showed it to him, “oooh kay.”

“Well i guess we are allowed to use it then,” Aala smiled at him, “Do you dance at all?”

“Who me?” He answered, “Hah no I have two left feet. I do like the music tho.. I know it.. Some place.”

“OH!” Her face lit up and she smiled, “Do you like Phantom?”

“Phantom?” He blinked at her.

Aala smiled back at him, “Phantom of the Opera… that's the theme song.. Music of the night.”

Somewhere in the back of his head something clicked. HE DID know that song from someplace, some place important.   
For a moment he stopped and stared, frozen as his brain tried to process it. 

“Peter?” Aala asked. 

“Sorry,” He finally unfroze, “I DO know that song from some place.. I … learned it for .. something important a while ago.”

She smiled at him, “OH well maybe you were a fan? Or were in the play once? “ She grinned, “Your so tall you'd make an excellent eric.”

Now he blushed at her, “Ahem.. well maybe halloween?”

Now she burst out laughing, “you are so silly. Any how .. I need to head back in, it's getting late. I have work tomorrow so i need…. “ Aala trailed off, “What's wrong?”

“I…”He said softly, “I don't want to walk back through the dark Doc. Something… “

“Are you still seeing her?” She asked, Referring to the young man’s recurring hallucination.

“She led me out here,” He told her softly, “And I think I’m getting sick Doc. “

“Hey it's ok,” She smiled at him, “This place is big and old and there are a couple of nice couches. If anyone else has it they can come and chase us off. In the meantime we can stay here till daylight ok? Then I will walk you back to the main trail.”

He calmed down considerably and nodded to her, “thank you. I hope I don't get you in trouble for fraternizing with your patients like this. “

“Eh this is an accident,” She told him, “And i wont tell if you wont. “

“Deal,” He smiled at her.  
They moved into the dusty old living room and plopped onto the opposite couches and talked for a while.   
Then Aala remained awake for a while and watched the young man sleep.   
She left a quick message to the hospital that she would be late getting in tomorrow and please don't worry.   
She would cover part of Dr Morett’s Shift in return. 

She got a thumbs up from her fellow doctor and friend, and then set her alarm.   
Finally settled down on the couch to wait out the night and sleep some if she could. 

Up on the balcony over watching the living room the two shadows from before were joined by a third lil imp.  
The form resolved itself into Pearl and one of the shadows became Q.

“It's working!” She whispered. 

“Shhh.. Don't wake em honey,” Q told her, “Now you be real quiet and us two old geezers will walk you down to the all night 31 flavors as soon as we can sneak out. How’s that sound?”

She smiled at Q and then turned and gave the shadow behind them a big smile too. Flouncing off in the other direction to quietly exit the house. 

“Thank you,” The shadow told the feathered serpent. 

“My pleasure,” He smiled at the shadow, “After this is all said and done we;ll get you to meet the rest of the runts too. Now come on, we got ice cream to buy and clerks to freak out.”

The shadow smiled back and followed Q out of the house and after the lil girl as quietly as possible, glancing back at the two there with a smile on his face.


	14. Chapter 14

The Multiverse Exists. Different world's have different Versions of the characters we know and love. Look into the ripply mirror and see something different each time. A universe where the SPG characters and some fanbots are supernatural versions of themselves.  
Welcome to the Fifth installment of the SPG monsterverse AU!!

_______________________________________________________________  
So Fifth time around!!  
I’d like to welcome back all of my readers from my first four stories and my one shots!  
I’d also like to give a great shout out to my girls and fabulous co writers ScorpioSnoopy666, TheIllusionistsExploist.  
SPG and the affiliated canon characters belong to the ever awesome bennett’s and co. I am just doing this for fun, no profit intended.  
Dex, Sprocket, and Specter , all belong to Scorpiosnoopy666. , Aala, Amber, and Fried, belong to Theillusionistsexploist. Pearl belongs to myself.  
Full credit goes to Scorp and Illy for all the help here! They are awesome! 

Also!

To all of our loyal readers and fans!! As part of the "Stay at home" project, I would like to invite the readers to create fan art for this series. Any drawings of the characters or art of the scenes of any of the stories or one shots are welcome! Since we're all stuck in the house, let's be creative! Show us what you got folks! You can post it on Tumblr, Instagram or Facebook with the #StayingHomeWithMonsterAu and we'll post it at the end of this story!

Thanks again for all the great feedback on all my other works!  
Please enjoy!!  
________________________________________________________________

Part fourteen

Amber, after a half an hour of being pleaded to, had finally relented and helped Sprocket to the medical wing. 

Now she sat there next to where her lil Snek had collapsed and waited.   
The rest of the young people were there too, all of them having formed a bond and all of them there to help both Sprocket and Dex.

Sprocket was dozing for the moment while Scarla read her spell book and Specter curled against Sprocket. He had gone and gotten her knitted jumper, knowing that if she was tired she’d be cold.   
Now he was snuggled up to her making sure she was as comfortable as possible. 

Amber just sat there worried for the moment because it seemed like everything was starting to fall down around her pointed ears.   
She was about to get up and go find out What was taking so long when the door finally opened and Micheal walked in supporting an exhausted looking but very much alive werewolf with his mom on the other side. 

“Gave us quite the scare there boss woof,” Micheal teased. 

“Like I did it on purpose,” Dex told him, sounding tired but his normal joking nature still coming through. 

Hearing the voice of one or her partners in crime, Sprocket instantly woke up and bolted upright, a star bright smile lighting her frail features. 

“DEX!” she called out. 

The young alpha spotted his cousin and smiled then headed over and pulled her into a deep hug, “Sorry Sprock’, “ He told her, “I didn't mean to scare ya’.”

She hugged him more, “Sorry for flipping out on you like that.”

When the young alpha had collapsed and started bleeding, Scarla and Specter had gone to help him. Sprocket, still too weak at the time, to go to him and stared at the pool of blood forming on her cousin's shirt and just started screaming. 

“No,” Dex hugged her more, “ ITs ok, that’d have scared any of us,” He turned and smiled at scarla and specter as well, “Sorry for scaring you guys too.” He grinned a bit, “We're gonna have some good stories to tell Pearl what she missed out on when she gets home aren't we?”

Sprocket had to laugh into her cousin's shoulder, “You big doofus.” She said softly. 

He smiled and hugged her back then looked up at Micheal, “Ok doc so.. What the heck DID happen to me?”

Micheal got a strange look on his face and then shook his head, “WELL.. honestly i'm not 100% sure. You have a wound on you, that just barely missed yer heart. “

“Keep going,” The young alpha told him, “All of it.. All the details I need to know, for my family, for my pack. If someone’s coming after me I need to be ready.”

“Well,” Micheal flushed and rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, “There was also what looked like the tip of an old fashioned arrow head stuck in there, Silver.”

“No wonder i feel like crap,” Dex muttered, “Any clue as to how this happened?”

“How did WHAT happen?” Came a concerned voice from the doorway. 

Everyone looked up to see a rather Tired looking Salgexicon standing there, “What did we miss?” The wizard asked. 

“Someone tried to kill me,” Dex told him matter of factly, “We have no clue how.”

“Come again?” This was Bunny poking her head in from behind her grandfather. 

“Were not sure,” amber said, “Dex just fell over and started bleeding, and Micheal found a silver arrow tip in him.”

The wizard b linked, “Ok that sounds like one of two things. “

“There's a definition for this?” Amber blinked at him in shock. 

He smiled a bit, “there is. But it's pretty strange.” 

Amber made a face, “Bunny can you watch my sister and cousins for me for a bit?”

The pink haired sorceress smiled at her cousin, “Sure, I need a break after the weekend we just had.”

Amber smiled back, “Thank you we won't be long.” 

Amber headed out with Salgexicon and Micheal and Bunny came in and plopped into the chair, “you four look like you got run over by a freight train.”

Scarla grinned, “I think that mighta been easier.”

“No kidding,” Dex agreed. 

Sprocket just nodded into his shoulder and Specter nodded as well, “ITs been lil nuts.”

“I can imagine, I hope it…”

Before she could get more out the door proceeded to open a crack, and a strange looking animal that appeared to be a gecko with several heads, scampered into the room.  
It ran around as they all watched in silence and then it scampered out the door again.   
30 seconds later the door popped open again and David stuck his head in, “Did you see it?!” He asked frantically. 

Bunny instantly face palmed, “Grandpa is gonna have a COW David. I don't wanna think about what steve…”

“Just tell me which direction it went in?” He asked tiredly. 

Everyone in the room that could, pointed and the wizard ducked back into the hallway after the critter. 

Scarla was TRYING very hard to not crack up, “I see you had an interesting time too.”  
Bunny grinned, “Tell you about it when the fall out’s over. Now you tell me what's going on here, love.”

While the lil witch was explaining to Bunny what had happened in the house, David was trying to catch his critter. Out in the hallway Salgexicon was explaining to Amber and Micheal along with Rabbit what might have happened. 

“Run that by me ONE more time?” Rabbit demanded. 

Salgexicon’s mouth quirked up to one side and then he explained again, “Well there are two things that can injure a person like that. The first is Elf Shot, and the Second is a Phantasm.”

“What’s Elf shot?” Amber raised one eyebrow at him.

“Ahh.. “ Salgexicon thought for a moment, “It's an invisible type of silver arrow that certain elves used to go after people in the old times. It was common for assassinations. But it can't go through walls. SO if it was that, someone would have had to be in the room with you.”

“And the other thing?” Rabbit prompted, “A phantasm can do that?”

“Actually yes,” Salgexicon nodded, “Phantasms originated in the realm of dreams. Phantasm even means in some languages, “haunting dream.” “ 

“Keep going,” micheal prompted him, “We need to know this.”

“So a phantasm could, In theory at least, Cause someone to be injured just by dreaming about it, or by going into the person’s dream. “

“Why do i hear a BUT coming,”Rabbit asked. 

“Cus there is one,” Salgexicon agreed, “A phantasm could do that but they would have to be OLD. Like.. My age, or Spine’s age. As far As I know there aren’t any that old left. “

“What about the guy in that old photo?” Amber chimed in. 

“WHAT old photo?” Rabbit and Salgexicon asked in unison. 

“THIS old photo,” Amber pulled the photo sprocket had found in the old library out of her pocket and showed it to both of them. 

Rabbit started and Salgexicon nearly choked. 

“Cosmo,” He said softly, “Where… where did you find this?”

“Sprocket found it in an old library near the back of the house. “ Amber motion in the direction. 

“WHAT?” The wizard blinked in shock, “She found 1st’s reading room?! I was looking for that son-of-a… “ He trailed off. “Sorry.. But I have been trying to find that thing for a long time. “ 

Rabbit snorted a laugh, “I always told you these kids were smarter than us Sal’.”

The wizard gave a sharp snort and then shook his head, “Did you find journals?”

“Yes,” Amber shook her head, “Now you need to explain who the hell Cosmo is and why he’d go after Dex.”

“Ok,” The wizard nodded, “That's just his nickname because of his coloring. His real name is Peter Walter the Forth. He was the first peter walter to be born something besides a wizard. You know how supernatural genetics works right?”

Amber nodded, “I'm a med student .. goes without saying.”

“Fair point,” Salgexicon nodded, “Well we have the genetics for most supernatural beings in this family as we all know. “

Amber nodded, “It gets more complicated every day seems like.”

“NO kidding,” Rabbit said.

Salgexicon smirked but continued, “Well up until then we never knew we had phantasm genes in the family. It was assumed we didn’t because there was bad blood with phantasms. Well when 4th was born it was a BIG SHOCK. There was also a lil bit of contention between him and 1st.”

“Why?” Amber asked. 

“Because,” Rabbit told her, “By that point there had been a war with them, phantasms I mean.”

“I know,” Amber nodded, “Something about Dad solving that?”

“He did,” Salgexicon nodded, “IT was still a shock tho. So… They never got along well. Also because the 4th believed we needed to be part of the world and not hide from it. By hiding it just encouraged people like INFERNAL to come out of the woodwork. That we needed to live in the open and then mundane people wouldn’t be scared of us. “

“That actually makes sense,” Amber said, “But there are always gonna be jerks that wanna hate.”

Rabbit nodded, “Well it came to a head after the war with the states. 4th took off to fight for the union. 1st never really, at least to the impressions of the rest of us forgave him.   
When your dad, Jon and I decided 4th was right, and it was time to stop hiding. To go fight in the first world war… we never saw 1st again.”

“Ouch,” amber said, “I’m sorry.”

“So,” Salgexicon thought for a moment, “Cosmo would be about 300? I think now, but I don't know if that's old enough to pull this off. Or WHY he'd want to.”

“So we need to find out,” Amber replied. 

“We do,” Rabbit agreed, “That means we're gonna have to find out where the two of them went.”

Amber closed her eyes and winced, “That means Sprocket’s is going to have to look at the rest of those damned books.”

“Sprockets doing it?” The wizard looked at her in shock, “But she’s….”

Amber felt Micheal put his arm around her, “Hey we will find a way through this Ok Amber?”

The wizard nodded, “Lemme go talk to her. I may be able to think of something.. 1st was weird with his magic but it's all solvable riddles.”

“Thank you” She smiled at the wizard then turned into Micheal’s hug, “I hope we can keep them safe.”

He kissed the top of her head, “We’ll find out how to Amber,” He hugged her closer, “I promise.”


	15. Chapter 15

The Multiverse Exists. Different world's have different Versions of the characters we know and love. Look into the ripply mirror and see something different each time. A universe where the SPG characters and some fanbots are supernatural versions of themselves.  
Welcome to the Fifth installment of the SPG monsterverse AU!!

_______________________________________________________________  
So Fifth time around!!  
I’d like to welcome back all of my readers from my first four stories and my one shots!  
I’d also like to give a great shout out to my girls and fabulous co writers ScorpioSnoopy666, TheIllusionistsExploist.  
SPG and the affiliated canon characters belong to the ever awesome bennett’s and co. I am just doing this for fun, no profit intended.  
Dex, Sprocket, and Specter , all belong to Scorpiosnoopy666. , Aala, Amber, and Fried, belong to Theillusionistsexploist. Pearl belongs to myself.  
Full credit goes to Scorp and Illy for all the help here! They are awesome! 

Also!

To all of our loyal readers and fans!! As part of the "Stay at home" project, I would like to invite the readers to create fan art for this series. Any drawings of the characters or art of the scenes of any of the stories or one shots are welcome! Since we're all stuck in the house, let's be creative! Show us what you got folks! You can post it on Tumblr, Instagram or Facebook with the #StayingHomeWithMonsterAu and we'll post it at the end of this story!

Thanks again for all the great feedback on all my other works!  
Please enjoy!!  
________________________________________________________________  
Part fifteen

Aala watched as the person she had called in to help her stared through the microscope and went totally silent.  
For a moment he thought about it and then looked up at her. 

“THis is THE WORST case of anemia I have ever seen Aala,” He told her, “And on top of that, the white cells in this culture are the most aggressive I've ever laid eyes on.  
So this person has the thinnest blood ever, but has an immune system like the rock of gibraltar.” 

Aala nodded to her coworker she had called down from hematology. She agreed it was the strangest thing she had ever laid eyes on.  
She was starting to wonder if Peter’s amnesia was the side effect of a much worse condition. There were a few medical presidents for that kind of thing to happen.  
Some god awful disease lay just beneath the surface, and the person just disassociated to deal with it all. 

So it seemed now like this was no longer just an issue of trauma, or some innocent person losing his memory.  
There was something seriously wrong with this poor man and she was bound and determined to decide what.  
For now tho it was in fact time to head home. 

Eros Morgan, the hematologist she had called into help, one of the greatest minds she knew in the field smiled at her. 

“Look Aala I know this has got you upset,” He smiled at her, “I will keep looking into this, there has got to be some kind of solution. Maybe there’s an underlying genetic condition. There are several diseases that could cause this. “

“I know ‘Ros,” She smiled back at him tiredly, “I just have never seen one com on so quickly before. “

“Well it looks more like a flare up of something he might have already had,” The other dr leaned back down to look at the slides again, “If that's the case then it's a matter of finding out his history and what kind of treatments he’s had before.” He paused and stood back up, “I’ll get Mik to start the research tonight at home.”

“You guys are too good you know?”Aala grinned, “But thank you both for helping me so much on this.”

“No problem,” The other dr grinned at her, “Now you really ought to skedattle home. You've been on two shifts today to make up for being off after you got creamed.”

She nodded, “I got one more patient to check on and then I'm heading home. “

“Quetzalcoatl?” the other dr asked, raising an eyebrow at her.

“That's him,” she nodded back, “ PErsonally I think he's completely harmless. If he wants to believe he's a God he’s not hurting anyone. Says he’s willing to hold down a job, pay taxes and be a contributing member of society. He just believes he's quetzalcoatl.”

“Well as long as he maintains that they are not gonna let him out of here, “ Eros made a snort at her, “Even if he seems fine otherwise. “

“That's a shame really,” She sighed, “So far tho it seems to be coming along.. If I can't at least get him to agree to NOT tell everyone h e thinks he's the serpent god, maybe they can let him out. “

“There is that,” The hematologist agreed, “You do your best aala.” He smiled back at her, “Go check yer patient and then head home. You look ready to face plant.”

“Thanks again for the help ‘Ros,” She gave him one more smile and then turned to head out back into the hospital.  
A few moments later she was up the elevator, and back in her department, heading down to see Jon Doe as her last check for the night.  
She stopped outside his door and was about to knock when she froze.  
Something caught her off guard.

She blinked and stared at the door a lil shocked at what she was hearing. A soft musical, girlish giggle from the other side. Then some whispered conversation.  
That was when Aala knocked and called out, “John? You in?”

“Sure thing Dr Jumas,” The man called and a few seconds later the door opened and there he stood looking like he always did. 110% perfectly normal. Looking like a slightly rumpled librarian. 

“Sup Doc?” He joked. 

She smiled at him and headed in, “Was someone in here with you a moment ago?”

“Nope,” He shook his head, “Just me and my lonesome.”

She blinked, “I coulda… Never mind. “ She turned back to him, “So i would really like to ask you how you feel you're doing?”

“You mean do i still think im quetzalcoatl?” He smiled at her, “I know it, but if it will get me outta here sooner doc, i can start telling the rest of the folks around here I don't believe it any more.”

She flushed a bit embarrassed at that, “Well I think you are completely harmless really. If you want to have that beliefe and don't harm anyone because of it then there’s nothing wrong with that. But The doctor you hit…”

“He's making a case to keep me in the pokey?” The man smiled at her, “It's ok Doctor Jumas. I’ll think about it a lil more and see how i feel, “ He shrugged, “Maybe it's time to just keep how i feel to myself.”

Aala blushed more, “I am sorry that …”

“No Dr Jumas,” He patted her arm, “This isn't really about me. There are reasons, so don't worry about it. I’ll spend a lil time cogitating on things and see how i feel a lil later.”

“Thank you John,” She smiled at him,” Have you ever remembered your real name?”

He shook his head.

“That’s ok then,” She smiled,”I have other folks i'm trying to help find who they are, I can look for you too if you like.”

“Thanks doc,” He grinned, “Now you might wanna get home. There’s someone there waiting for you.”

“I beg pardon?” Aala blinked at him, “Someone..?”

“Trust me Dr Jumas,” the man grinned, “Yer gonna love it.”

Aala blinked one more time and then thanked him for talking to her, and headed out into the night.  
Q grinned and reached down to lift up the blankets on his bed as Pearl poked her head out from her hiding place. “That was perfect.”

HE grinned at her, “Go check up on them for me will you Kiddo?”

“My pleasure,” The girl giggled and slid out from under the bed, then vanished into the night after her parents.

For Aala it was a fast drive home, but the whole time she had the feeling something or someone was looking at her.  
She quickly shook off the feeling and then headed into the parking lot for her apartment house and quickly locked the car and headed in the direction of the steps.  
What she found when she got there boggled her mind. 

Peter, Bent over trying to get what appeared to be a tomato he had dropped out from under one of the bushes near the door. It had bounced just out of reach and as she watched he sat the other two bags of groceries he had down and got on his knees to try and retrieve the errant fruit. 

“You lil…” he growled as he found he was unable to reach it.

Aala walked up and put her hand over her mouth trying to stifle the giggles she felt coming, “ Peter what on earth are you doing?”

The man who was so focused on retrieving his lost fruit jumped a good foot into the air and then turned to see he had been caught, “DOC!?”  
He finally managed to retrieve the tomato and stood up in a hurry brushing off his shirt, “i ahh.. Umm.. Well I wanted…”

He was blushing as hard as he was able, considering his pale nature, and she found it all together unbearably cute.

She smiled and tried harder to not giggle at this charming person’s expense. 

“I ahh,” He finally sagged and relented a bit, “Well I was gonna make you dinner as a thank you for looking after me and helping me so much.”

All of the “this is unprofessional.” “Your going to get into so much trouble!” “You don't fraternize with Patients” alarm bells proceeded to go off in Aala’s head and she came very close to, at that point, telling him while that was lovely she couldn't possibly accept.  
Then she looked at that sweet goofy smile and into those eyes of his that suddenly seemed more green than hazel, and every single thought of being professional jumped out of her head and ran away screaming.  
The ones that refused to go willingly she kicked them out herself.  
Then she smiled back at the man and told him, “That would be absolutely lovely! Thank you so much!”

She scooped one of the bags off the steps and took his hand leading him into the apartment building. In the growing twilight outside, a lil girl was beaming as she saw that what she always believed true to be just that.

Take away all the titles and glory and her parents still loved each other.  
So Pearl scampered over and then up the wall so she could peek into Aala’s window and watch exactly what they were up to. Wanting to speed things a long a lil, knowing what a big romantic He was, Pearl had decided to provide a lil bit of encouragement for them.  
She had left the recipe for Tacos and how to prepare them along with the kroger’s gift card, outside of her Father’s place the night before.  
The moment he saw it, she had seen the lil light go off in his head and he had hopped on the bus and gone to get the stuff to make them.  
Once he was done getting back onto the bus and heading home, thoughts of how he was going to pull this off floating through his head. 

For the first time since he had been seeing her he had been more occupied with something else, and was focused on that rather than flipping out.  
So when she snuck quickly into the apartment as he went to get something, and keyed up the gordon ramsay tutorial on tacos, he was more fascinated by it than creeped out for once. 

She had grinned and watched him and now to night was watching again as he stood Aala’s kitchen and talked to her as the two of them made the food together. 

“Thanks for having me over,” He grinned, “I’m not really that great of a cook but I wanna give it a go. I ahh.. Watched a video on how too…”  
He trailed off sheepishly.

Aala grinned from her place at the cutting board as she chopped up that runaway tomato, “Well that's very sweet of you,” She smiled, “If you make a mistake i can show you what to do.”

“Thank you, '' he grinned, “Even if I completely botch it, that means a lot .”

“I’m sure you won’t botch it,” She smiled at him, “Hang on a second and I’ll go set up the table in the other room.”

“Ok,”he told her.  
She smiled back at this wonderful person for a moment and then headed in to set some plates on the table in her tiny dining area.  
She was about to head back and ask what he prefered to drink, when she heard the clatter, followed by a loud thump.

She sat the glass she was holding down and headed back to the kitchen, Doctors instincts kicking in, knowing somehow something was wrong. 

She turned out to be right, scarily right. 

The ground beef still sizzled away in its frying pan on the stove, so the first thing she did was dash over and snap off the heat. The next thing she did was turn to her patient. 

Poor Peter looked white as a ghost, as if all the blood had drained out of his face. There were dark marks under his eyes and he gasped for breath as if he were having a hard time getting air into his lungs.

Aala didn't even stop to think, calling to him until she got a response.  
His eyes blinked open and he stared up at her almost not comprehending what he was seeing. Blurry and unfocused she was able to get him up and move him to the couch. Checking him over and deciding that this was SERIOUS.

Five minutes later she had him down into her car and was speeding to the hospital.  
Five minutes more she was walking him into the ER and calling for help.  
As Aala did that she turned back to the entrance and froze solid. 

Nope, no way, that was COMPLETELY IMPOSSIBLE.  
What she had seen had to have been just her imagination, just the stress of the situation. 

What she had seen, as the door closed, was the figure of a lil girl.  
With glowing pink eyes, dark hair and unearthly coloring. 

“It's getting into my head,” She muttered to herself, as she watched him be placed on a stretcher and wheeled into the ER. 

Half an hour later she was standing outside of Peter's room while Dr Morgan set up the blood transfusions. As he came out the man shook his head, “Damm woman. “

“What's the matter ‘Ros,” aala asked, feeling her heart almost stop. 

“Well tomorrow i'm starting the tests for Hemophilia, Porphyria, and Melia Toxicity,” He shook his head and continued, “I’m also having him tested for Sickle cell, and diabetes. I’ve never seen anemia get this bad this fast. On top of the fact that he has the same rare ass blood as you, which by the way I am SO glad you donated after you recovered.”

Aala found herself just unable to keep the tears out of her eyes, “‘Ros,” She asked, “how sick is he? “

The other doctor instantly got serious, “Sick aala. VERY sick.”

“IS he going to die?” She asked 

“Everyone here is gonna do everything in our power to keep that from happening ok?” He told her, “I promise.”  
Aala nodded and put her arms around one of her closest friends and hugged him, “Thank you.”

“It's ok if you need to cry aala,” He told her, “I promise i won't tell.”

THen she had to let it go, it had been so stressful. Her being attacked, and then Peter suddenly getting sicker. All she could do at that point was cry. 

In the room, Still half out of it, Someone turned his head and looked out the window and felt his heart drop. There was Aala, being hugged by a man whose looks probably put his to shame.  
Blue eyes, dark hair, Not ridiculously tall like himself. Nice and normal, glasses and a smart lab coat.

OH gawd, Peter thought to himself, HOW do i compete with that. 

While he was there watching this and getting ALL the wrong signals, outside two people were trying so hard to NOT find his predicament amusing.  
Both of them knew exactly what was wrong.  
He wasn’t sick, he was changing back. It was going to click sooner or later. 

Pearl buried her face in Q’s feathers and snorted out some cute lil giggles, “Should we tell him about this guy?”

Q grinned his serpent smile at her, “I’ll tell him tomorrow and see if it works. Was he always this insecure?”

The lil girl grinned at him, “Aunt Rabbit said he was when he was young. Cus of some insanity that happened.”

“Yah that's partially my fault,” Q told her, “Thank you for forgiving me for that lil one.”

“Hey,” She snuggled into his feathers, “Now we are putting it right. Come on,” She motioned, “Let's go back to the house and fill our other accomplice in.”

“My pleasure,” Q told her. 

A few moments later spreading his wings and heading back to the house in the woods.


	16. Chapter 16

The Multiverse Exists. Different world's have different Versions of the characters we know and love. Look into the ripply mirror and see something different each time. A universe where the SPG characters and some fanbots are supernatural versions of themselves.  
Welcome to the Fifth installment of the SPG monsterverse AU!!

_______________________________________________________________  
So Fifth time around!!  
I’d like to welcome back all of my readers from my first four stories and my one shots!  
I’d also like to give a great shout out to my girls and fabulous co writers ScorpioSnoopy666, TheIllusionistsExploist.  
SPG and the affiliated canon characters belong to the ever awesome bennett’s and co. I am just doing this for fun, no profit intended.  
Dex, Sprocket, and Specter , all belong to Scorpiosnoopy666. , Aala, Amber, and Fried, belong to Theillusionistsexploist. Pearl belongs to myself.  
Full credit goes to Scorp and Illy for all the help here! They are awesome! 

Also!

To all of our loyal readers and fans!! As part of the "Stay at home" project, I would like to invite the readers to create fan art for this series. Any drawings of the characters or art of the scenes of any of the stories or one shots are welcome! Since we're all stuck in the house, let's be creative! Show us what you got folks! You can post it on Tumblr, Instagram or Facebook with the #StayingHomeWithMonsterAu and we'll post it at the end of this story!

Thanks again for all the great feedback on all my other works!  
Please enjoy!!  
________________________________________________________________  
Part sixteen

Sprocket had been reading more of the books and they had found out more. What she had found out toed the line between fascinating and horrifying. 

After the death of Peter the second, the first had become something that honestly was going to haunt Amber's nightmares for a long long time.  
While she could tell from the books that her lil sister was reading, the first Peter walter was a good man. But his losses had taken such a toll on him that it had affected the whole of the family. That scared Amber a great deal. 

The part Sprocket had gotten to now was one that had changed the whole family. Peter 1 being so focused on protecting his family that he had failed to see that Delilah needed his help  
That the beciles at the time were the real menace not humans.  
So when Delilah had come to him asking for help, he had refused.  
She was very important to him, and He hadn’t wanted her around Thaddus, to the point that he had told her to abandon her brother.  
Two new children had been born and Peter the first was taking very little chances of endangering them.  
If that meant abandoning Salgexicon to his fate then he believed that's what it took. 

Delilah never really forgave him for that, and she had gone off to save her brother herself.  
Those actions would come back to haunt them hundreds of years later.  
They would also be the actions that Allowed Salgexicon to know what it took to save a person from a nosferatu bite. 

Amber was slightly horrified that the whole situation she had walked into with the beciles, with the Skull harming Aala and the Girls just to get even with Spine. To take away what the Walters had for their own selfish reasons, could have been prevented. 

If Peter the first had only taken the time to understand that just because Becile was a supernatural person, did not mean that he was not evil.  
The journals stated that when Delilah returned with what was left of poor salgexicon , she had bluntly told the first that Someday he was going to have to make a choice. 

Either his family or his ideals.  
Because something was going to happen where he held to his ideals, but irrevocably damaged the family.  
That his ideals might remain intact but the hearts of those he loved would be shattered. That the great man who had started this family had made such a mistake hurt Amber more deeply than she had believed it would.  
That he did it under the pretense of attempting to protect Spine and Rabbit as children made it even worse.  
So amber was wondering just how many other secrets this man had kept from his family. There was more to find out but at the moment Amber wasn’t certain they ever were. 

All over the city search parties had been out trying to locate her father and mother, as well as lil sister and so far not one ounce of luck had any of them had.  
So far they had come back either with sightings of Spine and Aala that were not really them, just a couple of humans that really resembled them.  
Or nothing at all.  
So Amber sat worrying about where the hell her parents were and also worrying about her younger sister and cousin. 

At the moment the naga was draped across her bed in the medical wing of the house looking for all the world like a wilted flower.  
Next to her a mass of silvery fur slept soundly, almost too soundly to be woken. Dex and Sprocket both needed rest. 

Scarla had taken specter with her and they had gone off to check on the younger twins that had been in the care of upgrade at the moment.  
Neither of the 16month olds seemed to be worried about this mess. As if the two lil ones knew that it was going to ultimately be ok.  
Amber desperately wanted to share their calm but felt herself getting more and more agitated as she thought about what she was hearing about from those books. 

That it hurt her Lil Snek so much just to get this information was also horridly painful.  
There had to be something that she was able to do to fix this mess.  
She had even put off her graduation at the moment because she wanted her folks to be there.  
Top of the class with honors no less, but she was not walking down the isle for her sheepskin until the two of them could watch. 

So that was one more layer of agitation to this whole mess. 

So for the moment there amber sat in the room with Dex and Sprocket trying to work out in her head exactly what was happening and what, if anything, she could do to help the people she loved. 

A few more moments ticked by and salgexicon appeared to check on how the two young people were doing. 

“Hey amber,” He told her. 

She turned and smiled up at him, “hey.” 

“She’s still sleeping?” the wizard asked. 

“Yah she might be for a while, “ Amber looked like she was about to cry for a moment, then run her hand over her face. 

“Hey I know you're stressed about all of this Honey,” He told her, “Maybe it's better if she lets it alone for a couple of days. She needs to get her energy back.”

“She tried,” amber said softly, “That sort of works but not for long. We need to find a real solution to keep this from happening.” Amber huffed out a sigh, “I wish I KNEW why this was happening. Micheal hasn't been able to find one medical explanation for this, Not one!”

“Well no,” Salgexicon came in and sat down, “There really isn't a medical solution honey. This is magic, and all magic has a price.”

“I wish i knew more about this stuff,” Amber groaned, “I'm a doctor, or i will be, I don't know anything about magic.”

“ITs ok amber,” he told her gently, “Thankfully there are lots of us here that do. From what I have been able to figure out it's because she’s so young. SHe never shoulda been able to figure this out but did. “

“So how can I help her with Salgexicon? What can i do?” Amber asked. 

“Well there might be a solution,” He said, “But it's kinda complicated. “

“Tell me please?” The half dark elf, half vampire hybrid almost begged. 

“Well it's pretty simple amber,” Salgexicon told her as he moved around to sit in the other chair, “She's using all her energy. So she needs someone to support her. Give her energy. “

“Does… does that kind of thing work?” The young dr to be asked him, “How .. how would you even go about setting that kind of thing up? From a medical….”  
She trailed off as she watched the wizard raise one eyebrow at her.  
“Right sorry, “ She sighed, “Magic.”

“It's a type of charm that can create a bond between two people,” He told her, “I actually have the talismans with me,” He pulled out the lil velvet bag and showed her. “It should be someone who cares about sprocket a lot, and has a similar energy. “ He gave the girl before him a soft smile, “What's happening to sprocket thankfully isn't lethal. When she stops reading the books it will go away and she'll be back to her normal perky self, But in the meantime she needs help.”

“It will make her feel better?” Amber asked eyeballing the bag.  
“Yes,” He nodded, “Tho it will make the person that's doing it be exhausted instead. So they will have to find a balance. But it will work.”

“Thank you for telling me that Salgexicon,” She smiled at him a lil wan looking but feeling more hopeful. “That makes me feel some better, that there is at least SOMETHING we can do about this.”

“It's ok honey .. Really I should have thought of this the moment all of this started,” He rolled his eyes a bit and sighed, “I have no clue why I….”

The wizard proceeded to trail off as the door to the room creaked open and something scuttled in. It was the same strange gecko creature from before, with its multiple heads. Only now it had wings and looked a lil bigger.  
It nosed its way around the room, scampered over to the wizard, Looked up at him and got a horrified look on its faces.  
Then took off in a flash for the rest of the house. 

Amber just stared and Salgexicon started turning red.

“What ...IS that?” amber asked.  
“The reason my grandson is going to be grounded until he's 300,” Salgexicon growled. “Can you pardon me for a moment Amber?”  
“Yah…” She told him, not really wanting to be involved in what was going to happen. 

She watched him leave but as he left she noticed the black bag still hanging from his wrist, and without saying anything, with dexterity all dark elves possess, snagged it.  
Once he was gone she tugged the bag open and spilled the two necklaces into her hand.  
She looked at the shiny lil talismans and then back over at her exhausted baby sister. 

An hour later micheal was heading back to the room to check on Dex and Sprocket and chase Amber off to get some dinner.  
What he was not expecting when he got in there was to see the lil naga sitting up looking much more alive and awake, snuggling and talking to her werewolf of a cousin. 

Dex still looked a lil miserable but seemed glad to see his naga cousin awake.  
Micheal smiled and came over, “Hey sprocket,” he grinned, “I guess the nap worked?”

“Yah,” She nodded, “I feel a lot better.”

“Good,” The shapeshifting dr told her,”But do me a favor and stay outta those books for a day or so? Ok? We wanna make sure you have all of your energy back before you try that again.”  
“I can do that, “ She smiled up at him, “Is dex gonna be ok?” 

“I think so,” He turned and smiled at the young alpha. “How are you feeling boss woof?”

Dex gave a cheerful sounding bark and then snuggled his silver head back against sprocket for more scratches. “He seems to be doing ok. I’m gonna let him rest for one more night before I turn him loose ok? I don't want Rabbit to skin me.”

“I can live with that,” Sprocket grinned then her face fell, “Hey can you wake amber up and make HER go rest. She must have gotten worn out looking after me. “

“Wha?” Micheal turned to look at his fiance and found her leaning on the nightstand, propped up with one hand, Sleeping.  
She looked like she had after she had finished her last week of finals. Tired, Worn down, and in need of some good sleep and a hot dinner.  
“What the hell!?” Micheal blurted. “What happened?”

He came over and pulled her up into his arms, “AMBER!”  
He gave the half elf, half vampire girl a lil shake and blurry green eyes flickered open to look up at him.  
“Micheal?” She asked, “S.. .Sorry I musta.. Dozed off..”

“How long have you been awake amber?” He held her looking horrified, “Did you not sleep last night ?”

“Ummm…” She started. 

It was at that moment Salgexicon decided to come back into the room, “OK Amber I’m going too…”He trailed off. “OH NO.. NO you didn't!!?”

“Didn't WHAT?” micheal growled. 

“D...don't blame him Micheal,” She told her fiance softly, “I wanted to help sprocket.”

“WHAT is GOING ON!” micheal demanded. 

“I didn't mean for YOU to use the talisman amber!” Salgexicon told her, “I was going to do it! You're not even 110 yet! It's gonna affect you the same way it did sprocket!”

“WIll you please tell me what's going on?” Micheal pleaded, sounding on the verge of tears. 

The wizard let out a very long sigh, “I found a way to help sprocket get some of her energy back by making a bond with another person. To let her have some of THEIR energy. “ He glared a bit at amber, “I had to run off and take care of something and I NEVER in a million years expected her to pull this! Your JUST LIKE SPINE!!”

Amber had to snort out some laughter at that, “Well he is my father.”

Micheal glared at the wizard for a moment,” Can you undo it!?” 

“Well yes but it's going to take time,” He said softly, “I have to get the right spell to turn the talismans off. “ 

Amber was sleepy and happy at this point, not really caring. She’d helped her sister and the man of her dreams, her beloved micheal had her in his arms. So she snuggled into him contentedly while he just glowered.  
“Remember when i apologized for screwing around with the pain killers ?” He told the wizard, “I TAKE IT BACK!”

Salgexicon had to snort out a small laugh at that, “Ok give me a lil while and I promise i’ll find the right spell. It won't take long. Honestly I SHOULD have figured she’d pull this.”

MIcheal sighed, “She's a clone of him almost. OF COURSE she’d pull it. Ok get out of here, Go find the way to turn it off. I’;ll keep an eye on these three.”

The wizard nodded and left.  
Then the shape shifting dr was alone with his three charges.

“I'm sorry Micheal,” Sprocket told him, “Maybe this ISN'T that important.”

“No Sprocket it is,” He said softly as he moved Amber over to the other bed, “And this might be the solution but it is scaring me.”

“Thank you for not being mad,” The lil naga told him. 

He turned and smiled back at her, “I am not mad, I never was. But you're welcome anyhow.” He sighed and sat down, “We’ll find a solution to this one way or another Sprocket. The answers are there.”

“I know,” The Young naga nodded, “We’ll find out what's going on Soon. Then hopefully when we know the truth. Everything will make more sense. “

“I doubt anything around here will ever make complete sense sprocket,” He turned to smile at her, “But we will do our best.”  
He turned back and held Amber's hand as she slept, “We’ll get this family back in one peice somehow. I promise.”


	17. Chapter 17

The Multiverse Exists. Different world's have different Versions of the characters we know and love. Look into the ripply mirror and see something different each time. A universe where the SPG characters and some fanbots are supernatural versions of themselves.  
Welcome to the Fifth installment of the SPG monsterverse AU!!

_______________________________________________________________  
So Fifth time around!!  
I’d like to welcome back all of my readers from my first four stories and my one shots!  
I’d also like to give a great shout out to my girls and fabulous co writers ScorpioSnoopy666, TheIllusionistsExploist.  
SPG and the affiliated canon characters belong to the ever awesome bennett’s and co. I am just doing this for fun, no profit intended.  
Dex, Sprocket, and Specter , all belong to Scorpiosnoopy666. , Aala, Amber, and Fried, belong to Theillusionistsexploist. Pearl belongs to myself.  
Full credit goes to Scorp and Illy for all the help here! They are awesome! Direct thanks to Illy here for the medical rant Aala goes on!

Also!

To all of our loyal readers and fans!! As part of the "Stay at home" project, I would like to invite the readers to create fan art for this series. Any drawings of the characters or art of the scenes of any of the stories or one shots are welcome! Since we're all stuck in the house, let's be creative! Show us what you got folks! You can post it on Tumblr, Instagram or Facebook with the #StayingHomeWithMonsterAu and we'll post it at the end of this story!

Thanks again for all the great feedback on all my other works!  
Please enjoy!!  
________________________________________________________________

Part Seventeen

He knew it had to be some kind of dream.  
There was no way this could possibly be reality.  
Could it?

He was in the arms of a beautiful girl, young so very young. Collapsing in exhaustion because he had to do something important.  
“He didn’t let me sleep because we needed a strategy,” he murmured sadly. hugging her to him she let him sleep on her lap. She had taken care of him, he had felt her petting his hair in his sleep. It had felt so wonderful  
Eventually it was almost dawn and he felt the beautiful girl awaken him.  
“I’m sorry we couldn’t talk tonight” he apologized.

“It’s okay. Something better happened” she smiled, hugging him before he left

“Yes? What happened?” he asked, still a bit asleep.

“I took care of you, you could sleep a bit and now you feel better. You look healthier than when you first met me here tonight” she explained, giggling at him.

He couldn’t help but laugh “Well, thank you. You were born to save people, did you know that?” he murmured before kissing her cheek quickly and shyly and then he was on the run back to his home.

He wanted to know more about this beautiful young woman, but the light intruded on his eyes and he was forced to leave the dream and open them. 

He looked around and saw that he was in the hospital again. That's right he had passed out last night going to Aala’s to make dinner.  
Not only had he made a fool of himself, but he had seen the man she truly cared for.  
The two of them embracing in the hallway outside of the hospital room. 

He really just wanted to roll over, smoosh his face into the pillow and go back to sleep.  
It was SO HARD to stay awake during the day lately. He had no idea what was causing that and assumed it must be a habit from before he lost his memory. 

He was about to do that, roll over and sleep more when he heard a noise and turned to see the man Aala had been calling John Sitting in the room with him reading a newspaper. 

“Sup?” He asked. 

He blinked at this person in his room and shook his head, “Ok ,” He asked,”Am..am i still dreaming?”

“Nah,” The other man shook his head, “you did sleep a lot tho. I guess ya needed it.”

“Sorry,” he told John and sat up, “I guess it hit me harder than i thought.”

“It's ok bro,” the strange man folded the paper and scooted his chair closer, “Tho I gotta be honest. If you got it THAT bad for Dr.Jumas, you need to come clean bro.”

He instantly turned as red as was possible for him. ,”What did … was I talking in my sleep?”

“A bit bro, “ John Smiled gently, “You were calling out her first name a lil, Not too loud but i can tell you want her here.”

He felt himself turn redder and looked away from the other man, “Well it doesn't matter now does it? She has someone.”

John blinked at him strangely and folded up his paper, “What are you talking about ? She’s not got anyone in her heart but you.”

He sat up and shook his head, “That other doctor, I saw the two of them last night through the window. She was …” He trailed off.

“You are so paranoid you know that?” He said softly, “She's not in love with anyone else, that's her Best Friend Dr. Morgan.”

He narrowed his eyes at the other man, “I saw her hugging him. “

“Dude,” John said, “Best friends hug. Sides i can PROVE he's not her boyfriend.”

“Oh,” He looked the other man up and down, “How?”

John smiled, “Dr Eros Morgan is engaged to someone else.”

“Who?” 

He watched the man smile at him thinking he was being condescending when in reality he simply thought both of the couples were just plain adorable. 

“Mik.” He said simply. 

“You're making that up,” Peter snapped, “You have to be making that up…!”

“Well I’m not..” The man Aala was calling John Doe shrugged, “I mean it. I’m 100% serious.”

“I don't believe you,” Peter said softly. 

The other man rolled his eyes a bit and face palmed. Ok this was going to be harder than he thought. 

Down in the break room Aala was just waking up, having spent most of the night at the hospital covering shifts and worried to death about Peter.  
Eros came through the door with two cups of coffee in hand, “you look undead love.”  
He told her to hand her the drink.

“I think I might be starting to see things myself,” She told him. 

“Nah it's just stress,” he sat down on the couch across from her.

“I'm starting to wonder ‘Ros,” She rubbed her eyes, “I swear I think I almost saw that lil girl he keeps seeing last night.”

He had to laugh a bit, “Well it's the power of suggestion hon. He’s told you about it, and you're stressed and tired. So yer head put it in there. I believe psychiatrists like you can call it folie à deux”

“I guess, I really don't know” She let out a very long sigh, “I'm just so worried about him. He's such a kind and gentle person. Do you know he was making me dinner last night?” 

Eros smiled at her, “Really? That's lovely. He sounds like he really cares. “

“He does, “ She smiled, “The man had no clue how to cook but had gone out and got the ingredients for tacos for me. Tacos! “ she smiled again, “He's just so sweet, and handsome. I .. I dunno what I'm going to do Ros.”

“Ummm,” He thought for a second, “Well i had it this bad for Mik, the only thing you CAN do is tell him Aala. Just tell the man how you feel.”

“But he's a patient ‘Ros.” She said ashamed of her behavior, “I know that's got to cross more ethical boundaries than I can shake a stick at.”

“Well,” He sighed, “you're not married, And you're not compromising your care of your other patients. Indeed if i had to say you were more cautious about them. Like caring for Peter makes you want to be a better Doctor.”

She blushed harder but nodded, “I want to be a good Doctor for him, For everyone that depends on me ‘Ros.”

“Then I don't see any harm in this at all,” he told her, “Lots of Doctors are married and are getting married or are gonna get married. Lots of doctors' spouses have health problems. They don't have any control over that. “ He shrugged, “As long as it's not affecting the way you care for your other patients I don't see why it could or should be a problem. What you do when you're off the clock is up to you Aala.”

“ I suppose so…” She trailed off and looked at her cup.

“LIsten,” Eros smiled at her, “You have it just as bad as I did.. And there’s only one cure for that.”

She grinned, “Did you know he calls Me Doc? It's the silliest most adorable pet name in the world isn't it?”

“It is,” The hematologist nodded, “it's also perfect.”

She smiled heart warming some at the thought of it, “ You really think it might work?”

“I really think you're not going to find out until you try, “ He grinned, “But i think i know what the outcome is, I totally want my best woman and her man at my wedding in two months.”

Aala beamed over that, “ You're all finished planning? You two are going to be perfect.”

Eros nodded, “I hope so. I also think that you and Peter would be perfect, it's just going to take some time for the two of you to get to know each other a lil bit. Speaking of the man in question, “The Hematologist stood up, “I have to go get some blood samples from your adorkable fellow to start those tests. You stay here and get a lil more focused.”

“Ok,” She flushed more, “I need to think about this but thank you so much for the help.”

He grinned at her, “If I'm not back in fifteen minutes…”

“Wait longer?” She grinned.

He laughed and smiled at her, “No, get yer hind end up and go down there to see him ok? We’ll get him healthy again aala.. I promise.”

SHe smiled at her friend and waited the requested time period, then got up, finished her coffee and headed down to His room to see him.  
She expected to find Eros in there possibly taking blood. What she did not expect to find was an upset Peter, on his cell phone.  
Currently getting yelled at by someone. 

“Look, I know it's bad,” He told the person, “It's not like I wanted to wind up in here. Listen I really can't remember half of the stuff you are asking me for sir. I’ve been in and out of the hospital for the last week and….”

He trailed off and Aala watched as he held the phone away from his ear looking like he was either about to chuck it at the wall, or start crying because he was so stressed. 

Aala felt solid iron crawl up her spine at that moment and proceeded to open the door and march into the room. 

“Peter?” She asked him very sweetly, “Can i talk to that person for just a moment?”

“Ummmm,” He blinked at her unsure of what to do.  
The sweet smile however was too much for him to resist and he promptly placed the phone with the still yammering executive in the Doctor's hand. 

“Sorry Doc,” He told her, “I don't think he wants to listen.”

She smiled at him again, “To you Darling. Because he thinks he has you over a barrel, Allow me.”

In that second Peter Watched his Darling Doc’s face fall, the sweet smile turned to a look of complete and utter contempt.  
Then she took a deep breath and proceeded to rip into the executive with the ferociousness of a barracuda. 

“Good day sir. I’m Dr. Aala Jumas. I’m Mr. Walter’s psychiatrist, and I bet you’ll want to hear what I have to say. Mr. Walter is suffering amnesia, sir; I imagine you know what that means, right? He has basic memories and that’s all. Now we are investigating if this amnesia was caused by some kind of violent incident and we need Mr. Walter to feel calm so he can have more chances to remember, and for the look of the things, you are stressing him and that’s not only a medical cause of complication, in this case, it’s also a legal obstruction. What I mean to say is that if you continue stressing my patient the police can go and happily talk to you about justice obstruction. So, make my work easier and save yourself by avoiding talking in that way to my patient or making something that could stress him for at least 6 months. Now then sir… is that enough or do you need more explanation.”

Both Peter and John heard the executive on the other end of the line go dead quite and then politely tell “Dr. Jumas.” That “Mr Walter” could take all the time he needed and his recording contract would be there when he returned ending with a very quiet,  
“Please don't sue me.”

“I’ll think about it,” Aala told the man.  
Then hit the end button then proceeded to let loose a string of Spanish profanity that would have made the ears of any one that knew what she was saying start to smoke. Finally she turned back to the shocked look on Peter’s face and the HUGE grin plastered on John’s 

“Remind me to never EVER make you mad Dr. Jumas,” John told her. 

She grinned and handed the phone back to the still shocked Peter. “Sorry I can get very protective of the people i care about.”

“No kidding?” He asked, eyes the size of half dollars. 

She smiled at him, the act falling away, “Sorry if i startled you, I really just didn’t want him harassing you while you're trying to heal.”

Now Peter blushed, Face turning as red as he could manage in his condition, “Thanks Doc.” He told her quietly. 

“Did Dr Morgan come down and draw your blood for the tests?” She asked 

That snapped him out of it and Peter nodded, “Yah.. he said I have to spend one more night but if I’m still doing well tomorrow I’ll be released.”

She nodded, “Perfect. I’ll be happy to give you a ride home. “ She then turned to John, “ and as nice as it is of you to come visit.”

“ I know i know,” He held up his hands, “The nutty guy that thinks he's the serpent god is not s upposed to be running loose in the hospital.”

“Well I won't tell this one time,”  
She told him with a smile, “Let me walk you back to your room ok?”

“THanks Dr Jumas, “ He smiled, “Come back and check on this young feller again for me before you leave ok?”

Peter turned red again but Aala smiled, “my pleasure.”

Much later that night after the sun had gone down, John, Or Q was back in his room talking to his two accomplices. 

“That was HILARIOUS!” Pearl cooed, “I wish I had been awake to see that!”

Q grinned, “I’ll see if we can get some of the footage off the hospital monitors for you hon.” 

The shadow from the old house smiled too, “I really do hope they figure it out soon. “

“Well the spell will last a while more, “ Q told both of them, “It will last until the two of them admit they love each other. “ 

PEarl rolled her eyes a bit, “They might be here for weeks. “

The shadow snorted, “That's true.. But we seem to have another small problem. “

“Amber and Sprocket are sending folks out looking for mom and dad,” Pearl said,  
“Monster” sightings have increased in the last few days.”

“ONe of us is going to have to go and try to mitigate the damage there, “ Q said. 

The shadow shook his head, “I don't think so.. Just keep an eye on everyone. If it gets Dangerous we can stop it but … They have a right to know what I did. All of the history that was hidden.”

“Then we’ll let them do that, “ Pearl smiled at the shadow, “Find out all the truth like I did. When they do I know they will forgive you. “

“Sounds like a plan,” Q nodded, “I’ll keep on with my lil play act here to add some encouragement, “He turned to pearl, “you…”

“Get to start messing with mom?” She grinned

“Absolutely runt,” Q hugged her, “Lets see if she’ll react the same. “ 

Both of Q’s co-conspirators grinned and then faded off into the night to start working on the next part of the plan. 

Well past midnight an exhausted Aala was walking to her car when she caught a flash of movement out the side of her eye. 

“No don't even look!” She told herself.  
THen forced herself to continue on to her car.  
A newspaper for the daily issue lay there on her hood.  
“MONSTER SIGHTINGS IN SANDIEGO!”  
It read.

Aala made a face and looked around, Then shook her head and got into the car. Never noting the colorful creature and lil girl silently giggling at her from the bushes as they set up the next phase of their plans.


	18. Chapter 18

The Multiverse Exists. Different world's have different Versions of the characters we know and love. Look into the ripply mirror and see something different each time. A universe where the SPG characters and some fanbots are supernatural versions of themselves.  
Welcome to the Fifth installment of the SPG monsterverse AU!!

_______________________________________________________________  
So Fifth time around!!  
I’d like to welcome back all of my readers from my first four stories and my one shots!  
I’d also like to give a great shout out to my girls and fabulous co writers ScorpioSnoopy666, TheIllusionistsExploist.  
SPG and the affiliated canon characters belong to the ever awesome bennett’s and co. I am just doing this for fun, no profit intended.  
Dex, Sprocket, and Specter , all belong to Scorpiosnoopy666. , Aala, Amber, and Fried, belong to Theillusionistsexploist. Pearl belongs to myself.  
Full credit goes to Scorp and Illy for all the help here! They are awesome! 

Also!

To all of our loyal readers and fans!! As part of the "Stay at home" project, I would like to invite the readers to create fan art for this series. Any drawings of the characters or art of the scenes of any of the stories or one shots are welcome! Since we're all stuck in the house, let's be creative! Show us what you got folks! You can post it on Tumblr, Instagram or Facebook with the #StayingHomeWithMonsterAu and we'll post it at the end of this story!

Thanks again for all the great feedback on all my other works!  
Please enjoy!!  
________________________________________________________________  
Part Eighteen

It had been most of the day, the manor was quiet and still and almost everyone else was sound asleep. For the moment everything seemed so wonderfully peaceful. Such a beautiful peaceful old house.   
A place that was safe for people of their kind. A place where supernatural beings could be protected from the outside world and the people that refused to understand that they were not monsters, just different. 

A soft sigh escaped the person that had realized while this place specialized in that, protecting people from the outside, from things like INFERNAL. There was nothing here that could protect the people he loved from the mistakes and faults of those that lived there in.   
They might be powerful wizards, powerful supernatural beings, even damned near immortal beings such as vampires and Kitsune, Demons and Dryads, Driders and Giants.   
As well as every and anything in between. They were however still people, and not infallible. 

Indeed in his need to protect this family, it became greatly apparent to all that the first Peter Walter had done some pretty awful things. Turned his back on the world and on the people that needed him. 

Now in order to find Spine, Aala and Pearl, as well as the missing Serpent God Q, they were having to go back over a record of those mistakes and attempt to find out if any of those might have caused what happened. Caused these four that everyone cared so much about to vanish. 

Micheal Reed, the shape shifter doctor, sat in the bed room of his fiance and wondered about this. IF the mistakes that had been made by this man were going cost even more.   
Cost the lives of innocent girls and young women that had their whole lives ahead of them. 

Finding out what Amber had done yesterday had been almost upsetting to the point where he wanted to scream. Not at her, not at Sprocket, for the two of them were only doing what they felt was the right thing to do. No Micheal wanted to scream at the universe, at the gross injustice of it all. 

How dare it come down and dump this onto the heads of some of the most innocent beings in creation. How DARE the universe demand that the two of them make this sacrifice just so they could find the skeletons in the closet of one mean old man. How dare it dump a trial like that onto their shoulders. It wasn’t right nor fair. Micheal had actually lost his temper over it. Leaving his beloved Amber to rest for a while and dragging that crazy Mage to his lab. Then demanding an explanation, more than he had already been given, about exactly what he had done.

“Are you insane?” Micheal demanded.

“No,” Salgexicon assured him, “No I’m not. I know exactly what I was doing and I was just ..”

“Trying to be as nuts as your friend with the Gold eyes?” Micheal snapped out. 

Hazel eyes narrowed and the mage turned to look down his nose at Micheal, “First off Reed,” He told him, “NEVER compare me to Majere, got it? “

Micheal flushed and realized in his anger what he had accused the other man of being, “I’m sorry Salgexicon… “He trailed off after a moment added, “That was out of line. I know you're a good person.”

The anger faded from the Mage’s face and he smiled at the shape shifter again, “Listen ok? I know you're upset, and angry. I get it,” He had cracked a grin, “That was cold tho.”

“I really am sorry Salgexicon, “ He blushed and looked off, “You’d never…”

“Hey just remind me the next time I need a good insult to come find you,” The Mage grinned some more and then continued, “As I was saying, I was trying to find a solution that would help Sprocket. I shoulda known how much Amber is like Spine and shoulda been watching closer. I fully intended to use the spell on myself.” 

“But that sneaky lil thing saw the opportunity and…” Micheal trailed off. 

“She saw the opportunity to be a carbon copy of her father and took it,” The mage grimaced, “Next time I have a plan like this I’m going to do it, THEN tell her.”

“That’s probably a good idea,” Micheal had sighed and ran a hand through his hair, “So what IS going to happen to them? Could this kill them?”

“No,” The mage shook his head, “This is absolutely not lethal.” He turned and pointed to one of the books that they had found in the old reading room. This one not contain the seeing spell. 

“This is one of his ordinary journals,” Salgexicon continued, “it tells all about what he did. He damned well knew this knowledge might rip the family apart. I get the impression there’s a lot more we’re going to find out that he did than just….” The mage trailed off and looked away.

“Abandoning you and Delilah,” Micheal finished softly. 

Any remaining anger Micheal held for the other man melted away then. Learning that someone who you cared for, that had basically raised you, had deemed you not important enough to save, had to have struck the mage right in his heart.   
Delilah had apologized and apologized to him, promising that Peter the first had not really felt that way. There however weren’t words to put those actions of the first Peter right.   
It was going to take time for Salgexicon to deal with that. 

Hoping to find more explanation wise he had started looking at the other books and come across the spell Peter The first had used to protect the hidden information, as well as the charm spell to help whoever had learned to use the seeing magic. 

Salgexicion cleared his throat, “Anyhow, “ He moved back to the book, “He damned well knew what he was doing and what it was going to take to get the info out of those books. I guess he just never expected young people to be the ones to do it. It if were me or any one my age, or even Spine’s age it would have just made us a lil bit tired. So it's not going to kill them in any shape or form. It will however consistently wear them out. “

Micheal nodded, “I think we need to keep Sprocket out of those things for a couple of days until her and Amber are completely recovered. “

“We can do that,” Salgexicon nodded, “it's not like we are in a rush.” The mage sighed, “For all the insanity their vanishing has caused, I don't get the feeling that Spine and Aala, and Especially not Pearl and Q are in danger. I get the feeling those two might be in on it.”

Micheal had to smile, “Yeah I kinda got the feeling myself. If it were infernal or something like that, we’d already know. They aren't exactly subtel.”

“That's true,” Salgexicon smiled and then got serious again, “If you really want me to take the charm spell off amber I can. But there might be something that we do need to know, to…”

“Clear up all the shadows about the family at least,” Micheal finished then he sighed, “Is there anything i can do to help her?”

Salgexicon shook his head, “there are ways she can get energy from someone else, Amber i mean, but it would have to be an even closer bond than her and Sprocket.”

Micheal nodded, “I’ll talk to Amber when she wakes up Salgexicon. See what she wants to do. Again I’m sorry for that smart alec remark before.”

“Hey it's ok,” The mage smiled at him, “You're in love.. Love makes us do dumb things….”

Salgexicon trailed off as the door to his lap creaked open and the lil multi headed lizard creature scampered in. IT looked even bigger than before, now about the size of a house cat. It reared the middle head, bright red in color with a crest, and Spit at them issuing a tiny flame. Then it scampered under one of the lab tables and vanished into the duct work. 

Micheal blinked and then looked back at the mage, “Wow that kid’s grounded till he dies isn't he?” 

“Yes,” Salgexicon made a face, “He might be more than grounded when Steve finds out.”

That had been several hours ago, and now here Micheal was, back in Ambers room, watching her sleep peacefully. 

She looked calm and happy, dark hair splayed over the pillow in ebony ripples. She was so beautiful and peaceful. He should have been happy just to watch the precious being he loved so much sleep and rest.   
His mind however kept returning to the last time he had a chance to really see her like that.  
He had believed her gone, dead, lost to the ages and beyond his reach forever. It had hurt so much it had almost caused him to turn into a person that he never wanted to be. Even now, even tho he knew what had been going on and respected what had been done. That anger remained. 

The nasty crack he had made to the mage was proof enough it still haunted him. The image of his beloved Amber gone from him forever would never leave him unless he did something to wipe it out for good.   
Twice now he had come so close to losing her. 

Twice now he had let her slip through his hands and not been able to do a damned thing about it.   
The first time she had walked away because of her own fear, done so to protect him.   
The second time, monsters and fiends had sought to take her out of this world. Indeed if it had not been for what Salgexicon and Spine had planned, Amber WOULD have died.   
Gone forever, gone far too soon. 

Micheal thought long and hard about what Salgexicon had said to him.   
That if someone had a closer bond with Amber, A closer bond than even sisters. They would be able to give her some of their energy.   
To help her as she put herself on the line to help Sprocket. 

What was closer than siblings? 

Amber turned in her sleep and a small flash of red light caught his eye.   
Her beautiful ruby engagement ring. Then Micheal Reed smiled to himself.   
What was a closer bond than sisters? He finally knew the answer. 

He pulled out his cell phone and stepped out into the hall for a moment. Then smiled and spoke into the phone as the person on the other end answered. 

A couple of hours later Amber felt herself waking up.   
She knew she wasn't in her bed but she was someplace wonderful and warm, that felt so safe she almost dozed back off right then. 

She felt someone’s arms around her and leaned into that loving embrace. Her MIcheal.  
Her sweet, loving, beautiful fiance. 

She opened her eyes and looked around the room. It was the room at the center of the manor carved out of that odd gold colored rock.   
Lit by the beautiful candles that shed lovely scents into the air and never seemed to burn all the way down. 

SHe looked up into the face of her beloved Micheal and saw that he was either asleep or concentrating. Then she looked around again and saw it.   
Images, not real people but half formed images of something lingered in the room. 

She stared and realized what she was looking at, Images of what had happened during the last fiasco. Herself, her father, and her sister all under the spell to heal and protect them. It had done its job but also scared the living daylights out of the rest of the family, because it made them appear to be passed. 

Part of the illusion to save them from the evils of INFERNAL. 

Amber pulled away and out of Micheal’s arms and looked at the images before her.   
Herself unconscious, and her beloved Micheal, slumped in the doorway, heart shattering into a million pieces because it had to be real.   
His reactions and the reactions of everyone had to be real to throw INFERNAL off the trail long enough to get the babies back. 

Tears started running down Amber’s face at the image of her beloved in so much pain, and now she regretted what she had done today. Her first thought had been to protect lil Sprocket. It hadn’t flashed in her brian yet, what other effects that action might have.

She reached up and put her hand over the talisman she was wearing and cried harder, “I’m So sorry Micheal.”

The images faded and she heard him stand up behind her and then come and wrap his arms around her, “Don't be. You did what you thought was right.”

“But i never thought about how it might hurt you,” She replied, “i…”

“Sorry,” He told her, “I guess I was half asleep. This place can do lots of things Amber, I never meant for you to see that.”

“No its ok,” She turned and rested her head against his shoulder, “I wish i had some way to make this better.”

“You know I love you no matter what amber,” he hugged her, “I'd never change one part of your personality my darling. It makes you the strong, amazing beautiful woman I love.”

“Thank you,” She held onto him hard, “I wish … I wish i could do something to make this better.’

He smiled, The exact words he'd been waiting for coming from her perfect heart and soul, “Well there is one thing that can help Me and you.”

“Anything my love,” She told him, “Anything.”

He smiled into her dark hair,”Marry me?”

She grinned against him, “I already said yes you know.”

“No i mean marry me,” He said softly, “Right now. Screw big ceremonies and antics… marry me right now. Let me help take this burden off you and sprocket. Let me be a part of this family for real.”

She looked up at him with green eyes wide, “are you serious?”

“Dead serious,” he told her,”I want nothing more than to be your husband amber. Say the word and I can have the Father here in a hot minute.”

The Dark Elf, Vampire hybrid girl looked down and thought for a moment.

When she raised her eyes they were filled with tears of love, “YES.”


	19. Chapter 19

The Multiverse Exists. Different world's have different Versions of the characters we know and love. Look into the ripply mirror and see something different each time. A universe where the SPG characters and some fanbots are supernatural versions of themselves.  
Welcome to the Fifth installment of the SPG monsterverse AU!!

_______________________________________________________________  
So Fifth time around!!  
I’d like to welcome back all of my readers from my first four stories and my one shots!  
I’d also like to give a great shout out to my girls and fabulous co writers ScorpioSnoopy666, TheIllusionistsExploist.  
SPG and the affiliated canon characters belong to the ever awesome bennett’s and co. I am just doing this for fun, no profit intended.  
Dex, Sprocket, and Specter , all belong to Scorpiosnoopy666. , Aala, Amber, and Fried, belong to Theillusionistsexploist. Pearl belongs to myself.  
Full credit goes to Scorp and Illy for all the help here! They are awesome! 

Also!

To all of our loyal readers and fans!! As part of the "Stay at home" project, I would like to invite the readers to create fan art for this series. Any drawings of the characters or art of the scenes of any of the stories or one shots are welcome! Since we're all stuck in the house, let's be creative! Show us what you got folks! You can post it on Tumblr, Instagram or Facebook with the #StayingHomeWithMonsterAu and we'll post it at the end of this story!

Thanks again for all the great feedback on all my other works!  
Please enjoy!!  
________________________________________________________________  
Part Nineteen

He had officially been released from the hospital, at least for the moment, but to say that he felt odd still was the understatement of the century. In a word he just felt tired, he looked up at the sunshine and it just made him feel so tired. Like he wanted to be asleep during the day but knew that was quite silly.   
There was also the fact that even after all the blood transfusion he'd been given, he STILL felt like he’d been run over by a lawn mower. Sluggish, tired, and just feeling like he was generally losing that tenuous hold on keeping himself well. 

Very little of his memories had come back, just flashes now. He remembered his music, and singing for people. The lil girl he kept seeing, she was in his head too, making him wonder if she was a strange vision of something else from his life. Maybe a child? Maybe a sibling?   
Someone he loved ? He knew nothing tho and so far that was all that was coming back to him. It was all of the memories he had of his past at the moment and he really did feel like he was drifting. 

The only time this sensation faded was when he was around The Doc. That wonderful person, who helped him keep his mind in focus and was trying to find the solution to all of this. She had become an anchor and he really was forced to admit that the feelings he was having were more than just respect or friendship. 

Seeing that there was someone else that she cared about made it that much worse.   
How the hell was he going to compete with a doctor?   
How was a scruffy musician with no memory of his past going to get the Literal perfect woman to fall in love with him.   
These were the gloomy thoughts Peter was having as he stood outside of the hospital and tried to decide how he was going to get back to his apartment. He was about to go simply hop on to the bus when the heavens decided to smile down on him and he saw “his” Doc come around the corner in her car.

She looked out of the drivers side window at him and smiled warmly, “They told me you'd be getting released just as I got off my shift. Need a ride home?”

He smiled brightly and leaned down resting his folded arms on the car door to talk to her, “I was about to go find a bus but I’d love a ride home Doc. Thank you.”

He watched as she blushed a bit and bit her lip, then without seeming to think about it blurted out , “D...do you wanna come over to my apartment and rest some? You can relax a bit while I do a lil research.”

He instantly turned red to match her blush and nodded, “I'd like that very much.” He walked around and got in the car and then suddenly had a better idea.

“On second thought,” he said as he sat down, “I wanna get some fresh air. Wanna go see if that old house is still open to the public today?”

Her face had fallen when she heard him say on second thought, but with the mention of the lovely old house in the woods Aala’s eyes lit up. “Oh that's a wonderful idea! Let's find out.”

She tugged her phone out of her bag and sent a quick text to the number she had saved from before. Just as she did then she got a rather funny text telling her it was completely ok to go see the old house. Just “keep it legal.”

She gave a small snort of laughter at that and Aala turned back to Peter, “They say it's ok and it's open, let's go see.”

It took only a few moments to head out into the wooded park area, and a few more to find the path too the old house. The sun was on its way down, and he was feeling better , so the walk up the path was not as hard as he had thought it would be.   
With her holding on to his arm as they walked Peter thought he might be able to walk anywhere.   
So they took their time heading up the hill and found the lovely old house just as it had been the last time they had gone for a walk here.   
The door opened with a soft click and the two of them headed into the house. The old timey furniture carefully preserved in the front rooms, gave off a pleasant air. But Peter found himself wanting to look around more.   
He smiled and tugged at Aala’s hand, “Come on let's look around and see what we can find in here. This house is so big I bet it has lots of rooms.”

She grinned back at him and the two of them walked deeper into the old mansion. Indeed it did seem to have a lot of rooms, almost bigger on the inside than it was on the outside. Parts of it were locked off. Other rooms however were completely open and looked, well cared for, but dusty and unoccupied. 

It was in one of these rooms where the two of them happened to come upon a collection of old instruments. Carefully placed on stands and lovingly preserved. But all coated in what looked like a fine layer of black dust. As if they had sat there since the days of coal burning, and no one had touched them since. 

Aala turned around and looked at the room full of instruments in wonder. A mandolin rested on one stand and sparkled at her, an accordion sat on another stand. That it had been played was obvious but again, like the other instruments it had been loved, and carefully kept   
Then the two of them found the thing in the room that instantly drew Peter’s attention. A beautiful mahogany guitar on a stand. Perfectly tuned even under its layer of dust. 

He ran his hands over the beautiful piece and then picked it up. It simply felt right in his hands, dust or no. Like it belonged there, like music was a part of him. A few images flickered in his head. People that might have been his family, all of them making music. So knowing it was not his, did not belong to him, and he was probably gonna get thrown out of the house for screwing around with it, He still did the first thing that popped into his head. 

Peter sat down on the dusty music stool, as if he had been there his whole life, and began playing the instrument. Aala heard the first of the notes and turned to just stare. The stare promptly turned into a gape as he started singing, pitch perfect voice filling the old music room with beautiful notes. An amazing love song that she had never heard before, about someone that had been lost, but that was still remembered. 

Aala felt her heart ache as the song finished and she just looked on wide eyed as he finished and then noticed she was listening and turned bright red. 

“Umm wow that was WAY out of line,” He continued to flush and quickly put the guitar back on the stand, “I hope i don't get into trouble for that.”

“IF someone gets you in trouble for that,” She told him, “I will personally smack them across the quad. That was the most beautiful thing I’ve ever heard. Did.. did you write it? Do you… do you remember doing that?”

He smiled a bit, still blushing, “Ahh i don't know. I just remembered it. I wanted to sing it, I think it must have been about someone important to me.”

Aala smiled and went over to give him a hug, “it's one of the most heartfelt and beautiful things I’ve ever heard. Thank you for playing it for me.” She grinned at him a bit, “with a voice like that i can see why that producer of yours was so up in the air. It's beautiful.”

He looked away from her for a moment and smiled, “I wish i knew more about where it came from, but thank you Aala. It means a lot to me that you like my voice.”

She opened her mouth to say more to Peter about how much she did in fact like his music, when the alarm on Aala’s phone went off.   
“Oh dang,” She looked down at it as she pulled it out of her pocket, “i had no idea it had gotten that late.” She turned back to Him and smiled, “Hey how about you come with me now and i’ll make YOU dinner this time. Take two on those tacos?”

He nodded and looked at her phone, “ what have you got to do tonight ?”

Aala smiled cryptically, “I have to go pick up my son from Daycare.”

Peter’s face instantly fell, and he felt his heart drop into his shoes. “S...son?”

“Yah,” She nodded and took his hand leading him back to her car, “He just arrived from my first home and I have to go pick him up. Some friends were keeping him for me until I was able to get him here.”

“o..Ok.. “ he replied, feeling his heart hurt more.   
She had a son, by someone.   
He knew he had no right to be jealous. He knew he had no right to feel this way, but his heart almost fell apart hearing that she had a child with someone.   
“Come with me and meet him,” She smiled and tugged him in the direction of the car again, “I’m sure he’ll love you.”

“Ok,” He managed to smile back and her and the two of them got in her car. 

Through the ride he sat looking out the window feeling his heart falling further and further into despair. She had someone else she loved besides him, had a child with them. He knew deep down that he had no right to say anything but, oh did it hurt for reasons he was unable to fathom.   
So Peter simply sat quietly and watched the city pass by as they headed in the direction of the place where she had to pick her son up from. 

WHen the car finally stopped and she nudged him, he snapped out of his daze.   
“Come on Peter,” she smiled, “Please come meet him? You’ll love him.”

So he relented, “Ok Thank you for introducing me.”

Then he got out of the car and followed her stopping short when he got a look at the sign on the building.  
“Veterinary?” He blinked and looked but Aala had already gone into the building. 

He was about to follow her when he heard a loud yap.   
Peter turned around and saw a lil white dog with a broken leash looking up at him. IT came over to him and whined, put its paws up and begged to be picked up.   
“Hey lil fella, what..” He scooped the lil pooch up into his arms, “Where'd you come from? Where’s yer owner?”

With that he headed into the building and saw a lady at the desk she instantly perked up. “THere you are!” she told the lil dog.  
“Thank you sir for bringing him back, he’s been all over the place. He keeps running away from us. I think he's trying to find his owner.”

“Oh?” Peter blinked at them, “Well umm do you know who his owner is?”

The lady nodded, “Yah he's chipped, He belongs toooo…” She scrolled down the screen, “A Mr. Peter Walter. “ Then rattled off an address.   
HIS address. 

“Umm.. mam…” He said in shock, “That’s me.”

She blinked up at him and then smiled, “OH! That's great! You musta got our message then!” 

He just kept quiet, shocked at the strange coincidence.   
“Well the lil monster broke his leash, So lemme get you new one,” She smiled at Peter and reached under the counter, snapped the old leash off the pooch and put a new one on, then handed him the loop on the end.   
“I’m sure glad Gorge’s daddy came to get him,” She smiled, “He was a very sad pupper. “

“I’m glad I Found him, “ Peter said sincerely, “I … been in the hospital.. I missed the lil guy.”

THen there it was, the FIRST clear memory in days, this lil white puppy dog looking up at him and wagging his tail. He smiled and pet the lil dog's soft fur. 

“I’m sorry lil gorge,” He told him, “I got lost too. You come home with me and help me find out where the rest of my brains are, yes?”

The pooch happily tapped and snuggled him, Then wiggled and jumped into the floor as Aala rounded the corner. 

“OH! Peter what…”   
Before she could get more out, the little white dog, that was surprisingly strong, Tugged Peter in her direction.   
While what she was holding tugged Aala in Peter’s direction.   
Next thing they both knew they were pressed up against each other and tangled in the leashes of the two dogs. 

“OH! Did you find a pupper you wanted?” Aala asked.   
“Umm apparently this lil guy is mine,” Peter answered, “Is… “ He looked down at the lil dog she had on her leash, “is that your “son”? “ 

Aala had to laugh as they started to untangle themselves, “This is Mijo,” She scooped the rolly polly lil pit bull puppy up in her arms, “I had to leave him down south till i had an apartment that took pooches. Sorry for the joke.”

Peter had to laugh, “It's ok. This is Gorge,” He picked up his own dog, “He belongs to me. Aala I remember him!”

Her eyes popped wide and she smiled at him, “oh Peter that's wonderful!” She then pet the lil white dog on the head, “he's a good doggo. Just like my lil Mijo. He’ll help you get the rest of your memories back. I know it.”

He smiled back at her feeling a lot better not noticing that it was now after sundown, “Well let's take these guys to your place and get them some dinner shall we?”

“Surely,” Aala smiled back and led them all back out to her car. 

Back at the old house the co conspirators were laughing.

“Do you think he's going to figure out that it was toner?” Pearl asked Q. 

He laughed and smiled, “ Not till he washes that shirt and turns everything else in the wash black.”

“I’m so sorry,” She tried to not laugh, “I really couldn’t think of anything else dust like.”

The shadowy figure that lived in the house smiled, “It's a mess to clean up but worth it to see him and her so happy. Where ever did you find that lil doggy pearl?”

“Well,” She smiled, “Dad gave him to mom, He must have been with Aunt Rabbit or just got away from the house. I saw him and caught him, then thought that it’ be the perfect opportunity. A lil hacking and a lil mind tricking later and boom.”

“Wonderful!” Q smiled back at her, “Now then. Let’s make some plans for the next phase of this lil operation shall we?”

The shadow figure and pearl looked at each other and then turned back to Q and smiled.  
“With pleasure.” Pearl answered, “We’ll get them back with each other and have great stories to tell everyone else too.”

Q and the Shadow figure smiled and all of them began to commiserate on what was next.


	20. Chapter 20

The Multiverse Exists. Different world's have different Versions of the characters we know and love. Look into the ripply mirror and see something different each time. A universe where the SPG characters and some fanbots are supernatural versions of themselves.  
Welcome to the Fifth installment of the SPG monsterverse AU!!

_______________________________________________________________  
So Fifth time around!!  
I’d like to welcome back all of my readers from my first four stories and my one shots!  
I’d also like to give a great shout out to my girls and fabulous co writers ScorpioSnoopy666, TheIllusionistsExploist.  
SPG and the affiliated canon characters belong to the ever awesome bennett’s and co. I am just doing this for fun, no profit intended.  
Dex, Sprocket, and Specter , all belong to Scorpiosnoopy666. , Aala, Amber, and Fried, belong to Theillusionistsexploist. Pearl belongs to myself.  
Full credit goes to Scorp and Illy for all the help here! They are awesome! 

Also!

To all of our loyal readers and fans!! As part of the "Stay at home" project, I would like to invite the readers to create fan art for this series. Any drawings of the characters or art of the scenes of any of the stories or one shots are welcome! Since we're all stuck in the house, let's be creative! Show us what you got folks! You can post it on Tumblr, Instagram or Facebook with the #StayingHomeWithMonsterAu and we'll post it at the end of this story!

Thanks again for all the great feedback on all my other works!  
Please enjoy!!  
________________________________________________________________

Part Twenty

She was pretty deep asleep when she felt it.   
Someone came into her room and gave her a gentle shake. 

Sprocket really wasn’t wanting to wake up, sleeping felt really good.   
Amber had done something amazing and had helped her a great deal, but it was still late afternoon and the sun wasn't quite down yet.   
So she still wanted to sleep. 

So it came as a small surprise when she felt someone shake her and then give her tail a lil tug.  
“Snek?” Amber called, “C’mon my lil snek.. Wake up.”

She heard the smile in Amber's voice and that was what pulled her out of her sleep and made her blink her large blue eyes up at her older sister.   
Amber smiled down at her and then pulled the lil silver naga into a hug. 

“Whats up amber?” sprocket blinked and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. 

Amber smiled more and pulled her into a warm hug, “I need your help with something Snek.” She told her, “I don't want anyone else to help me with this than you.”

Sprocket blinked again and nodded, “hang on lemme get dressed.”

Amber nodded and Sprocket slid out of bed and then over to her dresser. Then blinked a lil at what she saw there for her.   
It was a very pretty dress that she had never seen before. It seemed to have simply been placed there and she looked back over her shoulder at Amber.

“Is...is that for me?” Sprocket asked in amazement. 

It was lovely, made out of a soft purple flowy fabric. Not too grown up but very sophisticated, and luxurious. As sprocket ran her hands over the soft material she realized that it was in fact real silk and her eyes grew round in shock.  
“Amber this..” She looked at her sister and saw the smile on her face. 

“That is for my lil sister,” She smiled, “If Pearl were here she'd have a pink one to match, but I know she understands that she has to be off helping mom and dad. She’d also understand that you're here to help me.”

Sprocket smiled at her and very carefully pulled the lovely dress up into her arms, “Lemme go change and I;ll be right back out ok.”

“Take your time,” Amber assured her, “I have to go change when you are done ok?”

Sprocket beamed at her sister and slipped into her bathroom to change into the dress.   
Naga’s don't really sweat so she didn't need much of a bath that morning. But she quickly washed herself and pulled her brown curls into a high fluffy ponytail. Then added the matched purple ribbon she had found with the dress. 

When Sprocket looked into the mirror she had to smile at the cute reflection she saw staring back at her. The dress fit perfectly and the soft purple coloring matched her skin so well, also setting off her brown curls and deep blue eyes. 

Overall she loved the look and once she was satisfied with the way her hair looked she slinked back out into the room to meet amber. 

The older girl smiled at her, “You are adorable.” Her sister told her, “Do you know that you have just perfectly mastered Dad’s grin? Even better than me and pearl. “

“Really?” Sprocket blushed, “Thank you that means so much. More than you can imagine amber.”

“Hey,” The Dark elf, Vampire hybrid came over and put her arms around her lil sister in another hug, “ You are the most like him of any of us Snek, Never EVER doubt that.”

Sprocket beamed at amber and threw her arms around her, “So what are you up to?” She asked from the hug.

Amber grinned at her, “WELL.. come with me while i get changed and then maybe you can guess. If not, you will see when we get where we are going after I change. “

Sprocket looked at her eyes full of curiosity but nodded and took her older sister's hand as Amber led the way down to her bed room. The two of them walked into the room and sprocket was surprised to see a dress very similar to hers laying on the chair to Amber’s dresser.   
This one however was mostly white, and had a few blue accents on it here and there.   
Powdery blue flowers adorned the ends of the sleeves and the small train of the dress that draped along the floor.   
Darker blue decorated the areas closer to the neck line and made the white of the dress look like it glowed in the soft warm light of the manor.   
“Sit tight Snek,” Amber winked.  
She then picked up the dress and vanished to her bath room for a lil while. 

When she came out Sprocket started in surprise.  
Amber was in fact such a beautiful person, and Sprocket had never really noticed before.  
But the dress, the hair, and the slight cosmetics she had on now really made her that much more lovely to the young naga.

“Oh Amber,” Sprocket smiled at her, “you are the most beautiful woman in the world right now ! You look like you just stepped out of a fairy tale!”

“Don’t sell yourself short Snek,” Amber told her voice full of sisterly love and affection, “I’m not the only beautiful person in this room,” She made a motion for Sprocket to join her in front of the mirror. 

“See,” She pointed at their reflections, “You're beautiful too, Sprocket. “

The lil Silver naga blushed deeply at that but then turned and tossed her arms around her older sister, “You are so sweet amber. Thank you so much!”

“My pleasure sis,” She told her. “Now we have a lil finishing touch here and then we can go.”

“Hmm?” Sprocket raised her eyebrows at Amber as her sister let go of the hug and walked over to the table in the room, producing two white flat boxes, “What's that?”

“Like I said,” Amber smiled at her, “Finishing touches.”

She opened the boxes and produced two floral wreaths for their hair, that perfectly matched the tones of the dresses. Then she came over and placed Sprocket’s on her hair, pulling the fluffy pony tail and bow through the loop and settling it gracefully on Sprockets head. 

“There,” Amber told her, “now you're perfect!”

Sprocket blushed and smiled at her sister yet again, “Thank you!” 

She then sat and watched as amber opened the other box and pulled out another wreath, settling it on her own dark hair.   
This one was made of white and blue flowers to match her dress and had a long see through sheath of fabric attached to the back of it. This cascaded down amber’s back and to her waist.   
Sprocket started a bit more wondering just what her sister was up too. 

As sprocket had told her, she looked like something that had just stepped right out of a fairy tale. So beautiful and serene as if this was the single happiest day of her life. 

That thought trailed off in Sprocket’s head as the pieces of the puzzle started falling into place. 

“Amber are you…!?” The Silver naga trailed off with a squee of girly glee.

Amber only smiled at her, and then held out her hand to her lil sister. 

“I dunno Snek,” She smiled more, “I guess you're just gonna have to come with me and find out aren't you?”

Sprocket beamed at Amber and happily took her hand.   
The two of them walked slowly through the still sleeping manor.   
Most of the folks were nocturnal and hadn’t awakened yet, seeing as how it was still only late afternoon.   
They would for it was a fairly normal evening.   
The house tho was fairly quiet, as everyone was tired from being out looking for Spine, Aala, Q and Pearl most of the night.   
Every night seach parties went out.   
Every night they came back with nothing to report. 

No signs of INFERNAL or any danger.   
No Evidence of kidnapping or any threat.

The four of them just seemed to not want to be found at the moment.   
Still it was important that they did find them.   
Just like it was important, at least to Sprocket, that she somehow learn all the information that the books she had found offered.   
Even if it wore her out and made her tired. 

WIth amber helping her now tho it was much easier.   
When she did read them she was able to find out more information and was working towards something big that was concealed in the books. 

Still all the activity left everyone Tired and needing sleep to make sure they were all doing ok. So the rest of the family dozed away as Amber led her sister down the hall. 

Eventually the two of them made it to the main library and Sprocket grinned at what she saw there. Salgeixcon with a big, smug , smirk plastered on his face, waiting to open the secret door way for the two sisters. 

“I see you ladies are ready for the event of the evening,” The mage Grinned more.

“Thank you for being here for us Salgexicon,” Amber told him, “This means a lot.”

“My pleasure,” He told them. 

He opened the door to the center room and then offered one arm to each of the sisters. 

Sprocket smiled at him and placed one hand on his arm, while Amber took the other. 

“It’s a great honor to stand in for your Dad ladies,” He told them, “Tho i know when we finally do find his skinny butt, he's gonna want a do over.”

“We can do that, “ Amber told him, “But let's focus on this for now?”

“Totaly,” Sprocket agreed. 

The Mage smiled and led the two girls down the corridor to the room. 

When they got there, Sprocket saw that a small traditional altar had been set up, and there stood Father Kincaid waiting for them. 

“Ahh,” The old priest smiled, “The ladies of the hour! Right on time.”

Off too one side stood Micheal waiting for them in a dark suit with a blue tie that matched the flowers on Amber;s dress. 

“I knew it!” Beamed sprocket, “You are getting married!”

Amber nodded and hugged her one more time, “And there is no other person on this planet that I would rather have here to witness it than my Sweet baby sister. My perfect lil Snek.”

Sprocket hugged her and looked up at Amber with tears of joy in her pretty blue eyes, with their slitted pupils, “I’m So happy for you amber.” She told her.   
“You've been through so much in your life. You deserve to be happy.”

Amber bent down and put her arms around Sprocket one more time, “You been through hell too Lil Snek,” She told her brushing the tears out of her eyes, “Never ever forget how strong YOU are for surviving all of that. Thank you for being here to see this.”

“Totally,” Sprocket told her, “Always and forever Amber. My big sister.”

Amber gave her hand one last squeeze and then turned to stand next to Micheal as the priest began to speak. 

“Dear friends and family, “ He told them, “We are here this evening to celebrate the love of these two young people. Who for now have chosen to make their vows with the closest friends and members of their family to witness. “

Sprocket continued to dreamily listen to the ceremony caught up in the beauty and love of the moment. Daydreaming of when she might meet her special someone. Day dreaming of doing this For Pearl and D some day.   
A million beautiful dreams fluttering through her mind like so many bright beautiful butterflies that she almost didn't catch it when the Father finished, “With the exchange of vows between these two young people, by the power vested in me. I now pronounce you husband and wife.”

Sprocket almost was in tears right then, from the look of pure joy on the faces of her family, that mirrored what she felt in her heart.

“You may kiss your bride,” The father pronounced. 

The two young beloved’s turned and embraced each other deeply and then shared a deep loving kiss. Finally breaking apart and turning to the people with them. 

Sprocket lost all composure at that moment and slid over to toss her arms around them both.   
The love and light filling the room right then made her so happy, and she knew whatever darkness she might uncover about the past. Whatever insanity her parents and sister were into, they all had love like this. 

She knew, this kind of love will always survive.


	21. Chapter 21

The Multiverse Exists. Different world's have different Versions of the characters we know and love. Look into the ripply mirror and see something different each time. A universe where the SPG characters and some fanbots are supernatural versions of themselves.  
Welcome to the Fifth installment of the SPG monsterverse AU!!

_______________________________________________________________  
So Fifth time around!!  
I’d like to welcome back all of my readers from my first four stories and my one shots!  
I’d also like to give a great shout out to my girls and fabulous co writers ScorpioSnoopy666, TheIllusionistsExploist.  
SPG and the affiliated canon characters belong to the ever awesome bennett’s and co. I am just doing this for fun, no profit intended.  
Dex, Sprocket, and Specter , all belong to Scorpiosnoopy666. , Aala, Amber, and Fried, belong to Theillusionistsexploist. Pearl belongs to myself.  
Full credit goes to Scorp and Illy for all the help here! They are awesome!   
Special thanks to Illy for the help with the confrontation between aala and her boss! Couldn't have done it without you!!

Also!

To all of our loyal readers and fans!! As part of the "Stay at home" project, I would like to invite the readers to create fan art for this series. Any drawings of the characters or art of the scenes of any of the stories or one shots are welcome! Since we're all stuck in the house, let's be creative! Show us what you got folks! You can post it on Tumblr, Instagram or Facebook with the #StayingHomeWithMonsterAu and we'll post it at the end of this story!

Thanks again for all the great feedback on all my other works!  
Please enjoy!!  
________________________________________________________________

Part Twenty one

It had been a pleasant evening, and it was a beautiful day.   
To say that Aala was in a good mood and had high hopes for what was going on in her life right then was putting it mildly. She felt herself starting to fall genuinely in love, a bond that she honestly had no idea how it had become so strong so quickly.

The thought of his beautiful music was still on her mind and in her ears as she walked into the hospital, humming the tune she had heard Peter play. Her hopes for the future were very high. She knew that somehow this was going to work out. She had faith in Eros finding the key to getting Peter the treatment he needed to stay healthy.   
Later that day he was coming in for more blood work and she was going to have lunch with him at the cute lil cafe attached to the hospital.   
Over all her life couldn’t have been better if it had been planned that way.   
There was literally nothing she thought that was going to burst the bubble of happiness that surrounded her.

She was going to find out that was an illusion, that if she wanted this relationship she was going to have to fight for it. Because there were people in this world that would look at what she had and want it gone. 

The perfect demonstration of those kind of heartless and callous actions suddenly burst itself into her happy serene world. Burst in with a loud bellow that called her out in front of the whole hospital.

Just as she was turning the knob to her office door the chaos hit. 

“DR JUMAS!!” A loud, ear shatteringly shrill voice screeched at the other end of the hallway, “You come to my office this INSTANT!!” 

Aala winced, cringed and turned from her door to face the menace at the other end of the hallway. She let out a low groan when she saw who it was. Wanting nothing more than to go into her office and slam the door in this crazy, control freak of a woman’s face.

Dr Perpus.   
The Temp head of this department. 

The former head of this department had suddenly decided that he had to leave for other commitments. So that had left the department floating without any kind of director. It had been determined that until a new director was selected by the Head of the Hospital board, the person with the most tenure was in charge of the department for the time being.   
That happened to be Dr Perpus. 

While she was more than qualified to do the job, she had a personality like a person on Hell’s Kitchen that had just come up for nightly elimination. Loud, annoying, overly dramatic and down right mean. 

This was the person that Aala took a deep breath and turned to face biting her lip to keep the long string of spanish swear words that were going through her head right at that moment. 

“Yes Dr?” She asked, “What exactly is it that you need to see me about?”

“Get to my office this instant!” The other woman snarled at her loudly from the other end of the hallway, “No questions asked.. NOW!!”

Aala found herself grinding her teeth at this mess but turned away from the door and stomped after the other dr. Arriving at her office a few moments later. Knowing that she was probably going to get her ear pinned back by this insane lady.

She made it down to the office and walked in to look at the woman who was sitting behind her desk looking like she was attempting to be intimidating. She however was only succeeding in being kinda pathetic. 

"Take a seat, Jumas" the head of the department groaned, pointing to a chair in front of her desk. The woman stood, then walked around her, almost like a hunter looking at their prey "I imagine you already know why you are here, Jumas"

Aala looked up at her, sincerely confused "No, doctor Perpus, I don't have idea" she said "But it must be something awful judged by the way you called me out there"

The director laughed sarcastically "You don't dare to lie". Then she went to the other side of her desk, looking down at her with an angry look "Tell me, Jumas. Have you grown close to a patient? Have you accepted a dinner with a patient? Did you bring a patient here because he was cooking for you in your home?" the woman asked, brown eyes looking at the psychiatrist with a mix of disgust and hate "Or worse: Do you have feelings for a patient?"

Now Aala was frozen in her seat. First of all, how did she know all that? And then, did it matter too much what she did out of the hospital?

"I don't understand why are you making those suppositions, doctor" she responded, trying to keep a calmed attitude.

"Come on, Jumas. Someone told me. José, please come in" the other Doctor called before the man opened the door and entered the room.

"Hello, hermosa" he said to Aala who couldn't help but roll her eyes and groan.

"With all due respect, doctor Perpus, but I don't think this is relevant. After all, my life outside these walls is only mine" Aala started, looking at the woman with respect and then turning to José offering him an angry look.

"Oh! But it IS relevant, Jumas. You are a doctor inside and outside of this building and, as a doctor you need to behave in every single moment. Plus, you can't start a relationship with a patient!" the head of the department screamed at her "Why can't you be like Doctor Morgan? He found love with a coworker! But no! Now the young lady is in love with a patient!"

Aala stood from her seat, her wild senses appearing even if she tried to stop them "Doctor Perpus, whatever I'm not in love with a patient! Is that what you want to hear? If that's the case, then this conversation is over. And I'd thank you if you mention I'm a doctor too, I studied enough to deserve being called like that" she groaned to her boss.

Then her face went pale. She shouldn't have done that, it was a terrible mistake… But now there was no turning back.

"I'll call you Doctor when you behave as one! I just can't believe it, Jumas! Since you came here with your illusions of a more personal treatment and love for patients you've only brought problems! And now with this patient of yours… If you continue like this you'll be punished" The woman behind the desk screamed, slamming her hand on a book.  
Then Jose moved close to Aala, placing a hand on her shoulder, “May I have a word Doctor Perpus?” He started as Aala was trying to frantically push his hands away from her. 

"Okay, Doctor" Perpus said, smiling warmly at him.

"I think, my darling Doctor Jumas here is just too into her case… Maybe she needs to take her head out of it. And what better occasion to do it than having lunch with someone from the hospital? Someone that is interested in her and, if you approve, can have a relationship with her later. What if I am the person you both need? You need someone to keep Doctor Jumas controlled and Doctor Jumas needs a relationship" he explained with a big smile, winking an eye to Aala.

That. Was. The. Most. Disgusting. Thing. That. Aala. Had. Witnessed. They were planning her future! They wanted to decide what to do with her! She was in front of them, for God's sake!   
They were trying to plan her life, where did they think they were? In Mexico before the creation of the Constitution where women couldn't decide or speak by themselves? And there she found herself about to throw up just because of how awful that felt.

"That's perfect!" the head of the department exclaimed with a grin that only could indicate something: she was about to get away the way she wanted even if she knew that Aala couldn't stand José. "So, Jumas, you are gonna have dinner with José later today and you are gonna enjoy it. Then, with time you'll grow to love him and start a relationship with him. And you'll forget about that patient of yours!" she ordered with a scream to the young psychiatrist.

Aala was red with fury. She wanted to scream, she wanted to groan and slap both of them. She needed to just tell them her very long list of rude words in Spanish. But she knew she had to behave if she wanted to keep her job and continue helping Mr. Walter.

Peter. In that moment all she could think of was him… She needed to accept the lunch with José just to be able to help Peter. "I can only assure you of having lunch with him, Nothing else!" Aala said, looking down and swallowing her pride.

"Good enough for now" Doctor Perpus smiled "Enjoy your day Doctors. And good luck in your future relationship. Now, please, leave my office" she concluded, sitting on her chair and reading some papers.

Aala turned to the exit, walking as fast as she could to just being able to breathe clean air again. "So, I shall see you at lunch" José grinned, winking an eye to her before walking out.

And now the psychiatrist really needed to just scream at someone or cry. So she walked to the doctor's common room, grabbed a pillow and screamed against her as loud as she could. Still, it just wasn't enough. 

Her heart felt like it was in bits and pieces right then and she just wanted to throw up.   
She sat there for a long time just holding her pillow, not wanting to go back out and face either the hospital or any of the staff at this point.   
That woman had been in control for several weeks and it had gone totally to her head.   
Aala hoped and prayed that the board found someone, ANYONE else to take her place as fast as they could.

At the other end of the hospital Peter was in the process of talking to Dr Morgan about his condition and aala. 

“So,” The dr told him, “I have no idea what to do for your anemia other than periodic blood transfusions at this point. It's pretty bad. “

“Isn't that a problem?” He asked, “I thought you said I had a very rare blood type?”

“You do,” Dr morgan nodded, “But thankfully we got a person around here with the same that donates frequently enough we ought to be able to manage. “

“Is there anything else We can try?” Peter looked down at the chair he was on. 

“Well I’m also going to run a test on your for obligate carnivism,” The Hematologist told him, “If you have a bad protein deficiency that might be what's causing it. In the meantime the transfusions and Iron supplementations are the typical treatment for this kind of thing.”

Peter nodded, “Thanks Dr Morgan. I do appreciate all the help.”

“My pleasure,” he smiled, “Anything to help one of Aala’s friends.”

He flushed a bit at that, sitting in the room with the man he thought the girl he was falling for was in love with. 

“I just hope Perpus leaves her be,” Dr Morgan told him, “Everyone in the Psych ward KNOWS aala’s gonna get the directors job. She's the best there is. “

“Hmmm? “ Peter perked up and looked at the other man, “Is someone giving her a hard time?”

“Yah,” The hematologist nodded, “Out of jealousy mostly. The sooner they get rid of that insane woman the better. “ He then grinned, “You have to go meet her for your lunch soon tho.. I don't wanna keep you.”

“Oh yah,” Peter's face fell again, “I just wish…”

Before he could say more his phone chimed and he looked down to see that there was a message from Aala.   
It was basically telling him that she was not going to be able to do lunch with him because of demands from her boss. Also that she would take a raincheck and they could do dinner with each other at the old house. Take out, far , far, FAR away from Perpus and Jose.

He blinked and stared at the message for a moment wondering what on earth it all meant but was willing to wait for her. 

“Hey why don't you go and get something to eat yourself man,” Dr Mogan told him, “ You can't make blood if you don't have food in you. Aala probably had to do some nasty errand for Perpus.” 

“Thanks,” Peter nodded, “Yah I guess I will.”

Back in the Psychiatric department Aala was just finishing up her rounds and going to talk to the last patient on her roster for that day.   
Jon ‘quetzalcoatl’ Doe. 

She knocked on the door still feeling down but wanting to do her best to talk to this person.   
“Just a second!” came the man’s reply. 

A few moments later the door was opened for her and she noticed that he had the shades pulled. So the room was quite dark. 

“Are you ok? “ She asked, looking around the dim room.

“Yah just had a lil head ache.” He told her, “So I heard Dr Platypus bailed the creep out.”

Aala snerked at the nickname for the other Dr. “Yes she did, And she's making me have lunch with the creep.”

“Want some exlax to put in his dessert?” Jon raised one eyebrow in question.

“DON'T tempt me!” Aala replied, “But sad to say as long as that creep is out and free they aren't going to let you out of here Jon.”

“Eh I figured as much,” The man shrugged, “You're doing your best doc. You gonna go to the masquerade this weekend?”

SHe smiled, “how'd you hear about that?”  
“Mik has a big mouth,” Jon winked at her, “Watcha gonna go as?”

“La Lorona,” She smiled, “It's a legend from my home land. The theme of the masquerade is “monsters” cus of all the silly sightings that have been going around town.”

“That's good!” He smiled at her, “Nice and spooky. Hopefully you guys will raise a lot of money for the hospital.”

“THanks jon,” She smiled at him, “So do you…” She trailed off.

“Still think I’m quetzalcoatl, Yes. Tho I know that means you cant let me out Dr Jumas,” He smiled at her in an understanding matter.

“I’m going to have to work on that,” She sighed, “I may go straight to the director of the hospital if they don't let you go home soon.”

“Thanks Dr Jumas,” He told her, “I appreciate all the help. You know I’m not the only “Old One” living like this right? There are lots more of us out there.”

She smiled, “I’d like to believe anything is possible Jon. I…”   
Before she could say more the alarm on her phone went off, and she looked down and frowned.   
“OH lord,” She made a face.

He leaned over and looked at what she had written for the alarm. It said in big bold letters, “Lunch with the asshole.”

“Ugh,” He said for her, “Go have lunch with him, but are you sure you don't want that exlax?”

She laughed at that,” No I’m good.. Thank you tho.”

He smiled at her and she left the room, stomping down the hall and to the cafe .  
Where Peter already happened to be sitting there picking at his food, it seemed lately to hold less and less appeal for him. 

He looked listlessly at the sandwich in front of him and sighed. Then looked up and felt his eyes pop wide as Jose sauntered into the cafe and sat down smugly. Peter was hidden in a back corner of the establishment and was out of this person’s line of sight.   
So he was able to watch as what happened next took place. 

Aala proceeded to stomp into the cafe a few moments later and stiffly sit down with a look on her face like an angry pit bull, or snapping turtle. Like she was ready to take a snap at this man and screw it all if she took a chunk of flesh out of him in the process.

He sat there trying to not jump up and storm over there, watching as the smug jerk attempted to smooth talk Aala. Saying that he was a changed man and that he would NEVER put his hands on her again.   
Aala promptly told him a long line of statistics about repeat offenders, and how that was a line abusers often used to suck their victims back into the relationship. How she wasn't falling for it and this lunch was only because the person who currently was in charge of her department MADE HER. 

She also told Jose in no uncertain terms that the moment “Platypus” was out of the directors chair and someone else was in it. The first thing she was going to do was go discuss how her PERSONAL life was NONE of her professional life’s co workers business. So Enjoy it while he could because sooner or later that woman was out and Aala was going to lay the law down to the ACTUAL boss. 

Jose then proceeded to go on a lecture about how Perpus had the most tenure and she was going to be the one to get the job. So Aala had better get used to it.   
Aala scoffed and looked away, catching sight of Peter hiding in the back of the cafe.   
Her eyes pleaded “HELP ME” to him. 

Well, he thought, he WAS feeling light headed, as usual from that stupid anemia.   
May as well use it to his advantage.   
Peter proceeded to grab his tray, stand up, take two steps away from his table and then fall face first onto the floor. 

“OH GOD!!” Aala jumped up, shoved Jose out of the way and headed for her paitent. 

By the time it was said and done, he was back in the hospital, but she was away from Jose. He hoped she would not get in trouble with her director but at least he had ruined that stupid lunch date. 

He was in his room sitting up in bed with a bunch of pillows behind him when Mik the orderly came in to check on him. 

“Hey man,” Mik told him, “I heard about what happened today. Pretty smooth.”

Peter blushed and denied it, “I have no Idea what you're talking about. My anemia got the better of me again at lunch.”

“Uh huh,” The orderly grinned, “it's ok I got a plan bro. I’m going to sneak you into the party this weekend. You can hang out with Aala there.”

“The masquerade? “ Peter blinked at him, “But.. it's only for Doctors and benefactors.. I don't.. I can't…” 

Mik grinned, “Yah but you have the same last name as one of the dudes that donates a LOT of money to this place on a yearly basis.” Mik grinned, “And I am not above lying. Sides that dude never leaves his house if he can help it. So I’m sure he won't mind if you impersonate him for a night. There are HUNDREDS of walters in this town, hell you have amnesia, maybe you ARE him.”

Peter blushed, “Thank you but … why are you helping me ?”

Mik grinned, “Eros and I ship you and Aala really really hard,” The orderly grinned. 

“Eros? Dr Morgan? But..but I thought they were a couple?” Peter blinked. 

Mik proceeded to burst out laughing so hard Peter thought he was going to break a rib, “Dude.. My dude.. Eros is MY fiance.”

Peter felt all the gears in his head grind to a complete stop and he just sat there and gaped at his orderly. 

Mik patted Peter’s shoulder, “it's ok dude. Now we gotta get you well enough for the party on saturday. So rest while I go get yer meds. OH and I also have the perfect costume for you tall boi.”

Peter raised his eyebrows but only got a wink from the orderly, then settled back into his pillows and thought about what a glorious mess he was in and how he wouldn't trade it for the world. 

Over in his room Q was in the process of waking up his lil charge that had fallen asleep on his bed that morning after coming to see him.   
Pearl rubbed her eyes and sat up to listen to all that he had to say about what had happened with her parents during that day. 

Pearl Growled a lil and then proceeded to tell Q, “I wanna bite her.”

He blinked and grinned a bit, “thought you didn't like fresh blood kiddo?”

“Ew,” She made a face, “I don't.. I just wanna bite her. I don't want her blood, I have no idea where she’s been”

“Well when you see her, “ Q told the lil girl, “You're not even gonna wanna do that. It's Ixtabay.”

“WHAT?” Pearl looked at him sharply, “How!?”

He made a face, “I dunno honey, apparently my spell didn't work quite how I planned. It must be something that Charro pulled.”

He noticed that flat look Pearl was giving him, “I wanna smack you.” She told him. 

He had to laugh a bit at that, “Well yeah I'd deserve it. BUT… “

She sighed and then cracked her knuckles, “Welp.. one more person to mess with I guess,” She smiled a bit. 

“That's my girl,” Q grinned, “I got the perfect opportunity for you to do just that lil bit.”

“Oh?” She grinned back, wanting to hear all the details and just what this latest wrinkle consisted of. 

Listening and drawing up mental plans on just how this party was going to work to her and her parents advantage.


	22. Chapter 22

The Multiverse Exists. Different world's have different Versions of the characters we know and love. Look into the ripply mirror and see something different each time. A universe where the SPG characters and some fanbots are supernatural versions of themselves.  
Welcome to the Fifth installment of the SPG monsterverse AU!!

_______________________________________________________________  
So Fifth time around!!  
I’d like to welcome back all of my readers from my first four stories and my one shots!  
I’d also like to give a great shout out to my girls and fabulous co writers ScorpioSnoopy666, TheIllusionistsExploist.  
SPG and the affiliated canon characters belong to the ever awesome bennett’s and co. I am just doing this for fun, no profit intended.  
Dex, Sprocket, and Specter , all belong to Scorpiosnoopy666. , Aala, Amber, and Fried, belong to Theillusionistsexploist. Pearl belongs to myself.  
Full credit goes to Scorp and Illy for all the help here! They are awesome!  
Special thanks to Snoop for the awesome help with the conversations between Sprocket and dex! could not have done it with out you!!

Also!

To all of our loyal readers and fans!! As part of the "Stay at home" project, I would like to invite the readers to create fan art for this series. Any drawings of the characters or art of the scenes of any of the stories or one shots are welcome! Since we're all stuck in the house, let's be creative! Show us what you got folks! You can post it on Tumblr, Instagram or Facebook with the #StayingHomeWithMonsterAu and we'll post it at the end of this story!

Thanks again for all the great feedback on all my other works!  
Please enjoy!!  
________________________________________________________________  
Part Twenty Two

Sprocket absently scratched the bell of the lil critter that had come and hopped up on to the bed with her. The lil five headed thing compliments of the wizards expedition.  
Honestly tho she wasn’t really paying that much attention to the critter or to anything else at that point. She was completely engrossed in what she was reading, the tip of her sliver tail twitching as she got deeper into the book. 

Amber snoozed on the couch so Sprocket could read. They had figured out how to work out the charms and now Sprok was getting deeper into the books, and it was strange. 

The part she was reading was jumbled, almost words scratched onto the paper in a stream of consciousness fashion. Some of them were just angry ranting, some of them made no sense whatsoever. 

Some of them gave a very clear picture of what was going on at the time that they had been written. It was the picture that they were giving that made very lil sense to the Lil Naga tho. It was something that she was having a very hard time wrapping her head around. Perhaps because she had, for most of her long life, not really been exposed to those kinds of people. 

Spine had, when he adopted her then later when Pearl was born, taken the utmost care to be the most compassionate and understanding parent he could. Of course there were times that both of the girls had gotten into mischief. Times when he had to be strict, and times when he’d had to give both of them guidance. However he had never been angry, nasty or cruel about any of this. His parenting always fair, and loving. 

What Sprocket was reading now was just the opposite.  
The person who was writing these jumbled paragraphs was a parent, of some kind at least. They were however the opposite of Spine. Mean, manipulative, narcissistic, and just plain nasty in some places. The longer the lil silver naga read, the more it became apparent to her that this was a problem and may have contributed to the way Spine had raised her and her siblings. 

The jumbled writing never really came out and named Spine as the person they were speaking of. But the descriptions they gave in those angry words were more than enough. “Silly silver boy.” “Black haired green eyed child.”

Yah that had to be her dad.  
So as much as sprocket wanted to stop, to just put the book down and not know what was written there. Still this was her family, her father, so it was important to the lil naga that she get all the details. Tired and worn as she was, this upset her. SHe wanted to know the rest. 

What passed in the next hour were descriptions of what happened to Spine when he was her age. Descriptions that completely horrified the girl.  
At the moment the one she read spoke of what Peter the first had done as her father grew and, like all young people, began to develop emotionally. Meaning, noticing that he was attracted to various types of people.  
Peter the first had not been able to stand for that, Spine showing interest in other people besides the family. It had for some reason really made Peter the first angry. Sadly he had acted on that anger in the worst possible way that he could.  
He had taken it out on Spine on many occasions. Tho he had never become physically violent the emotional manipulation was there. 

When at a gathering of Supernatural people, or when Spine had the chance to be around other people besides his family. Peter the first had gone out of his way to put a stop to it.  
Either doing something to ruin the party, or accusing Spine of doing something wrong. Ending in Spine being excluded from the gathering until such time as he admitted what he had done wrong.  
Usually by the time Spine figured out what had gone wrong, or what he had supposedly done, the gathering was over and those that he might have been able to interact with were gone. 

It was a tactic that was used countless times, So many that eventually Spine stopped trying to have interaction with people outside of the family and just focused on them. This appeared to be what The First had wanted because once that happened the man seemed to be a lot more content. He believed that, in discouraging The young man from seeking the company of others. He was protecting him. 

He had done much the same With her Aunt Rabbit, at the time causing her a lot of distress because of her chaotic Kitsune nature. She could have pursued her power faster, and become what she was meant to be much quicker if Peter the first had not interfered. As it were, she also withdrew from everyone but her family and during that time her magic was stunted. Resulting in her taking a much longer time than most kitsune to get all of her tials.  
Both of them were controlled by the man who claimed to love them, almost to the point of driving them insane. 

Indeed as Sprocket read this, she realized what he had done had not been out of being malicious. Peter the first honestly believed that he was protecting the twins by treating them this way. Part of this behavior spurred on by the fact that he had been unable to protect Delilah and Salgexicon.  
Their reactions to what he had done, driving him to keep the second set of twins always close. For Delilah had stated that she wanted very little relationship with the first, after he had refused to help when she needed it. 

So it was that all of this had happened, and suddenly Sprocket could understand why her father and family had the nature that they did. Spine, loving and protective but not stifling.  
Rabbit, chaotic and wild with a great deal of value on freedom. 

Spine and Rabbit had been and still were magnificent parents. Dex, Pearl, and Her self always given freedom to find out who they were, but had care, love and support when they had needed or wanted it. It was as if, and indeed appeared to be that way, Knowing how they had been treated, both Spine and Rabbit had sworn their children would not have to face down that treatment. 

It warmed the young girl right down to the tip of her tail knowing that her father and auntie were so good that they had learned from the mistakes and had been such good people in spite of it. So wanting to know more she kept reading and that was when she made the most important discovery of the night. 

The next part she came to was confusing.  
It spoke of the war with the phantasm. Then how one night everything had changed.  
How Peter the first had found the woman that he thought would make Spine happy. Young , beautiful, blond and a powerful vampire like himself. For Peter knew that one day this young naive man would be second only to the very king of his kind, second only to Vlad Tempes, in power. His bloodline was that old, That strong.  
So in Peter the first’s eyes, this woman should have been perfect. He knew the nature of Vampires were to be arrogant, so he assumed Spine was too, Just quiet about it.  
What Peter had never realized is that the upbringing he had forced onto Spine, had changed his fundamental nature. 

That arrogance that came with the breed had long ago been tempered. Why think he was better than everyone else, when he had never been shown any evidence of it? Why think he was the apex predator when all he had ever been told was that he was a spoiled child that was ungrateful to his Father. Spine was the farthest thing from arrogant that they were ever going to be able to find, but Peter the first had not made that connection. Indeed it was clear from what Sprocket was reading that the man knew very little about his family, and only saw his small view of things. 

It was right before he was to introduce Spine to his intended that Peter the first had noticed that Spine was constantly sneaking out of the house. Vanishing when, Peter The first believed, He should have been there helping with the plans for the war. When the boy should have been paying more attention to what was going on in the world around him rather than his own wants and choices. It was the most important thing to Peter the first that the family be protected at all costs, even if that protection cost them some of their freedom. Spine sneaking off and not telling him what was going on, was to Peter the First a direct violation of the trust he had in the boy. 

Sprocket pulled her attention away from the books for a moment and rubbed her eyes. No it wasn't the magic that was making her feel awful at that point, it was the illusion of Peter the First shattering. She had always assumed he was a pretty good person, part of the family. The founder of the family.  
Now the lil naga was finding out that he was a horribly flawed person that mistook his attempt at control for love.  
Shed had enough of it for the moment and slammed the book shut and set it on the end of her bed. She needed a few moments to decompress from this , and she needed someone to talk to. So she left amber snoozing and slinked out of the room down the hall to yer cousin Dex. 

For the moment he didn't have anything he needed to do, He might have been the new alpha but werewolves were all pretty independant folks. They were all going about their business at the moment and he had some time to sit in his room and play around with his mixing equipment.  
As Sprocket slinked up she heard him working on the music and smiled, Then knocked. 

A moment later the door opened and Dex smiled at her, “Hey how’s my fave snake cousin?”

She grinned back and went into the room as he held the door for her, “I'm your ONLY snake cousin silly.” She teased back.  
“So?” He grinned at her in a very wolf like manner, “That doesn't mean your not my favorite snake cousin,” 

Sprocket had to laugh some at that, and went and plopped down on his bean bag, “hey can i talk to you for a bit ?”

He came over and plopped on to the second one, “Sure Sprock’, What’s on your mind?”

She looked down a bit,”Hey has your mom ever talked about her Father, Peter the first?”

Dex’s mouth quirked up at that, “a couple of times. She’s not really said that much tho. I don’t think he really understood her all that well. Or maybe he did and didn’t care. Why?”

Sprocket sighed, “ It's just something I found in those books. I don;t think Peter the first was very good to either of our parents, or any of our aunts and uncles.”

Dex nodded some, “Well yah,” He sighed, “but it was a different time. Maybe he thought he was doing the right thing ya know? My mom and your dad are the good people they are in spite of their pasts.” He smiled again, “They knew exactly what NOT to do with us.”

Sprocket leaned over and h rugged him hard, “Thank you. That's what i was thinking too.”

Dex smiled again, “Want me to come back with you ? Cus i know you're gonna wanna look at those some more.”

She shook her head, “Nah.. I have Amber there, “ She smiled, “And you have to go clock in eventually Boss Woof.” She teased. 

Dex grinned and laughed at that, “Well yah, but they are all very good people. I’m honored that they put so much faith in me. Still if you need me lil sis..” 

She hugged him again , “thanks burva,” She hugged him more, “you the best.”

Dex ruffled her curly hair affectionately, “Hey you and Pearl are my baby cousins, Specter too. It's my job to look after you. Even if you're physically older, I got a few years up here on you.” He motioned to his head. 

Sprocket released him and smiled, “Yah . yer old..But we love you for it. Thank you for talking to me.”

“Gowan,” He motioned to the door, “Scoot, literally. Tell me what you find later.”

She smiled at him one last time and headed back down the hall to her room. Then back into her door and back to the books.  
She Didn’t really want to read more at this point but she thought that there was something there she needed to know. She had done this hoping to find some kind of information that would lead them to Pearl and her parents and she felt like she was this close.  
So she let out a sigh and pulled the book back to her, flipping to the part she had stopped at. 

That was when things had gotten weird. The words of Peter the first in the book took on a frightening tone. For the first time, more unease than just him being a bad parent lurked in the back of Sprockets mind. The implications were slight at this point, but she could swear she saw death in those words she read off these old pages. 

The part she was at now spoke of how Peter the first had discovered what Spine was doing. He was not just leaving the house to loligag around. He was leaving the house to meet a girl. A beautiful innocent woman child that was the opposite of Elizabeth. Kind, loving and caring, this strange girl welcomed him with open arms. Loved him for who and what he was and refused to change him.  
The night Spine snuck out after a long strategy session, Peter the first followed them and learned the truth. The girl was a phantasm. 

That drew Sprocket up short. SAY WHAT?  
Now she couldn’t stop reading it if she wanted to. She had to know more.  
The girl was a beautiful young phantasm and her father had fallen deeply in love with her. Peter the first had found out and had taken steps. This was unacceptable in his view.  
Phantasms were what they were at war with, Spine was betrothed to one of his own kind. There was no room in Peter The First’s world for what he saw as a betrayal of the whole family by the second oldest of his children. 

So, on the night when he knew that Spine had chosen to run away, that he was going to be with the girl and abandon the family for what Peter the First saw as his own selfish desires, the family patriarch acted.  
Sprocket held her hand over her mouth in horror as she read the words that had been written. 

“I called that damned snake to my home and told him what I had found, “ The Man had Written, “I told him that the girl child he had was interfering with my family and that this was unacceptable. Spine had one of his own that he would be with. He did NOT belong with the misbegotten spawn of that …. Creature.”

Sprocket felt her heart drop to nearly the bottom of her tail as she continued to read. 

“It was very simple I told him, “ The writing continued, “She had to be removed from the equation and an example had to be made. One that would end the war forever. I was going to bewitch the boy and cause him to attack her. To take the girls life, and send a message to the rest of their people that This involvement with my family WOULD NOT be tolerated. I held off because the reptile begged me to spare the girl. I informed him he had 24 hour to solve this, to take her out of the picture and away from the boy forever, or I would.”

The next part confirmed the lil growing fear Inside Sprocket, That she knew exactly who the phantasm was. Tho she had no earthly or heavenly idea how because it COULD NOT BE. Aala was only in her 200’s it wasn't possible. The next paragraph however made it seem just like that. 

“He’s sending her off to Russia, and has erased the memories from the boy.” The writing told her, “Good. Ballet will keep her occupied and way from him forever. The memories are gone hopefully for good. Spine will never see Aa…”

The rest of the writing was not finished, as if something had caused the man to stop writing and leave off that part of his work right there. The next part picked up with what happened after that. Sprocket was too stunned however to read any more at that point and she needed help. She snapped the book shut and slid as fast as she could back down the hall, making it in time to catch Dex as he was headed out. 

“Sprock??” He looked at her taking in her pale panicked look.  
Less than 30 minutes ago she had been just fine, now she looked scared to death. 

“Dex,” She cried as she came over to him, “I .. I…”

“Hey easy,” He told her, “Calm down . What's the matter?”

“I think i know what happened to mom and dad! And pearl!!” She cried, “I think I know who took them! He tried it before! A long time ago and he’s doing it again now!! It all fits!!”

“Whoa,. Whoa slow down, “ He put his hands on her shoulders, “Who is it Sprocket? Infernal? The beciles?”

She shook her head tears springing to her eyes, “It’s Peter the First! He did it before Dex! He’s trying again!” 

The whole house heard that, the terrified cry of the lil silver naga worried for her family. They all heard it and froze solid as old hurts and fears that should have been best forgotten came back to the surface. 

“Ok,” Dex told her, “Let's go find mom. If anyone can help, knows what Peter the first is capable of, It's her.”

Sprocket nodded and put her hand in Dex’s as the young Alpha turned back into the house and led his lil naga cousin back to their family for help.


	23. Chapter 23

The Multiverse Exists. Different world's have different Versions of the characters we know and love. Look into the ripply mirror and see something different each time. A universe where the SPG characters and some fanbots are supernatural versions of themselves.  
Welcome to the Fifth installment of the SPG monsterverse AU!!

_______________________________________________________________  
So Fifth time around!!  
I’d like to welcome back all of my readers from my first four stories and my one shots!  
I’d also like to give a great shout out to my girls and fabulous co writers ScorpioSnoopy666, TheIllusionistsExploist.  
SPG and the affiliated canon characters belong to the ever awesome bennett’s and co. I am just doing this for fun, no profit intended.  
Dex, Sprocket, and Specter , all belong to Scorpiosnoopy666. , Aala, Amber, and Fried, belong to Theillusionistsexploist. Pearl belongs to myself.  
Full credit goes to Scorp and Illy for all the help here! They are awesome!  
Special note: I GOT A CRAP ton of help from ILLY on the party details! Thanks again!

Also!

To all of our loyal readers and fans!! As part of the "Stay at home" project, I would like to invite the readers to create fan art for this series. Any drawings of the characters or art of the scenes of any of the stories or one shots are welcome! Since we're all stuck in the house, let's be creative! Show us what you got folks! You can post it on Tumblr, Instagram or Facebook with the #StayingHomeWithMonsterAu and we'll post it at the end of this story!

Thanks again for all the great feedback on all my other works!  
Please enjoy!!  
________________________________________________________________  
Part Twenty Three

In side the party was about to start. The two shadowy figures on the balcony looked down and grinned. When someone called and asked to use the house they had been ALL SMILES.  
Wanting to make it a night for the two people they were trying to help. A night for them to remember and a night to let them enjoy the love that the two of them had.

While that was the best part. There was also the star of the show.  
The cute lil hostess. The daughter of the “main benefactor” Which was closer to the truth than anyone else knew. LIl Pearl in her beautiful lil pink ball gown and jeweled tiara and pink satin mask, was already welcoming all of those here for the party 

The shadowman that owned the house turned and looked at the other “ So tell me Snake,” He teased, “Do you think this will work?

Q grinned and turned back down to the party watching the lil girl flit in and out of the party goers. 

“I think it will work,” He smiled, “I think it will bring them closer together.”

The shadow nodded, “I will never understand it, why everything happened the way it did.”

Q shook his head, “Different times Old friend. “ 

“But we understand them now,” The shadow smiled, “So shall we get the show on the road?”

Q grinned mightly, “he's right outside.. Lets watch the fun.”

He found himself facing the big, old house. This place that had a deep meaning for him now seemed scary even if a bunch of lights illuminated it. She was there. And now it was his turn to try to earn her heart after the other's day incident.

What could go wrong? Well, everything. Mik's plan was perfect: sneak into the party saying you're the great benefactor with his same last name, find Aala, and dance with her the whole night. 

But inside Peter's head it sounded like: sneak into the party, but the big guard that's at the door may stop you and take you to jail for pretending to use another guy's identity; if you're lucky enough to get in look for Aala, she'll be dressed as something and you may never recognize her.

If you ever recognize her and she accepts to dance with you, you both may have problems after that, because José is gonna be there and her direct boss too. Everything seemed against the guy in love. How was he gonna act like a rich man?! He didn't even know the director of the hospital… No, he didn't belong to that world.

Then again, Aala was there. His Doc. The woman that stole his heart was there. The bullies that wanted to make her life impossible were there too. He had to be brave for her. The love he felt for her had to give him the strength to succeed with this plan.

So he put his mask and hat on and walked to the entrance of that old house; so familiar yet so strange. He stopped in front of the door and greeted the guard, "Good Evening, sir. I'm Mr. Walter" he said with the deepest voice he could manage and with all his security.

The Guard immediately looked at him with wide eyes "Oh, Mr. Walter. It's an honor to finally have you here sir. Please come in" he said, opening the door for Peter.  
“Your lil Daughter is in there and is already having a blast. I hope the night goes well for you and we raise a lot of money for the hospital.”

And suddenly he was in, looking around and finding a multitude around him, everyone in groups of several people that he could recognize for the characteristics that Aala had told him the day before. When she had come to see him after he “Fainted”. Peter HOPED he got this right. Right then He felt a bit of dread about doing this.. This man’s daughter was here and everything might come down around his ears if she got wind of it. Still He had to face this down if he was gonna get in and get close to His Doc.

"Pediatricians are gonna be fairies, even the male. They'll find a way to put glitter in almost everything" she explained. And yes, they were there: a group of fairies eating the small sandwiches.

"Surgeons are gonna dress all elegant and they'll be next to pretty and young ladies, drinking alcohol and telling jokes about procedures" she continued.

Indeed there was a group of grown-up men hugging young ladies and drinking "So I knew I had to make a Sarnoff, but the woman wanted a subdermal. Meh! She'll be back tomorrow to take off the suture and I really hope to not find an infection" one of them told the others.

"Traumatologists are gonna be drinking mostly beer and they'll be dressed in crazy, bloody costumes" she expressed with a sideways smile. Yes, They were there, a bit far from the surgeons.

“What about the psychiatrists?” He had asked, “That’s complicated. Even if we can be mixed in with all the other doctors, we can also be in our own lil group. I bet most of us are going to go dressed as something that is related to mind control or that kind of stuff. “ She responded, never telling him what her costume was.

Now he was there and he could see some psychiatrists walking around, dressed as creatures that could control minds just like she said. One mind flayer from D&D, Jareth from that old Jim henson movie, at least one Dr. Strange, and several other kinds of costumes. He smiled at that, now it was just a matter of finding her.

He looked left and right, but nothing until a man moved to reveal a clear path to a woman illuminated by a bright, silver light. He instantly knew that had to be her. It was just meant to be, so Peter started to move closer and got a listen to their conversation.

"So, doctor Jumas, your partners talk lots of good things about you," one of the men said, taking a sip of his drink.

"Oh, they do? That's so sweet, thank you" she responded politically "I thought they hated me; after all, I like to work in a different way. I was educated with different models" she explained.

"Well, they admire you and say that you've encouraged them to investigate more. Do you like the investigation field? I bet you'd love to work in my organization, we have everything! All the technology, nice offices, a marvelous coworker-relationship, and good salaries" the man smiled at her.

"Oh, I love the investigation field! There's always something new! But, I enjoy the clinic a bit more, you never know what is gonna pass through the doors. Plus, San Diego is my home now and, even if I'd love to know New York, my heart is already living here" Aala responded with a big smile.

"Well, if you ever decide to try something new, just call me. They'll always be a place waiting for you there, Doctor Jumas. Now, if you excuse me, I'll go to talk to the director and encourage him to do more parties like these. Enjoy the night, young lady" The man concluded before kissing Aala's hand and walking away.

As he moved closer it happened, She turned and he got a good look at her costume, and could finally see the front of her outfit. Even with half of her face covered by a mask she still looked painfully beautiful to him.  
The top of her dress was made of black organza with sabrina cut sleeves that ended just above her elbows.. Beneath that, a heart cut black top covered in beautiful flowers. Her mask was a work of art as well. Black on the top that faded out to whtie as it got closer to her nose. Red tear-like drops beneath the eyes and bright colorful flowers on the right side.  
She looked so dark and beautiful, the mask perfectly offsetting her pale face and ruby red lips that framed her perfect radiant smile.

"La Llorona looks good, doesn't she?" he heard a voice call behind him. He turned to find Eros and Mik smiling at him, their costumes beautiful and elegant.

"She does" Peter smiled at them. 

"Then go get her, tiger!" Mik encouraged him “And fast because I heard José wanted to dance with her and Perpus won’t give her another choice,” he said, looking to the right and pointing to José eyeballing Aala, almost eating her with his eyes.

He was wearing an exaggerated costume, to say the least. Shirtless, with red tight pants and a big, long cape; his mask was golden and it had big horns. The devil himself. 

Next to him stood Perpus, with a black dress that had painted green thorns, her mask was black and her lips were green; what in the world was her? A dryad? (Small note: consult La Ixtabay’s legend to understand).  
Both were talking, probably she was instructing him on how to approach Aala. So, Peter had to just take a deep breath and walk to her.

“Good evening, doctor Jumas” he said, offering her a warm and kind smile.

That voice, there was only one person with that perfect voice, was that even possible for this perfect man to turn this good night into a great one? She immediately turned to see him and, thank the Lord her mask covered her cheeks or everyone would notice her turning bright red. He looked so handsome! More than usual. OH NO! She mentally slapped herself. If she continued thinking like that she was gonna get in great trouble… But who could blame her? 

He was very attractive inside and outside, but tonight he looked even better. He was wearing black pants and a wine color coat with black ornaments, a black top hat, and a mask that had a similar design as his coat but with two white fangs beneath it completed his look. A vampire.

“Good evening, Pe-” she started but saw Eros in the back making signs. Sign language: ONLY HIS LAST NAME. “Good evening, mister Walter” she corrected, smiling at him.

Oh, this had Mik’s name written all over: sneak Peter into the masquerade using the advantage of him having the same last name as one of the hospital’s benefactors so he could be with Aala. This specific benefactor was one of the richest and had never been seen because the guy apparently hated to go out “It’s a great gift that you had decided to come tonight, people say you never leave your house”.

“Well, I wanted to see the stars and I have to say that you’re the brightest I’ve ever seen,” Peter said, smiling nervously and blushing but trying to sound with all the confidence he could manage. And now both were completely red beneath their masks. 

“That’s very nice of you to say, mister Walter. I have to admit you look really good tonight, very handsome; it seems you are in your element” Aala said with a big smile.

Peter smiled and for a moment he didn’t know what to say until soft music began, “Well if that’s the case, let me see you in your element. Can I have this dance?” he asked bowing in an elegant fashion.  
“Actually , I wanted to ask the same,” Another voice said, walking close to Aala. It was Jose. 

“Sooooo Doctor Jumas here knows that she has to dance with me, Gentlemen. Come along Darling.” He gloated as Aala groaned in exasperation as he forced her to take his hand.

“Hey, doctor José! You can’t do that!” An alarmed Eros exclaimed “Do you know who’s this man? He’s Mr. Walter, one of the biggest benefactors of the hospital” he explained “And if he wants to dance with a girl, he’ll have that girl to dance” the hematologist concluded, patting Peter’s shoulder.

“Okay, but, Mr. Walter, this is MY girl. Do you mind finding your own?” José told Peter, almost spitting at him.

“Actually, I really want your girl, but let her decide” Peter smiled ironically to the doctor, turning to see Aala “Doctor Jumas?” he asked, offering his hand kindly.

Aala could only smile as she took Peter’s hand “I want to go with you, mister Walter” she nodded with the softest voice. 

“But- But Aala, what about me? Are you gonna go with him because of his money?!” José reclaimed, grabbing her by the arm. 

“No, José. I go with him because he is a gentleman; being honest, I’d never go with you, even if you had a big fortune” she replied, taking his hand off her. “ The only place you belong is r/niceguys.” Aala snapped. 

Her ice then melted and she turned back to the other man. Then the shy in-love couple walked into the dance floor, an astonished José stayed in his spot, angrier than he looked.

Peter bowed reverence and Aala did the same, Cursting back in proper form. Then he placed his left hand on her lower back, taking care of being respectful and soft. She had to smile at that; he was THE ultimate gentleman. She placed her hand on his right shoulder and moved a bit closer. He then offered her his right hand and she placed hers on it with no hesitation. Then they started to dance; it was the first time they danced together and it felt just right. They could feel how their heartbeats were in synchrony and how their bodies moved together. It was the single most amazing feeling the both have ever felt.

Eyes meet. Even if they had their masks on, they could see the other’s eyes perfectly. “¿Sabes que dicen que los ojos son las ventanas del alma? Y lo que puedo ver en tus ojos es algo maravilloso, gentil y amable… Y podría quedarme así toda la eternidad, admirando la paz que se encuentra en tus ojos” Aala whispered to him fearless, in a language that only her and José could understand, and thankfully he was too far to hear. (translation: "Do you know that they say that the eyes are the windows of the soul? And what I can see in your eyes is something wonderful, gentle and kind… And I could stay like this for all eternity, admiring the peace that is in your eyes ”)

So she had no fear to admit her feelings in a language that her dance partner couldn't understand. What would he think if he knew what she said?

“Muchas gracias, aunque debo decir que tus ojos son aún más bellos y por lo tanto tu alma debe estar dotada de un encanto celestial” he responded, mangled Spanish with San Diego’s accent.(translation: "Thank you very much, although I must say that your eyes are even more beautiful and therefore your soul must be endowed with a heavenly charm")

Oh, God. She almost froze "Do you speak Spanish?!" she asked even if it was obvious. Now she felt really stupid.

"Yes, I don't know how, tho" Peter laughed, blushing hard "You said such sweet things" he murmured. Then the music went slower and he simply had to try it "Do… Do you… Do you want to dance closer?" he asked nervously, receiving a nod as an answer and feeling how Aala placed her hands around his neck and rested her head on his shoulder.  
A small smile formed in her lips when she heard how his heart irradiated it's marvelous sound to where her ear was; it was surely beating hard.  
Peter placed both hands on her lower back and pulled her closer, loving every bit of it all.

Jose quietly fumed and watched “his” Aala dance with this stranger that had just appeared out of nowhere. Dr Perpus also fumed but considering who this man was supposed to be there was really nothing that she could do at this point. As the temp head of the department it was very imperative that she respect the benefactors. 

Across the room someone else had also slipped in, Knowing that somehow the two of them. Peter and Aala were going to wind up dancing again, and that her plans for him were going to go up in flames. So the blond in the elaborate medieval dress simply stewed and watched as the lovely couple on the dance floor enjoyed the night. 

Up in the shadows the owner of the house saw Dr. Perpus, Jose, and that blond woman all appear and all start fuming. He smiled and decided that it was time to put his secret weapon into action. First He had to get Perpus out of the way.  
He grinned down from his balcony at his lil accomplice and she grinned back. She bounded over, scooped up a cup of the bright red punch and headed directly for the Errant director.  
A few seconds later there was a scream of rage and Perpus was covered in the bright red punch. 

“YOU WRETCHED LIL,” She cried, Raising her hand back to strike at the child. 

In mid dance Peter saw this and knew what was coming, who that lil girl was. Her real father wasn’t there. Maybe the girl was just here for fun, Maybe someone in the family had foisted this off on the child. But he was not going to let a lil girl be slapped by this nonsense Doctor with a swollen ego. 

Before she could strike she felt someone's hand lock around her wrist and keep her from hitting the girl. “What exactly do you think you are doing to my child?”  
Peter demanded. 

The lil girl looked up at him with eyes that he almost knew, strange colored contacts in for the party. He winked at her when Perpus couldn’t see and the girl nodded a bit. 

“SHE HIT ME!!” the lil girl wailed and sat down on the floor holding one side of her face. 

Aala watched in awe.  
OK either he really WAS Mr. Walter, the great benefactor, or he was a noble as hell man that was risking getting himself thrown out to protect a child.

It was in that second that Perpus knew she had screwed up and watched as the man let her go and picked up the lil one in his arms, “you ought to be ashamed of yourself!” Peter snapped.  
Then yelled for security.

30 seconds later Perpus had been tossed out of the party and told to kindly not come back. While the rest of the party clapped and cheered him for a hero. Telling him that on the occasions that he did come out he put on quite the show. Protecting the lil girl and dancing with a beautiful woman. 

A few moments later he had sat the lil girl down, and she gave him a kiss on his cheek. Then smiled at him and melted into the shadows near the edge of the crowd.  
Aala was still standing near the dance floor with a look of pure adoration on her lovely face. 

Peter was about to head back to her when the second commotion of the night happened.  
A scream of half shocked disgust and half sadistic glee, echoed through the house. This was followed by snickering and twittering through the whole crowd as the phones of every dr in the house suddenly dinged. 

Jose suddenly appeared, his lovely flamboyant cape and ornate mask nowhere to be seen, and the blond woman from before, who turned out to be none other than Elizabeth, Peter's Ex Fiance, also appeared. She looked just as disheveled as Jose. Both of them looked quite ashamed and Peter felt his face go hot as he realized what the two of them had probably been caught doing.  
He took a deep breath and headed back to Aala. 

“Hey,” He smiled at her. 

She smiled up at him, “Hey.”

“Wanna get out of here?” He asked, “Maybe go for a walk?”

She beamed, “I'd love too!” 

He held out his hand for her and she placed her own in it, while they slipped from the party and the commotion over what had just happened. Quietly out the back door and into the woods. 

Up on the balcony, Q and his two accomplices were gloating over what they had just done. 

“I can't believe you snuck a love potion to Liz and jose,” Pearl giggled. 

“They deserve each other lil one,” The shadowy man smiled, “I wanted them out of the way from your parents. “

“Thank you,” the lil girl beamed. 

Q grinned, “Think they are out there dancing ?” He motioned to the woods with his head. 

“They are,” The shadow man told them.”This time tho, no ones going to stop them.”

Aala and Peter were in deed dancing under the moonlight, just to his soft sweet humming as he held her in his arms. A simple swaying back and forth, a gentle motion that conveyed how they felt for each other and their growing love. 

Aala lay her head on his chest for a moment and listened to his heart loving the sound. Also at the strange noise he was making as he hummed to her, an almost cat-like sound that if it had not been a person she would have called purring.  
She smiled and leaned into his arms, the world can make her crazy again tomorrow.  
Right now she was just going to be in and enjoy this moment.


	24. Chapter 24

The Multiverse Exists. Different world's have different Versions of the characters we know and love. Look into the ripply mirror and see something different each time. A universe where the SPG characters and some fanbots are supernatural versions of themselves.  
Welcome to the Fifth installment of the SPG monsterverse AU!!

_______________________________________________________________  
So Fifth time around!!  
I’d like to welcome back all of my readers from my first four stories and my one shots!  
I’d also like to give a great shout out to my girls and fabulous co writers ScorpioSnoopy666, TheIllusionistsExploist.  
SPG and the affiliated canon characters belong to the ever awesome bennett’s and co. I am just doing this for fun, no profit intended.  
Dex, Sprocket, and Specter , all belong to Scorpiosnoopy666. , Aala, Amber, and Fried, belong to Theillusionistsexploist. Pearl belongs to myself.  
Full credit goes to Scorp and Illy for all the help here! They are awesome!  
Special note: I GOT A CRAP ton of help from ILLY on the party details! Thanks again!

Also!

To all of our loyal readers and fans!! As part of the "Stay at home" project, I would like to invite the readers to create fan art for this series. Any drawings of the characters or art of the scenes of any of the stories or one shots are welcome! Since we're all stuck in the house, let's be creative! Show us what you got folks! You can post it on Tumblr, Instagram or Facebook with the #StayingHomeWithMonsterAu and we'll post it at the end of this story!

Thanks again for all the great feedback on all my other works!  
Please enjoy!!  
________________________________________________________________

Part Twenty four

If anyone had told Sprocket or Dex that their suspicions would be the start of a family crisis, neither of them would have ever believed it.  
Both of them had hoped and prayed that Sprocket’s fears about what her ancestor might have pulled were just that, fears.  
That they would find Dex’s mom Rabbit and she would tell them that these fears were completely unfounded.  
That yes, Peter the first may have indeed been a next level jerk, but that he was either gone, or so far away from them that there was no way for him to do this.  
That he was dead, or completely out of their lives.  
That was at least what the Young Alpha and lil Silver Naga had HOPED Rabbit would tell them.  
The truth is, they never got to ask the Kitsune what had happened with Peter the first.  
They never got a chance to question her about him.

Two steps away from opening her door, they all heard the screams. 

It took two seconds for Dex to realize that it was his mom Rabbit crying out so loudly on the other side of her door. Second later he had kicked the door in and dashed into the room to find his Mom on the ground. There was a large deep gash on her chest, as if something had sliced open both clothing and flesh. It was right beneath her heart and she was bleeding from it holding her hand over it trying to stop the blood, as she fought to keep conscious.  
“MOM!” Dex cried out and dashed across the room, scooped his mother up in his arms and took off to the medical wing at a dead run.  
Literally as fast as all of his werewolf strength could carry him. 

Sprocket was completely horrified by what she had just seen.  
First Dex had been mysteriously attacked and now his mom.  
JUST as they were going to talk to her about what had happened with Peter the first. 

Sprocket was now firmly convinced of what she believed before. She also believed that he now somehow knew she had found his books and it was her fault for bringing this mess down on her family.  
Unable to move from the spot where she had sat down when she saw Dex run away with his mom, the lil Silver naga put her face in her hands and cried real tears of pain and fear for her family. Wondering why her ancestor would do such an awful thing.  
That was where her big sister Amber found her after trying to locate the lil snake girl when she had learned what happened to Rabbit.

“Sprocket?!!” Amber came over to her and kneeled down next to her, “Hey honey it's ok.. It sok come on look at me Snek ? Please?”

Sprocket sobbed more into her hands and shook her head, “My fault!” She said.

“What?!” Amber pulled her into her arms, “No absolutely not! NONE of this is your fault!”

Sprocket wiped her eyes and looked up at her older sister, “Yes.. yes it is! I’m the one that started looking at those stupid books! I’m the one that made him do all this! He took mom and Dad!! He took Pearl ! I KNOW IT!”

“Hey!” Amber held her again, “You had nothing to do with that, we don't KNOW what happened to them Snek. We have no way of knowing.”

“I do,” Sprocket sniffed, “I know exactly what’s causing this!”

“Ok ok,” She pulled her closer again, “Come on, Mike wants us all together so it's safer. Lets get over to where everyone else is and then you can tell us what’s going on .”

Sprocket nodded and leaned into her big sister's embrace. She then let the older girl help her up and lead her back to where the rest of the family had congregated over in one of the lounges on the medical wing.

Just about all the family was there, Hatchworth sat with lil Specter by his side, while Upgrade sat with the twin babies, cosmica and albert. Zero and Jon sat on a couch with each other looking very upset about what was going on. Scarla was there looking very upset as well with the wizard twins, David and Bunny on either side of her.  
Bunny looking ferocious and protective of her family, David with a dark look in his eyes as he absent mindedly rubbed one of the heads of his lil lizard thing. 

Steve had offered to stay out with the pack and his Thunder to guard the house in case anything strange were to show up. 

But of Delilah and Salgexicon there was no sign.  
Amber led Sprocket in and sat her on the couch next to Specter and Hatchworth. Smiling as the lil magical Zombie cuddled into the coils of his older naga cousin. 

A few moments later Micheal appeared and came over and hugged Amber, then turned to talk to everyone else. 

“Ok folks,” He held up his hands to forestall questions, “First things first. Rabbit IS going to be ok. Thankful however this was done, or whoever did it missed her heart. They got her in the Kitsune equivalent of a spleen, and she lost a crap ton of blood. But The damage isn't permanent and she’s going to recover. I sent a call to father Kincaid and Eulogy, they are going to bring what she needs later.”

Everyone nodded, Knowing that if Rabbit was to recover properly she would need the chemicals from brains kitsune thrived on. Thankfully just like with blood, and the rest of the brain matter Specter needed, The mortuary they owned was more than happy to provide it for them. 

“Now then,” Micheal came over and knelt down next to Sprocket, “Dex is gonna stay with his mom for now kiddo. I need you to tell me everything you told him ok?”

Sprocket nodded and then went into detail about her fears and suspicions about Peter the first. 

“I have found a lot of things in his journals,” She said, “Things that indicate there’s more going on than we know. That he might not have been the person we believe him to be.”

She took a deep breath and continued, “He deliberately abandoned Salgexicon to the beciles. All of the accounts i've seen now point to him getting involved in the Phantasm war and then dragging Dad and aunt rabbit into it when they were barely older than me.”

She sighed and swiped at her eyes, when she felt Specter hug her, she smiled at him and hugged him back, then continued. 

“He… he stuck his nose into Dad’s relationship as a young person and tried to Match him up with Elizabeth because he thought that was the type of person Dad was. He was also constantly mean and nasty, and basically treated him like dirt.” 

She looked down and picked at some of the scales on her tail, “I think Mom, Aala might somehow have been involved.”

“What?” Zero Cocked his head and looked at her, “But.. I mean aala’s so young.. How?”

“I don't know,” Sprocket replied, “But what i have read so far somehow points to this being the case. Someone Peter 1 Refers to as “That Snake”. Does anyone else know any giant snakes besides me and uncle Q?”

Everyone looked quietly at each other for a moment. Then michael looked at Jon, “Jon, you were alive then too. Do you remember anything that might be helpful? “

The golden skinned dryad sh ook his head mournfully, “no,” He said softly, “i’m sorry. There are people, trees, I can ask.”

“Would the rose bush know?” Sprocket asked.

Jon blinked and looked up at her, “It might honey. I can go ask her. “

MIcheal smiled at him, “Any information you can find for this Jon, Any at all will help.”

Jon smiled, “I will go talk to her. I..i’m sorry.. “

Micheal shook his head, “Jon you don't have to apologize for how your mind works, Thank you for anything you can find to help us protect Spine, Aala and lil Pearl.”

Jon left and Micheal looked back at the rest of the family, “Is there ANYONE else that might know what's going on? “

There was silence for a moment and then David looked up from petting his lil critter, “Grandpa might. Aunt Delilah too.”

Bunny nodded, “We haven't seen them tho.We went to try and talk to them when this happened to Aunt Rabbit and we couldn't even get them to open the lab door.”

So that explained the dark looks. Micheal nodded, “Ok, Well… Sour about this or not, they have information that might help us protect members of this family. Is it ok with the two of you if I attempt to go talk to them?”

David smiled and nodded, and Bunny agreed, “You're a member of this family Micheal, more now than ever. Please, especially if you think it will help Uncle Spine, Aunt Aala and Pearl.”

“It will at least help us make a decision about all of this, “ He stood up and thanked them, “I appreciate this, I hope they can help us.”

Both of the twins nodded and everyone else agreed to wait there for Rabbit to Wake up and for Micheal to attempt to go and talk with the other two.  
A few moments later he was at the wizards wing of the house and was knocking on the door trying to get some kind of response. 

After a few moments of knocking the door finally swung inward and he found Delilah sitting there looking upset, while it appeared Salgexicon had fallen asleep at his desk. 

“Delilah I…” He trailed off as she held up a hand and motioned for him to come into the other room.  
He followed her and she shut the door behind him. 

“I’m Sorry MIcheal, I… I didnt wanna involve him. I…” She trailed off for a second making it clear that this was her doing. Then turned back to Micheal with Tears in her eyes, “I know what you were coming to ask about. “

Micheal sat down where she indicated on the chairs in the lil sitting room off the Lab and gave a self efaciatning snort. “Six hundred years later and it still hurts.” She said.

“Oh Delilah,” Micheal told her gently, “Anyone that expects what happened to you and your brother to not hurt, even now, is a heartless fool.”

She looked down at her hands in her lap, “ HE expected that.” She told him. 

“He?” Micheal asked, then it clicked, “Peter the First.”

Delilah nodded, “I don't want to rehash an old subject or beat it to death. But I did not want Salgexicon to have to talk about that either.” She swiped at her eyes with one hand, “I love Spine And I love Rabbit. They are like our brothers and sisters, it wasn't their fault but…”

“You Didn’t want anyone to talk about it to Salgexicon, or for them to hear the resentment to Peter the First in your voice?” micheal asked 

“I don't want them to think I blame Spine, Rabbit or anyone else for what HE did. They were children,” She sighed, “They were still children when he forced them into the damned fighting. I…” 

“It's ok Delilah,” MIcheal said softly, “YOu don't have to go into details.”

“I would if I could Micheal,” She told him, “But we were not involved. I only know that one day Spine changed. My Happy carefree cousin had the whole world crash down on his shoulders. Just like it did on my Lil brother. “ She growled a bit, “I don't know what exactly happened but I KNOW it was Peter’s fault.”

The shapeshifter was thoughtful for a moment and then continued speaking to the Vampire lady, “Lemme ask you this then, Two things.”

“Of course,” She told him, “Anything, ask me whatever you want, If i can tell you what you need to protect this family, I will.”

“Well,” Micheal asked, “Is Peter the first still alive?” 

Delilah shook her head, “He’s as long lived as the rest of us, So it's entirely possible. Sprocket said she found a journal entry as late as when Spine found her.”

Micheal nodded, “Ok, Second question, WOULD he do something like this? Try to keep Aala and Spine apart. Take and use Pearl as leverage?”

She shook her head, “I don't know if he’s changed MIcheal, I cant speak to the actions of the person he might be now. But the Peter The first I knew? “

“Go on,” Micheal told her, “Please?”

“Yes,” She finally admitted, “Yes he would.”

“Any Idea where he might have taken them? “ The Shapeshifter asked, “Any at all?”

She shook her head, “I have no idea. BUT i know of someone that might.”

“Yes?” Micheal prompted. 

“YOu wanna find Peter the first,” SHe told him, “Call Peter the fourth. He’s the one that dragged The first out of here by the scruff of his neck and Put Spine as the head of the family. If ANYONE is gonna know where The First is. It would be Cosmo.”

MIcheal thought about that for a second, “Can you find him?” He asked. 

“I can get a message to him,” She replied, “If he thinks he can help. He’ll be here in a heartbeat.”

“Ok then,” Micheal told her, “Let's call him and hope to God he might be able to think of something we can't.”

She nodded back to him, “Please do me a favor and go back and watch the rest of the family for me. The grand kids, Lil Sprocket, Specter and Dex. The two babies. Keep 'em all safe please?”

“I will,” He promised.  
She nodded and He saw her stand up and then slowly vanish into the air.  
He took a deep breath and let it out.

He hoped this person could help them, and at least get them closer to the truth before anyone else was hurt.


	25. Chapter 25

The Multiverse Exists. Different world's have different Versions of the characters we know and love. Look into the ripply mirror and see something different each time. A universe where the SPG characters and some fanbots are supernatural versions of themselves.  
Welcome to the Fifth installment of the SPG monsterverse AU!!

_______________________________________________________________  
So Fifth time around!!  
I’d like to welcome back all of my readers from my first four stories and my one shots!  
I’d also like to give a great shout out to my girls and fabulous co writers ScorpioSnoopy666, TheIllusionistsExploist.  
SPG and the affiliated canon characters belong to the ever awesome bennett’s and co. I am just doing this for fun, no profit intended.  
Dex, Sprocket, and Specter , all belong to Scorpiosnoopy666. , Aala, Amber, and Fried, belong to Theillusionistsexploist. Pearl belongs to myself.  
Full credit goes to Scorp and Illy for all the help here! They are awesome! 

Also!

To all of our loyal readers and fans!! As part of the "Stay at home" project, I would like to invite the readers to create fan art for this series. Any drawings of the characters or art of the scenes of any of the stories or one shots are welcome! Since we're all stuck in the house, let's be creative! Show us what you got folks! You can post it on Tumblr, Instagram or Facebook with the #StayingHomeWithMonsterAu and we'll post it at the end of this story!

Thanks again for all the great feedback on all my other works!  
Please enjoy!!  
________________________________________________________________  
Part Twenty Five 

She was someplace strange, cold and dark and never would have in a million billion years thought that she’d be some place like this.  
Where was she?  
What was she seeing?

What was all of this?

None of what she was watching out of her eyes made a single bit of sense.  
The place where she was, was cold and stark.  
White walls, featureless rooms, then it all changed.

Now she was in a very large room, the walls were made of mirrors and it was filled with different plants, trees, earth and soil. A mini forest encapsulated in this room. 

She had been placed in this room to find something, to hunt something. She was doing her level best to track it through the underbrush and then finally, she flushed it out.

She heard the thump of a body falling to the ground and turned to see what she had tracked. Confused she stared at the creature she had been so intent on finding.  
It was a fox kit but a strange looking one.  
Rather than the normal fluffy tail of a fox, this one had two tails.  
It also looked exhausted and lay on its side gasping for air as if it had been chased for a very long time.  
Maybe it had?

Maybe she had been in here chasing the lil thing for hours. She was unsure of anything at that moment.  
She wasn't even sure what kind of being this was before her.

Kitsune.

Ok, now she knew. It was a kitsune, a shapeshifting fox being. They were known for their beauty and strength. Also for being completely vicious when trapped or pursued.  
They required certain chemicals that were found in the human brain to live and consumed them.  
Some actively hunted humans for this, but most she knew now were content to obtain what they needed from people that had died natural deaths.  
This lil one however looked like it’d not gotten what it needed in a long time, it lay on the ground looking weak and hopeless. 

She wasn't sure what she was going to do at that point, she really had no idea.  
Then a voice crackled in her ear, in some kind of mechanical device she seemed to be wearing.  
“What are you waiting for,” They told her, “Finish what i sent you there to do Aala.”

The voice in her ear told her. Something about it made her stomach clench with dread. It was calm and collected, and utterly ice cold. As if it knew for sure what it wanted her to do.  
Aala shook her head a bit to clear it and took a step closer to the lil fox creature.  
It whined pitifully at her and looked up at her with large amber eyes. 

Green and blue eyes?  
She shook her head again and they changed back to amber on the lil creature.  
She knew then that she had been sent here to destroy this lil thing. This harmless lil ball of fluff. She was meant to kill it.  
Why?  
What had it ever done?  
She watched as the eyes flashed blue and green again, this time staying that way.  
“DO IT,” The voice in her ear told her. 

She pulled the knife off her belt loop and looked at the creature.  
Stab it in the heart. That’s how you killed a being like this.  
Aala knew for sure that was what she was meant to do with this lil being.  
Oh god.. Why?  
Still she didn’t seem to have any choice, and perhaps it only looked innocent? It was a “monster” after all. Maybe it did something evil.  
Still she found she was unable to do it, she couldn't kill the creature. 

She felt her hand go down and felt the knife dig into the flesh of this being. She heard it cry out and scream in pain.  
But she knew the blow hadn't been lethal.  
She also knew that she would never be able to deliver a killing blow like this.  
She was a healer, a Doctor. Why was someone trying to turn her into a cold blooded killer?

She stood back and pulled away from the creature and looked at it again. Then it changed, into the form of a beautiful woman, with her side bloody from the wound.  
“WHY aala? “ The woman asks, “He loves you? Why hurt his family?”

At that she screamed bloody murder.  
Aala sat up in her bed and screamed her throat raw.  
She then sat there for several minutes gasping and trying to get all the air she had screamed out of her lungs back into them.

She finally collapsed back onto her pillow and stared up at her ceiling in the dark.  
WHAT in creation was THAT!?  
What kinda insane dream was that!?

Kitsune?  
Her stabbing them?  
WHAT IN THE HELL?

THen the second thought that flitted through her head right after that she actually blurted out loud, “God i wish Peter was here. I REALLY need a hug.”

She promptly clapped her hand over her mouth and started turning red, even in the darkness of her bedroom.  
Despite assurances from Eros and Mik that it was perfectly ok for a Doctor to fall in love with someone she knew from the hospital. Lately it has been eating at her.  
The beautiful night at the costume party had made her so happy.  
Then the lovely walk and dance in the woods to his beautiful voice. That and he had SNUCK IN THERE just to be with her.  
How could you not fall for someone like that?

She had gotten home that night very happy and then made the mistake of walking into her bed room, turning on the light and looking right at her hippocratic oath plaque.  
Oh Damn.  
There were parts of the thing that went over this, forbid it.  
She knew it damned well, and she knew that she was crossing the line by having these feelings. 

She had peeled out of her costume and flopped onto the bed in her underwear. Now hours later deep into the dark of the night, she was having strange dreams, and that thing was the first place her eyes went when she opened them.  
“UGH This SUCKS!” She said out loud again. 

She then proceeded to look around for something. Spotting her stuffed blood cell whitey and then grabbing him and chucking him across the room at the plaque.  
Not hard enough to hurt anything, but hard enough to make the brass display slide off its nail and onto the floor with a thump. 

“GREAT,” She said to herself, “Break things Jumas. That's really gonna help.”

She pulled her pillow over her head and proceeded to try and fall back to sleep. Only to have the nightmares return in full force. 

She was out of the room with the plants and back into a white room with a very cold looking man that she knew from some place. Ten seconds into this dream the man reared his hand back and slapped her full on in the face, knocking her to the ground. 

“HOW dare you defy me like that!” He snapped, “I saved your life from beasts like that and this is how you thank me!” 

She rubbed the side of her face and looked down at her lap, she really had nothing to say. SHe knew she should have just done what she had been told but she hadn't been able to. For whatever reason. Now she was paying the price, and she knew it was going to be hell.

The man grabbed her and dragged her back into a standing position and then grabbed her by the upper arm and dragged her down the hall. He shoved her into a small room that had nothing but a cot and a blanket.  
“You are to stay here until i decide what to do with you. Perhaps i was wrong to save you and think that ANY of your kind had ANY redeeming qualities. “ He then slammed and locked the door behind him. 

Seconds later the dream changed again and now she was back in the room with the plants, this time chasing something else. This time she attacked something and when she heard the body hit the ground she didn't even stop to think of mercy. She bounced out of the bushes and looked down at the creature before her. A vampire this time, something even more dangerous than a kitsune.  
This time She didn’t even hesitate.  
She lunged forward and drove the thing she was holding in her hand straight into the jugular of the creature before her. She hit the pneumatic hypodermic’s button and watched as the liquid injected into the creature with a hiss.  
A white filmy mixture that was for all intents and purposes concentrated garlic essence.  
Moments later the thing started screaming and writhing on the grass.  
Then the cold voice crackled in her ear again. This time it was a pleasure. 

“WELL DONE My darling,” He told her, “Well done indeed. I’m so happy my faith in you was not unfounded.”

She felt herself nod and watch impassionately as the being at her feet died.  
At that last moment her satisfaction turned to horror at what she had done.  
NO!  
NO!! NO NO NO!!

She looked around frantically for a second and then back at the being at her feet.  
He looked up at her with heart broken green eyes and a face she knew and loved. 

“Why aala?” The vampire with Peter’s face asked her, “why?”

She screamed again.  
Sitting up in her bed and not only screaming but crying this time. Sobbing as if there were no tomorrow from what she had done, no going back from the crime she had committed.  
God why would she dream that!?  
Where was that coming from?

Monsters?  
Kitsune?  
Vampires?  
What was she thinking!?

When she finally calmed aala slumped back onto her bed and just lay there wondering what was happening to her and if she were losing her mind. 

Then right before she convinced herself she was about to go insane, the chime on her phone went off.  
Someone from the hospital was calling her. She had never been so happy in all of her life for a late night emergency call from Sandiego general.

She grabbed her phone and looked at the time, “ok she said, early morning call from the hospital.”

She hit the answer button and waited for them to pick up, “Yah Doc?” Came the voice on the end of the line.  
“Mik?” She asked, “Whats up ?”

He sounded very worried, “Dr Jumas…. Aala. Umm .. Peter just came to the ER about 20 minutes ago.”

“WHAT!?” Aala sat up and tossed off her covers, “What happened?”

“Well it looked like he was going into anaphylactic shock, “ He told her, “We got him pumped full of EPI and histamine blockers. He’s going to be ok but he was REALLY throwing up and sick.”

“OH dear god,” She said softly, “IS he going to have to stay?”

She could almost hear Mik shake his head, “Doc i dont know. Were gonna look after him for you but, you might want to get here for him as soon as possible.”

“Thank you for calling me,” She told him, “I will be there as soon as i'm dressed!”

“Thanks Doc,” Mik told her. 

She hung up and jumped out of bed and ran to grab her clothes, She stopped on the way as her foot touched something cold on the floor. The plaque, the one with the hippocratic oath. 

“UGH,” She made a face and picked it up, putting it back on its nail in the wall, “Asshole you are hippocrates, “ She told it, “you and i are going to have a long discussion when we get back!” 

She then picked up her plushie and placed it back onto the bed, turned on her heel and went to get dressed.  
20 minutes later she was marching into the hospital ER entrance. 

She was about to head in when she noticed Mik in the hallway and he quickly motioned her over.  
She followed him and vanished behind the ER doors. 

“Aala,” He told her, “Sorry about that but Dr Platypus is lurking around out there and the last thing you need right now is to be yelled at by a jealous witch.”

Aala Smiled a bit at Dr Perpus’ new nickname then nodded and gave him a hug, “Thank you Mik, Yah i really dont wanna see her right now. I’d probably lose my cool after the night I have had.”

“Totally understand doc,” He told her, “let's get you back and see if… “He trailed off, “Crap here she comes.”

Both of them headed down the hall in the opposite direction and listened to the woman caterwhall as she walked down the hallway, loudly lecturing a couple of interns.  
Aala felt bad for the poor interns but right then she was like, “Better you than me right now guys. You kids wanna punch her in the face.”

They spent another 20 minutes playing cat and mouse with this woman. It seemed like she had her radar on at that point and every time the two of them got close to going into the er, she would appear again. 

Finally after even longer trying to get back there Mik managed to sneak Aala in and she instantly headed back to the information desk. 

“Hi there,” She asked a lil breathlessly of the nurse at the desk, “Can you tell me what room Mr. Walter is in?”

The nurse looked down at the roll of patients and then shook her head, “I’m sorry Dr. Jumas, It looks like he was released already. We had a big emergency on the highway and since his allergic reaction was under control Dr. Perpus had us discharge him.”

“What!?” aala snapped. 

The nurse nodded, “Yah none of us agreed with that. He could have another flare up, but orders are orders mam. If it helps at all he seemed much better and was breathing ok. He promised he’d take the medications and all.”

“I’m going to …” Aala trailed off and took a deep breath. “I don't know what I'm going to do. “  
“Sorry mam,” The nurse apologized again with genuine sympathy. 

“Thank you,” Aala told her, “You tried.”

She then headed back out into the hallway, a few moments later making it to the Doctors common room and slumping into a seat with a cup of coffee to comfort herself.  
A few moments later Eros appeared and spotted her. 

“There you are!” He smiled at her, “Mik told me what Platypus did. I’m so sorry Aala.”

“It's not your fault ‘Ros,” She told him, “I don't know what i'm going to do any how. I’m a nervous wreck.”  
“Why?” He blinked at her, “you guys had a great night at the party.”

“That’s just it,” She sighed, “I feel like I’m breaking EVERY sentence in the hippocratic oath ‘Ros. What am i gonna do?”

HE smiled at her, “Is THAT all?”  
“That's kinda IMPORTANT,” She told him.  
“Not really,” He smiled back and got his own coffee, “I mean Aala.. that thing was written 2500 years ago. There are a LOT of different interpretations of it. Mostly nowadays it's seen as a symbolic thing. Not something you have to follow to the letter. I thought we had this discussion.”

She sighed, “We did, we did. It's just….”

“Ya know?” He told her stirring his hazelnut creamer into his coffee, “There are LOTS of books out there on this subject. Why don't you go on over to the library and do some research? It is your day off.”

Aala thought for a second and then nodded, “Yah… And I… guess that wouldn’t be a bad idea. I can at least look.”

“See,” He smiled at her, “Go on, get going. If he comes back I’ll call you. But i shot him full of enough Histenol-Forte to keep Darth Vader from wheezing, so he should be fine.”

She got up and gave the other Dr a Hug, “When you and Mik tie the knot this fall I get to be your best man.”

Eros grinned, “Totally, Gowan.. Talk tomorrow.”

She smiled at him one more time and then headed back out into the parking lot to get her car. It was a warm but cloudy afternoon that spoke of a lot of rain. She smiled at it and got in and headed for the local library.  
She knew better than to go to one of these things, because she never got to where she was going for research. 

She was two feet away from the staircase to the medical sciences and ethics section when she spotted the mythology section. The images of her dreams, the kitsune and vampire, returned to her mind and she turned off and headed straight in there.  
Halfway through that stack something across the way caught her eyes.  
She knew she was utterly doomed. 

Seconds later she was eyeball deep in "The Phantom of the Opera" and next to it, the song book of “Love Never Dies.”  
The story about what happened next with the Phantom of the Opera and his Angel of music Christine.  
She was doing the walking and reading routine when as usual she walked face first into someone. Someone large and solid that made a wonderful “OOF!” when she hit them. 

“OH MY GOD !” She told them bending to pick up their books, “I am SO SORRY!”

“NO it's my fault, Someone let me around music books I…..DOC?” The person said in shock. 

Her head snapped up and she found herself looking into the lovely Hazel eyes of the person that had given her that silly nickname.  
“PETER?” She blinked at him. 

“What are you doing here?” They blurted in unison.  
Then both laughed. 

“Well,” She confessed, “I was here to do some research.. But I got side tracked.” She held up the book. 

Peter snorted in laughter, “I was here to do the same and also got distracted. “  
He showed her the book of sheet music from The original Phantom of the Opera he had been looking at. 

She tossed her head back and laughed in a delightful manner, “What a coincidence!”

“Yah,” He admitted, “Dr Morgan thought it'd be a good idea for me to read up on some of the conditions I might have… I ahh.. Didn’t get very far in my home work.”

“Yah he suggested I came research some stuff that was….” She trailed off as it clicked, “THAT SNEAKY LIL…”

Peter blinked at the sudden realization, “That sneaky slob set us up didn't he?”

“Oh yes,” She told him, “and i have no idea if I should thank him or punch him on the arm.”

“Both?” he grinned, “Well since we are here, How about some coffee? IT smells fantastic.”

SHe smiled, “They do have good Coffee in the cafe here. “ She held out her hand to him, “Lemme show you.”

“My pleasure,” He took her hand and they both headed into the cafe.

Aala smiled and thought about what she had come here to do.

“Kiss my grits Hippocraties,” She thought, “No one can tell me this is wrong.”

In the shadows at the library the man from the house and Q watched and grinned from their own drinks.  
“See?” Q told him, “progress.”

“Lots of it,” The man agreed, “Come on, let's go tell the lil one. Shes going to love this.”

Both of them took one last long look at the happy couple now talking about music and characters over their coffee and smiled, and headed back to the house and the lil girl to give her the good news.


	26. Chapter 26

The Multiverse Exists. Different world's have different Versions of the characters we know and love. Look into the ripply mirror and see something different each time. A universe where the SPG characters and some fanbots are supernatural versions of themselves.  
Welcome to the Fifth installment of the SPG monsterverse AU!!

_______________________________________________________________  
So Fifth time around!!  
I’d like to welcome back all of my readers from my first four stories and my one shots!  
I’d also like to give a great shout out to my girls and fabulous co writers ScorpioSnoopy666, TheIllusionistsExploist.  
SPG and the affiliated canon characters belong to the ever awesome bennett’s and co. I am just doing this for fun, no profit intended.  
Dex, Sprocket, and Specter , all belong to Scorpiosnoopy666. , Aala, Amber, and Fried, belong to Theillusionistsexploist. Pearl belongs to myself.  
Full credit goes to Scorp and Illy for all the help here! They are awesome! 

Also!

To all of our loyal readers and fans!! As part of the "Stay at home" project, I would like to invite the readers to create fan art for this series. Any drawings of the characters or art of the scenes of any of the stories or one shots are welcome! Since we're all stuck in the house, let's be creative! Show us what you got folks! You can post it on Tumblr, Instagram or Facebook with the #StayingHomeWithMonsterAu and we'll post it at the end of this story!

Thanks again for all the great feedback on all my other works!  
Please enjoy!!  
________________________________________________________________

Part Twenty Six

The person arrived at the manor in response to what Delilah had asked of him and the strange thing was, no one noticed.  
In years past, as recent as a few nights before Sprocket coming to be adopted by Spine, this person had called the manor their home. Lived there, had a life there, and to be perfectly honest, still had the keys to the back door. 

So, while everyone was expecting something dramatic for the person Delilah had contacted, The arrival turned out to be anything but.  
He simply strolled into the back door and set his duffle bag on to the window seat he fondly remembered plopping on as a kid himself and headed deeper inside.  
Delilah herself was expecting something more flashy too. This person was known for being ridiculously powerful, after all look at all the other strong people the walter bloodline had produced. So she was almost certain she’d know when he showed up.  
Due to that she was roaming the halls anxious. 

She was also horridly worried about Rabbit.  
Micheal had assured them that the kitsune would recover, but that she was badly hurt. The attack had missed her heart but enough other damage had been done.

Now Rabbit was healing but still tired and sore, stuck in the medical wing and propped up on pillows in her bed. Right at that moment Scarla, Bunny, and Sprocket had all come into the room to cheer their aunt up. They sat around on the bed and chairs and laughed and told her about what was going on and how everyone was.  
Delilah was trying to help them and get out of her own mood so wasn't paying much, if any attention to what was going on in the house.  
This continued until a rather Irate Upgrade came and stuck her head in the doorway. 

“Have any of you ladies seen the guys?” She asked, still looking irritated. 

“WHy?” Sprocket chirped from where she was coiled up. 

“Because,” Upgrade said, “I just finished the dishes and got the small down stairs kitchen spotless, and then SOME SLOB got CRUMBS ALL OVER the place!”

Sprocket and Scarla, as well as Bunny and Even Rabbit did their best not to laugh at this. Upgrade was pretty easy going, but could get a lil frustrated.  
She was right at that second and it was rather cute. 

Before Upgrade could say more, she turned and Amber appeared in the doorway with a tray of stuff, smiling at everyone.

“Girls,” She said, “Doing ok?”

Everyone nodded and smiled and Amber smiled back, “Kay ladies I hate to chase alla you out but it's time to do the check the bandages thing.”

Everyone giggled and Rabbit groaned dramatically, but smiled too. 

“Ok ok,” She told them, “Yall go shoo, come back and see the invalid later ok?”

Scarla and Sprocket hugged and kissed her, and Bunny gave her hand a squeeze of affection , then all the younger girls filed out.  
“You ok with Aunt Delilah staying Aunt Rabbit?” Amber asked. 

The kitsune Nodded, “Yep, snot like she’s gonna carry tales about how bad my scar looks.”

“Oh Stop,” Amber told her, “It's ok it won't even leave a mark i promise.”

Rabbit made a face at the young Woman Dr, but it was clearly teasing. Amber grinned back and Delilah sat down.  
“So what do you think’s gonna happen?” Rabbit asked as she sat up so Amber could take a look at her. 

“With Cosmo?” Delilah asked, “I thought he'd be here by now honestly.”

Amber thought for a second, “Well, I think he will get here when he gets her Aunties, “ She told them, “What we have to do is just be patient I suppose.”

“What if another one of these attacks happens Amber,” Delilah asked, “We need someone that can know how to help us, or at least help us go kick some ass if we need to.”

Rabbit winced a bit as Amber checked her but smiled when the Young woman Nodded that everything looked good, “Hey, He’s never not once come to help the family when we asked. But you know how The Fourth is. “

Delilah rolled her eyes and made a face, which caused amber to blink at that, “What?”

The Vampire lady finally grinned, “He's not exactly the most obtrusive kind. The last time he showed up he was already in his room and settled for two days before anyone figured it out.  
The only reason we figured it out was cus he came down for breakfast one morning.”

Amber froze for a second and then proceeded to start cracking up, “your KIDDING ME? He just walked right in?” 

Rabbit had to smile and Delilah nodded, “Yep.. walked in and plopped right down on the bed after making a….” She trailed off.

“Making a what?” Amber prompted. 

“Making a huge mess in the kitchen!” Rabbit finished for her look alike, “ You don't think?”

Delilah had to grin some, “I have no idea but I’m gonna go find out!”

Amber shook her head a bit at the antics of her two aunties and then continued checking up on Rabbit.  
Delilah headed out of the room and into the house.  
Then she could feel it, the lil traces of energy in the house signaling that another member of the Walter clan had come home.  
She smiled and followed where they led.  
Which happened to be right in the direction of the Baby twins room.

She got there and found Sprocket Sitting with the two of them. 

“Hey sweetie,” She smiled, “I don't suppose you have seen anything odd going on around this place have you?”

“Odder than usual?” Sprocket blinked her big blue eyes at her aunt and shook her curly head, “No. just playing with these two. “

“Ok,” Delilah grinned, “I thought someone might have been around, I’ll give it a few more minutes then.”

Delilah grinned and then wandered out of the babies’ bed room.  
Knowing that it wasn’t going to take that long.

Sure enough, a few moments later Sprocket looked up from her baby brother and sister when she heard a floor board in the old house creek. Standing in the doorway of the room was an extraordinary looking person.  
A lot of phantasms will tone down their otherworldly looks so as not to spook even members of the supernatural community. This person was doing no such thing.  
His eyes glowed, and his skin had a galaxy color to it, dark purple with swirls of blue,black and deep magenta. Pinpricks of light glowed along his skin adding to the galaxy effect. He had the typical Walter “wild hair” that stood on end without a single bit of prompting or help.  
He was also looking at Sprocket and the babies with the MOST charming smile on his face the lil silver naga had ever seen. He looked a LOT like Her Father like that, and Sprocket found it impossible to not smile back.

“Hi there,” He told her, “Whatcha got there lil lady?” 

She knew she ought to be worried, he was a stranger after all. But he looked like family, and he sounded like family. So She wasn't the least bit scared or worried. 

“My baby Sister and Brother,” She told him warmly, “ Albert and Cosmica.”

The man came in and sat down next to them, “Well now. “ He smiled, “So nice to see this place full of youngins again. All these old fogeys around here need some young people to liven this place up. “ 

SHe smiled warmly at him, the man, he was DEFINITELY a Walter. He just radiated that same warm loving energy as her Dad. 

“They are so sweet,” He smiled at the babies and turned back to her Then blinked as if something just registered. “SPROCKET? “ He suddenly asked loudly, “Lil itty bitty wiggly Sprocket?!”

The lil silver naga cocked head to one side and looked at him curiously and then nodded, “Yah thats my name.”

His face lit up and his coloring brightened with excitement, “Your Spine’s baby girl! LOOK at you! OMG you're amazing! Beautiful!! All grown up!”

Now Sprocket blushed, “Thank you I… Im sorry d...Do I know you sir?”

Now the man laughed and shook his head, “No honey you probably don’t Or at least you don't remember me. I spend most of my time off hiding from this wonderfully chaotic funny farm that passes for a manor. But I Sure do remember you. I was here the night your daddy brought you home with him.”

The young girl's eyes popped open and then she looked at him a lil more intensely “ You.. you were?”

“OH God yes,” He nodded and smiled more, “Your daddy was so protective of you, even from that first night. “ HE crossed his arms, dropped his frowns down and went into a perfect imitation of Spine, “Don’t touch my lil girl ! She has to get well!”

SProcket gapped for a moment and then burst out into giggles, Laughing so hard she collapsed onto the mat the babies were sitting on and held her ribs.  
She watched as this person then busted out the starbright smile that all Walter men were famous for. 

“I can see a lot of him in you lil one, You are most CERTAINLY one of his lil girls.” 

Sprocket caught her breath and then finally sat back up, “Thank you. You have no idea how much that means to me.”

“Of course I know how much it means to you lil one, “ He reached over and brushed some of the brown curls off her face, “You are your daddy’s lil girl, and lil girls always wanna know that their daddy’s love them.”

She blushed again and Dropped her eyes down, “Thank you.”

“And yer lil sister? The other one? The one I never got to see? Pearl I think?” He continued to charm her, “Is she around? I bet she's beautiful and wonderful as you are.”

Sprocket's face dropped and she looked away, “oh…” She said softly.

That got his attention, “hey now.. What's wrong? Is she… Did she…”

“She’s Missing!” Sprocket suddenly blurted out, “I dunno where she is. Mom and Dad are missing too! I.. I think Peter the first is alive and… and he TOOK THEM!”  
She put her hand over her mouth and looked away, “Sorry… I…”

“He what?” The man questioned her becoming very gentle just like Her father, “Hey calm down ok? Tell me what happened? I came here to help kiddo, your auntie Delilah called me in to help.”

Sprocket blinked away her tears and looked up, “Wait are you…”

He smiled again, “Peter Walter The Fourth, You can call me Cosmo, ” He grinned, “At your service.” 

THAT explained a LOT.  
Then the dam suddenly burst and she launched herself into her uncle’s arms. 

“Hey calm down ok?” He told her again, “Tell me what's going on and I will do everything i can to help ok?”

The whole story spilled out of Sprocket in a rush, everything from the night her mom, dad and sister had vanished. To finding the books, learning the magic to read them, and connecting the dots. Now she was scared that Peter The First Might be hurting them and she had no idea what to do. 

“Hey there, Ok first, “ Cosmo told her, “I will not let anything happen to this family ok? Not you, not your sisters, or cousins, Aunties and Uncles and not your dad, mom and sister. I promise.” 

Sprocket wiped her eyes and nodded, “Second, I’m not scared of Peter the First. Grandpa could never get one over on me, and he constantly gave me crap. I learned a long time ago not to put up with his BS and I promise that If I need to take a hand with that old fart, I will. We will find out what’s going on and get them back ok?”

“Thank you,” said a voice from the doorway. 

Cosmo looked up from where he had his arms around his lil niece and smiled, “Lila, How's you and yers.” 

“Good,” She smiled, “Better, I owe you 20.00. “

He grinned now, “I TOLD YOU i saw him propose to a cute girl at woodstock.”

“You’ll have to meet the grandkids,” The vampire lady smiled, “They are just like him.”

He Smiled more and then got serious, “So.. Someone attacked Two of the folks here? Rabbit and her son?”

“First Dex, her son Yah, “ Delilah nodded, “Then Rabbit just the other night. We don’t know how they did it. It just happened…” She trailed off. 

“Ok.. “ he thought for a second and then turned back to Sprocket, “Hey kiddo.. Mind if i borrow your auntie for a second here and go commiserate in the hall with the rest of the old farts?”

Sprocket smiled at him, “You will have to introduce me better to these two lil darlings a lil later. Yer big sis amber too.”

Sprocket nodded and she let go and slipped back to give him room to get up. He got up and headed into the hall to talk to Delilah and headed off to find all the other grown ups. 

Moments later they were all in Rabbit’s room and having a conversation about this. 

“Ok.. So, You two got attacked, “ He thought out loud, “and there was no one in here, no way anyone could have gotten in here.”

“Not that any of us know of,” Rabbit told him, “But there are various ways …”

“You're thinking someone like me right? Using the dream world?” He told them. “I don't think that's possible.”

“Why?” Zero asked from his perch on the end of Rabbit’s bed, “There are all kinds of magic.”  
“That's true,” Cosmo nodded, “Phantasms are rare tho, and I don't believe there are any old ones left that could do that. They’d have to be even older than me to pull something like that. The last Elder Died years ago.”

“Ok then, “ Delilah said, “Could someone be mimicking it? Somehow?”

“That's possible but they'd have to HAVE a Phantasm to copy.” He thought for a second, “again.. We're pretty rare.”

“Spine’s wife is a phantasm,” Hatchworth said quietly from where he sat on the wall.

“SHe is?” Cosmo frowned, “If someone took them both then that may be what's happening. I wouldn't think The First would be that cruel but….”He trailed off. 

“But WHAT?” Rabbit prompted from her pillows. 

“Well..” He said haltingly , “I saw the first do… Something .. to Spine once. Right after he was recovering from the war, right before he found Sprocket.”

Rabbit sat up and winced and he noticed Jon look more intent as well. 

“WHAT?!! “ Rabbit demanded. 

“LAy back down dammit, you're gonna hurt yourself,” Cosmo ordered her, “And I dunno what was going on.. Spine was having bad nightmares. I used the dream portal to try to calm him down some, but before I could help him. The first showed up and did.. Something.. The night mares stopped. But When I saw his dreams, They FELT like old memories. OLD memories. It lasted for a few more nights and then stopped.” He looked off, “He never remembered that. I think The First did something to his memories, they were already damaged. Maybe being hurt caused older ones to surface. I .. never understood it but…”

Rabbit LITERALLY growled, “That lousy NO good Son of…”

“Now calm down,” Delilah told her, “All of you.. We don't know the whole story but this is indicating that Peter the first might be causing all of this. If he does have his hands in this we have to be careful. The only way Spine and Aala would cooperate with this is if he had Pearl. If he does, then we cannot endanger her. So we have to take this one step at a time ok? “

“Right,” Cosmo nodded, “I need all of you to tell me what you know so far, and we will go from there. If he has them I promise We’ll get them back.”

“Thank you, “ Rabbit told him.

“My pleasure,” He smiled, “let's get started.”


	27. Chapter 27

The Multiverse Exists. Different world's have different Versions of the characters we know and love. Look into the ripply mirror and see something different each time. A universe where the SPG characters and some fanbots are supernatural versions of themselves.  
Welcome to the Fifth installment of the SPG monsterverse AU!!

_______________________________________________________________  
So Fifth time around!!  
I’d like to welcome back all of my readers from my first four stories and my one shots!  
I’d also like to give a great shout out to my girls and fabulous co writers ScorpioSnoopy666, TheIllusionistsExploist.  
SPG and the affiliated canon characters belong to the ever awesome bennett’s and co. I am just doing this for fun, no profit intended.  
Dex, Sprocket, and Specter , all belong to Scorpiosnoopy666. , Aala, Amber, and Fried, belong to Theillusionistsexploist. Pearl belongs to myself.  
Full credit goes to Scorp and Illy for all the help here! They are awesome! 

Also!

To all of our loyal readers and fans!! As part of the "Stay at home" project, I would like to invite the readers to create fan art for this series. Any drawings of the characters or art of the scenes of any of the stories or one shots are welcome! Since we're all stuck in the house, let's be creative! Show us what you got folks! You can post it on Tumblr, Instagram or Facebook with the #StayingHomeWithMonsterAu and we'll post it at the end of this story!

Thanks again for all the great feedback on all my other works!  
Please enjoy!!  
________________________________________________________________

Part Twenty Seven

Mr. Malar Esfenoith  
That was all the chart told her, but for some reason that sent CHILLS running right down Aala’s spine.  
This man was very old, no one honestly was able to know exactly how old, and they were trying to track down records but they had all been lost long ago in a fire. 

Now the man had been sent in from his private care home because of complications. San Diego General was the best place to treat this kind of complication. So, even tho he had to be sent several hundred miles for the treatment he needed, they had done so.

Now the individual that appeared to be lil more than harmless old man was ensconced in one of the rooms and everyone one was doing the best to help.  
It was a hard case to deal with due to so lil information. Nothing they could find in any of the data bases made sense about this man.  
Everyone actually believed he had died years ago, or at least that's what all of what they were able to find out indicated.  
So now they had this puzzling mystery on their hands and this elderly gentleman that needed treatment. 

Treating him for his ailments caused by his advanced age turned out to be the relatively easy part. It was something else that was causing problems. 

It appeared that the poor old man was suffering from some kind of dementia or delusions. He maintained that he had been haunted by a silver monster. A demon that had come for revenge on him one cold dark night and he had not had any peace of mind since. Seeing as how Aala was one of the lead’s in the psychiatry department for this, she had instantly been called into help.  
Now she stood outside of his door, reading the charts and trying to make sense of them. 

THere was not much to go on, no information that gave her a clue where this was coming from. There was also no indication of a major psychosis, of dissociation. He did however have a lot of fear, and a certain amount of paranoia. So in order to treat him she was going to have to start some place, and that seemed like as good as any.

She walked to the rooms where the man was being treated, a small Hospice annex off the ICU. It was a nice place really, one that she had always liked. It normally felt safe and warm, generally a good place to make patients feel comfortable and at home.  
Something was in fact different this night tho.  
The moment Aala rounded the corner to the annex she felt it.  
There was a sense of …. Something hanging in the air. Dread? Fear?  
Some unsettling feeling that effectively sucked all the positive energy out of the air as she drew closer to this gentleman’s room.  
Perhaps it was just that he was very elderly, with no real definition of how much time the man had remaining in this world. That played on a lot of people’s fears.  
That could count for why everyone was so upset as they worked with him.  
It was something Aala could feel, but she took a long deep breath and went to see if she could help this poor man’s mind somehow.

While that was going on , Peter had returned for his check up that Eros had him on every few days.  
The Hematologist was running his results through one more analysis, while the two of them talked.

“Glad you had a nice time at the library,” He grinned. 

“Yah,” Peter’s lips quirked up in a smirk, “Research huh Dr Morgan?”

“I didn’t tell you WHAT to research, “ The Hematologist grinned back, “just that there was some worthwhile stuff at the library for you.”

“Well,” The other man shrugged, “you weren't wrong.”

Eros grinned and looked at some of the findings on his charts a lil frustrated, “are you doing all the things I said to do? Get enough sleep? Eat lots of protein?”

“The best I can Dr Morgan,” Peter sighed, “My stomach has been kinda a mess lately. I… I’m not having a lot of luck keeping much down.”

“Would you like some anti- nausea medication?” Eros Offered, “it might help at least enough for you to eat.”

“No thank you,” Peter shook his head, “I feel like I am already on enough pills. I…” He trailed off as there was a commotion out in the hallway and a few of the med students walked by.

“Beg your pardon,” Eros Told Peter.  
Then he got up to go and see what was going on out there.  
“Guys is there a problem?”

One of the students looked up and Shook their head, “That new geriatric patient sir. They sent Dr Jumas in to talk to him and see if She could assist with some of the problems Poor Old Dude was having.”

“Oh?” Eros nodded, “that was a very good idea.”

“Eehhhhh…” one of the students trailed off, “Not really.”

“What’s that mean?” The Hematologist blinked at the student.

“Well,” They rubbed the back of their head and continued, “She went in to talk to him and he totally flipped his wig.”

“Come again?” Eros blinked at the student.

“Yah,” the other student agreed, “He just started screaming like crazy. That she was a monster, and a demon. That she had come back from the dead to haunt him. That her and the Silver demon were here for his soul.”

“Oh no,” Eros paled at that, “Is Dr Jumas ok?”

“Well she's really shaken up,” The first student told him, “She’s going to be ok but she’s kinda having a hard time of it. I think it stirred up some bad feelings or memories for her. “ The student looked past him and into his office and grinned, “She could really use SOMEONE, to cheer her up.”

“Not a bad idea, “ He smiled “Thank you.”

They both smiled back at him and headed off in the other direction while Eros headed back into his office. 

“What was up Dr Morgan?” Peter asked.

“Well we had a new patient arrive today and Aala was helping with him but..” He deliberately trailed off there.

“But what?” Peter demanded leaning forward to the desk a bit.

“Well….” Eros said, “I dunno… I mean..”

“Tell me,” Peter demanded, “Please?”

Eros was turned away from the other man so Peter was unable to see the smug grin that was plastered all over his face, “Well, Aala went to help with him but he kinda went a lil wild on her. “

“Is she ok?” PEter asked standing up, “Is she hurt..?”

“NO she's fine,” Eros assured him, “But she’s really upset. If someone wants to go ya know, be her Knight in shining armor…”

“No,” Peter told him starkly.

“But i..” Eros trailed off at the look on the other man's face, pure love for Aala. 

“No she does not need a “knight in shining armor,” Peter told him, “Her will is made of solid titanium. She may look like she’s fragile on the outside but inside she is one of the strongest people i could possibly know. She certainly doesn't need saving.”

Now Eros was genuinely smiling, and nodded at the other man for him to continue. 

“No what she needs is someone to love her, “ Peter continued, “Support her, treat her like an equal. She saves people, she doesn't need someone to save her. She does need love and compassion tho. Everyone does.”

“WEll then my good sir,” Eros told him, “get that adorkable arse of yours over to the ICU annex and ask her out to dinner! Or I’ll go do it for you.”

Peter turned as red as he was able to and smiled back at him, “Well now that i can do. She may not need saving but she could totally use dinner I bet.”

“Totally,” Eros waved at him, “I pronounce you well enough to go on at least one small date. Just don't over do it.”

“Thanks Dr Morgan,” Peter smiled at him and headed in the direction of the ICU.  
Suddenly he stopped dead in his tracks as what he was doing sunk in. 

Oh boy.. How the hell was this gonna work?  
Still he was determined to NOT let his nerves get the better of him this time, so he made himself place one foot in front of the other and head in the direction he needed to go.

He got to the ICU annex and after several moments of wandering around found Aala in the break room. She sat and toyed with a cup of coffee, lost in thought and appearing to be a million miles away.  
The Med student was right, clearly this patient's outburst had stirred up something for her. Something that was more than unpleasant.  
Any doubts he had about talking to her melted away as he looked at the solemn expression on her lovely face and knew that he had the power to make her feel at least some better. If only to make her smile for a bit. So he took a very deep breath and knocked on the door of the room.

“Doc?” He asked softly. 

She jumped and looked up at him, face changing instantly. Dull eyes lit up and she burst into a wide heartfelt smile. 

“PETER!” She jumped up and came to toss her arms around his neck.

He smiled back and put his arms around her, giving her the hug she seemed to so very much need right then.

“I heard about what happened Doc,” He told her gently, “I'm so so sorry. No one has a right to treat you like that. Never ever.”

Aala leaned her head on his shoulder and felt all the tension drain out of him, “That means so much to me,” She said softly. 

“Tell me what happened?” He asked her.

“I’m not even sure,” She told him, “I went in there and was just talking to him for a few moments. Getting him to tell me what was going on, what kind of things he was feeling.  
He was very cooperative at first. “

He nodded, “go on.”

“Then he turned his head and looked at me,” She could feel her eyes go unfocused as she remembered what he said, “He got this stunned look on his face and then just screamed. He kept saying “I killed you! I KNOW I killed you!” over and over again. “

“Oh Lord,” Peter held her closer and rested his cheek on the top of her hair, “I'm so sorry Doc. I’m so so sorry.”

“That went on for a while and he actually managed to get a hold of me,” She let out a long shuddering sigh, “For an old man he is surprisingly strong. I couldn't get away from him, and he was still screaming. “You are with that silver demon aren't you! He sent you back from the grave for my soul!” That and similar stuff .. over and over.” She let out another sigh

“Hey,” He raised his head and then lifted her face up to look at him, “He's just a confused and sick old man my beautiful Doc. Don’t let anything he says hurt that beautiful heart of yours ok? Maybe you look like someone he knew, or maybe it's just a nightmare and he took it out on you. But it does not mean anything to you ok?”

SHe smiled and snuggled back into him, “Thank you.”

He smiled back at her, “How about, in order to get your mind off of this stuff, you come with me to get some dinner. It doesn't even have to be anything fancy. How about we hit monaco taco down the road ?”

She burst into more grins again, “I LOVE That place. That’s like one of my fave greasy spoons!”

“It's settled then,” He smiled at her, “you finish up your shift here and then meet me there when you are done?”

“That sounds perfect Peter,” She raised up on her tiptoes and gave him a kiss on the cheek. “You are the best person in the world. Do you know that?”

“I’m not,” He said sheepishly, “But I do wanna at least try.”

“You are doing fantastically, “ She grinned.

“Thank you,” He cleared his throat a bit, “I'm gonna go get myself a lil more presentable and then I’ll meet you there in…?” He trailed off. 

“Two hours,” She promised, “My shift is over in two hours.”

“Great,” He gave her one more fast hug, “I will see you at the taco joint in two hours.”

She smiled and gave him one more fast hug and then headed back into the hospital.  
Two short hours later he was waiting.

Then slowly those two short hours ticked away into three. Then three and a half.  
Then ever single awful insecurity in his head started to flit through his mind again.  
Was I too forward? Did I overstep my boundaries?  
Am I moving too fast? Did I upset her by saying all those things?  
God she’s so far above me, what right on god’s green earth do I have to think that she might have wanted to be with me?  
All of these horrible thoughts and more

As the seconds whirled on, he became more and more self depreciating.  
Thoughts in his head turning dark and gloomy as he wondered exactly how a mess like him, was going to make this work with someone like aala.

Then it happened. Something that set that artist and musician imagination of his on its side, and sent it to coming up with the worst ideas possible. 

The tv on the wall suddenly made a loud sound, and the reporter that was on there started to talk. It instantly got his attention.

“... So far there have been major injuries in this pile up here and there have been at least two deaths. Officials are unsure of the cause of this pile up but they say that it is one of the worst seen in the local history. More to come on…”

The blurb on the news faded out as Peter suddenly heard a ringing sound in his ears. Unsatisfactory or not as a person for Aala to love, she’s not the kind of person that would not tell him. 

She was not like Elizabeth.

Aala was one of the most honest people in the universe. She’d never tell a lie or a falsehood to get out of doing something she did not want to do. 

That left only one other option.

The true horror struck the moment his cell phone went off and he looked down at the number. 

It was the Hospital.

“Oh no…” Peter looked on in dread for moments and then clicked the lil green icon, his heart filling with dread. “Hello?”

It sounded like pure chaos on the other end of the phone.  
People yelling and screaming. People in a blatant panic.  
Someone trying to talk into the phone but not having much success. 

Then that call ended abruptly. Leaving him with no information about what might be happening and how or if Aala was ok.  
Peter continued to sit there in horror, dread filling his heart as the darkness around him began to fall. The night began to creep into the beautiful city, hiding all the horror and pain of the accident beneath its blue black layers. 

Yet still he found Himself unable to move, images of his lovely Aala, trapped in one of those burning cars filling his mind.  
He was ten seconds from jumping up and just heading down to the scene of the crash when it happened again. 

His phone rang once more and he found himself looking down at it, and it was a different number. He could tell tho from the way the numbers were arranged it was also a hospital number.  
So he swallowed the lump in his throat, took a deep breath and hit the green button again. Hoping in his heart and mind that this was more than his fears, that they were unfounded and that surely, She was ok. 

Waiting for the connection to come through all the way and praying that they would tell him that his beautiful Aala was safe and sound.


	28. Chapter 28

The Multiverse Exists. Different world's have different Versions of the characters we know and love. Look into the ripply mirror and see something different each time. A universe where the SPG characters and some fanbots are supernatural versions of themselves.  
Welcome to the Fifth installment of the SPG monsterverse AU!!

_______________________________________________________________  
So Fifth time around!!  
I’d like to welcome back all of my readers from my first four stories and my one shots!  
I’d also like to give a great shout out to my girls and fabulous co writers ScorpioSnoopy666, TheIllusionistsExploist.  
SPG and the affiliated canon characters belong to the ever awesome bennett’s and co. I am just doing this for fun, no profit intended.  
Dex, Sprocket, and Specter , all belong to Scorpiosnoopy666. , Aala, Amber, and Fried, belong to Theillusionistsexploist. Pearl belongs to myself.  
Full credit goes to Scorp and Illy for all the help here! They are awesome! 

Also!

To all of our loyal readers and fans!! As part of the "Stay at home" project, I would like to invite the readers to create fan art for this series. Any drawings of the characters or art of the scenes of any of the stories or one shots are welcome! Since we're all stuck in the house, let's be creative! Show us what you got folks! You can post it on Tumblr, Instagram or Facebook with the #StayingHomeWithMonsterAu and we'll post it at the end of this story!

Thanks again for all the great feedback on all my other works!  
Please enjoy!!  
________________________________________________________________

Part Twenty Eight

They had been discussing things for a few moments when that name came up again. The first time cosmo heard it, he had dismissed it.  
Surely it was a common enough name that many could have it.

Still something stuck in the back of his mind and he stopped talking for a moment while he thought about it. Delilah was the first to catch this.

“Hey whats up?” She asked gently , “You look distracted.”

He quickly shook his head and focused back on the vampire lady.  
“No it's nothing, it's just,” He made a small face at himself, “I thought .. something sounded familiar.”

“Oh? “ Delilah cocked her head at him. 

“Yah its nothing,” He waved it off, “Please tell me more.”

“Well They just vanished but it was Right after Q showed up,” She told him, “So we aren't certain if he had anything to do with this mess or not because he is gone too.”

“Q?” Cosmo blinked at her, “Q who? Like James bond?”

He felt the pillow smack into the back of his head from where Rabbit sat, “No you nerd.” She told him, “it's short for Quetzalcoatl.”

NOW he nearly heard a record scratch noise in his head, that was impossible. 

“Wait wait,” he held up his hands, “As in the serpent god?”

“Yah,” Delilah nodded to him, “I think that overgrown garter snake is attracting trouble.”

“What the hell…” he trailed off and suddenly felt beyond strange. 

“What's wrong?” Someone else, Hatchworth, asked, “You look like you saw a ghost.”

“WASN'T ME!” Rex walked by in the hallway, only to have to run as another of Rabbit’s pillows went flying. 

Cosmo snorted a bit over that, “no no it's just… Ok.. can you tell me Spine’s Wife’s maiden name? This is all starting to get a lil weird.”

“STARTING?” Delilah asked, “And it's Jumas.” She told him, “Aala Jumas.”

The Phantasm froze solid in his tracks and looked at her, eyes wide in utter shock.

“That's not possible, “ He told them, “Aala Jumas died during a.. A fire. She was morphed to try and help a hospital full of kids …”

Rabbit looked at him, “That’s when Aala said she died.. That's how she became a phantasm.”

Cosmo shook his head to clear it, “you don't become one Rab’. Your born one like I am but you can turn, I guess into humans or other forms for short periods of time.”

“Well,” Delilah said, “There is one sure fire way to know if this is the Aala you know or not.”

She walked out into the hall and a few moments later returned with a photo of Spine and Aala.  
Cosmo felt his eyes go wide as he stared, he girl he knew, Aala Jumas, smiled back at him from the photo of his Family member Spine and his new wife. 

“Oh god…” He trailed off and felt the world start spinning around him, and the floor rushed up to meet him. He stayed awake just long enough to hear the last thing Delilah said.

“Ok I was NOT expecting that.”

People instantly sprang into action and Amber and Micheal came running to check on the inert phantasm and help get him off the floor. As he lay there waiting for the help, images of the past flowed through his half conscious mind. 

He had never been comfortable at the manor because the aggression in Peter the First from the phantasm war had never really faded. So being born a phantasm had caused Cosmo a lot of agony as the tension in the family rose.  
For his own sanity one year he had left to spend time in a Phantasm community he had heard about. Peter the First should have stopped him, he really couldn't tho.  
It would be after Cosmo returned from this that he would first enlist in the human military.

He remembered it distinctly because it was, in his eyes, the last chance to try and help a broken heart.  
While living with the phantasm community he had met two lovely sisters.  
ONe of them was very sweet, the other WANTED to be sweet but had a personality that grated on many people.  
Like so many others through the years Cosmo had found himself attracted to the more gentle of the two sisters. 

He would NEVER be able to forget her.  
Aala Jumas, one of the children of the Great Serpent.  
The person who established this community. He was no longer worshiped as a god, but determined to keep his people, Phantasms safe.  
The had welcomed the young Walter into their community with warm wishes and open arms. 

Then there she was. So sweet, so very kind, but so very sad.  
He had tried so hard to win the heart of the beautiful girl, but he had eventually learned that her heart belonged to someone she had lost a very very long time ago. It had never fully recovered.  
So the chances of him winning her affection fell by the wayside.

He had understood and vowed then to be her best friend. Because that was what she needed more than a lover. He had never once wavered on that in the whole time that he had been at the phantasm community. 

IT all came crashing down the day that he learned she was going away.  
First she was going to medical school, and then she was going to use that knowledge to help people.  
Cosmo respected her choices and stayed in the community to be there for her, if she needed someone while she was off trying to fulfill her dreams. 

It had ended in tragedy. 

The last letter he had gotten from her had said that she had graduated, and had found a place that she needed to be.  
They didn't accept monsters but they would accept other types of help.  
She was going to choose a form and morph into that. She would tell him more once she was there. Months had passed with no word from her and then one day he had awoken to find the great serpent himself there to speak to him.  
What he told the young man, tore his heart to bits. 

The next morning with the knowledge that his best friend was gone, with a heart like lead, Cosmo had headed back home.  
The years following that were a bleak mess that he barely remembered.  
Haunted by dreams of lost friendship and people that he was unable to save. 

When he had heard of the war between the states, the war to make men free, to protect innocent lives. He had the next morning informed the first that he was going to join them. Whether he liked it or not.

“It was what she would have done,” he had told the family patriarch, “She put her life on the line to save people, innocents. I can't do anything less than honor her memory by doing the same.”

Peter the first had disagreed with Cosmo, LOUDLY.  
But he hadn’t cared, not on iota. 

That was the thought in his mind when he finally felt someone shaking him back to reality and looked up into the face of the young woman with eyes so similar to Spine’s.

“Hey,” He smiled, “you must be amber.”

“And you must be crazy,” She told him, “What on earth was that?”

He sucked in a deep breath and sat up, “I guess the memories just got to me Young lady. Your Daddy’s wife, right down to her name, is a dead ringer for my best friend from when i was about your age.”

Amber blinked at him, “what happened? Seeing that upset you?”

“More than I figured it would I guess, Yah.” He ran a hand through his spikey hair and sighed “Sorry I came here to help all of you, not have you peel me off the floor”

Amber smiled at him, “It's ok. But… Tell me more about why you think my mom looks like your best friend. Aala remembers being in another form before she died, not being a phantasm before. “

He looked down at his hands, “Well Phantasms can morph, See?” 

Amber watched as his glow suddenly faded, his eyes turned from glowing yellow to Hazel, and his hair turned to a dark blond. He looked like either a slightly younger version of Salgexicon, or a slightly older version of David, or any of the various Walter’s that had lived in the Manor over the centuries as wizards.  
Amber just felt her mouth drop open in shock. So little was known about phantasms that this came as some brand new information. Like certain supernatural people they were, nowadays VERY rare.  
Not Dhampir level rarity, but certainly not that well known. 

Cosmo turned back into his normal self and made a face, “ If she was morphed, and injured, there might have been something that hurt her mind. Her memories could have been altered by transforming back under such circumstances.”

Amber nodded, “i know a bit about psychological effects of trauma, still this could all be coincidence.”

“Well it could, yes,” he agreed, “But what's been happening around here makes me think it's not. The girl I knew would have been one of the oldest and most powerful phantasms in existence. Powerful enough for her to affect reality with her dreams. If someone was inducing nightmares, or forcing her to have bad dreams, they could use that as an attack.”

“Oh god,” amber felt all the blood drain out of her face, “So mom could have been a lot older… “ She paused for a second and remembered what she had been told about when her mom had attacked Charro during the last incident with infernal. “She… we were all hurt by someone recently .. She… changed her form and attacked one of the people that did it.. Then. …”Amber trailed off. 

“Then what honey,” Cosmo asked, “Please tell me all the details, it might help.”

“I just realized, “ amber said, “Even with all of her skill as an archer, it would have taken a HELL of a lot of power to get through Salgexicon’s personal shield spells to attack him.”

“And your mom did?” Cosmo prompted.

“She nailed him twice,” Amber told him, “Cut through it like there was nothing there. I never realized that till JUST NOW.”

“Ok,” Cosmo said and swung his feet out of the bed and back into his shoes, “First thing we need to do is talk to Salgexicon. Once we find out if he had them going at the time, that can tell us a lot. “

Amber nodded, “Why do i suddenly get the feeling there is a crap ton more going on than i ever realized.”

“Honey this family is old,” He told her, “VERY VERY old. “

“Well it's not that,” She said, “The SAME THING happened with dad and my bio mom. He thought he was younger, got hurt and couldn’t use all his powers. She never even realized what he was, a frigging vampire lord, she thought he was just a young soldier. If it happened with dad…”

“Then it's possible it happened with Aala,” Cosmo nodded, “Well now we know where to start. Hopefully this will give us the answers we are looking for. I promise you honey if the First is hurting your mom and dad, as well as you lil sis, I will PERSONALLY kick his ass.”

Amber nodded and gave him a big hug, “Thank you. Lets go talk to the wizard.”

He smiled back and headed out the door with Spine’s oldest.  
Now that the family had a lead on what might be happening, there wasn’t any time to lose.


	29. Chapter 29

The Multiverse Exists. Different world's have different Versions of the characters we know and love. Look into the ripply mirror and see something different each time. A universe where the SPG characters and some fanbots are supernatural versions of themselves.  
Welcome to the Fifth installment of the SPG monsterverse AU!!

_______________________________________________________________  
So Fifth time around!!  
I’d like to welcome back all of my readers from my first four stories and my one shots!  
I’d also like to give a great shout out to my girls and fabulous co writers ScorpioSnoopy666, TheIllusionistsExploist.  
SPG and the affiliated canon characters belong to the ever awesome bennett’s and co. I am just doing this for fun, no profit intended.  
Dex, Sprocket, and Specter , all belong to Scorpiosnoopy666. , Aala, Amber, and Fried, belong to Theillusionistsexploist. Pearl belongs to myself.  
Full credit goes to Scorp and Illy for all the help here! They are awesome!  
Mild warning here: There is some thing that could be implied intimacy near the end of this.  
I will let your imaginations run with what happened. :D

Also!

To all of our loyal readers and fans!! As part of the "Stay at home" project, I would like to invite the readers to create fan art for this series. Any drawings of the characters or art of the scenes of any of the stories or one shots are welcome! Since we're all stuck in the house, let's be creative! Show us what you got folks! You can post it on Tumblr, Instagram or Facebook with the #StayingHomeWithMonsterAu and we'll post it at the end of this story!

Thanks again for all the great feedback on all my other works!  
Please enjoy!!  
________________________________________________________________  
Part twenty Nine

She was pushing her luck with it right now and she knew it.  
If the board of directors found out she was doing this.. Even in her off time. There was a good likelihood that she was gonna lose her job.

Still something about all of this had stuck firmly in Aala Jumas’ mind and she could not get it out. Like a splinter jammed under her skin.

She wanted to find out what was going on and she NEEDED to help this person here with her tonight. 

It had been one of those nights for the record books really. A perfect storm of insanity and chaos. A sixteen car pile up right smack in the middle of downtown.  
Right slap dab in the middle of the narrow crowded streets of San Diego. 

For some ungodly reason all those cars had crashed into each other, one after the other after the other. Some of them jamming into one of the others so tightly it was now impossible to tell where one left off and the other began.

They had heard the crash just as aala had headed out to her car to head down the road and meet Peter for dinner. Fortunately she never made it.  
As she had placed her hand on the door of the driver's side of her car it had begun.

A low rumble that built into intensity, then a bone shattering ear splitting screech. Then silence for about thirty seconds, then building dread as the sirens started. Utter fear lacing through her heart.  
“I hope to god he wasn't walking to the restaurant during all of that!”

Then no second thoughts about it. Aala knew she was going to have to find some way to make it up to Peter later, but she also knew that there was no way she was going to head home when there could be that many people dying or injured and she was needed to help. So she had taken off at a dead run to get back to the ER in time to be of some use.  
In the process she had tried desperately to call Peter, to let him know that she was sorry for running late. But by the time she had gotten her phone out she had made it to the er and it was a chaotic mess. 

EVERYONE talking at once, people screaming, crying, begging for help. A lil child wailing for his mom, people trying to console the lil one because they knew she would never come. Other doctors shouting for help, stat! Chaos that she had been caught in the middle of the moment she stepped into the ER theater.  
So all she had been able to get to the person she cared so much for had been a garbled call that she knew probably made him worry more than it helped. 

She wanted to call back so badly, but instantly her hands were needed someplace else. Trying to keep that lil boy’s mother alive. So she had never gotten to call Peter back, or tell him what had happened.  
Eventually as everyone helped the woman and it became clear that her life had been saved, Aala managed to look up and finally get out something coherent. To the orderly that had also been called into help.

“Mik?” She almost begged, “Can you call Peter for me? He was waiting on me for dinner, please let him know I am ok. He probably thinks I was IN that crash.”

“OH yikes Dr Jumas,” Mik nodded, “Sure thing boss, I’ll call yer man straight away.”

Aala had wanted to correct him, that Peter was not her man, but more chaos hit at that point as a second wave of injured needed help.  
So Aala was swept up in that and had no time to correct the orderly of that lil error.

She watched as Mik walked over to a semi quiet corner and dialed Peters number. Then watched the man hold the phone away from his ear as Peter no doubt went into a panic on the poor orderly more than likely asking if she was ok and if there was anything wrong.  
If she had been caught in the accident and if she needed any kind of help.

“No i...Just calm do...Hey listen for a sec…” Mik spluttered, trying to get a word in edgewise.

As dire as the situation was, Aala had to smile at Peter’s reaction. He had probably thought she had stood him up, all of his doubts about relationships had probably started rearing their heads.  
Then he’d probably heard the news and his imagination had gone to places it probably shouldn’t

“WILL YOU CALM DOWN FOR A SECOND!” Mik finally yelled into the phone.

THen the orderly waited for the man on the other end to finally catch his breath, “NOW then.. As i was ATTEMPTING to tell you, Aala is fine. She just refused to leave the ER doctors short handed on all of this mess and stayed to help. She’s sorry about the bad call earlier, it was a total mess here.”

She watched Mik listen to Peter’s response over the phone and then the orderly broke into a very large smile, “That would actually be pretty fantastic. Yes please. “

Aala raised an eyebrow at the orderly but he only smiled at her, leaving her to wonder what the person that “shipped” her and Peter had allowed the man to set up. 

Finally after several hours of working to help save the lives of the people that had been in the wreck, Aala walked out of the ER rubbing her hand on the back of her neck and found the most beautiful sight sitting there for her.  
A slightly miffed looking peter, glaring into the bag of tacos, as if the heat of his irritated gaze was going to keep the silly things hot for her.  
It was the single most adorable thing that she had ever seen in her life. 

He continued to stare into the bag and hadn’t looked up yet or noticed that she had walked out to see him. 

“Peter?” Aala called out to him and she watched as his head snapped up and the bag of food dropped into his lap suddenly. His glares at the errant tacos were forgotten.

“DOC!!” he sat the bag on the chair next to him and jumped up to come to her, scooping her protectively into his arms, “Oh god I was so worried, I was so afraid that you had gotten caught in that wreck. I…”He breathed into her hair, “I was so scared.”

She pressed her face into his chest, “Thank you for coming to me. Thank you for waiting for me for so long. I’m so sorry.. I.. I’m here now.”

“There is nothing on this planet that could stop me from coming to find you Doc,” He continued to tell her, “I’m sorry the food is so cold. I was trying to keep it warm.”

Aala laughed against him, “ Oh it's ok,” She assured Him, “Let's take those things back to my place and toss them into the microwave. A quick nuke and they will be just fine.”

She felt him smile, “Doc that would be amazing thank you.”

He turned and went to grab the food and then she took his hand and led the way back out to her waiting car. A few moments later she was driving back to her place enjoying the soft humming coming from the very happy person that now sat in her passenger seat. 

It quickly became apparent tho, upon reaching her home, that the events of the day had taken their toll on her poor sick musician. He looked tired and pale, with large dark circles starting to form under his eyes. It looked like he was about to have another relapse.  
So aala quickly took the bag of food away from him and ushered him into her house.  
A moment later she had him sit on her couch and had ran to make something for him to drink.

When she returned he was on her sofa, and looked even worse.  
She sat the cider tea down on the coffee table reaching over to lay one hand on his cheek.  
He was cold to the touch and from the way he had one hand curled up to his throat in his sleep, she guessed it must be hurting. 

So she did the best that she could at the moment, getting him a couple more pillows from her bed room and then pulling out a warm blanket for him.  
Now he lay there sleeping on her couch and Aala was ensconced on the love seat, digging through all the information she was able to find. 

Without knowing more of his back story it was impossible to find the actual cause of the horrific anemia. She was however determined to attempt to try, leading her to what she was doing right at that moment.  
Running a cross check on all of the walters in the area and seeing if any of them had any medical conditions that matched this.  
a HORRIFIC case of Porphyria, or some other genetic malady could cause it. But without more information she was doomed to simply dig through the files and the reams of information on the internet and try to find something that would help. 

As the hours wore on and the sun sank further into the clouds, Aala found she was starting to get tired and sleepy herself.  
Ok.. she thought, I’ll just close my eyes for a second and then get back to research after I rest them a bit.  
Hours later she was awoken by the chime on her phone going off and announcing that it was now MIDNIGHT. 

That was not the strangest part.  
No, the strangest part was that the lights in the room were off, the window was open allowing a cool breeze to fill the apartment.  
Strangest off all tho, of Peter there was NO SIGN.

Half a sleep she got up from the love seat and started wandering through the now cold apartment.  
Lit only by the glow of the moon coming through her windows Aala found that her normal rooms had been transformed into cold, alien spaces that she no longer trusted herself to navigate successfully. 

So she stumbled around waving her hands in front of her and tried not to walk into anything. 

Red eyes glowed softly from the shadowed corners of her room and watched as she felt her way around and looked for their owner.  
He had seen her beauty before of course.  
It had tho, never tugged at him the way it was now.

Still half blinded with sleep Aala tried to find the way out of the living area and into the bedroom when she proceeded to walk face first into the door frame. 

“OW!!” She put her hand up to her head and came away with her fingers covered in a smear of blood. 

Oh that's just great she thought to herself,  
Kill yourself while your stumbling around in the dark looking for the light switch. 

That was when something else entirely caught her attention. She had made it into the bedroom when she heard the growl. 

The feral lil growl that startled her and made her trip then lean on her door frame for support. 

It was almost like the air shifted physically or was sucked out of the room and suddenly she was not alone any more. 

It was him.

Peter, her paitent. 

Now hovering next to her.  
She looked up at him and was about to say something when she saw it. HOW changed he was. 

Gone was the sickly pallor, replaced by what looked almost like a metallic sheen to his skin, a smooth unbroken silver.  
His hair seemed darker, Hands sharper, clawed.  
His ears looked pointed in the cool blue light.  
Lips darkened almost to black. 

And his eyes.. Bright glowing red. 

Aala opened her mouth to say something but was unable to get much of anything out, so blown away by this apparition that had once been her patient.  
Unable to do much of anything but stare as the darkness of the night closed in.

The next morning she heard her chime on her phone go off, it was time to get up and get ready for work again.  
Aala blinked and sat up, looking around her living room to find Peter, Still asleep on the sofa but looking somewhat better for a good night's rest.  
She sat for a few moments wondering about her bizarre dreams, and if she ought to slap herself for what was going on in her head.  
She finally got up and snapped her now drained laptop shut, walking into the kitchen to make coffee. Looking in the mirror to see if she did have a cut on her forehead, finding nothing.  
She sighed and chalked the whole thing up to stress.  
Setting the coffee to brew, heading to take a shower, never seeing the tiny smear of blood on the door frame.


	30. Chapter 30

The Multiverse Exists. Different world's have different Versions of the characters we know and love. Look into the ripply mirror and see something different each time. A universe where the SPG characters and some fanbots are supernatural versions of themselves.  
Welcome to the Fifth installment of the SPG monsterverse AU!!

_______________________________________________________________  
So Fifth time around!!  
I’d like to welcome back all of my readers from my first four stories and my one shots!  
I’d also like to give a great shout out to my girls and fabulous co writers ScorpioSnoopy666, TheIllusionistsExploist.  
SPG and the affiliated canon characters belong to the ever awesome bennett’s and co. I am just doing this for fun, no profit intended.  
Dex, Sprocket, and Specter , all belong to Scorpiosnoopy666. , Aala, Amber, and Fried, belong to Theillusionistsexploist. Pearl belongs to myself.  
Full credit goes to Scorp and Illy for all the help here! They are awesome! 

Also!

To all of our loyal readers and fans!! As part of the "Stay at home" project, I would like to invite the readers to create fan art for this series. Any drawings of the characters or art of the scenes of any of the stories or one shots are welcome! Since we're all stuck in the house, let's be creative! Show us what you got folks! You can post it on Tumblr, Instagram or Facebook with the #StayingHomeWithMonsterAu and we'll post it at the end of this story!

Thanks again for all the great feedback on all my other works!  
Please enjoy!!  
________________________________________________________________  
Part Thirty

It had been a couple of days since his arrival, and he was still absorbing all the information that had been given him.  
Sprocket had been looking into the books again and one thing was starting to become painfully clear. Peter the First had known of some kind of relationship between a Very young Spine, and a person that all the clues pointed to being a very young aala jumas. 

He had asked sprocket to stop looking into the books for a day so the lil naga and her sister had the energy they needed to keep going. So the girls had been sent off to rest and as the sun was about to rise over the Walter manor, Peter the Fourth, Cosmo, was going through all of the bits of information in his head. 

If the first had really done this thing, the chances were he was going to want to maintain the secret. So Cosmo was very wary at this point that there might be more trouble on the way.  
Still he was hoping for a peaceful day to allow the girls a chance to rest, and get all of their energy back. 

He should have known that the moment he had that thought, something was going to happen. 

The something started with a long terrified scream from the Lil Silver naga in question.  
Loud and utterly terrified it echoed out through the house and into the coming dawn.  
Sheer and utter fear, given voice from a young heart stricken down by it. Fear for her family and the people she loved. Fear so strong that just hearing it cut Cosmo right down to the bone. 

“Sprocket…” a Second later the phantasm turned and made a mad dash for the room where the sweet lil snake girl and her baby brother and sister were resting.  
This was what he had been afraid of happening, now he had to go and stop it. All the while the anger at the family patriarch for doing such horrid things, rising in Cosmo’s heart.

By the time the man got to the door he was not the only family member there pounding on it trying to get in.  
Zero was there shoving his shoulder against the door with all of this great strength and was still unable to get it to move. 

“COME ON!” The giant cried out, “COME ON OPEN!!”

Micheal was there also throwing his weight against the thick oaken door, to no avail.  
It appeared to be sealed from the inside, some power or some spell keeping the door shut, while the lil naga screamed. 

“SOMEONE HELP! THE BABIES!!” She cried, “They are after the babies!””

Cosmo came running up and looked at them, “Guys move Lemme try something.”

Both of the other men got out of the way and let the phantasm step up to the door. He could feel the energy he had known from long ago, energy like his own, phantasm energy, pulsing through the room. He also knew what to do to get the door open.  
Focus his energy in the same manner, match wavelengths so to speak.  
Tho the power on the other side of the door was much more than his, much older, much stronger, he was able to do what he was trying and the door flew open. 

Everyone spilled into the room and stared in horror. 

Sprocket was pinned against the wall by whatever force this was, and a shadowy dark figure stood there. It hovered over the baby’s crib but seemed hesitant to take other actions. The expression on the shadow figures face was one of deep sorrow, horrific regret.  
As if someone had forced them to do this thing and they had complied but knew that it was wrong and that innocents were going to suffer for it. 

In the faint connections he could almost hear the struggle this person was going through in their heart. Could feel the darkness trying to squash the light.  
Then it changed, The shadow figure came to some kind of choice and turned away from the children. Then collapsed to its knees and keened into the night, its regret and hatred for its own actions. 

Then suddenly vanished like a puff of smoke, completely gone as if someone had cut the power cord.  
Cosmo watched in shock for a moment and then it registered with him that the babies were crying, and the world had started to move again.  
“Oh god,” He came over and pulled sprocket into his arms. She was terrified and in tears, “It's ok kiddo, Shh it's ok. Your baby bro and sis are ok.”

She sobbed into his arm still tired from what she had been doing and very frightened by all of this. A few seconds later amber arrived in the room and headed over to Micheal who had gone to the twins to make sure that they were ok. 

“Hey,” Amber told Cosmo, looking up, “We need to get them all over to the medical wing, It’s not safe to leave them in here. What if that.. That thing comes back?”

“No your right,” cosmo nodded, “C’mere kiddo.” 

He bent and scooped the lil naga up into his arms and then followed Amber and michael out into the house. Stopping and locking the door behind him to keep everyone out until he had a chance to go in and take a closer look.

“Amber,” He asked as they walked, “We are going to need something to keep that energy out, once we get the babies settled can you go get the wizards for me?”

Amber nodded, “Sure, I hope they can help. “

“Well at the very least they can do something to keep all this nonsense away from these kids. Also Go round up Dexter and Specter too. I want them all in one place. “ 

Amber nodded and they all headed to Micheal’s medical wing.

A few moments later Dex was sitting there holding a crying sprocket.

“Why is he doing this?” She sniffed, “What if he … what if he’s hurting Pearl to make them do this. First you, and yer mum, and then the babies, Mum would NEVER do that kinda thing Dex! NEVER!”

“It's ok sprocket,” He held her, “We're gonna find yer mom and dad, and your baby sis. If my pack has to tear this town appart, we're going to find them and bring them home.”

A solemn lil Specter sat on the end of the bed and nodded, “I’ll come help too. There has to be something I can do.”

Dex thought for a moment, “your better here lil partner, “ He smiled, “You stay here and you keep Sprocket safe. I wouldn't trust her to anyone but you. You stay and you keep her and my mom safe ok? ”

The lil magical zombie smiled, “Thanks Dex.”  
A few moments later Scarla appeared, “Omigosh i heard about what happened!! “ She bounced over and hugged Sprocket, “are you ok?”

Sprocket nodded against Dex, “Yeah, just scared.”

Dex shook his head and looked up at the witch girl, “Hey You mind backing Specter up here Scar’? While I my wolves and go hunting?”

She broke into the patented Walter smirk, “My pleasure, Dex.”

“NONE of you are going any place right now,” Amber told them, “not until we know more about this. No until Salgexicon gets that barrier up.”

The young werewolf nodded and looked over the heads of his two girl cousins and over to where his two uncles were having a conversation about that very thing.

“So,” Cosmo told the wizard, “We need something that can keep out energy like me. Phantasm energy. Just until we figure out what the hell The First is doing with poor Aala.”

“I can Do that,” Salgexicon said, “That will be easy, but you’ll be stuck on this side of it.”

“Well I don't plan on going anywhere until they find him,” Cosmo replied, “So I haven’t got a problem with that.”

“Ok then,” The wizard nodded, “I can do something like this quickly, it won't take more than an hour or so. But I have to admit, this is creeping me out a bit and making me wonder if the SOB has teamed up with Infernal.”

“Why do you say that?” cosmo asked.

“Because an almost identical situation happened to MY twins when they were the same age. “ He shook his head, “I never got a look at what happened during it, but they were almost killed. At the last second the attacker left.”

“Holy god,” Cosmo blinked, “That’s almost identical to this mess. Do… Do they remember what the attacker looked like?”

“I don't know,” The wizard shook his head, “We can ask them.”

“I don't want to do that,” Cosmo shook his head, “This has already probably stirred up way to many bad memories for them. I don't wanna go and poke more kids in sore spots.”

“I am grateful for that Cosmo,” The wizard smiled at him, “But there are a lot of lives on the line here. Not to mention these attacks are getting worse, if any small bit of information on this could help….”

Cosmo let out a long sigh, “ok… if you think they might remember any small thing, call them in and we can talk to them. I’m gonna go check on sprocket and the babies.”

“Ok,” He smiled, “I’ll letcha know when Bring them in. I wanna go work on this barrier first.”

“Thanks man,” Cosmo nodded and watched while the wizard took off to work on his magic.

He let out another sigh and headed over to where Micheal was giving the baby twins a quick check to make sure that they had not been injured or overly scared from this mess. 

“Well other than a lil stressed,” He was telling Amber as Cosmo walked up to them, “I don't think there was any damage. I wanna keep em in here to make sure that they stay safe tho.”

“Thank you my darling, “ Amber told him and gave him a quick hug and kiss, “I wish we had some better way to protect them in all of this. It's such a mess.”

“Hey guys,” Cosmo smiled at them, “I hope what i have planned with Salgexicon will take care of that.”

Amber smiled and sat next to the babies on the bed, “Good, Thank you for coming to help us with this Cosmo.” She told him, “We have no idea how any of this got started.”

“Meh,” Cosmo made a face, “The first was kind of a control freak.”

“KIND OF?” Amber quirked an eyebrow at him.

“Ok he was REALLY a control freak, “ He had to laugh a bit, “I just never realized how bad it was. I thought he had stopped years ago, and was just going to let us all live our lives. I thought he might even try to put things right but…”

“I dont wanna put all the blame on him if we don't know yet, “Amber said, “But the more and more i think about it the worse and worse i regard the man. I can just imagine what he would have done had he known about me.”

Cosmo felt his blood run cold for a moment.  
Remembering the time right after the war when Spine was still healing. The first had spent an awful lot of time communicating with someone. When asked he had said he was simply tying up loose ends.  
Cosmo had never thought about it again.  
Now tho he could feel dread in the pit of his stomach and hoped to high heaven that the suspicions he was having now we're just that.  
When The found The First, he was going to have a LOT of explaining to do. It was possible that he was also due in SEVERAL ass kickings at this point. 

Cosmo let out a sigh and shook his head, “I don't know amber. I don't know what to think about it at this point. All we can do now is try to find him before more people get scared or hurt.”

“Well the most important thing now,” Amber told him, “Is that we protect everyone. To do that we are going to have to try and find this character.”

Before she was able to say more the door opened and Salgexicon and his grandkids were there, “I may have a lil something for that.” The wizard grinned.

Bunny had a smile on her face and So did David. 

“Turns out David’s lil friend there,” SHe motioned to the lil Five headed Lizard critter clinging to her brother's shoulder, “knows a fair amount of tracking magic. “

“Tracking magic?” Cosmo asked, “you mean a spell that can find some one.”

David grinned and nodded, “IF you have another wizard that's related to them. It's a very old trick.”

Cosmo felt a smile cross his face, “So you need a Wizard or Sorceress, that is related to the one we are trying to find.”

He looked around and at that moment there were no less than four Magical members of the Walter clan in that room, “I think we have that covered, when are you gonna try this?”

“OH he already has,” Salgexicon motioned to his grandson, “There’s not much to go on but there is a very faint trail of The First’s energy. “

David nodded, “I started at that reading room and went out from there, “ He reached up to scratch one of the heads of his lil critter, “It leads outside of the house and in the direction of town. If we follow it..” 

Cosmo smiled at the family of wizards, “Then it will lead us right to his arse.”

“Theoretically, “ David said, “It might be too faint. Which I am really not sure about why, but it's a good enough trace to at least send us in some kind of direction.”

Amber smiled at her cousin, “Thank you David. “ She got up and moved to pet the lil critter, “Can i?” 

It cocked one of its heads at her and then The blue one reached out to let her pet it , making sure to angel its head down so she wouldn't stick her hand on the sharp horn. 

“Our pleasure, “ David assured her, “Now then. Grandpa’s gonna work on that barrier, I need some folks to come with me and see where this trail leads.”

“I'm in,” Dex chimed in from where he sat with the girls who now we're both dozing and under the watchful Gaze of Specter, “Give me a hot second bro And I’ll have the whole pack here to help us.”

“Awesome, “ David told him, “Meet you downstairs in five. “ 

“Sounds like we have a plan guys,” Cosmo nodded, “Thank you all for the help.”

“Hey,” salgexicon told him, “we are family, we couldn't do anything else. “

The Phantasm smiled back at the wizard, letting out the shaky breath he felt like he had been holding since the attack.  
It was more than they had before the attack happened.

Cosmo just hoped that it was enough.


	31. Chapter 31

_______________________________________________________________  
So Fifth time around!!  
I’d like to welcome back all of my readers from my first four stories and my one shots!  
I’d also like to give a great shout out to my girls and fabulous co writers ScorpioSnoopy666, TheIllusionistsExploist.  
SPG and the affiliated canon characters belong to the ever awesome bennett’s and co. I am just doing this for fun, no profit intended.  
Dex, Sprocket, and Specter , all belong to Scorpiosnoopy666. , Aala, Amber, and Fried, belong to Theillusionistsexploist. Pearl belongs to myself.  
Full credit goes to Scorp and Illy for all the help here! They are awesome! 

Also!

To all of our loyal readers and fans!! As part of the "Stay at home" project, I would like to invite the readers to create fan art for this series. Any drawings of the characters or art of the scenes of any of the stories or one shots are welcome! Since we're all stuck in the house, let's be creative! Show us what you got folks! You can post it on Tumblr, Instagram or Facebook with the #StayingHomeWithMonsterAu and we'll post it at the end of this story!

NOTE: Sorry for the lag in posts folks.. Had to figure some stuff out.   
Love for this story and for the band remains, so we continue. Thanks for continuing to read.

Thanks again for all the great feedback on all my other works!  
Please enjoy!!  
________________________________________________________________

Part Thirty one

Simply put it could be classified as “Her worst nightmare”.   
Out of everything she had seen in her sleep in the past weeks this one had to be the worst. Things that made zero sense now made even less. 

She could hear the screams off the poor lil children in front of her. Two babies, sweet lil twins that looked up at her with their big Hazel-green eyes and begged her not to hurt them.   
Beautiful lil children full of life and potential that she suddenly knew as she stood there and watched this through her dream eyes, She KNEW she had been sent to end that.

Children? WHY CHILDREN?!

Then the door flew open and someone seething with power stood there. This is like something out of another dream. This man with the staff… Was he there to protect the children? NO was he the man that murdered her family ? Killed her beloved and her precious daughters.

WHAT?!

Now everything in her mind was spiraling into complete confusion.  
Then there was something else too, like a touch of an old friend from long ago.

More visions that she couldn't understand, more dreams that made zero sense. More insanity in her head that she had NO way to stop or fix.   
She collapsed onto her knees in front of the powerful man as he shoved past her to get to the children she had been after.  
In her dream and in her mind she came to a choice. Whatever she was to these people, they had to be wrong.  
If they were sending her after innocent children then they HAD to be wrong.  
Murder babies?  
Simply for the blood flowing in their veins?

NEVER.   
She had long ago repaid the man that had saved her. It was time to make her own choices.   
She knew that there would be hell to pay for this, that they would never stop coming after her.Even to the point of coming after anyone she chose to love.  
That made the dream even more terrifying.   
She screamed in agony at what she knew now was going to be a long long fight to earn her freedom from these people.   
She dashed from the house, vanished away from the powerful man and the children. Away from the tug of someone that she had known.

But it was strange, now her scream attracted someone .. something else.  
Something made of thousands of colors, huge and protective. Full of sorrow because finding her had taken them so very long.   
But it scared her, So she screamed again.   
Lunged away from the beautiful colored thing and felt like she was falling into utter blackness.  
Then everything changed again.  
Warm morning light flowed in and pressed against her eyelids, and she felt a pair of arms around her.   
A tremor of weakness ran through them because they were fighting a horrid illness, but they were still trying so hard to be strong for her. To be the comfort that she needed from this horrible dream. 

“AALA! DOC!” a voice she KNEW she loved, Even if it wasn't right or acceptable. ONe that she felt like she had loved for hundreds of years. Called to her, pulling her from the darkness and back into that warm morning light, “Come on Doc. You gotta wake up, it's just a dream. Its not real!”

She blinked and opened her eyes, pale sunlight streamed through the blinds and her darling Peter had her in his arms, looking scared to death. 

“Doc?” He asked when he saw her eyes flutter open, “Come on back to me Doc.. your scaring me. You don't wanna scare the sick guy now do you?”

She relaxed at that and put her head on his shoulder.  
“PEter,” She sighed softly.

He had been a complete gentleman over the past few days. Insisting that he sleep on the couch until he was well enough to go back to his place. Thankfully she had a long weekend and had been there to take care of him.   
Lots of sleep and rest and he looked a lot better.   
So here he was with her in his arms, having come running when he heard her crying out in her sleep. 

“I’m sorry… I..” She trailed off. 

“Shhhhh,” He told her softly, “Shhh.. it's ok. Everyone has bad dreams Doc… it's over. It wasn't real.”

“It seemed so real,” She said softly, “I heard them crying.. I saw them.”

“No Doc,” He laid his cheek on the top of her hair, “Just a bad dream ok? You’d never hurt anyone. Not on purpose. You hear me?”

She nodded into him, his arms around her sitting next to her like that felt so good. So perfect, like the two of them had been made for each other since the beginning of time.   
“Thank you,” She said softly ,”I'm sorry I woke you up at the butt crack of dawn.”

He smiled, “It's ok.. This is your last day off.. You can go back and sleep a while if you wanna. I’ll go back to the couch.”

She shook her head, “ You don't have to, I like having you here.”

SHe could almost hear him blush at that, as much as a guy with severe anemia can blush, “Re...really?”

“Yes really, “ She snuggled into one of the arms that was around her, “you make me feel safe, and loved. I wish we never had to leave this. I wish we could stake like this forever peter.”

He laughed a bit, “I wish we could too. I dun wanna go out there and face the world, I just wanna stay here. I don't feel sick like this, I dont feel weak. I know how much I care for you.”

She pulled him closer to her, “That means so much to me love. But I do need to let you go back to sleep and rest some more. You need all the time you can get to heal properly.”

“Well,” She could hear him make a face, “I have to go back to my place in a bit. But not for a while still. “

She smiled against him, “Then we can stay like this a lil longer. “

“Good,” He nodded and pulled her even closer to him. 

It would be the next morning when Peter had returned to his place and Aala was heading into her work that Of course SOME kind of disaster hit.   
The fact of the matter was, the director of the hospital had decided that Aala would be the new head of her department.   
Plain and simple she was just more qualified.  
Perpus had done a decent enough job, but she had pretty much managed to insult, upset, or offend everyone in the department in her few weeks as the interim head. There was simply no way that she was going to get the job.

She knew this, so simply put she was out looking for revenge.   
After something happened that afternoon, She found the ammo she needed to do just that.

Eros came by Aala’s office and noticed her looking a lil strange. Pale, tired and kinda distracted. 

“You ok in there Jumas?” He asked softly. 

“No yah i Am, Just feeling a lil tired, “ She smiled, “Peter got stuck at my apartment over the weekend and got sick. I was looking after him, I guess I didn't sleep much. I had a bunch of strange dreams too.”

“Oh? Well I’m sure yer ok but i can take a look at you if you like,” He offered. 

“Eh maybe in a day or two,” She told him, “if this weird feeling doesn't go away. I hope I don't get into trouble for this.”

“I don't see why you would, “ Eros told her, “It's just a relationship, yer both single. No reason for anyone to make a big flap about it. “

Aala nodded, “That's very true I just…”

Suddenly the chime on her phone went off, and she looked down at it. “Oh great. Perpus.”

Eros made a face, “What does platypus want?”

“I dunno just to make me miserable I guess, “ She stood up and shoved her chair.   
“Lemme go see.”

Eros nodded, “Ok but don't take her crap ok?”

Aala nodded and headed off into the halls, before she could get there tho She ran into “Jon Doe.” Still looking the same as always, and still nowhere near being released because he kept maintaining what he had always said.   
Still he looked healthy and happy enough so she smiled at him.   
“Hi Jon,” She told him, “How are you feeling tonight?”

He smiled back “Im ok.. But I’m worried about you Dr Jumas.”

“Oh .. why? I’m perfectly fine,” She assured him.

“Yah but there are folks in this hospital that might wanna do things to hurt you,” He told her, “I have a lot of time to watch and listen. You have something great, you have found something beautiful. There are folks here that wanna ruin it.”

She blushed and looked away, “Well…”

“Hey,” She felt him turn her face to him with such gentleness, It suddenly felt so familiar to her that she let him. “Listen to me ok? Listen to this gnarly old snake. Be careful, and please promise me that no matter what happens you won't lose faith in what you have found. Ok?”

She cocked her head and looked at this man, this person that should have been a stranger to her but was suddenly acting so fatherly and loving.

“You have been through a lot,” He told her, “I see it in your eyes, Someday you’ll know the whole story. Just remember that there are more people than you know that love you. So like i said, please never lose faith ok? Promise me?”

She decided that it couldn't possibly hurt to promise something as simple as that, so she nodded to him, “I promise that I won't lose faith ok? “

“If you need someone to remind you of that I promise I will find a way,” he swore to her, “I promise I will help you keep all of that alive no matter what.”

The kindness in his words pulled at her heart, “Thank you Jon,” She told him sincerely , “that means more than you can imagine.”

“My pleasure,” he finally backed away from her, “Now then,” He smiled, “You had better go and see what the chronic grouch wants. Lemme know if you need help with her too. I’ll put a rotten egg in her car.’

Aala had to laugh, “you are very silly ya know that? But i appreciate the offer, I’ll let you know if i decide to take you up on that. “

The man smiled and held up a tennis ball, “I have my lock popper.. If you never need me to pull a prank on her, lemme know.”  
He winked at her and Aala found herself at ease and wanting to laugh with him, “I’ll let you know she told him. Maybe you can get her with a water balloon or something.”

“Filled with shaving cream and chocolate sauce!” Jon finished. “ ok ok go see what she wants. Remember what I said about faith ok?”

She nodded to him, “I will.” 

Aala then turned and continued her way into the hospital to talk to the other Doctor and hoped it wouldn't be too much of a mess.

The moment The man was back in his room Q called his cohort across town on the cell phone he had somehow been keeping hidden, “No keep the lil thing there for the night. I may need her tomorrow, “ Q told his partner about Lil Pearl. “ I may have to get their attention again and she’s the best at that. “

He listened to the person talk some more, “Ahh no i have no idea what they might be up to. “ He listened more, “Ahh no.. I guess just keep an eye out. Lemme know if anything odd happens. Ok.. thanks.”

The feathered serpent hung up the phone he was on and waited. He instantly sensed the change in his Aala. Knew that something very important was different about her.   
He also knew one of two things was gonna happen when she found out. She would either be happy.. Or someone was in for an ass whuppin.   
Either way, Q thought, it ought to be fascinating to see what happens next.


	32. Chapter 32

_______________________________________________________________  
So Fifth time around!!  
I’d like to welcome back all of my readers from my first four stories and my one shots!  
I’d also like to give a great shout out to my girls and fabulous co writers ScorpioSnoopy666, TheIllusionistsExploist.  
SPG and the affiliated canon characters belong to the ever awesome bennett’s and co. I am just doing this for fun, no profit intended.  
Dex, Sprocket, and Specter , all belong to Scorpiosnoopy666. , Aala, Amber, and Fried, belong to Theillusionistsexploist. Pearl belongs to myself.  
Full credit goes to Scorp and Illy for all the help here! They are awesome! 

Also!

To all of our loyal readers and fans!! As part of the "Stay at home" project, I would like to invite the readers to create fan art for this series. Any drawings of the characters or art of the scenes of any of the stories or one shots are welcome! Since we're all stuck in the house, let's be creative! Show us what you got folks! You can post it on Tumblr, Instagram or Facebook with the #StayingHomeWithMonsterAu and we'll post it at the end of this story!

NOTE: Sorry for the lag in posts folks.. Had to figure some stuff out.  
Love for this story and for the band remains, so we continue. Thanks for continuing to read.

Thanks again for all the great feedback on all my other works!  
Please enjoy!!  
________________________________________________________________

They were in the process of talking, Q and his strange shadowy cohort in all of this. Q had just sent the lil girl to bed in the massive princess type room the Old Man had made for her and they were talking quietly as the sun rose over the horizon and the lil one slept with a smile on her face from the news Q had just given her.

No no her mom wasn’t in any danger. The form she was in was purely human, not a slayer.  
Yes they would be like Her Betrothed’s older brother Adrian. Yah she was stuck like that till it happened but her memories would come back when the terms of the spell were met.  
No he hadn’t planned this but he was very pleasantly surprised.  
The lil girl had been so happy and excited for her parents she hadn’t wanted to go to bed.  
But it was still time for her to sleep so the Feathered Serpent and His Old man friend had sent her off.

Now they were all smiles and grins as they talked quietly in the hallway outside of Pearl’s room. 

Never in a million years if any one had told them, would they have believed what happened next. 

Some place outside of the house there was a barely discernible pop of a portal opening, and then Q noticed his friend’s head pop up as something caught his attention.  
Several things, several people, that had just spilled into his backyard. 

“What on earth?” The shadowy figure asked. 

Q blinked and then followed him as he headed down the steps and out to the back door of the big old house for a look.  
They got about two steps into the backyard when it happened.  
The shadowy man looked around and then instantly felt it.  
His blood, His power.

“Hi Grandpa,” The man heard behind him.

He turned and then got a purple fist right to his face. 

Cosmo watched the man go down and the shadows that had been covering his features disperse. Revealing again, dusky blond hair that refused to cooperate, Hazel Eyes, and the same tall, thin muscular proportions as the many of the male walters gathered there. 

Salgexicon Folded his arms and glared, David did Much the same.  
Dex growled at the man nastily, still mad, tired and sore for his own attack. Zero curled his lip back and sneered at him a bit. Hatchworth and Jon were both stone cold quiet as they watched silently from the other side. 

Peter Walter the first, sat up and shook off the effects of the sucker punch his grandson had just delivered to him and looked up to find all of his children, descendants and relatives he’d known there. All of them looking at him like they wanted to tear his head off.  
Before he could get anything out the young alpha darted forward changing into his wolfman form and snatched the Old Wizard up in his clawed hands.

“WHERE’S PEARL!! “ He roared at him. 

“Huh?” The First Blinked in confusion, “Wh… she's upstairs! She just went to bed! LET GO!!”

Cosmo turned to Zero, Hatchworth and Jon, “He must have some kinda spell on her to keep her quiet, Go get her guys and bring her back ok?”

“What?” The first gasped from where he was still pinned under Dex, “No never! I'd never hurt that sweet lil thing like that! What are you TALKING about.! Its LATE she was up all night, she needed to .. UGH..” he trailed off as He felt Dex tighten his grip. 

“We don't want to hear it,” The young alpha growled, “We just want my cousin and her parents back! RIGHT NOW!”

“I.. I didnt…” The First still gasped for air. 

“WHAT THE HELL are you DOING!” Someone else finally asked loudly.

Everyone in the back yard that had appeared turned and looked to find Q standing there looking like he was about to bust a rib from holding in the laughter. 

“What you think he…” The feathered serpent bit his lips and did his best to NOT crack up, “Oh NO.. you guys no no no!! Seriously let him go, he's not..”

By now Zero was back and had a very sleepy pearl in his arms, “She’s out like a light, That jerk must have really done something to her.”

Salgexicon nodded, “We can fix that when we get back to the manor,” He motioned To The FIrst, “Dex Haul him up and let's get him back. Then we can make him tell us what he did with Aala and Spine as well.”

“I haven't TOUCHED THEM!” The First finally managed to get out, “I've been HELPING Q with getting them back together!!”

NOW everyone FROZE. All eyes turned and looked at Q.

“Ummm… I guess I have a LOT of explaining to do. Could you please go put pearl back in her room? The lil thing has been up with me helping me plot about her parents all night.”

No one moved and Cosmo finally walked over, he took a good long look at the man and realized he knew him. The person that had been in charge of the phantasm community, the person that had basically been Aala’s father. The great plumed serpent, Quetzalcoatl himself. Standing there looking like a dorky librarian, with his hand on the back of his head. Slowly turning red with embarrassment. 

“This is all my fault guys, I made a big mess and Pearl and The First there have been helping me clean it up.”

Half an hour later back at the manor, Salgexicon and David were on the balcony looking down at The First and the wizard was quite angry.  
Cosmo still was talking to Several people down there, all of the various siblings.  
The wizards however had not wanted to hear it. 

Q had apparently done something MONUMENTALLY stupid.  
With no one else but Pearl to help him at the time, he had turned to the one person that he knew had the power to put this mess right.  
Indeed The First did, and was more than willing because of what he had done was now coming to light. 

He had interfered with true love and had never once in his life stopped feeling guilty because of that.  
That it was needed because both Aala and Spine had Destiny’s to fulfill, did not matter. The man knew he had crossed the line. 

“SO WHAT is the story?” Rabbit demanded as she leaned on her son.

“I already explained it,” The first told the kitsune. 

“Yah,” Jon growled at him, “But you're gonna keep explaining to everyone that wasn't here until all of us are satisfied. Start TALKING.”

For a second the Old Patriarch wizard looked down his nose at the lil blonde, Golden dryad and then cleared his throat. Jon was a lot more powerful than most people gave him credit for and The First knew exactly what kind of creatures Jon COULD summon if he chose. Since The First had no desire to spend the afternoon in the gullet of a large pissed off, Venus Fly trap, he started back into his explanation. 

“I'm so very sorry for all the trouble I have caused, This whole family, “ He looked down, “I THOUGHT I was doing the right thing. Clearly I wasn't. I was cruel and selfish, and only thought to follow my own interpretation of how to keep this family safe. “

What followed was a long story.  
He had in fact known about Spine, back in the day, sneaking off from the house for hours at a time for reasons. He had honestly thought he was just lackadaisical and not interested in the family. In doing what he needed to do to some day learn to be the head of the family, to protect the people he cared for.  
Peter the first had assumed it was t typical vampire arrogance. Not realising that he had long ago taught Spine differently, in the most awful manner.  
He assumed a beautiful blond would make the boy happy.  
He never knew or suspected how deeply Spine actually felt things. 

When he learned that he was going off to spend time with a beautiful girl from Q’s people, the phantasms he had been furious.  
He had threatened the girl and then and there forced Q to put a stop to it.  
It had not been without consequences for the both of them. For The old Wizard, and the God of Wisdom had angered another god. One that had carefully formed those bonds of love to help the world.  
To ensure that good people would be the next rulers of this area of the supernatural world. To ensure that compassion would be a part of every one’s lives. 

In Truth even Xochiquetzal Was not powerful enough to stop the forces of the universe, as fate knew that both of the lovers had other actions they must fulfill first.  
But she never stopped blaming Q and The First for what they had done. She had Never stopped holding them accountable.

Yes Sprocket had to be saved and Pearl had to be born. If the two of them had been together that may not have happened. Still The actions of the old wizard and the serpent had left scars on the hearts of these two so kind people. Scars that had never fully healed. Had they simply allowed fate to take is course, perhaps those scars might not have been so very deep. They could have maintained that love.  
Until the time was right to send them back with one another when their destinies had been fulfilled.  
It had been hard, but real love had Lead them back together. They had been as they had meant to be and finally things had begun to be right.

Then Q had gone and done something giantly childish, and rather stupid, and The First had seen this for what it was. A chance to help put the wrong he had caused so many years ago right. 

No one was going to tell Q Aala’s life was on the line this time if she was allowed to love Spine. They had a rare chance at a romantic lil fantasy and Peter The First had been determined to give it to them. The effects of the transformation were taking it out of Spine and soon he was going to completely change back into himself.  
So he had been doing the best to let them enjoy this lil change as much as they could. To also help prove Xochiquetzal right in that their love was strong enough to endure. 

What had been going on with Aala had been PURE ACCIDENT. A powerful, and OLD phantasm can project their power over space. In her nightmares she was projecting herself back to things that had happened when she had been a prisoner.  
That was coming back to the manor and affecting the people there, because that was her home and where she was sending her energy.

Cosmo wanted to face his palm as the realization dawned on him. Aala had NEVER been only 220 years old. She was actually a few years older than Spine himself, almost as old as Salgexicon.

Now it all made perfect sense.  
The woman he had known, had all that time ago, changed her form, to something that the Dr. Would accept. A form where she could help the poor children of that hospital without raising suspicion.  
It had been a hard spell for her to do, and it had taken a lot out of her.  
Placing her in a mortal form and leaving her vulnerable to all of the evil that the mortal world faced. That Dr had taken his evil out on Aala and believed that she had died.  
Aala herself believed she had died. Q and Xochiquetzal had taken revenge on that Doctor and cursed him to live until he put right his mistake.  
While Aala had been able to survive the attack. 

What had happened was the spell had ended and she had changed back into her Phantasm form to save her life. But it had come at the cost of her memories.  
When Infernal had her, they had continued to mess with her memories more and so Her life she had when she had met up with Spine again, had only been with memories from the point she awakened after the hospital. 

Aala WAS his one true soul mate, tho yes he had loved Hoshiakari and Amber’s mother deeply. She had been the one that he had loved from the very start of his life.  
She had been the girl that Jon had given Spine the rose for that long ago summer night. 

Now everything finally made sense.  
Tomorrow The First and Q as well as lil Pearl were Going to go back to The First’s home, along with anyone else that wished to come help. They were going to continue what they were doing and watch as Aala and Spine happily found each other again.  
Drama might ensue, but it would be worth it to have that love confirmed for all time.  
Not to mention something very Special that was going to happen, that the Three Cohorts were, for the moment, Keeping to themselves. 

Rabbit shook her head at all of this and the Rest of her siblings were more than still angry at The First. He was taking his medicine like a champ. Knowing that in the year s he had not only been an ass to Spine, but had earned plenty of pay back from the rest of the family

Hatchworth straight up told the man, “YOU STAY AWAY from my son,” Turned his back on The first and Skittered off back to his web. Specter had looked down after his pappa had come back to him and made faces at The First. The lil magical zombie saw that his Pappa was mad and had decided he DID NOT like this person. 

Sprocket was pissed. Plain and simple.  
All of that stuff she had gone through to find out what was going on and it all amounted to a prank, and her Mom Aala having night mares.  
She had told The First he was a RANK A jerk and that she had NO intention of Leaving Pearl alone with him. So he'd better go Damned well get another room ready at his house. Scarla had agreed with her and had told him she Hoped he was ready for a Girly invasion.

Delilah had told him, WELL .. you cant repeat what Delilah had told him. The First’s ears were Still smoking from the vitriol of her response. 

Jon, Upgrade and Zero had informed The First that they were watching him, and if they saw him screw up or hurt someone, he was gonna be held accountable. 

The First himself, Stood there his heart swelling with pride and love. His family, his children had grown up strong and beautiful. Their children were too.  
He had made so many mistakes in his life, that they were still good people in spite of all the crap he had put them through, made him more happy then he could imagine. 

He stopped Jon before the Lil Golden Dryad left, “Listen Jon, I’m sorry.. I.. can't ever make up to you what i did but…”

Jon softened, “Well you have a lifetime to try.. Start with taking care of the girls why they are at your house. Then we’ll see.”

Jon also looked up and smiled, “OH Can you also take three steps back?”

The First looked side to side but did as he was asked, “ok…?”

Jon Grinned, “Oh just stay there for a moment. Just for the record, we will probably forgive you. But you are due a LOT of pay back.”

“I know,” The First Admitted. “I know I am.”

“Good,” Jon grinned more, “So stay there and take your medicine like you should.”

Overhead The First heard Salgexicon ask his grandson an odd question.  
“Can i borrow her for a moment?”

“Ummm,” David said, “Yah but she gets mad if anyone but me or sprocket pets her.”

“Perfect,” You could hear the smile in the archmage’s voice. 

“Oh no,” The First heard the hissing noise above him.

Up in their rooms where the girls were packing, and in the various places They were, the rest of the family suddenly heard the Screams. 

“AAAAAAAAAAAHHH!! GET IT OFF OF ME!!” 

Yes, if he helped with mess with Spine and Aala, The First WOULD probably be forgiven.  
But the Pay back was also JUST starting.


	33. Chapter 33

_______________________________________________________________  
So Fifth time around!!  
I’d like to welcome back all of my readers from my first four stories and my one shots!  
I’d also like to give a great shout out to my girls and fabulous co writers ScorpioSnoopy666, TheIllusionistsExploist.  
SPG and the affiliated canon characters belong to the ever awesome bennett’s and co. I am just doing this for fun, no profit intended.  
Dex, Sprocket, and Specter , all belong to Scorpiosnoopy666. , Aala, Amber, and Fried, belong to Theillusionistsexploist. Pearl belongs to myself.  
Full credit goes to Scorp and Illy for all the help here! They are awesome! 

Also!

To all of our loyal readers and fans!! As part of the "Stay at home" project, I would like to invite the readers to create fan art for this series. Any drawings of the characters or art of the scenes of any of the stories or one shots are welcome! Since we're all stuck in the house, let's be creative! Show us what you got folks! You can post it on Tumblr, Instagram or Facebook with the #StayingHomeWithMonsterAu and we'll post it at the end of this story!

NOTE: Sorry for the lag in posts folks.. Had to figure some stuff out.   
Love for this story and for the band remains, so we continue. Thanks for continuing to read.

Thanks again for all the great feedback on all my other works!  
Please enjoy!!  
________________________________________________________________  
Part Thirty Three

Aala walked into the office of the other woman with complete and utter ire in her heart. She really didn't wanna hate her. She was sure Perpus had her reasons for behaving the way she did.   
Aala however had no clue as to what could possibly be causing her to act like this. While there had been some friction with the woman in the past, she had almost always tried to be nice to her. So Aala was unable to grasp what was going on in her head.

All of that in mind Aala Knocked on the door and walked in to find Perpus typing away at her computer, a solidly sour look on her face. She glanced up at Aala and indicated the chair on the other side of her desk. Then continued her manic typing.   
Aala frowned some, but did as requested and sat in the chair, so she could sit there and watch this woman maul her computer keyboard. 

It went on for about five more minutes and the longer Aala sat there the more she felt like a kid sitting in the principal's office at school. She had done SOME kind of mischief and was about to get called up on it. She really didn't have time to worry with this right now. She had things to do, paper work and patients to attend to.   
So sitting here like a first grader that spilled glue in someone’s hair was starting to annoy her.   
Finally Perpus looked up at her and closed the laptop.

“Well Dr Jumas, “ She said evenly, “From what I gather you rather enjoyed your three day weekend.”

OH great, here it comes. Aala thought.   
Still she bit her lip and kept from saying anything nasty. It really wasn't her nature to be mean, so she just decided to put up with this woman for now. 

“I did,” aala confirmed, “It was nice to have some time off to myself.”

“Your self?” Perpus raised an eyebrow at her.  
“I beg your pardon Dr Perpus,” Aala told her, “But what i do when I am not on the clock or on schedule is none of your business.”

“It is if it affects your performance in this department,” Perpus told her, “Seeing as how I AM the head of this department I get a say in that.”

“Well,” Aala told her confidently, “nothing that I did on my time off will affect my performance in any capacity for this department so please don't worry yourself about it.”

“It will affect it if you turn up being pregnant,” Perpus told her.

Aala FROZE.

“I don't know what you’re talking about,” Aala told her doing her best to keep the shaking out of her voice, “That again is NONE of your concern.”

“Oh yes it is,” Perpus told her, “The last thing I need as the director of this department is a scandal. The last thing I need is you being more distracted than you already are by that man. SO if it IS true, then I will have to take steps to ensure the integrity of this institution.”

“I have no idea HOW i could possibly be pregnant as NOTHING happened,” Aala told her, “however IF I am I will take maternity leave and I will have help so it's no issue. My patients will not suffer.”

“That’s not good enough,” Perpus told her, “We have an image to uphold. What is the community going to think, IF you are having a baby by a man that MAY be a member of one of our benfactoring families?” 

That made Aala stop a bit.   
What if He DID turn out to be one of the Walters that supported the hospital.   
Of course everyone was going to think the same thing. She was trying to get in with him so she could get the money. So she could have access to his family funds and to make sure of that she was tying herself to him with a baby. 

“And Even if he's not,” Perpus continued, “If the opposite turns out to be true and he's nothing more than a deadbeat musician how is that going to look? One of our doctors having a baby by a Nobody? It will look like The opposite. Instead of you using him it will look like HE is using YOU.”

“That’s NONSENSE,” Aala told her, “even if i WAS going to be having a baby, NO ONE would have to know who the father is. There is no one that would know if it's appropriate or not.”

“Of course they will know,” Perpus looked at her smugly, “As the director of this department it would be my duty to tell the world about the social Gaff you have made. Everyone in the hospital and the public would know. So now you have basically two choices Dr. Jumas.”

Aala felt her blood running cold but replied any how, “And what might those be? “

“Well Simply enough you could simply get rid of it,” Perpus told her, “If it turns out to be true we have safe and therapeutic facilities here to take care of the problem.”

Aala felt the utter horror dawning on her face, felt all the blood drain away as what Perpus had just told her sank the rest of the way in. 

“I…” Aala tried. 

“OR you can do what one of your Fave characters did and find someone to claim it here on staff,” Perpus now smiled in a very evil manner, “I’m Sure Jose would do the honorable thing and make an honest woman out of you. He’d even be willing to mask it off as his own i'm sure. “ Perpus’ smile became even more Evil, “After all that’s the choice Christine had to make too isn't it?”

The reference to one of Aala’s favorite stories and plays hit her like a punch to the gut. She just wanted to curl in on herself right then and cry. It was simply the worst thing anyone could have said to her at that moment. 

“You have until you find out if you really are about to have Walter’s child to decide on all of this Dr Jumas,” Perpus told her reopening her laptop, “The alternative is simply that I FIRE you once it's confirmed. It’s your decision.”

Aala stood up quietly and slowly left the room.   
She wandered the halls of the hospital like the Living dead. Looking like a zombie of the non magical, mindless kind, until she finally made it back to Eros’ office and slowly knocked on the door. 

The Hematologist got up and walked over to find his best friend standing there looking utterly shell shocked. 

“AALA?!” he asked her in concern and tugged her into his office and down onto his couch, “Honey what's wrong?”  
“Ros’” She told him softly, “I… I may be gonna have a baby…”

Eros thought of that for a second and then burst into a brilliant smile, “Peter?”

SHe still looked shell shocked, “I thought it was a dream Ros’.” She told him, “I thought there’s no way it could possibly have been real. It was like something out of a dream so i chalked it up to one.”

“Ohhhh,” He nodded, “But there’s a possibility?”

Aala swallowed and nodded, “And…. And Perpus has said I;m Fired if … if I don't…”

“OH hey now,” Eros got down on his knees in front of her, “First off.. She cannot fire you. The decision of who is going to be the head of the department has NOT been made yet. She may not get it at all. YOU are in the top running for it Aala.”

“Still…” Aala trailed off, “She said either terminate .. .or .. or find someone to claim it besides Peter.. Because either way it turns out with him… it's going to look bad.”

“Ok,” Eros told her, “First off.. Bull crap. The walters are LOVING people.. IF he turns out to be one of them. They will welcome you and him with open arms, and any lil one you might have. SECOND, IF he turns out to be an ordinary guy, then you two will make it work. I have faith in you.”

“Thank you,” She told him, “I…”

“Need to not jump to conclusions ok?” Eros told her, “FIRST we are gonna have to wait to find out ok? This isn’t gonna show up after one wild weekend.”

Now a bit of her color came back, “It WASN’T a wild weekend.”

He smiled, “I know I was trying to make you mad to snap you out of it.”

She had to laugh at that a bit, “ok you got me. I’m making more out of this than I should right?”

“Right,” He told her, “Platypus is just trying to scare you cus she wants that Position for herself. Besides if you get named director, anything she says goes straight into file 13 ok?”

She nodded, “Ok so we take this one step at a time.”

“Right,” He told her, “Now then I have a certain someone coming for his check up in about ten minutes. I suggest you go get cleaned up ok? The maybe go out and get those tacos the two of you never got to get the other day.”

“That would actually be pure heaven,” Aala told him, “Thank you for offering to help me with this mess.”

“Aala,” He told her honestly, “It's NOT a mess, If you are gonna have his baby then I KNOW you two will do the right thing.”

“Thank you,” She gave her best friend a hug and then went to go get cleaned up a bit from all of the marks of distress this had left on her pretty face. 

Two hours later she was sitting with her Peter at the Taco place and just enjoying life, some of the horrors of the day momentarily forgotten.

They had been eating for a few moments when they saw an exceptionally beautiful woman walk in. Tall and lovely, with strangely mismatched eyes, the lovely lady was pushing a pair of twins in a stroller.   
She walked past them and one of the babies made a sound and caused both Aala and Peter to look at the two of them.   
The lady smiled at them, her mismatched eyes sparkling .

“I think they like you,” She told them. 

Aala smiled and looked at the lil ones, “Aww.. aren’t you two perfect?!”

Peter smiled too, “What lovely kids. So sweet.”

The beautiful woman smiled at them again, “ Would you like to hold them?” She offered.

“C...Can we?” Aala stammered. 

“Of course!” The woman said, “They love people, they love attention Don't you lil guys?”

The babies cooed happily and Aala and Peter suddenly found the boy in her arms, and the lil girl in his. He blushed for a moment and then looked at Aala and smiled,” You know,” He said “I dunno if you want children but you would make a fantastic mom.” 

She blushed wildly and smiled back looking at the way he held the lil girl, so gently. Remembering how he held the lil one at the party in the pink princess dress, “I have to say that you would also make a terrific father love.”  
He blushed as much as he was able, but seemed to love the compliment. 

Then the Woman’s order was called, “Oh there we are. Sorry you two, that's enough hogging the spotlight for today. We gotta go get all these vittles back to the house. “

Both of them returned the babies to the stroller and watched the beautiful woman collect the food and then head out the door to meet a Red Headed lady that had been waiting for her. She gave the Red haired woman a very loving kiss and the two of them headed down the street. 

“That’s adorable,” Aala told him. 

He smiled that amazing smile at her and reached into his bag, “ Yah it is,” Peter agreed. Then something clicked in his head, “Oh by the way…”

Aala looked up from her salad as he started and blinked, “hmmm? Whats up?”

“I got you something,” He told her, “I saw this in the bookstore next to the hospital and It had your name on it. I dunno if you even know it existed but I wanted you to have it.”

Aala blinked at him and then took the bag from him and slid the book from it. She felt her eyes go wide and tears prick the corners of them. It was the perfect gift, and the sign that Aala had needed to know that going against Perpus was what she needed to do in this situation. 

“Love never dies,” She read out loud. 

It was the script and music book from the play that was the follow up to “Phantom of the Opera.” The play where in, Christine and Eric had admitted that they always loved one another. That her beautiful child with all of his musical talent, was in fact Eric’s. That she had made a mistake and never truly should have been with the other man.   
Aala wanted to cry tears of pure joy at seeing that. 

Even if he didn’t know yet, Her darling Peter understood perfectly.   
She made up her mind there and then that whatever Perpus said didn't matter, and that she was going to follow her heart. Even if it meant fighting against all the odds to do so.

Society, Perceptions, Peter’s Anemia.  
Aala looked at the loving gift and knew that there was NOTHING she and him could not beat and nothing that could keep the two of them from loving each other.


	34. Chapter 34

_______________________________________________________________  
So Fifth time around!!  
I’d like to welcome back all of my readers from my first four stories and my one shots!  
I’d also like to give a great shout out to my girls and fabulous co writers ScorpioSnoopy666, TheIllusionistsExploist.  
SPG and the affiliated canon characters belong to the ever awesome bennett’s and co. I am just doing this for fun, no profit intended.  
Dex, Sprocket, and Specter , all belong to Scorpiosnoopy666. , Aala, Amber, and Fried, belong to Theillusionistsexploist. Pearl belongs to myself.  
Full credit goes to Scorp and Illy for all the help here! They are awesome! 

Also!

To all of our loyal readers and fans!! As part of the "Stay at home" project, I would like to invite the readers to create fan art for this series. Any drawings of the characters or art of the scenes of any of the stories or one shots are welcome! Since we're all stuck in the house, let's be creative! Show us what you got folks! You can post it on Tumblr, Instagram or Facebook with the #StayingHomeWithMonsterAu and we'll post it at the end of this story!

NOTE: Sorry for the lag in posts folks.. Had to figure some stuff out.  
Love for this story and for the band remains, so we continue. Thanks for continuing to read.

Thanks again for all the great feedback on all my other works!  
Please enjoy!!  
________________________________________________________________  
Part Thirty Four

The three of them sat on the big fluffy bed in the pink room and smiled, each young girl was working on plans with the other. 

“So…” Sprocket grinned, “at some point were just gonna freak mom out? “

“Well no, “ Pearl said, “not just for the sake of freaking her out. At some point tho someones gonna have to break the news to her that what’s wrong with Dad is the fact that he's a Vampire, NOT anemia. The creepier we are about it the more of an impression it's going to make.”

Scarla giggled, “she's probably gonna think YOU bit him.”

Pearl flashed her sharp grin and then softened, everyone knew this lil Damphir for all of her power would never hurt a fly, “well that’s the impression I have been trying to give off. Any how, so yah we will have to get that message across to her.”

“Oooh,” sprocket grinned, “We could all sneak around in the garage at the hospital, “ She suggested, “Make it all spooky and creepy like something out of that J-lo movie “the Cell”.”

Pearl grinned more, “what? you mean sneak around in the dark, make spooky noises and see how well or badly she reacts?”

“Exactly,” Sprocket grinned, “We might as well go all in with this. If we’re gonna convince her “monsters” are real and that Dad is one we may as well.”

“Very good point,” Pearl agreed. 

“ooh! “ Scarla grinned, “I can magic up some spooky indoor fog and really give it that monster movie ambiance.”

“Oh that'd be perfect!!” Pearl agreed. “Just so you know we are all gonna be grounded till we die for this probably.”

“NAH,” Sprocket shook her head, “Mom’s probably gonna pluck uncle Q’s real form bald and use him to stuff a pillow tho.”

Pearl giggled, “Can't be any worse than when I threw him against the wall.”

“You threw him against the wall?” Sprocket asked, “how in the world did we miss this?”

“Well apparently we were all a lil up in the air the night Uncle Q decided to pull this and he was slinking around the place and no one noticed. So he surprised me and got tossed against the wall.”

All of the girls dissolved into giggles, filling the old house with the most wonderful sound.  
Peter the first was still nursing a lot of scratches on his face from the incident at the manor, but for the most part was happy to hear all of that.  
Happy to see Scarla safe and sound, healing back into the person she should be. 

Happy to see Sprocket strong and healthy, so different from the scared lil Naga Spine had brought home on that long ago stormy night.  
SO very much like Spine in her mannerisms that it was completely and utterly adorable. 

With his precious lil Pearl, all of them so happy and alive. He felt blessed for having been given this chance and wandered away to let the young ladies talk. 

He headed further down the hall and found his Grandson, “Cosmo” deep in conversation with Q. A look on the young man’s face like the weight of the world had just dropped onto his shoulders. 

“So this is why i never stood a chance with Aala,” He made a bit of a face and then smiled, “I should have known. But I am glad the two of them found each other again, against all odds. I Kinda feel like an idiot looking back on it now.”

“OH?” Q raised an eyebrow at him, “and that's because?”

Cosmo turned a deeper shade of galaxy purple and looked away, “I think I had an infatuation with one of the girls and never Realized that I had the other one in love with me. My head’s finally starting to clear and...Ixta…” he trailed off. 

“Yes,” Q nodded, “And while I’d like to say something I mean you were young and really there was no way to know it was going to happen the way it happened. “

“Still..” Cosmo folded his arms and thought again back to his time with the Phantasm community. 

There had been Aala, the woman he had tried to get to love him. She had, due to being much older and wiser, promptly shoved him into what nowadays would be called the “friend Zone”. 

He had still been determined to have some kind of relationship with her and in doing so had failed to notice that her sister had fallen for him. He was closer to her age and a much better match. But his head had been so full of clouds at the time he had never even noticed. So Ixtabay had tried and tried to get his attention but eventually had given up. 

Looking back on it now he realized what she had done, and indeed that this was a woman that could have loved him without any others in the way. He had just been so dumb, such a silly teenager, that it had never occurred to him. 

“What happened to her Q?” He asked softly,”Thinking about the stories he had been told about their most recent interactions with Ixtabay, “When I knew her she was a sweet pure hearted girl. She was very much like Aala, how did she get so … so bitter? Bitter enough to hurt a lil child like she almost did Pearl?”

“Umm.. well with all due respect Cosmo, “ Q Told him, “YOU were the thing that happened to her you moron.”

YEP, it was confirmed, He was in fact the dipstick he had been afraid he was.  
This girl had loved him and he had mooned over her older sister.  
Great.

“UGh” Cosmo wanted to go bang his head on the wall, “I can't believe it. WHAT Was wrong with me?”

“Ahh i would say you were young and dumb,” Q grinned at him, “But both I and your grand father have confirmed you can in deed be OLD and dumb. So lets just chalk it up to you had a dumb moment.”

“It's more than that tho Q,” He looked down, “If I had taken the time to look at it all i would have seen that she was such a good person, and really sweet. I probably would have fallen in love with her. Maybe I was and just couldn't see it?”

“Well,” Q got a sneaky grin on his face, “ya know it's not just about Aala and Spine any more. There are a lot more than them involved in this mess I created now. I WAS going to just keep pretending to be the nutcase at the hospital and help them. HOWEVER.. If you would like to get into the act too..” He grinned more. 

“Get into the act?” Cosmo blinked, “like how?” 

“Well.. The gag We have concocted is that Our boy Spine… has Amnesia.” Q grinned, “and they have NO Idea who he is. Cept that he has a name from a VERY prominent if reclusive family.”

“OOOOOhhhh…” Cosmo smiled, “Sooo if i wanted to get into the act…”

“You could go in and pretend to be his family there to find him, “ Q continued, “I can give you a spell that will keep her from guessing whether it's you for a while at least. Enough to make an impression. IF you really wanna try…”

“What’s Spine been going by?” Cosmo asked. 

“Peter Walter,” Q replied.

“Ook then I’ll use my middle Name “ He grinned back, “ Alex Walter. “

“OH that's good!” The plumed serpent continued, “You can pretend to be his cousin or something there.. While he's being treated for his “anemia”. Cus its gonna get worse till he changes back completely into a vampire. “

Cosmo winced,”OUCH.. That's got to be a pain in the .. well neck. Vampire bodies don't work like Phantasms.”

“No they Don’t.” Q agreed, “ I am probably in for an ass whuppin when he finally gets back to normal cus of all of this.”

“Well we all know he’s just like The girls, Lil sprocket and lil pearl,” Cosmo smiled, “He’d never hurt a fly but.. Yah he's gonna be irate. “

“It sok,” Q shook his head, “I earned it.”

The first walked up to the other two men, “So I see our plan of action for the immediate future is set?”

Q turned to the First and gave him a toothy grin, “Oh more than just that. Were gonna see if we can fix Ixtabay too.”

Cosmo blushed and looked away, “Well Maybe not fix her but.. If she still cares.. If she’s still mad and bitter cus of me…”

First nodded, “Son I should have never taught you those bad habits when it came to romance. But Thankfully second chances are all over the place right now so I suggest we take advantage of all of them. Yes?”

The other two men nodded, “Totally.” Cosmo said, “It's such an old hurt. For everyone in so many ways. Maybe this is just what the family needed to get past all of this. “

The First nodded again, “I think so. I think when Aala came back into Spine’s life and the lives of their children it was a chance for them to start fresh. “

“It was” Q agreed, “Now then, I’m going to go set all of this up, “He smiled, “Call you when it's ready.”

Cosmo and the first smiled at the Feathered Serpent as he took off into the night. Knowing that it was indeed only a matter of time before Spine and Aala came back to each other again. 

Across town it was another story.  
Charro and Elizabeth had both known that if they stood ANY chance of winning this ridiculous game of Q’s, that he had done everything possible to rig in the favor of Spine and Aala, They had to play it.

However they were starting to wear thin on the ideas, and circumstances had arisen that Charro looked at as a chance to get between the lovers again. 

“So you are with child?” Charro demanded.

Elizabeth rolled her eyes, out of the illusion of being a human for the moment, “Yes. I would be rid of it but we might be able to use it. “

“Indeed,” Charro nodded, “I have something for you Chica. “ He smiled at her, “If you're willing to take the chance of it hurting your precious lover I have something that will allow you to get his attention.”

“OH?” The blond vampire smiled, “And that is?”

Charro produced a small vial and sat it on the table, “Just give him that. It's a powerful spell of TRUE love. His love for Aala is a delusion and we all know it. Give him that and it will allow you to know the truth. IT might be painful for him, but you will get a chance to make your Point.”

Elizabeth smiled and picked it up and looked at it, “Thank you, “ She grinned, “Maybe tying my soul to you wasn't such a bad move after all. You certainly know how to work things.”

Charro grinned like a mako shark, “I get what i want Chica, I think you should too. Now go get ready. Tomorrow night.”

She smiled back at him in the same manner, “tomorrow.”


	35. Chapter 35

_______________________________________________________________  
So Fifth time around!!  
I’d like to welcome back all of my readers from my first four stories and my one shots!  
I’d also like to give a great shout out to my girls and fabulous co writers ScorpioSnoopy666, TheIllusionistsExploist.  
SPG and the affiliated canon characters belong to the ever awesome bennett’s and co. I am just doing this for fun, no profit intended.  
Dex, Sprocket, and Specter , all belong to Scorpiosnoopy666. , Aala, Amber, and Fried, belong to Theillusionistsexploist. Pearl belongs to myself.  
Full credit goes to Scorp and Illy for all the help here! They are awesome! 

Also!

To all of our loyal readers and fans!! As part of the "Stay at home" project, I would like to invite the readers to create fan art for this series. Any drawings of the characters or art of the scenes of any of the stories or one shots are welcome! Since we're all stuck in the house, let's be creative! Show us what you got folks! You can post it on Tumblr, Instagram or Facebook with the #StayingHomeWithMonsterAu and we'll post it at the end of this story!

NOTE: Sorry for the lag in posts folks.. Had to figure some stuff out.  
Love for this story and for the band remains, so we continue. Thanks for continuing to read.

Thanks again for all the great feedback on all my other works!  
Please enjoy!!  
________________________________________________________________

Part Thirty Five

To say things were a mess, would be the understatement of a lifetime. 

Her beautiful plague with the Oath that had caused her so much agony lately, lay in a broken mess on the floor or her bed room.  
The book For “Love never dies” had been consigned to the bottom of her desk. She Didn't have the heart to throw it away but she never wanted to see it again.

The apartment was cold and dark and lifeless, everything in her world had in fact turned upside down and all she wanted to do was to just cry. Aala was completely heart broken and there was simply no putting it back together again.  
At that moment she was in her bed room with her face in her pillows wondering what had happened to make it all go so terribly wrong. What could have caused everything to fall apart the way it had?  
WHY?  
Were the gods punishing her? Was he really a member of that family? The Walters? Was this punishment for reaching for someone so far above her?  
Maybe.  
It felt like it was. 

It had all started off like some wonderful dream. She had gone in and then Eros had shown up in her office with the test results from the day before. 

WIth bated breath Aala had waited while he pulled out the lil slip of paper and handed it to her. The results had been perfectly clear. It hadn’t been a dream, the images in her mind about what had really happened were a blur but, It had really happened. She and her darling Peter were going to have a baby.  
A perfect lil soul that the two of them were going to bring into this world.  
A beautiful lil child that right then and right there Aala decided would know nothing but love and respect their whole life. 

Eros had warmly hugged her and congratulated her, Telling her to not worry about what Perpus said. Telling her that all that mattered was that she was happy and he KNEW Peter was the one to make her happy. She had nodded and told him, he was of course right. 

Then the Hematologist had grinned and assured her that Perpus had her hands full right at that moment. Both the head of the hospital and a member of one of the benefactory families were currently up her hind end about what she had been doing as the Interim head of the department. Eros was also sure that later in that week Aala would also be getting some more good news, so all she had to do now was be happy. 

Aala had given him a big hug and then called Peter, Telling him that she had to talk to him. She had something to tell him that was going to possibly change their relationship for ever, but that it was not bad news. She heard his beautiful voice over the phone tell her that he had something too. He had to ask her something that was vitally important to his existence and he needed her there in person. 

Aala had been so happy about that, promising him that she would be over right after all her work was done and they could talk then.  
She had gone to see her patients, Finding Jon of all people with that same worried look from before on his face. 

“Dr Jumas,” He told her gently, “Remember what you promised me ok?”

She had looked at him concerned but then thought about it. Just as she was about to ask he elaborated, “Faith Aala, “ he said, “You promised me You’d never lose faith.” 

“Yes I remember Jon,” She told him with a smile, “I promise that I won't “

“Good, “ He smiled at her in a loving fatherly way, “ YOu have a right to be happy. “

She had looked at him in the strangest way, what he was saying creeped her out just a lil bit. But she had ultimately at the time thought nothing of it. Finished the rest of her rounds, closed up her office and headed out to meet her destiny. 

It was the moment that she Got to Peter’s place that it had all fallen apart.  
Everything she had in her mind, all the plans, all the ideas, all the love and hope for a bright future had come unraveled.  
She turned the key in the door and walked in, only to have the world literally stop on its axis.  
Peter, the man she loved, was leaning back against the wall of his apartment. His eyes closed and a far away look on his face.  
All of that while his former fiance, Elisabeth, Kissed the man deeply. 

Aala had literally heard the world break around her. The blond woman had turned and given her a very evil smile, then turned back to Peter.  
Aala had turned on her heel and went running out of there and into the dark of the night. Determined that it was not going to happen. Her one shot at telling this man how she felt, at telling him that they could be a family was over. She had been a fool to even think that it was possible. So she had ran back to her place, heedless of who saw her or followed her.

That had been 72 hours ago and in that short time her world had come undone.  
Her phone had rang many times but she had simply ignored it. She was trying to hold the scraps of her life together and she didn't have the strength to talk to anyone. Just once when she had seen Eros’ number. To let him know that she was not going to be in for the next few days due to being very ill. Then she had turned the phone off and stuck it into the depths of her purse, not wanting any kind of contact with the outside world. 

Her lil Mijo puppy was there with her, and all she could do was cry into his soft silver fur because everything she had wanted was snatched out of her reach. Everything she had dreamed of had been taken away in that one appalling action. Maybe he was never a good person. Had he just been stringing her along this whole time?  
All of her doubts and fears that haunted her in the wee hours of the morning were dragged up for her to see in all of their unholy glory. She had to face them now and she had to face them alone. 

Aala and only Aala could be the person to make the next choice on what was going to happen. So she was having to do just that.  
Look at what was going on in her life and decide what she wanted. There had been a dark moment when she had considered ending it. Then The words about not losing faith had come back to her. The promise she had made. So she held on, realizing that her baby needed her alive. She was half way to packing her bags and just heading back to her home in the south, getting away from all of this and finding some place quiet and beautiful to raise her daughter. Maybe accepting the job she had been offered at the party. That choice, to keep her baby, was made. In her heart she knew the baby was a girl and she was NEVER going to give it up.  
So why not just leave and never say?  
That seemed like the best solution to her at that point. 

Everything changed when she heard a soft sad lil Yap coming from her front door.

That slowly but surely cut through the fog, cus it wasnt Mijo.  
That was a higher softer yap, she knew it from some place. Then the lil yap was followed by a scratching sound and some soft crying. That cut more through her despondency and she decided to at least get up and go take a look.  
What she found when she got there was Mijo puppy sitting at her front door with a look on his face that said she needed to check the door.. NOW. Aala shook some more of the cobwebs away and opened the door a crack to see what was going on.  
What she found when she looked out was Gorge. 

She blinked and stared at the miserable looking lil white dog and opened the door the rest of the way. Gorge, Peter’s puppy.  
Ummm… 

“Hey lil one,” She held out her hand to him and he came slowly over to her.  
He looked tired, hungry, and thirsty. He also looked very very upset. As if his lil doggy world had crumbled around him.  
“What's the matter lil one? How'd you GET here?”  
He cried again and she scooped the lil pup into her arms and carried him into the house. “I'm sorry Gorge, I must look a fright. Where… “  
Before she could finish that thought, it actually dawned on her what she had been about to ask. 

“Where IS Peter Gorge?” She asked the pup, “HOW did you get out of his place? How’d you get here that’s...at least two miles away.. You..”  
She looked at the puppy in her arms and thought for a second.  
No .. no Peter would never abandon this lil thing to the streets. Just like he’d never turn away from her. There had to be more going on here than she knew. There had to be more at work than she was seeing.  
So now that the wheels had started to turn in her brain, the magnificent intellect that had got her through the trials of med school started to turn over the pieces in her mind. 

She put the lil pooch down next to Mijo and got some food and water for the two of them and still her mind chewed on what she had seen. Or not seen rather.  
There had been a lot there she had not noticed.  
Flowers turned over and spilled onto the floor. Beautiful dishes broken as if they had been thrown. 

Something was not right about this mess and with each second Aala’s head became more and more clear. She watched the two pooches eat and then curled up with each other on Mijo’s bed. By the time they were snoring she was nine tenths of the way to getting in her car, driving over to Peter’s place and demanding one Hell of an explanation. Then depending on that deciding whether or not she wanted anything to continue. 

She was about to go shower and change and then go demand answers when someone started pounding on her door frantically.  
She froze in her tracks and headed back to the door and snatched it open, “Eros?”

“OH thank GOD!” Her best friend came in and threw his arms around her, “Aala i thought something had happened to you too! I thought that nasty woman had come over here and hurt you as well!” 

“Say what…” She trailed off as her friend pulled away. 

“Aala it's bad,” He told her, “It's REALLY bad. Peter’s in TERRIBLE SHAPE.”

“What ?” Was all she could manage again. 

“Oh god…” He trailed off and looked at her, “you don't know do you? OH god what did that woman say or do Aala?”

“She… Was there when I .. went to talk to Peter.” Aala told him quietly, “I took off .. I should have…”

“No it's ok,” He hugged her, “I get it. She set it up to look like something else was going on didn't she?”

Aala nodded against him, “She did.. .. I..”

“Hey It's not your fault Aala .. Ok?” He told her softly “But you have to come to the hospital now Aala. He’s in bad shape, she really hurt him. She beat the hell out of the poor guy. She drugged him with something and it's making him even sicker. I don’t know if I can do anything. He… needs you. Maybe if he Sees you He’ll hold on till I can find out what to do.”

“Watch Gorge and Mijo!” was all that came out of her mouth.

Then she shoved past Eros and was in the streets running as fast as she possibly could, one thought in her mind.  
GET TO PETER. 

She never knew how she covered those five miles, so fast, in bare feet.  
The next thing she knew tho she was at the front desk of ICU, demanding she be let in to see him. Hair wild, Outfit a mess, everything going insane in her mind but one goal.  
Get to him. 

She was about to reach across the counter and smack the entry button herself, when someone finally put a calming hand on one shoulder.  
“Jumas,” Eros told her, “Calm down!”

She turned and was about to say something when she saw what he had in his hands, that dress she had bought on a whim her first day in the City. She had never intended to wear it anywhere. But the soft gold and creamy white highlights gleamed at her. 

“I got you some street clothes too Aala, “ he smiled at her, “Go take a shower and comb your hair you look like la Llorona.”

Aala let out a small laugh at that and then tossed her arms around him, “Thank you. Keep him safe for me.”

Eros nodded, “I will. I promise.”

Ten minutes later she was showered and changed and had been let into The ICU. As she walked to his room she saw another tall man, that looked similar to him, waiting outside in the hall talking to Eros.  
Eros caught her eyes and motioned her into Peter’s room. 

It was cool and quiet, and she could hear the soft beeping of the monitors.  
When she rounded the curtain and got a look she almost burst into tears. He had a large bruise on his forehead, looking like someone had slammed him. There were bandages all up and down his arms from what was probably cuts and scratches. Her poor, brilliant, musician also looked pale as a ghost. Lovely eyes closed and that same faraway pained expression from the night this had happened on his face. 

Oh god, what had she done? No not her. that VILE BLOND.  
Eros had told her as she had calmed down some that apparently Liz had done this, drugged him and beat him up. Then simply left him there alone , to die. That is when George had gotten out.  
Eros had come to talk to her about something and had been lucky enough to find Poor Peter and call 911. Now he was in this shape and Aala would NEVER forgive the woman for this.

He must have heard her when she walked in because he turned to face her, opened his eyes and smiled, “Doc.” He said softly, sounding hoarse. “I'm sorry ..” he trailed off.

“Oh no!” She came over to him, “don't apologize. I ran off not you.. I..”

“Doc i gotta ask you something, “ he told her, “I stayed because I NEED to know.. And if you say yes I PROMISE to keep fighting … “

“Peter….” She looked at him with his heart in his eyes and nodded as she verged on tears, “Ok then.. Ask me.”

He smiled and held out something in his hand, A lil black velvet box, “Doc.. will you marry me? Please? Be my wife, stay with me forever. Help me fight this fight. “

Now tears did fall from Aala’s eyes as she opened the lil box and looked at the alexandrite ring sitting there. “Oh my…”

“Say yes,” He smiled at her. 

“OH GOD YES!” she cried tears flowing out of her yes, “Yes yes a million times yes!” 

She leaned in and put her arms around him, Hugging him, “I love you so much.”

She waited for an answer, before he could the world decided to crash down on her again.  
The monitors went wild, she heard him gasp for air and everything in her world shattered a second time.


	36. Chapter 36

_______________________________________________________________  
So Fifth time around!!  
I’d like to welcome back all of my readers from my first four stories and my one shots!  
I’d also like to give a great shout out to my girls and fabulous co writers ScorpioSnoopy666, TheIllusionistsExploist.  
SPG and the affiliated canon characters belong to the ever awesome bennett’s and co. I am just doing this for fun, no profit intended.  
Dex, Sprocket, and Specter , all belong to Scorpiosnoopy666. , Aala, Amber, and Fried, belong to Theillusionistsexploist. Pearl belongs to myself.  
Full credit goes to Scorp and Illy for all the help here! They are awesome! 

Also!

To all of our loyal readers and fans!! As part of the "Stay at home" project, I would like to invite the readers to create fan art for this series. Any drawings of the characters or art of the scenes of any of the stories or one shots are welcome! Since we're all stuck in the house, let's be creative! Show us what you got folks! You can post it on Tumblr, Instagram or Facebook with the #StayingHomeWithMonsterAu and we'll post it at the end of this story!

NOTE: Sorry for the lag in posts folks.. Had to figure some stuff out.  
Love for this story and for the band remains, so we continue. Thanks for continuing to read.

Thanks again for all the great feedback on all my other works!  
Please enjoy!!  
________________________________________________________________

Part Thirty Six

The silver black and red tail wrapped around the column in the parking garage and its tip twichted iratably. The owner of the tail was up in the rafters with her sister and cousin and all three of the girls were irritated at this point. If anyone had been able to spy on this conversation they would have been treated to the three sweet voices filled with concern for what had happened that night. 

To say that the three of them had nearly had it with Elizabeth would be the understatement of what would be three very long life times. They were honestly about to go form a posse, find her and kick some serious ass. But right at that moment they had much more important things to work on.  
They knew that it was going to take a long time for Aala to finally get down here.  
Getting Spine back in ok condition for her to leave might take a while. The people at the hospital were doing their best but Q’s spell was wearing off more and more each day. 

Simply put, he was gonna need ACTUAL blood.  
So the thing all the girls were plotting now is how do you go about convincing a woman that thought supernatural people were nothing more than stories, that they existed.  
Sprocket STILL wanted to give their Uncle Q down the road for pulling this crap in the first place. What in heaven's name had been wrong with him?  
Still it was the situation they were all in and they had to make the best of it.

“Sooo…” The lil naga said, “What exactly do we have to work with sis? How much have you already spooked mom?”

Pearl bit her lip and thought about it, “Nothing really intense. Just giving her lil looks at me here and there so she would start to wonder if some of the things going on might be real. Q has also been trying to say things too, but he’s not been as direct. “

“Ok so she's already at least had ONE look at you right?” Sprocket told her, “How did she react to that?”

“Pretty predictably, “ The lil Damphir made a face, “She thought she was seeing things. I have been messing with dad more, Hoping he'd tell her. He has been but...I still think she's not sure what's real and what’s not.”

“Ok,” The naga bit her own lip for a moment and thought the whole scenario through, “So would it be better to go up there right now?”

“That’s not a bad idea, “ Scarla told her, “Pearl can sneak in there and I dunno stand at the end of the halway and get her attention.”

“Ooh like the twin girls in the shining?” Pearl grinned, “Then when she sees me maybe she’ll follow me?”

Now Sprocket was getting into the mood, “oh that's perfect, One of us can sneak up there and turn off some of the hallway lights …. Or.. “

“Or make them Flicker,” Scarla chimed in the lil witch girl getting into the plot as well, “Then when she spots you she's gonna think “oh god.” and go to see if you're real.”

Pearl giggled and smiled more, “Then we can get her down here and when she’s down here we can tell her he's a vampire, not anemic.”

“Well technically He IS anemic.. “ Scarla snerked, “That's why vampires need blood, but the traditional way of helping that doesn't work like it does for humans. They gotta eat ya know?”

Sprocket nodded, “Well everyone has to eat. So ok.. We get her down here and then we can break the news to her. But we HAVE to make sure we make an impression to get her to believe it. “

“Yah,” Pearl nodded, “So the creepier and spookier the better. We are gonna have to spinal tap this and crank it to eleven.”

Sprocket and Scarla grinned, “I like how you think lil cousin,” The lil witch girl leaned over and gave Pearl a hug. “So I can do sme of the ambiance. I can mess with the lights and make it darker and add some fog. “

Sprocket grinned, “I can do the spooky sounds … Oh and maybe have my tail there when she comes out of the elevator. Let her think it's a log or something and then suddenly MOVE it!”

The girls dissolved into giggles again.  
Ultimately this wasn’t going to hurt anyone and would help Spine get what he needed. So there was no harm in having a lil fun while they were at it. 

Q had described what he had done to their parents, Giving the Lil naga the run down he had already given pearl. Spells existed that allowed Phantasms to take on human form. Because of how they were made, of matter that could morph easily, the spells worked.  
Other forms were harder but were do able.  
Now while the spell WOULD work on someone like Spine, it created a whole other mess of circumstances, and WELL Q was fairly certain that he was never gonna come anywhere NEAR such a spell again once this mess was fixed. 

Sprocket had, once getting all this information, Looked at the Feathered Serpent like he had just turned inside out. She looked at him like a bug under a microscope and had delicately informed him that while she was happy to help her parents now that she knew, he was in fact going to be on her Crap list for a while.  
Q took it without question knowing that he had earned it and was just grateful being on her crap list was all he had. 

Sprocket focused her attention back onto what they were doing, “Ok so like i said i can crank up the spooky with some hisses and scrapes. Ooh and my eyes glow, So do Scarla’s Yours too Pearl. We can add that to it and keep the thing going.”

“OH!” Scarla grinned, “We can make it really dark down here and We can all be here with our eyes glowing at her.”

“Oh that's awesome,” Pearl smiled, “ Can you get the lights to go out down here Scarla?”

“Oh yah,” The witch girl nodded, “it's kinda simple just a lil short ‘em out spell. Nothing complicated.”  
“Awesome, “ Sprocket grinned, “Ok so.. What exactly are we gonna tell her once we get her down here and get her attention.”

“Well,” Pearl thought about it for a moment, “Eh.. we can't tell her the whole truth we don't want her to completely fall apart, and that might make it happen after all the emotions the last couple of days.”

“Mmmm,” Sprocket nodded, “Good point. Ok well Maybe just tell her straight up that he’s a Vampire.”

“That's gonna be creepy enough,” Pearl told her, “But yeah i think just the bare bones facts. Sooner or later they are gonna break the spell or its gonna wear off of them and they’ll remember. Now she just needs to know that he IS a vampire.”

“Think she’ll believe it?” Scarla asked, “If we put on a good enough show I think she will.”

Both of the other girls nodded, “that’s the point Scar. “ Sprocket grinned. 

“The things we go through to pull Uncle Q’s feather tail outta his mess,” Pearl rolled her eyes a bit, “I love him lots but..”

“He’s as big of a dork as all the rest of the guys in this family,” Scarla told her. 

“OH they aren't all dorks,” Pearl tried then trailed off when she saw the looks her sister and cousin were giving her, “well…”

“My nephew brought home his lil friend,” Scarla said, “And my brother dropped it on the First’s Face.”

“Uncle Hatchworth and Specter Dropped Smoke bombs Down The First’s drawers, and Zero and Jon Sprayed his Lab coat with itching powder.” Sprocket continued. 

“Ok ok i give,” Pearl grinned and held up her hands, “Granted he kind has it coming but..”

“Well you got to know him better before any of us,” Sprocket hugged her, “and you don't have a bad bone in your body Pearl. So if anyone can help the rest of us get over it, it's you. “

“But he did earn a lot of pay back,” Scarla finished. 

“True,” Pearl agreed, “Anyhow..so we have our plan on how we're going to get her attention, when do you guys wanna start?”

Sprocket smiled, “Lets go climb the drain pipe and see what's going on up there and then we can decide when it's time to make our move.”

The other girls grinned and all of them headed back out the way they had come and up the side of the building by various means.  
A quick peep into the windows outside of the Rooms saw the Doctor talking to Aala and her looking ready to face the plant. She looked a lil desperate at this point She also looked worried and strained, like if a solution of some kind suddenly presented itself, she’d be willing to consider it.  
No matter how batty.

The girls all turned and grinned at each other.

“Looks Like operation spooky is a go,” Scarla said, “Can you get in there ok pearl?”

The lil Damphir nodded, “ Yah I've been sneaking in and out of this place since this mess started. Their security here stinks.”

Scarla grind, “awsome. Ok in you go Pearl, “ She motioned “ get ready to get her attention and I’ll get the special effects ready for you.”

All three of the girls gave each other sneaky grins one more time and pearl slipped in through the window.  
Moments later she was at the end of the hall and waiting for the lights to start flickering overhead.  
WIth the first snap and flash she saw her Mom Aala look up, notice her and visibly pale at the sight. Latte colored eyes going wide, as she stared in shock at the “hallucination “ That she had been told about from the start of all of this. 

Pearl did her best to keep from smiling and look serious, tipping her chin down some so that she knew her eyes would catch the light just right and glow like a cats. Aala continued to stare at her, becoming more and more spooked by the second.  
Pearl knew she had her attention when Aala raised one hand part of the way and took a step forward. 

That was Pearl’s cue to take off.  
Now she KNEW Aala was going to follow her, all the way to the elevator and to the garage.  
The girl grinned to herself as she slipped into the elevator, hearing Aala call for her to wait.  
Hit the close button and rode the car all the way down to the garage.

“Get ready ladies!” Pearl called as she scampered into view, “She's gonna check every floor but will be here fast!”

Scarla grinned and did her work on the lights, Sprocket got ready with her spooky sounds and Pearl took up her spot just beyond the light above the elevator.  
She smiled one more time when the door slid open and Aala walked out into the gloom of the garage.  
“Here we go,” Pearl whispered to her cohorts, “Show time.”


	37. Chapter 37

_______________________________________________________________  
So Fifth time around!!  
I’d like to welcome back all of my readers from my first four stories and my one shots!  
I’d also like to give a great shout out to my girls and fabulous co writers ScorpioSnoopy666, TheIllusionistsExploist.  
SPG and the affiliated canon characters belong to the ever awesome bennett’s and co. I am just doing this for fun, no profit intended.  
Dex, Sprocket, and Specter , all belong to Scorpiosnoopy666. , Aala, Amber, and Fried, belong to Theillusionistsexploist. Pearl belongs to myself.  
Full credit goes to Scorp and Illy for all the help here! They are awesome! 

Also!

To all of our loyal readers and fans!! As part of the "Stay at home" project, I would like to invite the readers to create fan art for this series. Any drawings of the characters or art of the scenes of any of the stories or one shots are welcome! Since we're all stuck in the house, let's be creative! Show us what you got folks! You can post it on Tumblr, Instagram or Facebook with the #StayingHomeWithMonsterAu and we'll post it at the end of this story!

NOTE: Sorry for the lag in posts folks.. Had to figure some stuff out.  
Love for this story and for the band remains, so we continue. Thanks for continuing to read.

Thanks again for all the great feedback on all my other works!  
Please enjoy!!  
________________________________________________________________

Part Thirty Seven

She woke up feeling like her head was stuffed with cotton, eyes hurting and ears buzzing. She woke from dreams of beautiful but frightening lil girls in so many strange situations.  
The one with the pink eyes, sleeping looking like a princess from a fairy tale, Indeed her handsome prince coming to save her. The lil Serpent girl making music, singing, Then leading an army of some sort in a battle to save lives. The beautiful lil witch, scared to death but ready to protect the people she loved. 

All of the images were so confusing.  
None of it could possibly be real. Yet there she was with those images in her head because she HAD SEEN THEM. It had to be real. THEY had to be real because last night it had all come to a head.  
Now she had images in her mind she couldn’t seem to banish and She had done something SO out of this world that she may very well be unable to cope with her own foolishness.  
She rolled over on the bed she had been sent to get some sleep on by Eros. 

He had no idea why she was in the shape she was in. Not really. He assumed after what had gone on the last few days, That the latest battle with Peter’s Illness had been taking its toll on poor Aala.  
That had to do with it, but was right at this moment only the very tip of the proverbial iceberg. Last night had changed so many things in her mind and she was truly about to have an existential break down at this point.

So it was almost a relief to be pulled from her dreams when someone knocked on her door and called her name.  
She slowly sat up and then pulled her aching body out of bed and headed over to the door, attempting to smooth her hair down in the process. Her lovely white and gold dress was on a hanger and she was in a pair of scrubs. So she looked like what she was, a very tired doctor. 

She opened the door and found herself looking into the face of Mik, Eros’ beloved Mik.  
“Oh god,” She said, “I must look awful. I’m sorry.”

He smiled at her, “no You don't Dr Jumas. You look just fine, and you will look even better when you listen to what i have to tell you.”

OK now he had her attention, “What?” She blinked at him in confusion. 

“Well, “ He smiled, “‘Ros sent me to find you and tell you that your Peter is Ok. “

“WHAT?” she nearly gasped. 

“Yah,” He smiled, “We dunno what happened, I am chalking it up to the love of a beautiful person, but the man came back from the brink. He may be sick as hell but he's not a quitter that one.”

“Show me,” was all Aala managed to get out. 

The orderly smiled at her and took her by the hand leading her back to the ICU. 

“And there's more,” He told her as he talked, “We found his family.”

“You … What?” She blinked. 

“YOu gotta promise not to spaz on me Aala,” HE told her, “If you dont I wont tell you.”

“Let me guess,” She said quietly, “ he IS Peter Walter, our benefactor. “

“He's not THE Peter walter, He's A Peter Walter,” eros simled, “His Cousin Alex showed up today looking for him. Your Peter has been missing for days from his family.”

“Oh god,” Aala wanted to face the plant, “They probably hate me. “

“No they dont,” Mik smiled, “Alex said go find you so he can thank you for taking care of your Peter and Getting him away from that, and I quote “BLOOD SUCKING BITCH.” “

OK Aala almost froze up at that one, If he only knew what she had seen last night.  
She managed to hold her wits together and was led the rest of the way into the ICU. Indeed sitting on a chair in her Peter’s room was a man that looked DAMNED NEAR identical to him. Hazel eyes, Wild dark blond hair, Tall as hell, Trim and Fit. They were almost exactly the same, save this man’s face lacked the marks of exhaustion and pain that Her Peter had from his awful illness. 

The man burst into one of those Starlight bright smile’s just like Her Peter had and warmly took her hand, “you must be Dr Jumas.” 

Aala bit her lip and nodded, “Yes i am. I…”

She trailed off as she was enveloped in a warm embrace, “thank you so much for all you did in looking after him. Thank you so much for loving him, “ he told her, “I was always afraid of that damned blond. I KNEW she was gonna hurt him some day, I’m glad he’s with you now and can be safe from her for good.”

“I…” Aala stammered, “I didn’t do a very good job the other night.”

“Oh don't be like that,” He let her go and smiled at her, “It wasn't your fault and when you knew he needed you, from what I hear, you Literally came running.”

Aala blushed, “Well there is that I guess. “ She looked down and away from him. 

“Now then I Believe you probably wanna spend some time alone with this feller,” He grinned at her, “And i saw an old girlfriend from high school that I am just DYING to try to get to know again. So… I’ll let you two alone. They said he’s probably gonna sleep a while cus he’s exhausted”

“I know,” Aala told him, “that's perfectly understandable.”

“Kay then,” The man smiled at her again, “Take good care of that guy. “

“I will,” aala smiled at the man and then watched as he left.  
She then slid around the curtain and stared disbelieving at what she was seeing. 

Last night he had been so sick, his blood at such a low level that the poor man had a very bad seizure. They had been able to stabilize him but at the time nothing seemed to be helping him. They were giving him blood and iron injections, and as much anticonvulsants as they dared. But Her poor sick Peter was not improving in the least.  
He stabilized but that was all. There was nothing else they could try to make him feel better. 

They had her wait in the hall for a few moments as they were checking over all of his vitals to make sure he was at least going to survive the night when it had happened.  
Aala was in the process of wiping the tears off her face when she noticed it out of the corner of her eyes. The lights at the end of the hallway, all the way down into the depths of the ICU were flickering.  
That wasn't right, Those lights were checked constantly, There was no logical reason why they ought to be doing such a thing. She was about to report it to someone when she stopped dead in her tracks.  
The lights flickered again and she SAW HER. 

The lil girl she had seen before, just a glimpse of. Strange colored skin, dark hair, arcane markings, and Pink eyes. Honest to god PINK eyes, gleaming at her from the flickering lights at the end of the hallway like a cat.  
Aala had looked around frantically to see if there were anyone else in the hallway, anyone else she could question if they were seeing this haunting lil apparition. There wasn't.  
She was on her own and now the lil one cocked her head to one side and then turned and headed down the hallway in the direction of the elevators.  
Aala took off and had rounded the corner just as she heard the elevator ding. 

Great, how am i gonna find her now? She’d thought at the time.  
So Aala had gotten on to the elevator and checked EVERY floor for the girl. Nothing, until she got to the ground floor, The parking garage.  
She stepped out of the lift and into something from a haunted house.

The lights were dim and flickering as well, and as she stepped out of the thing she felt her foot come in contact with something. She looked down and half thought to herself, why is there a log in here?  
When the thing her foot had touched moved. That was when she realized it wasn't a log, it was a tail. Sliver, red, and black, thick as she was almost, what she was looking at was the tail of a VERY large snake.  
She stared as it slipped out of sight into the shadows and the strange hissing sound started. 

“Oh god,” aala managed out loud, “I know you're in here. I saw you come down here. Please come out.. Maybe… maybe you can help me..”

The hissing sound was now accompanied by a slithering noise that could only come from one place, that tail. Aala listened to the sound and watched as before her eyes mist and fog seemed to form and add to the shadows that already existed there.  
She took a deep breath and swallowed, determined to show no fear to these strange beings, spirits, whatever.  
Especially if they somehow had come to help the person she loved. 

She noticed glowing lights in the mist, and started to shiver realizing that they had to be eyes. Glowing pink, blue and bright green at her from the shadows.  
Still these beings might have the answers she needed and she would face them down if they were able to help. 

“Please,” She said, “I know at least one of you has been in contact with him, I need to know what’s wrong. If you can help him I’ll do anything.”

“I don't want anything from you, “ Came a soft musical voice out of the mist, “I’m here to tell you something.”

Aala watched as the lil girl she had seen before, in the hallway and once outside of the doors of the hospital. The lil spirit Peter claimed he’d seen many times, came forward out of the fog. 

“What?” Aala asked breathlessly, “What are you here to tell me?”

“He’s not sick,” She said softly, “Not like you think any way.”

“He’s sick,” Aala maintained, “ Peter has anemia, that's pretty..”

She looked at the girl who was now glaring at her, “He DOESN'T have anemia. “ The girl continued, “He’s not sick because of that. He’s sick because he’s Starving.”

“S...Starving…” Aala blinked, “Bu...but I’ve seen him eat.”

“Human food,” The girl told her, “That’s not what he needs. “

“What does he need,” Aala pleaded, “Please just TELL ME!”

She watched as the lil girl’s face softened, taking on a look of such love that it almost made Aala’s heart ache, “He’s a vampire. What do you think he needs?”

“What?” Aala trailed off, “n.. No that's not…”

“Isn't it?” The girl asked smiling and flashing her own set if ivory like, razor sharp teeth. 

“How…” Aala tried again, “How do I help him then?”

SHe turned her head and looked into the fog and saw the other two girls. Unbearably beautiful young girls, the one with the tail, some sort of snake creature. The other smiling in a way that could only broadcast one thing, that she was magic. 

“I just told you,” The lil one she was speaking to continued, “Vampires need to DRINK blood.”

Aala swallowed, “Peter isn't a vampire.” 

“Isn't he?” The lil girl cocked her head to one side, “it wasn't a dream Aala.”

Aala suddenly put her hand over her mouth and gasped, “OH GOD…”

Her dream, the two of them together. The sore throat she’d had the next morning.  
Peter better for several days afterward. 

“Will that save him?” Aala asked the girl, “If I Get that for him, will that save him?”

The girl smiled at her, looking like the most angelic creature in the world right then. Looking like a lil girl that simply was here out of love for someone, most likely Peter.  
“Yes,” She told her, “It will help. But nothing can change what he is Aala.”

“Then I accept what he is,” She ran her hands over her stomach, “I accept what our baby will be.” 

“ You are a good and loving person Aala,” The lil girl told her, “Thank you.”

“Who did it?” Aala had to ask, “you?”

The girl shook her head and didn’t say anything else, just melted back into the fog that was rapidly fading away. The lights over head went back to functioning normally and Aala stared at the spot the three girls had been. 

Aala continued to stand there for a bit and then made her choice. 

Now the morning after she was walking into the room of the man she loved and was in shock. She stared at him as she sat down next to the bed and was in complete and utter shock. 

He looked much better, a lot of the death like palor gone. He was still on oxygen but they had been able to take him off the respirator and he was breathing completely normally.  
Right now he appeared to be doing nothing more than recovering from a bad night. His face relaxed and peaceful in his deep healing sleep. 

Aala shut her eyes for a moment and then got up and looked around.  
She had known Eros’s codes for the Hematology department. Mik’s birthday.  
So sneaking in there and snatching some random blood from the donations had been easy.  
She had shoved it into a soda cup full of ice and put the lid on.  
Then headed back to Peter’s room to make it look like she had simply gone for something to drink. 

Things had calmed down considerably and as it turned later and later into the night more and more folks had gone home. Leaving Aala alone with the person she loved and was about to do something crazy for.  
She had turned off the light, taken the lid off the cup of ice, and left it there. 

If nothing happened, Great.  
If it was gone in the morning she’d have a LOT to think about. 

Now here she was, facing down the utter madness of her actions.  
Seeing that he was better the very next thing Aala did was start searching the room for the cup and the bag.  
It took a few moments but then she found them.  
Far under the bed in one corner.  
Cup empty of ice, a small puddle of water indicating where it had been. The bag that had contained the blood, completely empty. A pair of slashes that looked like they could have been made by razors on one side.  
She Took a deep breath and put her head in her hands for a moment and then Sighed and shoved the bag into the pocket of her scrubs.  
Ok.. How she was gonna solve this on a long term basis she didn't know, but there had to be a solution. Maybe she should just tell his cousin and Alex could somehow help, but there had to be some way to keep him alive.  
For the moment tho he was ok and healing, so she would have to cross the rest of the bridge when she got to it. 

Strangely enough it did not affect how she felt about him. In fact, that he had been trying so hard to understand and take care of himself, despite what had to be excruciating pain, made her love him that much more.  
Ok, So he was a Vampire, So what?

She sat there and thought for a while more, the lil girl had said she didn't do it. Ok.  
Maybe she was here to protect him. She looked like him.The walters were a large family. So she thought about it more. 

Then a slow dawning horror creeped into her head, That BLOND. 

Peter had very little memory of his past, and was turning into a vampire. There was a lil girl out there that looked like him that was already a vampire. That blond woman was already mistreating him.  
Could she have done it? To him AND the lil girl?  
Maybe that was his child? A lil daughter he loved and couldn't remember because that Vile blond witch had taken his memories. 

Would that woman have been vicious enough to do that kind of thing? Change a child into that? Change Peter into that? Make them like her and Keep them under her thumb forever?

Maybe.

Now Aala felt a wild protective streak start to manifest itself in her.  
Ok.. she was going to protect them both, She made up her mind. 

She was going to protect Peter from that Blond and find the lil girl and protect her too.  
Vampires or mortal she loved them. She felt the love for the lil girl who had come to save Peter growing her heart.  
Maybe She was the Baby’s older sister? Strange as it was Aala had to smile over that. 

So she was committed to this. Good.  
They were her family now, and nothing was going to stop her from keeping them safe.


	38. Chapter 38

_______________________________________________________________  
So Fifth time around!!  
I’d like to welcome back all of my readers from my first four stories and my one shots!  
I’d also like to give a great shout out to my girls and fabulous co writers ScorpioSnoopy666, TheIllusionistsExploist.  
SPG and the affiliated canon characters belong to the ever awesome bennett’s and co. I am just doing this for fun, no profit intended.  
Dex, Sprocket, and Specter , all belong to Scorpiosnoopy666. , Aala, Amber, and Fried, belong to Theillusionistsexploist. Pearl belongs to myself.  
Full credit goes to Scorp and Illy for all the help here! They are awesome! 

Also!

To all of our loyal readers and fans!! As part of the "Stay at home" project, I would like to invite the readers to create fan art for this series. Any drawings of the characters or art of the scenes of any of the stories or one shots are welcome! Since we're all stuck in the house, let's be creative! Show us what you got folks! You can post it on Tumblr, Instagram or Facebook with the #StayingHomeWithMonsterAu and we'll post it at the end of this story!

NOTE: Sorry for the lag in posts folks.. Had to figure some stuff out.   
Love for this story and for the band remains, so we continue. Thanks for continuing to read.

Thanks again for all the great feedback on all my other works!  
Please enjoy!!  
________________________________________________________________

Part Thirty Seven

He stood with one hip casually leaning against the wall watching what was going down.   
Knowing that it was what was gonna happen, but also knowing that it was going to increase the bad blood between the sisters.   
The decision had come down from on high that morning, Aala was the new head of her department. The Doctor who had been the interim had, Dr Perpus, aka Ixtabay, had been informed that she did a good job. However Aala had better qualifications.   
So that was that, Aala was in charge of the Psychiatric department now.   
This also meant that she was free from the Judgement of the other doctor. So while she didnt want to hurt her, Aala did want a TINY bit of pay back. 

Cosmo watched as she walked up, stalked into Ixtabay’s office and glared at her. 

“Do you know what reproductive Coercion is?” aala demanded. 

“Yes,” The other woman said quietly.

“Do you know what you did to me Qualifies as Reproductive Coercion? That if I decided to press charges on you that would be a FELONY in this state?” Aala continued. 

“Yes,” The other woman said again softly, “I…”

Aala held up her hand for quiet, “I am NOT you.” Aala told her, “I have no intention to press charges. However I wanted you to be aware of what you did Perpus.” 

“I am,” Ixtabay continued, “I…”

“I don't want any explanations,” Aala told her, “I don't think anything you could tell me would be a good enough explanation. So don't offer me one. “

“Yes mam,” The other woman continued to look at her desk.

“I am going to let this go, and so are you,” Aala told her straight up, “Understand?”

“Yes mam,” Cosmo watched as a look washed over Itxa’s face but still hung back and said nothing, “Thank you”

“Good,” Aala turned as if she were about to walk out and then remembered something, “oh yes.. And your crack about Christine and Eric?” 

Ixtabay in her human disguise as Dr. Perpus looked up just in time to see a LARGE white book slammed onto her desk with a VERY loud thunk.   
She read and in gold letters across the front read, “love never dies.”  
Ixta felt all the blood drain out of her pretty face. 

“Next time you want to give me crap about one of my favorite things, “ Aala continued, “Do your research. Now, shut up and read that. Then I will consider this mess, and your threats OVER.”

He then watched as Aala turned on her heels and marched back to the ICU and her waiting beloved.   
Ixta sat there and glared at the book, Glared at it and continued to glare at it some more for a good five minutes flat.   
She then picked it up by one corner like it was radioactive and moved to toss it into the trash. That was his cue and Cosmo took it.   
Stepping around the corner of her door in his own human disguise. 

“Hey don't,” He grinned, “that's an expensive book. “

She looked up at him and almost snarled, “And it's any of your business why?

“Cus the director told you to read it,” He smiled warmly at her, “And I can't have you in trouble now can i? “

Ixtabay rolled her eyes and plopped the book back onto the desk, “You have a point.”

He smiled at her more, “So are you gonna sit there and glare at that book or let me buy you coffee?”

She got a very confused look on her face and blinked, “What?”

“I want you to come with me and get some coffee,” He smiled again very warmly.   
She might be more snarky but deep down she hadn’t changed, “ and possibly some lunch.”

“Why the hell would you wanna buy me coffee and Lunch?” She blinked at him. 

He calmly sauntered into her office and sat on the edge of the desk, “You are a VERY beautiful, not to mention clearly passionate woman and I would like to spend time with you.”

NOW he had her attention.  
He smiled as she instantly started to fume at him. That had been her standard response when she was younger and she lost control of the situation.   
Not really anger, or rage, but frustration that things hadn’t gone as how they had been planned by her. 

“How DARE You!?” She snapped. 

“Easy,” He bent over her desk now and took one of her hands in his and kissed the back of it, “like this….Will you come get coffee and Lunch with me?”

“What in the world is WRONG with you?” She continued yanking her hand away, “Why do you wanna have Coffee and lunch with ME!?”

“Ahh,” He leaned back up, “Lseee.. You're beautiful, Smart, Passionate, and I would like to get to know you over coffee and some sweets and maybe have some dates later on.”

She froze solid for a second and then cocked her head to one side and looked at him, “Aren't’ you the Dork cousin, Of the dork that is in love with Dr . Jumas?”

HE broke into one of the famous walter smiles, turning it up to its full wattage to get her attention. 

“Guilty,” He smiled more, “Then again the walters are famous for the production of Dorks. That doesn't change the fact I still Wanna take you to lunch.”

“No,” She told him flatly. “Under no circumstances will i be leaving this office to have lunch with you.”

He put on his biggest puppy dog eyes and tried again, “Pweeeeese? Tell me what I have to do to win that beautiful heart of yours?”

She rolled her eyes at him, “Sheesh you're about as subtle as a flying mallet aren't you?”

He grinned again, “Thank you, I try. So about that lunch then?”

“I said no sir,” She told him again, sounding a lil less sure this time. “I have things I have to do and don't have time to waste on that. I WILL NOT be leaving this office to eat lunch with you.”

“OK then,” He continued to smile, “I’ll have to think of something else.”

He wandered out the door and she rolled her eyes again at him.   
Moments later Cosmo had made his way down to the Room where Q was still staying and was talking to him.   
“Ok so what do i need to take her to eat that will REALLY get her attention,” Cosmo asked, “Something that will make her heart melt.”

The feathered serpent thought about that for a few moments, “I am glad to see your doing this. I wish …”

Cosmo’s face fell, “I wish i had years ago too. I was a stupid child sir, so blinded by infatuation that I couldnt see that real love was looming right in front of my face. Thankfully tho..”

“We grow,” Q finished, “I’m glad. So “… He concentrated for a second and some goodies appeared. “Ok so muffins are her favorite, blueberry is the best but she likes all kinds.   
I also added a treat I know will get her attention Queso De Bola,” He grinned more, “She LOVED that growing up and probably can't get it here.”

“Thank you!” Cosmo told him, “I can't wait to go surprise her with it. “

“Just don't get slapped if she sees through that lil charade of yours,” Q told him, “you have a lot of work to do to make up to her…”

“I know,” Cosmo told him, “I know but I will do whatever I have to Sir. Thank you so much for the help, for everything with our family.”

“It's my honor son,” Q smiled, “now go impress the girl.”

Cosmo grinned at him and headed out of the room and back down the hall to Ixta’s office.  
When he got in there he found her actually reading the book, glaring at the pages like she wished they’d catch fire.   
The look on her face was one of intense sadness. 

“Hey there,” he told her.

She jumped a good foot off her chair and glared at him rather than the book.   
“Your back?” She snapped. 

“Yep,” He smiled, “ You told me you were not going to leave this office to get lunch with me so I brought it to you.”

Her head snapped up and she stared in shock.   
“Come again?” 

He smiled more and walked over, starting to set the food out on the table.   
“See I am nowhere near as subtle as my cousin, “ He grinned, “As you just pointed out.   
If I see something I decide is worth my time, I don't wait around for it to come to me. I will pursue it.”

“Wow,” She leaned on one hand, “you are blunt aren't you?”

He smiled more, “I have my moments my dear,” He pulled the rest of the food out of the bags, “And see, I even got you some Queso De Bola. All pretty girls love this stuff don't they?”

Right then he saw the mask crack.   
The hard tough image that she had cultivated for so long.   
The heartless woman that would do anything for revenge on her sister, to get even for what had happened to her.   
To get recompense for a broken heart.   
Right then it snapped and Cosmo saw through to the person she really was underneath it all. 

“I…” She trailed off and reached out to touch the stuff like it was a dream, “Gosh i’ve not had this stuff since i was a girl. Since…”

“Since when?” Cosmo sat down and started passing out the food to her and himself.

“Since i was a young person,” She said softly, “a very long time ago. When… I st…”  
She trailed off. 

“When are you what?” He prompted.

“When I still had a relationship with my sister that wasn't awful,” Ixta said, “When we still loved each other. “ She smiled faintly, “We would get this stuff and share it. She loved it, So did i.”

“I’m glad i could bring back some happy memories to you,” He said, “maybe what happened between you and your sister wasn't her fault?”

She shook her head, “She gets whatever she wants. ANyone she wants, anything she wants. I don't even know what happened back then. I never got a chance to ask… she just took off and I was … angry.”

“About?” He put the cheese on the paper plate and handed it to her. 

“Someone …. Cared about her more… than they did me,” Ixta trailed off. “That's foolish now isn't it? Knowing what I know now... “

“oh?” Cosmo prompted, “So what do you know now that makes it different?”

Ixta smiled faintly again, “That Aala’s heart always belonged with … that dork. “ She waved her hand in the direction of the ICU, “maybe If i had just waited, not been so volatile, the person i cared about…”

“Might have come to you when they realized it?” Cosmo smiled at her. The way he always had when they were younger. 

Then he watched as her eyes snapped open wide and her hand suddenly shot out like a snake and clamped on to his shirt. It tugged him into eye range and she glared at him like she was looking right into his soul.

“YOU SON OF A BITCH!” She snarled, “COSMO!?”

Halfway across the hospital Q looked up from his book when he heard the crack of SOMEONE being slapped. “Ouch.. that's gonna leave a mark.”

Cosmo rubbed the side of his face but only grinned at Ixta, “I’m sorry Ixta.”

“After all this time you come back and you…. You….” She tried but suddenly all that came out were sobs. “WHY!!?”

“Because,” He told her, “ I was wrong, I was a moron, I treated the most wonderful girl in the world like nothing because I had stupid boyhood infatuations. I don;t expect you to forgive me b ut…”

“You're a jerk you know that?” She wiped her eyes, “And on top of all of that! Dammit I STILL DO care about you!”

“I thought you might, “ He softened, “Q told me you might.”

“Damn that over grown garter snake,” She hissed, “So what do we DO about this?” 

“Right now?” Cosmo smiled, “We finish lunch. Afterward,” He shrugged, “who knows?”

Her face fell, “I have to apologize to Aala at some point .. I…” 

“Hey,” He took her hand, “Anger is a monster sometimes Ixta. it can make the best people cold and cruel. I believe you tho, Deserve another chance.”

“Thank you,” She looked away and wiped her eyes, “Wait Q is here? “ Realization dawned on her, “OH no the.. “ And then she started cracking up. 

“Yah that's what we all said,” Cosmo winked, “Hide in plain sight.”

“What about aala and the Dork?” She thought for a second, “oh my god is that SPINE?”

“Oh yah,” Cosmo sighed, “Q screwed up seriously on this one.”

“Oh no!” She had to laugh some, “And I was… all this time.. I’ve been? Oh Aala’s gonna kill me.”

“Nah,” He smiled, “ now you can help us play the game. The lil girls are already all in on it. “

“I gotta apologize soon to the lil one,” She said softly, “I've been a jerk to her.”

“Some time soon,” Cosmo Reassured Ixtabay, “But for now, Enjoy lunch.”

She smiled at him, Probably the first real smile on her face in years. “YOu know I don't forgive you right away…”

“BUT?” cosmo prompted.

She smiled again and took a bite of her cheese, “How about we say I’m willing to give you a chance to earn what you want?”

He smiled warmly and leaned over to kiss her hand one more time, “I can live with that Ixta. I promise, I will do whatever it takes to be worthy of that second chance.”

She blushed and he smiled back at her, there it was.   
The reason for everything really, a chance to make someone they care for happy.   
Cosmo intended to do everything in his power and use that second chance to earn her forgiveness, and love.


	39. Chapter 39

_______________________________________________________________  
So Fifth time around!!  
I’d like to welcome back all of my readers from my first four stories and my one shots!  
I’d also like to give a great shout out to my girls and fabulous co writers ScorpioSnoopy666, TheIllusionistsExploist.  
SPG and the affiliated canon characters belong to the ever awesome bennett’s and co. I am just doing this for fun, no profit intended.  
Dex, Sprocket, and Specter , all belong to Scorpiosnoopy666. , Aala, Amber, and Fried, belong to Theillusionistsexploist. Pearl belongs to myself.  
Full credit goes to Scorp and Illy for all the help here! They are awesome! 

Also!

To all of our loyal readers and fans!! As part of the "Stay at home" project, I would like to invite the readers to create fan art for this series. Any drawings of the characters or art of the scenes of any of the stories or one shots are welcome! Since we're all stuck in the house, let's be creative! Show us what you got folks! You can post it on Tumblr, Instagram or Facebook with the #StayingHomeWithMonsterAu and we'll post it at the end of this story!

NOTE: Sorry for the lag in posts folks.. Had to figure some stuff out.  
Love for this story and for the band remains, so we continue. Thanks for continuing to read.

Thanks again for all the great feedback on all my other works!  
Please enjoy!!  
________________________________________________________________

Part Thirty nine

Aala was walking through the hospital on her way back from her meeting with Perpus, thoughts of the other doctor the farthest thing from her mind.  
A million other thoughts were running through her head at a mile a minute. 

So her beloved Peter was not sick.  
He was slowly changing into a creature from stories, fairy tales, myths.  
The evidence had been clear, and while part of her might want to deny it, the larger part of her instantly stopped caring.  
What he was didn't matter to her Plain and simple.  
WHO he was was what she loved. Those were the facts, and facts didn't care about anything but the truth.  
If he had to be a vampire so be it. When completely changed, IF he completely changed, she would ask him to do the same to her.  
She was never ever going to leave him. Or perhaps find some other way to be with him. Magic maybe?  
She had heard tales as a child of creatures that were immortal.  
Her own costume at the party had been one, La Lorona. The phantasm mother, the weeping woman.  
Maybe that would work?  
Whatever method she chose she knew that she would never be willing to let Peter face down eternity alone. 

Then there was the matter of the lil girls.  
WERE They his daughters?

Were they his children? Made into the same kind of beings he was becoming, creatures of the supernatural. Had that wicked blond woman Liz done this?  
She had to have. 

Aala’s mind was working a mile a minute.  
Maybe she had changed the girls first? Using that as leverage over Peter to get him to allow her to do the same to him.  
If he knew his lil ones were going to be condemned to live forever, He would NEVER let them face that alone. That was the kind of man she knew him to be.  
Loving, Selfless and honorable. 

So that left her with only one course of action.  
Aala had to find the lil girls at all costs and bring them to safety. Somehow, Some way She was going to have to figure it out.  
First she had to confirm that they were his.  
So that left her heading back into Peter;s room to speak to him. 

She knocked and opened the door, “Peter I need…” and then trailed off. 

Mik and Eros were in the process of helping him back into his hospital pajamas when the ties on the back of the things chose just that moment to slip. ALL the way. 

“OH god!” aala instantly clapped one hand over her eyes and backed into the hallway, “I'M SORRY!!”

She stood there for a few moments turning red, thinking how ridiculous it was for a doctor, and a woman carrying that man’s child, to be embarrassed.  
But unable to do anything about it. 

Moments later Eros appeared with a large grin on his face and told her “You can come in now Aala.”

She took a deep breath and followed him into the room, “Hey how are y…” She trailed off, “What happened to your hair?”

Peter proceeded to turn red on her and Mik grinned, “ahh.. Well all those monitors we had on him, KINDA ruined his hair.”

“So i just cut it all off,” he said and grinned a bit, “It's too wild to tame any how.”

She grinned, “Honestly It suits you.”

“Thanks Doc,” He smiled at her, “C’mere.”

He held out his arms for her and she instantly went over and embraced him, “glad to see you're still feeling better.”

“Yah,” He smiled into her hair, “Eros can't explain it but I have no intention of complaining.”

“I may be able to explain it later, I ahh..” She trailed off, “Found something. But I have to ask you something else first.”

“Ok,” He pulled back from her and smiled at her, “What is it?”

She took a deep breath and then asked, “Do you have any Children Peter? Do you remember any? At all?”

He shut his eyes for a moment and then looked down at his hands when he reopened them, “I think i might. I think that lil girl I’m seeing might be my daughter, but.. I dunno if it's just a dream, or a memory trying to come back.”

“I think it's a memory,” Aala told him softly, “i think there is more going on here than we know.”

“Do you think it has to do with my family?” He asked, “They are important. Maybe someone tried to hurt us to get to them.”

Aala blinked, “you said ‘us’ “ She told him, “I think you do remember her. Them.”

“I think part of me does,” He looked off, “But when I try I just feel so tired.”

Aala smoothed the worry off her face, “ You are tired, You're still recovering from all of that. You need to rest Peter.”  
She put her hand on his cheek, “For me. For that lil girl, Those lil girls, if they are yours. When we find them they are going to need you strong.”

She helped him lay back on his pillows and he smiled at her, “I hope i have them,” He put his hand on her cheek, “ You will be a wonderful mom to our baby. " He smiled remember when she had finally broken the news to him the night before when all the chaos had finally calmed down, " You will be a wonderful mom to them if they turn out to be mine.”

“I promise to find them for you my love,” She turned and kissed his palm, “I love you now rest for me, Us, Ok?”

She watched as he nodded and then fell back asleep. She wanted him to rest and knew what she was going to have to do again soon to keep him healthy. She was going to have to tell him the truth. Tell him what he was becoming.  
For the moment tho she let the man sleep while she watched him.  
When a slight noise at the doorway to the room caught her attention.

“Oh Aala,” It was Alex sticking his head in the room, “Sorry to startle you. I was just coming to check on him.”

“Thank you,” She smiled at him, “hey I can i ask you something? Personal, about him.” She motioned to where Peter slept peacefully.

“I’ll answer it if I can mam,” Alex smiled at her, pulling up the other chair in the room.

“Did he have any other children?” She asked almost desperately, “PLease I need to know. He keeps having images of this lil girl in his head and…”

Alex looked away from her and then turned back, “how did you guess?”

“Beg pardon?” Aala blinked at him. 

“How did you guess he had more children?” He smiled at her, “Did some of his memories come back?”

“Well,” She bit her lip for a moment, “He keeps seeing images of the lil girl. We thought they were hallucinations because her coloring is so strange but…”

“Lemme guess, REALLY pale skin, dark black hair and pink eyes?” Alex asked her. 

“YES!” Aala nodded, “That’s her!! That's who….he described but…”

“Yah that's his youngest,” Alex told her softly, “She had a type of albinism. So she has pink eyes. But…” 

He looked away from her and looked like he was about to burst into tears. 

“But what?” She took his hand, “You can tell me Alex. I want to help Peter and his family.” 

“He has two daughters,” Alex turned back to her, “Pearl and Sprocket, That's her nickname. But that's all she goes by. Any how, When he vanished so did they. But we never reported it to the police because we wanted to take care of this as a family. But we haven't been able to find either of them. “ He let out a soft sigh, “When I found him here alone I started assuming the worst. I .. I didn’t have the heart to tell him.”

“Well i don't think they are dead,” She told him, “Please describe the other one too me. Sprocket? You said?”

“Yah,” HE smiled, “Sweet lil thing with big blue eyes and long brown curly hair.”

“Oh god,” Aala put her face in her hand for a moment.

“What? Do you know something Doctor?” He asked, “Please if you have seen them.. Anything .. please tell me. For Peter’s sake.”

“I think i saw them,” She said softly, “They are alive but… I think .. they might have… been hurt. Being hurt might have changed them. Tell me something alex.. If they are different will your family still love them?”

He nodded with absolute certainty, “Always. We will do whatever it takes to help them heal too.”

“Then I may know what happened, but …” She trailed off.

“But what Aala,” Alex almost begged her, “Please tell me.”

“But I may need some help getting to them. “ she thought for a second, “I need someone that knows about this kind of thing. I know exactly who to ask. Can you stay with him for me? Please?”

“Of course,” Alex smiled, “if you know of anything that can help us find the girls please…”

“I will,” She gave his hand a squeeze, “I promise. Let me go talk to this person.”

He watched her leave and then grinned and sent a quick message to Q detailing what she had just done and said.  
He got back a laughing smiley face from Q and just waited. 

By now aala was going full tilt through the hall back to her section of the hospital.  
There was someone that could help her there.  
She had simply refused to believe it when the man stated that he was the Serpent God of legend.  
BUT…  
The man she loved was turning into a vampire.  
His baby girls might have been changed too. So maybe this man John Doe, might actually be what he was telling her.  
If he was, he might very well be her only chance at finding the girls and getting them back alive before Liz decided to make her next move.  
So Aala tore through the hospital and burst into the psychiatric wing at full speed.

She nearly tore his door off its hinges and found the man calmly sitting there looking at his phone. He looked up and smiled at her, “Dr jumas.”

“Are you REALLY Quetzalcoatl? “ She demanded. 

He smiled, “I've been telling you that for a while Dr Jumas.. I don't plan on denying what I…” He trailed off, “you believe me now?”

She nodded, “I have to believe something. I know the stories from home about what kind of person He was. Please I am begging you, you have to help me.”

“Hey calm down,” He told her, “If you need my help i will try to do it.”

“Thank you,” SHe told him, “it's all real Jon. All of it, I never dreamed it was but it ALL IS. Peter he…”

“Is a Vampire?” Q asked, “I could have told you that. I Can't help him if that’s what you're going to ask me.”

“NO,” She shook her head, “no no no, I don't CARE what he is. But that WITCH that did it to him. She took his babies too! His Lil daughters. She changed them too, one into a vampire and one into a snake girl. You have to help me find them, and protect them. Because I honestly believe if Liz does not get what she wants. She’ll kill them.”

OH this was going even better than they had possibly planned. Q grinned to himself, Ok time to get the lil girls into the act too.  
“Ok look I will do my best to find them,” He told her, “You're going to have to wait tho. Can you do that for me?”

“I will wait as long as it takes for you to find them and bring them to me,” She told him, “I have to save his Daughters. OUR daughters.”

“Ok then, “ Q took one of her hands in his, “What you need to do now is go back and keep an eye on Peter for them ok? They need him here and strong if they are going through the same thing.”

“I promise, “ She told him, “Thank you.”

“If i find them,” Q told her, trying VERY hard to not crack up at all of this and stay serious, “I will have someone send word to you ok?”

“Thank you,” Aala told him with all her heart. 

Then she blinked and he was nowhere to be found.  
Oh god, it was ALL REAL.  
She took a deep breath and headed back to Peter’s room.  
All she could do now was wait, hope and pray that he was able to find them and get them to safety. 

Her heart ached as she left the room, But she had to have faith.  
Those girls needed her, and so did Peter. No matter what they were she intended to stand by them.  
All of them.


	40. Chapter 40

_______________________________________________________________  
So Fifth time around!!  
I’d like to welcome back all of my readers from my first four stories and my one shots!  
I’d also like to give a great shout out to my girls and fabulous co writers ScorpioSnoopy666, TheIllusionistsExploist.  
SPG and the affiliated canon characters belong to the ever awesome bennett’s and co. I am just doing this for fun, no profit intended.  
Dex, Sprocket, and Specter , all belong to Scorpiosnoopy666. , Aala, Amber, and Fried, belong to Theillusionistsexploist. Pearl belongs to myself.  
Full credit goes to Scorp and Illy for all the help here! They are awesome! 

Also!

To all of our loyal readers and fans!! As part of the "Stay at home" project, I would like to invite the readers to create fan art for this series. Any drawings of the characters or art of the scenes of any of the stories or one shots are welcome! Since we're all stuck in the house, let's be creative! Show us what you got folks! You can post it on Tumblr, Instagram or Facebook with the #StayingHomeWithMonsterAu and we'll post it at the end of this story!

NOTE: Sorry for the lag in posts folks.. Had to figure some stuff out.  
Love for this story and for the band remains, so we continue. Thanks for continuing to read.

Thanks again for all the great feedback on all my other works!  
Please enjoy!!  
________________________________________________________________

Part Forty

Q shushed the girls a lil more, “now now calm down guys,” He grinned, “we gotta play this game out until the break the spell, and until then we have to keep it going.”

Both pearl and Sprocket giggled again, “This is so silly and i feel so bad for mom!”  
Pearl said.

“Yah but it's so funny at the same time!” Sprocket continued, “it's like a soap opera or something. Like .. I dunno “Dark Shadows” or some such.”

She grinned at her sister and they both dissolved into giggles a second time.

“So how exactly did you set this up Uncle Q, “ Pearl asked as she sat up on the pink fluffy bed with Sprocket next to her.

“Well she thinks that, “ Q grinned here, “who ever “Turned” yer dad into a vampire, changed you two as well. So she's coming here to try to find your cus Cosmo put on a very good show and convinced her you were missing.”

“Sneaky boy,” Sprocket grinned, “ok so what do we need to do to go along with this?”

“Nothing,” Q winked at the lil silver naga, “Just lay here with your sister and pretend you're sleeping. Be adorable and The First will do the rest.”

“He's going to creep the hell out of her!” Pearl chimed in.

“Well maybe,” Q continued, “But ultimately it's all in good fun, it's completely harmless, and is letting yer mom and dad have some of those Teenage romances they missed back.”

Both of the lil girls snickered at that and Pearl smiled, “They certainly acted like teenagers a couple of times.”

“Yep,” Q nodded, “So we may as well let them enjoy it. Or at least play along.”

Both girls nodded and laughed some more, then Pearl got a horrified look on her face that Q instantly caught.

“What is it Lil one?” He asked.

“When mom finds out she's going to hurt you,” Pearl told him.

“Oh I know,” He shook his head, “She’s going to make me into boots, lots and lots of boots.”

“Not to mention use what's left to stuff a bunch of pillows, “ sprocket chimed in.

“That too I’m sure,” Q grinned, “and I will take my punishment like an adult. S’not like I haven't earned it.”

“Well,” Pearl told him, “You were just trying to Get Charro to leave them alone, You did the best you could. Ya had no idea how it was gonna turn out all together.”

“NO there was really no way to know what the ultimate outcome of the spell was gonna be,” He agreed, “Any how, she's gonna be here in just a few minutes so let's get you all settled down and make it nice and spooky in here.”

“Gotcha!” Both of the girls agreed and then lay down on the pink fluffy pillows to pretend they were sleeping.  
Down in the foyer The First grinned and winked up at Q as he turned his shadow spell back on, to hide his face and then waited for Aala.  
Q gave a quick flick of his hand and the beautiful old out descended into shadows and took on a much creepier feeling.  
Seconds later the door to the main entrance way creaked slowly open. 

Q watched as Aala stuck her head in and looked around.  
Right then the house looked nothing like it had the other times she had been there. The visits with her Peter, or at the party.  
At the moment the house looked very much the old haunted mansion hidden in the hills above the bustling town. 

Aala looked around as Q watched, walking slowly into the house, taking her time to make sure that nothing jumped out of the shadows at her.  
No it seemed safe enough so she kept going deeper into the increasing gloom. 

As Aala walked deeper a table near the side of the wall attracted the only light in the place displaying the small folded paper sitting there.  
Aala blinked at what was going on but slowly walked over to the place and picked up the paper to read it.

It turned out to be a deed, The deed to the very house she was standing in.  
She stared at it in awe as she read down through the lines and found her name at the bottom as the owner of the house. 

Wait what?

Q grinned as he watched her re read it and just stand there and stare at it for a very long time. Trying very hard to figure out just what all of this, or any of this meant.  
She re read the paper one more time and then noticed that she was no longer alone in the shadowy hallway.  
The foyer leading up to that pretty balcony was now occupied by herSelf Aala, and a strange figure that seemed to be composed of shadows.

“It's yours,” the shadow told her. 

“What?” Q watched Aala blink at the shadow clouded form of The First. 

“The house,” he told her, “it's yours. You are going to need it.”

Aala opened her mouth to say something to this man but then had to follow him as he started moving away from her.  
Q saw her clutch the paper to her and then dart after the shadow figure into the depths of the house. 

First glided up the stairs and down the hallway, and then stopped at the door.

“This way,” he motioned to her. 

Q, still watching, smiled as he saw Aala swallow the lump in her throat and then head into the room. He then slipped closer so he could hear the conversation that he knew was going to take place. 

“You wanted to find the lil girls?” Q heard The first ask.

“Oh yes please!” aala almost begged, “They belong to someone i care so much for. I want to protect them. I want to get them someplace safe and then back to their father when he’s strong enough.”

“I see,” The First told her, “and what about what they are madame?” He asked her, “you know the parent like you. Just like you know the baby you are carrying won't be fully human. How do you feel about that?”

“I. DONT. CARE.” Q heard Aala tell him sharply, “I don't care what they are. I don't care if they are human, or supernatural beings, or something some place in between. Just like my baby is going to be. They deserve love, and protection. “

“They do,” The First continued, “That’s why I am giving you this house Madame.” He told her, “They cannot go with you back to where their father is. In time he will not be able to stay there.”

“Then I’ll have to get him here and keep him safe,” Q heard her pouring her poor heart out, “I refuse to let one more person take some kind of action that hurts any of them. The girls, or Peter.’

“So you intend to stay by him no matter what?” The First continued.

“No matter what!” aala told him, “If he's a vampire, fine, if he's not fine, I don't care! I love him!” She sounded on the verge of tears, “I know when i get to know his lil girls I am going to love them all the same as well!!”

The shadow man turned and smiled at her, “Please don't react badly madame, “ He told her, “I just had to be sure.”

Q poked his head in the door and watched as The FIrst motioned to the bed and to the two lil girls there in.  
Aala gasped and ran over to them.  
The sense of familiarity and belonging overwhelmed her for a moment and she was almost in tears. 

“Oh,” She said softly to both of them, “baby girls. My poor Peter’s precious baby girls.”

She dropped down onto the bed and smoothed the hair out of both of the lil girls faces, “Oh god,” Q heard her tell The First, “They are so YOUNG! Barely more than babies!”

“I know,” The First Told her keeping up the act, “And like this I cannot let them go with you. I will remain here with them.”

“Thank you,” Q watched Aala look up at him with tears in her eyes, “They are going to need special love and care. Thank you for looking after them and protecting them. As soon as I can get Peter out of the Hospital we will come directly here for them.”

“He won't be accepting at first,” Q heard The FIrst tell her, “But he is what he is madame.”

“He is what he is,” Aala agreed, “And I am what I am. The woman that loves him more than anything else in this world.  
I will do whatever it takes to protect him and these babies, All THREE of them.”

The First in his shadowy disguise nodded, “Then you have to go back and be ready to speak to him about it then. He needs to know what is happening to him.”

“I…” Q heard aala Trail off, “I have to tell him…”

“There is No other way Madam,” The First told her, “You are quite possibly the only person he is going to believe in this matter. Not even his Cousin could tell him what he needs to know and have him believe it. “

“But he has to if he’s going to live,” Q watched Aala think for a long second and then looked back up, “What about me?”

“Madame?” The First asked. 

“I’m NOT a vampire, “ He watched her tell him, “If he is one Someday I’ll get old and Die and leave him… I.. I don't want that.”

Q watched The First, Concealed in his shadows glide for ward and take Aala’s hand, “I assure you Madame, When the time comes there are many things that can be done to keep the two of you together. You may even be surprised by your own nature.”

Aala nodded, “Ok then. Thank you.. You will keep them safe for me?”

The Feathered serpent watched as Aala reached over one last time and gently touched both of the young girls.

“I will,” The First Told her, “I promise they will be safe with me.”

“WHo are you?” Aala asked, “Or is that none of my business right now?”

Somewhere in the house Aala heard a funny smothered sound and if she had been able to see him, she would have seen Q doing his best to keep it together. He just wanted to BURST he was so proud of her.  
She was so noble and loving, her heart was so big. So full of love and so perfect.  
It was all that Q could do to remain still and silent and keep going with the play acting.  
She was his family, and he was SO very touched by the fact that EVEN without any of her abilities, any of her powers, just an ordinary girl, Aala was this way.  
His lil Aala, was the most incredible person in the world, and she had earned every ounce of happiness Spine brought her.  
The Ass Kicking Q knew he would get at the end of this was worth it, JUST to get to see her heart on display like this.  
It was the most beautiful thing ever. 

“Oh I’ll tell you eventually,” The First told her, “But right now it doesn't matter so let's not focus on that shall we?”

“Fair enough,” Aala nodded, “So then you will keep them safe for me. Then I will find some way to break the news to Peter and we will all come back here. I’ll have my baby and we will find a way to make this all work.”

Q watched The First Bow to Aala, “That sounds like a noble ambition Madame. I believe you have a very pure heart. I know you will do what you say. You have my word that the two girls will remain safe here. “

“Good,” Aala told him, “Then I have to go. Peter will be Waking up and I need to talk to him about all of this. It might take a few days to … to convince him. “

“You have all the time you need Madame, “ Q watched as The First Moved back to the doorway of the girls room and held it open for Aala. 

“Good,” SHe nodded, “I'll do everything in my power to convince him before he’s hurt any more. “ She paused and then looked off for a second and then back, “What about that Vile blond that DID all of this?!”

Q had to bite his lip, Oh he hoped to high heaven she didn't actually go AFTER Liz. The Ass kicking he was in for would be nothing compared to the beat down Elizabeth would get if Aala ever had occasion to get her hands on the woman. 

“I will Safely tell you Madame,” Q Heard the first tell Aala, “That she won't be a problem for the two of you once Peter is convinced. Any and all spells she had any power over will soon be broken for good.”

Aala Nodded, “Thank you then. Take care of… of my girls.”

Q Watched Aala turn and then fled back down the stairs and into the growing gloom to go and talk to Spine. He knew he had to get back to the hospital because seeing her try to do that was going to be a story in and of itself. 

He headed back for a moment to see the girls and The FIrst. 

The girls had complete heart eyes.

“Oh god mom is so sweet!” Pearl said, “I knew she loved us but I never had any idea it was anything that intense!”

Sprocket nodded, “That is the sweetest thing EVER!”

“It was,” The First told them, “Sorry you had to stay still but you are fabulous actresses. “

Q ginned, “Mission accomplished My ladies,” He came in and gave both of the lil girls hugs, “I'm off back to the hospital now to see what happens and take any butt whuppins I have coming.”

“Don't Let her kick your butt too hard Uncle Q,” Pearl leaned up and hugged him back, “you WERE Trying to help.”

“I know honey,” He smiled at her, “I think they will understand. I just can't wait to see what’s gonna happen now.”

“Neither can we!” Sprocket beamed, “Shoo now, get back there so you can watch and then give us a full report.”

Q gave the girls one more fast wink and then one to The First.  
Then vanished back into the growing dusk, heading back to his room at the hospital.


	41. Chapter 41

_______________________________________________________________  
So Fifth time around!!  
I’d like to welcome back all of my readers from my first four stories and my one shots!  
I’d also like to give a great shout out to my girls and fabulous co writers ScorpioSnoopy666, TheIllusionistsExploist.  
SPG and the affiliated canon characters belong to the ever awesome bennett’s and co. I am just doing this for fun, no profit intended.  
Dex, Sprocket, and Specter , all belong to Scorpiosnoopy666. , Aala, Amber, and Fried, belong to Theillusionistsexploist. Pearl belongs to myself.  
Full credit goes to Scorp and Illy for all the help here! They are awesome! 

Also!

To all of our loyal readers and fans!! As part of the "Stay at home" project, I would like to invite the readers to create fan art for this series. Any drawings of the characters or art of the scenes of any of the stories or one shots are welcome! Since we're all stuck in the house, let's be creative! Show us what you got folks! You can post it on Tumblr, Instagram or Facebook with the #StayingHomeWithMonsterAu and we'll post it at the end of this story!

NOTE: Sorry for the lag in posts folks.. Had to figure some stuff out.  
Love for this story and for the band remains, so we continue. Thanks for continuing to read.

Thanks again for all the great feedback on all my other works!  
Please enjoy!!  
________________________________________________________________

Part Forty one

She was there drinking her fourth, or was it fifth, cup of coffee that night. Unable to focus and unable to stop.  
It was not from the caffeination spiking through her blood, no.  
Aala Jumas, was unable to focus on anything because the man she loved so dearly had started to get sick again.

She had hoped to have this solved.  
Find some way to get him what he needed on a regular basis, without drawing suspicion.  
But so far she’d not been able to accomplish that.  
How the HELL was she going to explain to Eros what she needed a bag of blood for?  
Stealing it again was out of the question.  
That one tiny bag went missing and security in hematology had locked down tighter than fort knox. Simply put there was no way to get in there to get any blood. NO way to get her Peter what he needed to be healthy. 

So she slowly watched him deteriorate again. 

Now as she took another gulp of her coffee and twisted one lock of hair around her finger she thought back on the events of the last few days and tried to figure out what she was going to do.

The biggest shock had come when Dr Perpus walked up to her.  
Aala had expected a chewing out, or a cussing or at the very least being told off for the fact that she had gotten the position over Perpus.  
Instead the woman took Aala’s hand and gently asked for her forgiveness. 

Aala had just stared. 

A quick explanation exploded out of The other woman’s mouth about how being envious of someone can make green eyed monsters of us all. She told her that she was from that day forward going to simply do her best and try to be a good Doctor.  
She apologized if she had pushed Aala too far, and said that while they may never be friends at least they can be good coworkers. 

Aala stared like she was in the twilight zone.  
She had briefly glanced around, expecting Rod Sirling to come around the corner any second and start going “do Doo do Doo, do Doo do Doo.” She fully thought she had walked face first into the “Twilight Zone.”

But she had, in fact still been in real life.  
Aala managed to stammer out an acceptance of the apology. Then Promptly blurted out that she wanted to know why?  
Why was Perpus apologizing?

The other woman had patted her hand and told her that, “Well I have a chance to start over. Make something that's been wrong for a long long time, right at long last. I wanted a fresh start with you too.”

Aala just nodded numbly and Perpus gave her hand a Squeeze and then took off around the corner.  
She heard a bit of laughter and someone talking. She snuck a quick peep around the corner and saw it.  
Peter’s cousin, Alex, presented to her the lil fancy cheese he had gotten her. Aala had seen it lots of times. It was one of her own faves.  
One of those lil delicacies that everyone always loved. 

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOhhhhhhhhhhh!  
Aala had felt the lil light go off in her head.  
Alex had mentioned that he had seen an old girlfriend working here at the hospital.  
It must have been Perpus.

Their relationship must have at one point fallen apart.  
Now the whole second chance thing made a LOT more sense. Aala had to smile at it. 

Seeing the Smile on Alex’s face and the lines of hatred, and worry gone from Perpus. She actually seemed like a good person.  
Happy and healthy now that the vendetta was gone.  
Aala was happy for her, and wished the Other Doctor nothing but the best. 

So Aala had been in a very good mood, having found Peter’s lil girls and was on the verge of making peace with this woman.  
She had also that morning, as the director of her department, gotten the man that claimed he was Quetzelcoatl, released from care.  
Clearly he wasn't a danger to himself, or to others.  
Therefore there was no legit reason to keep the man shut up in a room.  
Specifically when there might be people out there, like a certain pair of lil girls, that he had promised to look after for Aala. 

So that had been one more thing accomplished.  
The world had seemed to finally be going right. Everything had been falling into place when she had headed for Peter’s room to see about getting him released. Just before she had been able to make her way into his room she heard the crash and thud.  
The thud of a body hitting the floor and the crash of an IV machine pulled over with it.

She went into instant panic mode and yanked the door off its hinges almost.  
What she found when she got in there was the worst possible thing she could have found.  
Poor Peter, once again pale and sick, as the effect of what he was becoming, what he needed and did not have, took their toll on him.

She had burst into tears and literally started screaming her head off for someone, anyone to please come and help her. Please come and help her Peter.  
It had only taken moments but Mik and Eros both had appeared and quickly gotten him back into bed.

Eros had been really shook because it was such a horrid relapse that he had no idea what he was going to do. He had been thinking the iron shots, and transfusions had worked.  
Aala had bitten her lips and looked on, wondering how on earth could she possibly say what was REALLY going on without being thrown in her own ward?

Tell them that he’s turning into a vampire and they’ll shut her in the padded room faster than she could blink. All she could do at that point was shake her head in confusion and hope that she could somehow get back down there and get more.

So, now here she sat , after having tried, and failed.  
She had been unable to get him what he needed and was about to lose her mind from feeling so damned helpless.  
There had to be some way in there. She was sitting there tugging harder and harder on her hair, drinking more gulps of her coffee, wracking her brain to figure out just what she was going to do. Because even HE didn't believe her. 

That's right, He had woken up shortly after having fainted and Aala had decided that this was the moment to tell him the truth.  
Making sure the door was locked she had sat down on the bed with him. 

“This anemia is getting to be a real pain in the ass,” He had told her softly, that smirk on his face.  
Oh he had tried to make her laugh, make her smile despite the fact that he was in severe pain from starving to death.  
She had smiled at him and had put one of his poor cold hands up to her face. 

“Oh Peter,” She’d told him sadly, “I .. I have something I have to tell you..”

He’d looked at her and got a slightly horrified look, “Please tell me it's NOT twins is it?”

She looked at him for a moment as that registered.  
She had to laugh a bit at that even tho tears started running down her face.  
The last time she had woken him up and told him she had something to desperately tell him, was when she had broken the news about the baby to him. 

He had been shocked for a good minute and a half. Trying to work his brain around how that could possibly happen.  
Aala grinned and had asked, “What you want me to draw you a picture?”

That had snapped him out of it and gotten a real laugh and smile out of him. Then his poor wasted face had turned radiant, as he pulled her to himself and kissed her.  
Deeply and lovingly, Then came away and told her he was sorry he was so sick, but he intended to keep fighting now. Now he had two people to fight for, maybe more.

She had kissed and hugged him deeply back, overwhelmed and overjoyed that he had seen this as something positive. That he had seen their future and the future of their baby, in her eyes when he looked at her.  
He had kept getting sicker then, and that had been the night the lil girl, her beautiful lil apparition. The lil girl that Peter had seen so often, had told her what to do. Told her what they were and how she had to save his life.  
Aala hadn't wanted to believe it but had seen it with her own eyes. 

She now had to tell him the truth that she had already found out, “oh no Peter, baby it's not that. “

“The baby’s not sick is she?” like her peter was convinced the baby was going to be a lil girl, “She...she’s not me is she? Sick?”

Aala had shaken her head, “oh no love. The baby is healthy, and strong. It's not that.. This is about you.”

“OH,” He’d nodded at her, “Did..did you find something out about my past? More from my cousin?”

“No baby,” She’d shook her head, “this is about the here and now.” 

He had nodded, “ok love, just tell me then. What is it? Am i dying?”

“NO!” She’d told him, “But you ARE Sick.. and it's not from...from being anemic.. Your..you're…”

“What baby?” He’d asked softly, “Tell me..”

“You're a Vampire,” She’d blurted out, “and you're starving to death because you need to drink blood!”

Peter’s head had dropped back onto the pillow and he’d just looked at her, then done his own blurting.  
“Um.. are you high?” He’d asked. 

That had almost made her start laughing. That would be the assessment that any normal, rational person might take away from all of this.  
Either she;d been drinking, or she'd been smoking something she shouldn’t have been smoking. She had to have been to come up with something like that. 

She assured him she had not been drinking, and that she hadn’t gotten into the wacky weed. Also that she had seen the evidence with her own eyes.  
But she had no idea how to explain it to him. 

He’d simply shaken his head and then all the trauma had caught up with him and he had been pulled back into sleep by his own exhausted body.  
Now it was a few hours later and she knew he was going to wake up Soon. The sun was going down and she was testing a theory. 

So she sat there and drank more of her coffee and tugged on her hair, waiting for that fiery orange orb to hurry its ass up and get below the horizon.  
She glared out the window at it counting the seconds before it had disappeared all the way into the sea. 

The rest of the light finally faded and what she had been expecting happened.  
Peter opened his eyes and stared at the ceiling for a few moments and then looked over at her. 

“Aala…” he started to say something and trailed off. 

“Hey stop,” She told him, “I know what I said before was far fetched, Almost impossible to believe.”

“Yes,” He said quietly, “I didn't mean to be nasty back to you.”

“No it's ok,” She told him, “BUT what if I can prove it?”

“Aala,” He tried trailing off.”

“No hear me out,” she held up one hand, “If what I show you is of no interest to you. Then I will drop it. I will never mention vampires again, But...If this DOES get your attention…”

“Well then I’ll have no choice but to believe you I suppose,” he told her. 

She watched as he sat up and looked at her.  
She noticed how Awful he looked this time, strange silvery patches having appeared on his skin. Marks that were almost completely black the bruising was so bad. 

She had to do something and had to do it fast. 

So when he said that she nodded and pulled what she had in her pocket out.  
It was a lil sterile lancet, the kind similar to what is used to do blood cultures and finger stick tests for diabetics. 

She cranked up the setting to get a nice deep punch, and then pressed it to her own finger and pushed the button.  
She heard the click and felt the quick stabbing pain, then pulled the lancet away and looked down at the bright red drop that now welled up on one finger. 

She stared at it for a moment and then held it out to Peter. 

“What is that supposed….”He trailed off and got a look on his face, for a moment his hazel eyes flashed red and he continued to stare at it.  
Then leaned forward and carefully kissed the ruby drop away from Aala’s finger.  
Then pulled back and shook his head, like snapping out of a dream. 

“OH GOD,” He suddenly looked away from Aala, “oh god.. Aala I… I’m…”

“A vampire,” She told him softly, “i.. I'm sorry, that blond must have done it to you and the lil girls. “

“The girl with the pink eyes,” He said softly, “She’s….she’s my lil girl isn't she?”

Aala nodded, “She’s Safe, so is the other one. Now we have to decide… what to do about this. I need you healthy so I can get you out of here and to those girls. I… I can only think of one way to do it.” 

“Aala…” He trailed off as she came over and sat on the bed next to him.

“I want you to bite me Peter,” She said, “ you have before, I trust you. But unless you get what you need.. You won't survive and We ALL need you!”

Aala rested her head on his shoulder and waited, Knowing that it might hurt but knowing it was going to be worth it if he could get him strong enough to live for her, the baby and those precious lil girls. 

She sat there for a long moment with her eyes closed and nothing happened.  
Then she felt his arms go around her and he rested his cheek on the top of her head. 

“Never,” he told her, “I will not hurt you just to get what I need to survive. I… I’ll find some other way but I will never do this to you. Not like this. I may have done it before, but that was different. That was ….” He stopped again and swallowed.  
Then he continued, “I won't sacrifice you for myself. In ANY WAY.”

“But Peter,” She looked up at him, “I love you! I want to help you!”

“I know, “ He smiled at her, “I love you too. Because I love you I am telling you there has to be some other way.” He paused and smiled at her, “We’ll find it together. I promise.”

He then leaned down and passionately kissed her, lovingly, deeply.  
The one kind of kiss that had needed to happen from the moment that this spell was cast.  
The kind of kiss that Aala then returned to him. Putting both of her arms around his neck and kissing him back.

True Love’s Kiss.


	42. Chapter 42

_______________________________________________________________  
So Fifth time around!!  
I’d like to welcome back all of my readers from my first four stories and my one shots!  
I’d also like to give a great shout out to my girls and fabulous co writers ScorpioSnoopy666, TheIllusionistsExploist.  
SPG and the affiliated canon characters belong to the ever awesome bennett’s and co. I am just doing this for fun, no profit intended.  
Dex, Sprocket, and Specter , all belong to Scorpiosnoopy666. , Aala, Amber, and Fried, belong to Theillusionistsexploist. Pearl belongs to myself.  
Full credit goes to Scorp and Illy for all the help here! They are awesome! 

Also!

To all of our loyal readers and fans!! As part of the "Stay at home" project, I would like to invite the readers to create fan art for this series. Any drawings of the characters or art of the scenes of any of the stories or one shots are welcome! Since we're all stuck in the house, let's be creative! Show us what you got folks! You can post it on Tumblr, Instagram or Facebook with the #StayingHomeWithMonsterAu and we'll post it at the end of this story!

NOTE:  
Almost all the credit here goes to illyfor this and the next chapter! Enjoy!

Thanks again for all the great feedback on all my other works!  
Please enjoy!!  
________________________________________________________________  
Part Forty two

Aala remained where she was for a few moments and then broke away and looked up into the face of the man she had just been passionately kissing.  
The first thing Aala registered was that he had no hair. 

“GET OFF ME SALGEXICON!” She gave the man kissing her a shove.

Spine blinked, shook his head, and looked down at the beautiful human girl in his arms. Then proceeded to turn about five hundred shades of red.  
“OH Dear GOD miss im SO SORRY, “ He put his face in his hand, “Aala is going to murder my ass for this! I’m SO SO ….” Then he looked back at the woman. 

“Aala?” He said, now completely and utterly confused beyond all reasoning. 

Aala shook her head and looked up at Her husband.  
Ok ok, it wasn't Salgexicon, but Spine had COMPLETELY cut all his hair off. All of it.  
She stared for a few seconds and then she blurted the silliest thing she possibly could. 

“Oh wow!” She breathed, “They DO go under your hair.”

“Beg Pardon?” Spine asked, “What goes where?”

Aala shook her head, “your markings… they DO go under your hair. I always wondered about that.”

He smiled at her over that, Skin back to its normal silvery sheen with its black markings that had earned him his nickname “The Silver Lord “ a long time ago.  
Then he proceeded to look around the room and wondered what the sam hell was going on.

This was NOT the medical wing of the house.  
This was an ACTUAL human hospital.  
What the hell was he doing in a human hospital? He blinked again and looked down at Aala. OK.. how the hell did Aala get to be human!?

“Umm my love,” He asked, “with all due respect, WHAT IS GOING ON!!?”

Aala shook her head and put her hand up to her temple for a moment.  
“I..I’m not sure… We .. were walking back from picking up the girl stuff and…” She shut her eyes for a moment and everything of the past few weeks suddenly came RUSHING BACK. 

It plowed into her mentally with the force of a freight train.  
Spine watched as she fell completely still, and before he could say anything his own brain clicked into overdrive.

Everything plowed into him just as hard as it did aala, every single memory from the last few weeks, snapping into sharp crystal clear focus.  
He put his hand over his mouth and Aala noticed that he was shaking. 

“My love is ok..calm down ..Please…” Then she realized he was laughing not crying. 

The rest of it all fell into place and something else too.  
Memories not of the recent escapades but something else. Ancient memories from LONG ago.  
Memories from when She and Spine were still innocents, memories of the love that had been ripped right out of their hands. Memories that set Aala off more than anything else might have.  
Spine watched her go from pale to bright red and then the explosion happened. 

“THAT SNAKE IS DEAD!! “ She shouted. “HE’S DEAD!!”

Spine smiled at her and his own memories from the past glimmered in his mind too.  
“He's got a lot of questions to answer for all of this, “ Spine admitted. “LIke all of them. “

“Oh not just him,” Aala growled, “That creep at that old house that’s helping him!!”

“What old..” Spine started. 

But before he could get more out, Aala heard the door handle start to rattle and a familiar voice on the outside. 

“Aala?” Eros called, “Aala are you ok in there!? I heard you yell!! Please let me in Aala!!”

“Oh crap!” Aala hissed, “Damm what are we gonna… Lay down lay down,” She motioned to Spine, “Pull the covers up and pretend you are asleep!”

He nodded and quickly did as she asked, while aala got up and smoothed her outfit into place and then headed over to the door. 

“Hey ‘Ros,” She told him as she answered it, “Sorry if I scared you.”

“What happened?” He asked, “I heard you yell, are you ok?”

Aala nodded and ran her hand through her hair, “Umm yeah I’m ok, I ahh was having a bad dream. I guess i fell asleep.”

The man nodded at her, “Awww.. Well..i mean how’s he doing? I THOUGHT of something that might help.”

“OH?” She blinked at him, “What?”

“Well,” It appears he needs a specific type of protein to stay healthy. There are presidents for this kinda thing. MyeloToxicity, Porphyria, and others. There IS a treatment for it but …”

“But what?” Aala blinked at her friend. 

“Welp,” He sighed and rubbed back of his head, “He needs to physically ingest Human Immuno Gamulo globulin. “

Aala blinked and she had to bite her lip to keep from cracking up. OF COURSE!  
The Stuff pearl takes.  
Her sweet lil baby Pearl. Her beautiful lil princess.  
It's a treatment that most professionals don't want to try because it is in fact basically straight up vampirism.  
But it is sometimes the only treatment for the most severe cases of those diseases. 

“See,” Eros said, “I did a lil digging and found out some more about this. This is for EXTREME cases only Aala. There's like only one other person in california with this disease. I found records of her, if it works for that lil girl…”he trailed off. “WHY are you smiling like that?”

Aala was almost in tears, “The lil girl you're talking about, She’s his daughter.”

Eros’ face dropped for a second and his eyes bugged, “OMG she IS a member of the walter family! IT has to be! This is genetic! That has to be the answer!”

Aala tossed her arms around her dear dear friend, “Eros. I am going to be at your wedding and plan every single detail! THANK YOU!!”

“Don't thank Me Yet Aala,” He shook his head, “We dunno if it's gonna work or not. This disease the lil girl had also is a form of albinism so your gonna have to keep him in doors. But I can get a prescription for the stuff and have it here in the morning.”

She nodded Doing her best to NOT crack up, “Thank you Eros. You are amazing.”

“Eh,” He shrugged, “I knew there was a reason I never threw old files away. Tho Perpus is gonna rub it in when she finds out he really IS the Head of that family. “

“Yes well,” Aala smiled, “She has her own now so she’s got zero room to talk.”

Eros’ eyes widened,”What his cousin alex?”

Aala smiled and nodded, “When he wakes up I will discuss this with him. If he’s game then we can try it and see if it helps.”

Eros nodded and smiled back again, “ok I’ll put in the prescription for the stuff just in case. It's dehydrated and nasty but it's the only treatment I have left to try Aala.”

She hugged him, “At least you found something ‘Ros. like I said, when you and Mik get married soon, I plan on throwing you the great granddady of all wedding blowouts.”

“You don't have to Aala,” He let her go, “But I am honored that you would, So thank you.”

“Thank you, “ She motioned back into the room, “I have to go check on him and see if I can Get back Hold of Alex. I think they said his family is coming to check on him tomorrow. If we can get him released with this in a few days…”

“I think that would be good for him Aala, For both of you.” He waved and walked back down the hallway, off to secure the prescription for her and her beloved. 

Aala quickly looked around and then ducked back into the room and locked the door again.  
She pushed the curtain aside and found Spine sitting there looking deep in thought.

“Love?” aala asked. 

“So…” Spine trailed off, “First I rather liked being called Peter. I think i may keep that as my human name if I need it.”

She laughed a bit at that, “It's ok. What else is love? You look sad.”

“Was It all a dream Aala?” He asked softly, “are…” He looked down.

“My love,” She came over and wrapped her arms around him, “The baby was NOT a dream.”

Emerald green eyes lit up and glowed at her in the dimness, “Another baby? Just like our sweet lil twins? Oh god..that was them at the taco house .. and Rabbit and Piper!”

Aala laughed, “She is NEVER gonna let us live that one down is she?”

“She's never gonna let us live any of this down,” He let out a soft sigh, “And I am never going to let Q live it down.”

“If I Let Q live,” She muttered. 

“Yes well I can imagine he's on your crap list for the next long while,” Spine smirked, “Five bucks says the WHOLE family was in on this.”

“Oh I know they were, “ She grinned, “I never dreamed our daughters were such good actors. I want to be mad at them but, well…”

“Yah,” Spine agreed, “This ones on the adults. So… Should we call the manor?”

Aala nodded then thought for a second, “I have a better idea.”

Moments later she was dragging “alex” Down the hall but the scruff of the neck, Perpus, whom she now recognized as her own Sister Ixtabay, tagged along behind. 

“Look you got a right to be mad aala but there’s not really anything that any of us could do but…” He tried.

“Just shut it for the moment,” Aala growled, “Explain who the hell you are and how this mess escalated when I got you into Spine’s room.”

“Yes mam,” The man stayed quiet and allowed himself to be dragged. 

Spine was waiting for them, looking still tired and hungry but much more himself.  
The moment the door flew open and revealed who Aala had hold of, It clicked with him.

“Cosmo?” Spine blinked, “you… wha?”

Cosmo pulled himself loose from Aala and grinned, “Hey bro. Sorry about all the play acting but, well Q made a fool of himself, we couldn't break the spell without you two doing the true love thing, so we decided to provide ample opportunity.”

Spine smiled at his cousin, “And you were in town because?”

Cosmo smiled, “Eh they needed to figure out what was happening at the manor. Can i ask you something aala?”

She looked at him for a second and then nodded, “ok.”

“Have you been having night mares? Bad ones?” He asked. 

“I…” she trailed off, “Well.. some.”

Cosmo nodded, “I think there’s a lot of things about yourself that you don't know Aala. For one thing you're a lot older than you realize.” He smiled again, “Second You were kinda terrorizing the manor a bit and they thought it was The First making trouble so they called me in.”

“OH god,” Spine face palmed at this and cosmo grinned. 

“Gotta tell ya cus,” Cosmo smiled, “That lil Snek of yours is amazing. So is the lil Damphir. You got to be super proud of those two.”

“I am,” Spine nodded, “So what do we do now? And do you have any idea where these other memories might be coming from?”

“Off hand I'd say they were always there, but breaking this lil spell caused all of them to be broken, “ He looked at Aala, “WHen i knew you, I always wondered who stole your heart. Now I know. I’m glad it was him, you guys are perfect.”

“But…” Aala trailed off, “I don't…”  
She stopped as Cosmo’s coloring brightened to his normal galaxy hues and the proof that he was a phantasm showed there plain as the moon in the sky. 

Then for the second time that night a flood of memories hit aala.  
The young man that had come from some place to stay with the people like her. How he had been her friend, wanted more but her heart was still a prisoner of the past.  
How it had turned her relationship with her sister sour.  
How she had ultimately gone to help kids, to yet again get away from the heartache that still haunted her mind.  
She suddenly sat down on the bed in shock. 

“Spine…” She said softly, “You… “

He nodded,”I remember too. When i get out of here, we are going to have a LONG conversation with Q and The First. It’s time for answers.”

Cosmo nodded, “I think so. You two do deserve to know the whole story. “ Then he grinned,  
“In the meantime, “ He held out a lil thing for Spine, ``A charm of some sort, “There put that on. It's from Salgexicon. It will make you look human enough for us to come and get you out of here.”

Spine grinned, “Thank you. “

“Anyone asks,” Cosmo told him, “You have the same type of albinism as your daughter. Ok?”  
Spine smiled over that and even Aala had to grin, “This ought to be interesting.”

“Be back in a bit Cus,” Cosmo told him, “Show’s about to start.”

It was most certainly a show, putting it mildly.  
One moment the hospital was peaceful and then the next the whole of the Walter family had descended up on the place.  
So it was, The First, Salgexicon, David, Cosmo, Delilah, Bunny, Rabbit, Hatchworth, Jon, Piper, zero, and Upgrade, all marching in there and making up the vast “Walter family.”

The first and Salgexicon being the Ringleaders of this mess.  
Cosmo had sent word to Q the moment the spell had been broken and the rest of the family was up to speed on the mess.  
So all of them had agreed to use disguise spells and come down to get in on this stunt. 

Now Mik and Eros both stood in the hallway as the group made its way up to them. The look alikes at the front of the mob.  
Eros just boggled at all of that, and Mik swore up and down he had just wandered into an episode of DBZ because “That is ONE HECK of a DOMINANT GENE!”

A bit later, after much hugging and kissing and telling Spine and Aala everyone was so glad they were ok. Eros had agreed to discharge “Peter” on the grounds that he seemed improved and that he would return for more treatment if it was deemed needed. 

Aala was told she had the next two days off to help get things settled and that they would see her back when that was over.  
So the night ended with Spine and Aala being stuffed into the back end of a limo, and then pulling away into the night. 

“Now then,” Aala demanded, “I need to talk to Q as soon as possible.”

“And I would like a word with The First,” Spine told Cosmo.

“We’re heading to his house right now guys,” Cosmo told him, “Well Aala’s house now. But The two of them will be there to answer you. I promise.”

Aala nodded and snuggled into Spine, her husband. Her one and only.  
She felt that from the moment she had met him in their recent history.

Now it was time to find out how far back the connection went, and find out if that love had indeed been there all along.


	43. Chapter 43

_______________________________________________________________  
So Fifth time around!!  
I’d like to welcome back all of my readers from my first four stories and my one shots!  
I’d also like to give a great shout out to my girls and fabulous co writers ScorpioSnoopy666, TheIllusionistsExploist.  
SPG and the affiliated canon characters belong to the ever awesome bennett’s and co. I am just doing this for fun, no profit intended.  
Dex, Sprocket, and Specter , all belong to Scorpiosnoopy666. , Aala, Amber, and Fried, belong to Theillusionistsexploist. Pearl belongs to myself.  
Full credit goes to Scorp and Illy for all the help here! They are awesome! 

Also!

To all of our loyal readers and fans!! As part of the "Stay at home" project, I would like to invite the readers to create fan art for this series. Any drawings of the characters or art of the scenes of any of the stories or one shots are welcome! Since we're all stuck in the house, let's be creative! Show us what you got folks! You can post it on Tumblr, Instagram or Facebook with the #StayingHomeWithMonsterAu and we'll post it at the end of this story!

NOTE:  
Almost all the credit here goes to illy for this chapter! Enjoy!  
NOTE 2: THIS THING IS LONG! Enjoy!

Thanks again for all the great feedback on all my other works!  
Please enjoy!!  
________________________________________________________________

Part Forty Three

The first thing that happened to Spine when he walked into the old house was that his two baby daughters came charging down the stairs and tackled him. His lil Snek and his baby princess both of them flung their arms around him and hugged him with all their might. 

The next thing that happened was both of the twins Albert and Cosmica seemed to simply appear out wherever those two had likely been hiding and also demand their share of hugs and kisses. 

Spine was happy to provide both to his precious babies.  
Seeing them alive and well, feeling like an utter moron for not remembering them in spite of being under the spell of a god, was one of the most amazing feelings from his very long life. 

Aala came up and gathered her babies into her arms, and then the lil girls too and all of them were so happy to simply be there and be a family again that for a moment everything that had happened just faded to the background.  
The weeks of being stuck in a human form and slowly, painfully changing back to what he was, addled because his memories had been fogged. All of that seemed to simply become one more strange memory in a life full of them.  
If Spine were being completely honest with himself, he wasn't really mad over the incident. He and his beloved Aala had proved the point that Q had been trying to make so very hard. They belonged together, and there wasn't anything, not even not knowing each other, that would tear them apart. 

It was the intrusion of the new memories that was bothering Spine tho.  
Images of himself and aala as young people? The age of the girls? A lil older maybe.  
When he had truly been young, during the awful war with the phantasms.  
The war he had put a stop to himself.  
Where were these images coming from? Why were they in his head now of all times?  
There were only two people in this world that could answer that and the two of them were in this old house some place. 

Still for the moment he was focused on his babies and his girls, So he let that thought drift to the back of his mind again. 

“Thank you for trying to help Q lil bit,” Spine told Pearl, “i'm sorry you and your sister got involved in this whole mess.”

She smiled up at him, “Oh it's ok. I wanted to help and I got to know Q and Great Grandpa a bit better.”

Sprocket nodded from his other arm, “Yah I was kind mad at first but they are kinda nice when you get to know them.”

“Oh yes,” Spine nodded, “about that, where IS your great grandfather and Q?”

Pearl smiled, “Don't hurt em to bad daddy,” she told him, “Salgexicon and David already dropped David’s dragon on his face. Then Jon got him into a mess with his plants…”

“Auntie Delilah put fire ants in his sock drawer,” Sprocket continued, “ Uncle Hatchworth left him stuck to the wall. “  
Pearl nodded and continued, “Zero put alum in his coffee and he couldn't talk for like a day, Upgrade Sprayed hot sauce in his coffee after that. “

Sprocket grinned, “Then Aunt Rabbit and Aunt Piper got him with water balloons full of shaving cream and chocolate sauce, after Salgexicon turned his hair neon green.”

Spine blinked, “are we talking about the SAME Peter the First? He LET Them get away with all that? He didn't get mad?”

“Nope,” Pearl smiled, “He took it like a real trooper.”

Spine continued to stand there for a bit and let his mind boggle over that while the Persons in question, Q and The First finally appeared. 

“Were gonna get it aren't we?” Q asked 

“Possibly,” Spine told him, “If you can't tell me what’s going on with my and Aala’s head’s to satisfaction.”

The First smiled sadly, the tips of his hair still bright green, “let me guess. You have memories of you and Aala when you were the age of these two lil angels? Maybe a lil older?”

Aala looked up from where she had both twins in her arms, “That’s right. Where’s that coming from? What does it mean?” 

Q let out a long sigh, “It means He and I were assholes, and that we should have let the two of you find our own way. IF we hadn't screwed around with destiny maybe things might have been different for everyone. “

“Can you tell us the truth then?” Spine asked, “Is there any way to make sense of all of this?”

“Of course,” The first Smiled at him, “If you like i can show you everything. Right now.”

“Show us? “ Aala asked from her place on the floor with the babies.

“Yes,” The First simled, “There were things in your lives the two of you had to do. People you had to help, destinies you had to fulfill. This lil one, had to be saved.” He gave Sprocket a quick hug, “And this lil one had to be born, “ He then hugged pearl. “But i believe that you two would have come back to each other if We had just left the world alone and let it happen.”

“Can you show us?” Spine asked. “Please?”

“ You're going to probably hate me more after I do, “ The First smield, “But of course.”

“For the record,” Spine told him, “I never hated you. I just refused to let what I saw as a toxic personality, rip my family apart.”

Aala watched the two of them talk for a moment and looked at Q,”NO i don't hate you either,” She said, “I may be mad for a while tho. This and what you just pulled…”

“That’s fair,” Q smiled at her, “We made a lot of mistakes my darling. This can't fix them but.. It will at least explain. “

Aala nodded, “That will help.”

The First smiled affectionately at the kids one more time and then nodded, “Then we will do our best. Afterward, I think I may return to the manor with Q and take a lil more of my own medicine. I believe Rabbit and Co have a prank planned with the water hose.”

Both of the girls giggled at that and Spine found he couldn't help but smile.  
Then the old wizard turned his attention to the Serpent god and the two of them together wove an elaborate illusion for the family there. 

The world around them shimmered and shifted and then Spine and Aala knew they were looking at the past. Because what they were seeing was so damned familiar. 

It began with the moonlight

The moonlight was shining bright that night. The sounds around the house were the same as always.  
The gardens were as beautiful as ever. The young man walked around, the magnificent flowers and trees surrounding him. His green eyes wandered through the different kinds of colors that the plants reflected from moonlight. Everything neat, everything perfect.

Was the perfection of everything making him tired? He liked his life; to play and grow with his siblings. But, he was barely a kid, and yet, he acted like a grown-up, being the perfect gentleman that he knew he had to be. Routine was sometimes too much to handle. And everything was worse since this pointless war started: For some reason, a group of revel vampires wanted to demonstrate that they were even more powerful than other kinds: phantasms to be specific. Senseless. Something that he had learned very well was that every kind of creature was equally important, with their own powers and talents and he respected and even admired that. But those of his kind who believed differently had started a conflict with the phantasms who only tried to fight for their lives.

“Why do we have to fight and defend them if they are going against our peaceful laws?” the boy had once asked his superiors. “Because they are still a part of your species. You can’t let them behind, even if what they do is absurd. Hopefully, we’ll find a way to stop them from hunting phantasms so everyone can live in peace” was the answer.

So he enjoyed the few moments by himself out in the fresh night, not being perfect, not thinking of strategies. Just being a young person contemplating the views and smelling the soft and fresh night air…

No. There was something else that night. Something not only fresh but also sweet, cozy and hypnotizing.

What kind of flower was capable of producing that heavenly smell? Roses? No, too usual. Lavender? No, too soft. Freesia? No, too strawberry-like. This was a new smell, almost like a combination of lots of flowers. With those thoughts in mind, the soon-to-be-leader turned around, trying to find the source of what was now captivating his nose.

He never thought of finding what he saw. A young girl, almost the same age, perhaps a little older than him, hidden behind a tree.

She was looking at him, trying to prove a point. She had snaked out of her house, wanting to remember when the nights were still safe for them, but also wanted to see if the vampires were really bad with them, if they really just wanted them as food. She had left one of her arrows somewhere in the garden that morning so she could feel through its vibrations if the intentions of the vampire were good or not, a small trick that the magicians of Italy had taught her. But, for the moment, she didn’t care about her arrow, she was just enchanted by the beauty and calm of the boy she was seeing.

“Hey,” he said to her, almost in a whisper “Who are you? Don’t be afraid. I’ll not hurt you” he assured her, walking slowly in her direction. She was a phantasm, or, at least she looked like one “You can trust me… I… I don’t bite” he joked. 

However, the girl didn’t believe his joke. She didn’t know if she was really safe there, she knew this kid was good somehow, but she felt the danger really close. So she followed her survival instincts, turned in her heels and started to run.

“No, wait!” He tried to scream, still keeping his volume a bit lower so nobody could hear them as he ran behind her. The girl was shorter than him and slim but very fast. She never expected to find an obstacle in her way.

The trap was faster than her. One moment she was running, the next she was suspended in the air by a rope, trying to break free; not knowing what could be more dangerous: the boy following her that could potentially eat her, the hunter who had placed this trap or the terrible scold that her father-figure would give her if she was able to get out of that trouble. She could hear steps coming closer in her direction and all she could do was close her eyes and wait for her destiny to come.

But she never expected to hear a rather scared voice from the boy. She never expected to feel his strong hands touch her skin so delicately. She never expected to feel his desperate tries to break the rope that had her prisoner. And she certainly never expected to listen to the most beautiful voice to say “Don’t worry, you are safe with me” as he finally got her feet out of the rope and placed her carefully on the ground, hugging her until her breathing was back on its normal rhythm.

“You’re safe” he repeated to her “It’s okay, nobody will harm you here” she heard him say in that kind, soft and hypnotizing voice. If he was lying and was gonna eat her at that moment, she was thankful that the last thing she heard was that beautiful voice. Almost as if he could read her mind, he looked at her and smiled; assuring her with that innocent smile alone that she had nothing to fear.

He was now seeing her, having more time to analyze her looks and finding her rather pretty and adorable. Her brown hair was a bit long, beautiful and soft curves all over. Her eyes were like the coffee that his superiors used to drink, a soft kind of brown. Her lips were soft, almost red. Overall she was really beautiful, with that innocent yet smart look.

She was looking at him too, admiring those green eyes and then looking at his soft black hair, his smile was so pure. He looked so innocent, so honest and yet, so strong with his sharp spines. With all that, who couldn’t believe him? Who could resist to just feel safe in those strong yet delicate arms?

“I’m Spine Walter, what’s your name?” the boy asked

“I’m Aala… Aala Jumas” the girl whispered, still a bit scared, but definitely calmer.

“Nice to meet you, Miss Aala,” he said, remembering his manners and making a reverence just like the little gentleman he was, earning a giggle from her.

“Nice to meet you too, Mister Spine,” she said, getting up to do the same “I am sorry, I think I interrupted your night walking” she expressed, looking down a bit ashamed “I guess I just wanted to prove a point” she admitted, now blushing lightly.

“Oh, don’t worry. It’s all the contrary! I wanted to run away from my everyday responsibilities and you helped amazingly” he smiled, giggling a bit “So, are you missing? Do you need help?” he asked, taking a step forward.

“Oh, no. I’m fine, I know exactly where I am and how to go back to my home. I just… wanted to see if the stories were true. You see, everyone says that vampires always eat phantasms and… I honestly couldn’t believe it. So, I knew a vampire lived around here and decided to investigate” she narrated.

“Don’t worry, I’ve never eaten a phantasm. I actually don’t want to; I respect every single species and phantasms are not the exception” he said, proud to be the one she was looking for: a chance to believe, a bit of hope.

“But, you are a Walter. I heard you all were helping the vampires who hunt my people” she gasped confused.

“I-I… Well, it’s complicated” he murmured, looking down at his hands “It’s not me, really. I just follow the instructions of my… father? He says that I must support them just because we are the same species, no matter ideals” he explained.

“What? But… you look like a good vampire, and, well, why should you do it if they are going against the law?” she asked “I’m sorry, I know it’s not my place to tell you what to do, but, I think you should follow your heart, even if that means to break traditions” she expressed, offering a sincere smile to the young prince.

They smiled, two young souls showing their true colors.

And that was just the beginning. A small thing that Xochiquétzal never said to anyone; she had created the hearts of those two kids because she knew that only the purest love could stop even the bloodiest war. No one knew it, but, in a certain way, it was obvious: How he held her, how she smiled at him, how they talked about everything… almost as if one was molded perfectly for the other.

They agreed to see each other every night in that exact spot. And it happened. They were growing in both, body and soul. They could spend the whole night talking, sharing their thoughts and enjoying each other’s companies.

Some nights Spine escaped from the lessons that his “father” had prepared for him and earned a punishment, but everything was worth it once he saw the smile on Aala’s face.  
One of those nights he had the biggest eyebags a kid could wear “He didn’t let me sleep because we needed a strategy” he murmured sadly, hugging him and letting him sleep on her lap. She took care of him, caressing that beautiful black hair of his, watching his sleep and, before dawn, she woke him up.

“I’m sorry we couldn’t talk tonight” he apologized.

“It’s okay. Something better happened” she smiled, hugging him before he left

“Yes? What happened?” he asked, still a bit asleep.

“I took care of you, you could sleep a bit and now you feel better. You look healthier than when you came in; by the way, your spines still look great when you sleep” she explained, giggling at him.

He couldn’t help but laugh “Well, thank you, Aala. You were born to save people, did you know that?” he murmured before kissing her cheek quickly and shyly and then ran back to his home.

Her heart stopped, and her smile grew wider. Her small hand touched the stop where he had kissed and her blush grew deeper “Thanks” she murmured, looking at how the boy that was stealing her heart ran back to his home.

The days became months and the months slowly became years, the secret crush of the kids for each other grew every night they were together. As Aala grew to be a beautiful and smart healer-phantasm, Spine grew to be an intelligent and talented leader. Some nights she stared at him as he talked to her about life with his family and the songs he created. And, when he shared with her the song he had written he couldn’t help but get lost at her amazing dancing skills. The love was there, they both knew it, but they were very flustered and shy to express their feelings for the other.

The battle between the phantasms and the vampires was still on, but, thanks to The Spine’s magnificent strategies, everything was getting better. Everything was going so well that, one night, his father stopped him from going away “Spine, I need to introduce you to someone” he spoke.

“Is it very urgent, Mr. Walter? I have to go check on the plants” he lied, looking at the forest through the window.

“Yes, it is, Spine. Come” the wizard ordered, taking him to one of the living rooms where people were waiting for them. A woman and a young girl were there, both dressed in dashing dresses and with lots of jewels on them.

“Spine, let me introduce you to Elizabeth and Anna Báthory” the wizard announced “Or, your fiancé and her mother,” he said, nodding to the older woman, Anna.

“My fiancé?” the young vampire boy asked surprised. No, this couldn’t be! This wasn’t the girl he wanted to share his life with! “I… I don’t know her and I’m barely a teenager,” he said to Mr. Walter, looking at the girl nervously.

“That’s why we are introducing each other now, you gotta know the woman with the one you’ll rule this place in the future” he explained, then looked up at the mother “I’m sorry for this boy, he’s very shy. But I’m sure that after time with your daughter he’ll grow with confidence”

“And it’ll be a pleasure for me to spend some time with him, only if you allow it, Mr. Walter,” the young girl proposed, making a reverence at the wizard, who nodded happily.

She tried to take The Spine’s hand, but he didn’t let her. It didn’t feel right. That wasn’t what he wanted. And, after an hour of listening to her talking about her family and all the wars they had fought, Spine was growing tired. He wanted to go back with Aala!

“Ahem… I’m sorry, Miss Báthory, but I think we should go back to your mother now. It’s been a good conversation; very informative” he said politely, walking a bit further from her.

“Stop” the girl ordered. That took him by surprise and effectively stopped, looking back at her. “Good” she smiled, walking around him. “You see, I’m used to getting everything I want and you’ll not be the exception,” the little tyrant said, looking at him almost as if she was looking at a prey. “Now, my future husband has to be perfect and, let me tell you that you are far from that” she started.

“Then tell that to your mother, we don’t have to marry if we don’t want to-” he tried to defend himself just to be stopped for her again “I didn’t order you to speak” she murmured, taking a step closer to him “I like you, you are nice and handsome, but there are things about you that I simply can’t stand”

Eyeing him from head to toe and moving her mouth to the side, she got ready to enlist every single flaw she thought he had “First, that hair, it’s too black and simple. Then those spines! You look like a robotic fairy! that’s not proper for a gentleman like you. And I saw a guitar and sheet music around; if my intuition doesn’t fail, then it means you want to be a musician. If I’m right, please forget about it! You are gonna be a leader, not my personal entertainment; I already have enough nagas to do that work!” she told him. “But maybe you are right, we should go back to my mother” she concluded, turning on her heels and walking back, leaving the poor Spine with one of those wounds that are hard to heal. Maybe the girl didn’t mean anything to him but a pact, one of those obligations that he had to assume even if he hated it… but the words, that craved something inside him. What if Aala thought the same? Did she think that he looked ridiculous and that his dreams were stupid?

He couldn’t bare it. He locked in his room and stayed there, looking at himself in the mirror. The rest of the night he got busy trying to hide those flaws “Aala can’t see me like this anymore” he said to himself.

That night Aala stayed alone in the middle of the forest, waiting for him with a note and a flower “Would you like to go on a date once this war is over?” the little piece of paper read. He wasn’t there, maybe it was a sign, maybe that’d never happen. She could only sit there and wait as some tears fell on her cheeks. Maybe it wasn’t as bad as she thought, maybe she was just exaggerating; she wanted to leave and never come back, never seen him again and just accept the fact that their love was impossible. But her soul was still too stubborn to accept that destiny, so, she cleaned her tears, stood up and went back to her home, promising to herself that, if he didn’t come back tomorrow, she’d never return there.

The next night a man on a hat walked out of the manor, his back flat and covered with a black, heavy coat. His destination was the stop in the forest where he saw the girl he loved. When he arrived, he saw her, shining beneath the moonlight in a beautiful white dress. So pure, so innocent. “Aala,” he murmured, suddenly feeling that pain in his heart again. How could someone so angelical love someone like him?

“Spine?” She asked when she saw him and before he could react, she was hugging him “I missed you! What happened? Are you okay? Why the coat and the hat? Why are you hiding your perfection, Spine? And your spines?” she questioned, hugging him again “It doesn’t matter! I missed you so much!” she exclaimed, resting her head on his chest to hear the most beautiful sound she had ever heard: his heart.

At that moment some oiled tears began to leak from his eyes and concerned the phantasm “Spine? Do you need to talk?” she asked, looking at him with the purest and more sincere love. He told her everything, how his father had promised him with a woman he didn’t even know, how awfully rude she was and how much he wanted to just vanish from that world.

“And… Then I thought: if this woman that doesn’t even know me thinks this, what would you think? You’d be even more ashamed of me” he admitted, trying to hide his face with the big hat.

Then Aala smiled at him and shook her head “Oh, Spine! Whoever told that silly head of yours that I wasn’t okay with your nature, with your appearance or even with your dreams?” she asked, taking the hat off from him, then the coat. “I love you because your heart is good! I love you because you are sincere, loving and kind! I love you because-” she exclaimed without thinking but stopped when he saw how he smiled at her and realized what she said “I...I’m so very sorry. I know I don’t have the right to-” she tried to apologize but stopped when she felt one of those tender fingers of his on her lips, making her hush.

“I love you too, Aala” he whispered as he let his spines showed again, ripping the clothes he was wearing. Then he hugged her and kissed her cheeks “I was so afraid that the feeling wasn’t mutual!” he confessed, caressing her brown, soft hair.

“I was afraid of that too,” she whispered.

They stayed like that the whole night, hugging the other, feeling their hearts beating in unsound, smiling because their love was reciprocal. When dawn was about to come, Aala asked him “And what about Báthory?” she asked.

“I’ll have to talk to my father. But that must wait until this pointless war is over. He won’t allow me to have a phantasm girlfriend now” he said, kissing the top of her head. “And I bet your father wouldn’t be too happy with that either”

“Quetzalcoatl is not my father… and no, he wouldn’t” she responded, laughing. “Then we’ll wait”

“Yes, but the promise of our love is eternal” he whispered to her ear. He knew it was true, he knew somehow that their love was meant to be; he could feel it.

A couple of weeks passed and it looked like the war was coming to an end; some groups of vampires had left the city and others had looked down and learned how to follow the law. It was a peaceful evening when someone knocked at the manor’s doors. A couple, but not any couple. A vampire and a slayer alongside a little baby; a dhampir. Spine happily received them and congratulated them on their relationship. Being a firm believer that love could come in any shape, size or combination he welcomed them and even invited them to dinner. Of course, a couple of someones weren’t happy with that: Mr. Walter who wanted him to be a perfect vampire leader, which meant that he couldn’t accept that kind of couples but, anyway, respected his decision; and Elizabeth, who was staying at the home once again and who thought that any being that wasn’t a vampire was inferior to her.

The tragedy of the night was something that Spine didn’t want to remember. Liz was furious and she had inherited the ability of her family for the war. The blood was everywhere and the bodies were on the floor practically mangled.

“Why did you do that?!” he screamed at her

“Those were traitors, mistakes of creation. Vampires must be with vampires only! And slayers shouldn’t exist! They are inferior to us! Just like those stupid phantasms!” she screamed back at him.

He wanted to slap her. If he wasn’t a gentleman he’d probably slapped her so hard that her fangs had ended on the other side of the manor. So he ran out of the house, ignoring the screams of his father and siblings, he wanted to feel safe and there was just a place where he felt really safe.

And there she was, waiting for him.

After a rather long talk, she turned to look at him “That Elizabeth deserves a very hard slap” she said before going silent “What do you want to do?” she asked.

“Do you love me, Aala? And I mean real love. Something that can last forever” he questioned.

“Of course, Spine. More than anything” she responded without a doubt “Why do you ask?”

“I just had to know” He whispered “Because I love you more than anything too, my darling”

After saying their respective goodbyes, Aala walked back to her home, feeling sad for what had happened and for how affected Spine was because of that. She was so distracted that she didn’t realize that someone was watching her from one of the windows of her home. Quetzalcoatl. He had noted how she acted recently: happier than before, mysterious and suspicious. She was meeting someone in the woods every night, now he knew. But he was afraid for her security, with this war still on, she had to be super careful with who could be out there, ready to hunt her, to feed on her blood. And, even if he was a god, he didn’t know what could happen, he gave her free will and had let her have privacy; therefore, he had no power to see what she was doing. But he made a promise to himself; he’d protect her no matter what, so, the next night, he was going to break his promise just to keep her safe. She was like a daughter for him and he had to protect her.

“So, you need a rose?” The Jon asked the next night when The Spine had approached him. The titanium automaton looked like he was in a hurry “Yes, Jon. The most beautiful rose you can provide, please” he repeated, looking at him with a smile.

“Oh! So you are taking this seriously, right? Congratulations, brother, I never thought you’ll find a love like that!” he said, going next to a plant and using his magic to produce a white rose from it. Beautiful, pure, with an exquisite smell. Perfect. “There you go, it’s an engagement flower, it’ll live as long as your love is mutual” the dryad explained, handing it to the vampire.

“Thank you, Jon! I gotta go. Good luck!” he called out as he ran out to his room where he had a couple of bags prepared. A few minutes later, and after checking that nobody could see him, he ran to the direction where his beautiful girlfriend was waiting.

And there she was, looking like a godsent with her white dress and her usual flower crown on her head. The smile she had on the face every time he appeared was priceless “Spine!” she called out when he appeared, going to hug him, holding him closer so he could feel how her heart was beating for him.

“Oh, my sweet Aala” he purred into her hair. “Aala, you said you love me. Are you sure about it?” he asked, looking at her eyes with pure adoration “Do you want to be with me forever?”

“Yes, my love. There’s nothing else I ever want” she responded with a sincere smile “I want to be with you and maybe in the future marry you, make a family” she confessed, kissing his cheek “I want to be with you no matter what”.

“Then” he paused to kneel in front of her, showing her the rose “Come with me, let’s run away from this place. Let’s go to live in a world where there’s no hate and where nobody tells us what to do” he offered “I have two bags here with some food, a bit of money and some essentials, more than enough to stay okay until I can find a job. Then we can get our own house and...Please, say yes” he asked, looking at her with pure love.

She knelt with him and took the rose, placing it on her flower crown and seeing how it turned brighter, bigger “I do, my love. I’ll go anywhere just to be with you” she murmured, kissing his cheek tenderly “And if we run now we’ll be on the other side of town by dawn!” she encouraged, getting up and helping him up too.

But he took her hands and got closer to her. She looked so beautiful and her lips looked so soft. 

He couldn’t resist it more! “Aala, can… can I kiss you?” he asked shyly. She responded by nodding, hugging him by the neck and slowly going closer to him. He was looking from her eyes to her lips, anxious to finally share this love expression. Eyes closed, lips touched and then the world around them disappeared. He was kind and tender, she was soft and innocent. Everything felt perfect, everything was simply amazing.

So perfect that any of their other senses worked.

So amazing that none of them heard the wings coming closer.

The next thing Spine knew was that Aala was pulled away from him and then there was a big snake in front of him, big wings of thousands of colors waved him away “Get away from her, vampire!” an angry voice exploded around him, showing him the big and furious fangs.

The Spine was scared, but didn't take a step back “Sir… I believe you are Quetzalcoatl, Aala’s father” he tried to start before the big snake turned to see Aala, “You told him?” he asked.

“Yes, she did, sir. And I want to express my respect to you and-” 

The titanium vampire tried to say before being silenced by a long and loud hiss “Shut up! You and your race had killed hundreds of phantasms. She can’t be with you, she’s not safe with you!”

“You’re wrong!” Aala screamed, going to hug Spine, standing between the two men “He’s the one I love, Quetz. You can’t change that. I love him and he loves me and… we are gonna run away together!” she said, protecting the young man with her own body.

“You are very wrong in that, Aala. He’s a vampire! He kills phantasms! He and his people don’t see us as anything but food! This relationship won’t work!” the serpent groaned, trying to pull her to him. 

But she moved away, holding out her hands to him “He’d never tasted phantasm’s blood and… if he ever bites me, it’d only be because that’s how his breed expresses passion, love!” she explained, turning to see Spine who was looking at her with loving eyes despite the fear he felt. “I love him more than anything, Quetz” she murmured.

The god moved closer to her “Aala, why do you think he’s taking you with him in this crazy plan of running away?” he asked, looking at him with rage.

“Because we want to be together. We want to live our lives together” Spine said, taking Aala’s hand tenderly, looking at the big being with respect yet bravery. “We want to make a family, we want to live in a place where nobody tells us what’s wrong or right, where our love is the only thing that matters to make everything possible… even ending a war” Aala supported him.

“Mi querida Aala, tu no sabes de vampiros. En cuanto él tenga oportunidad te comerá y terminará con tu vida de una horrible forma, tal como su gente ha hecho con nosotros” (translation:  
"My dear Aala, you don't know about vampires. As soon as he has a chance, he will eat you and end your life in a horrible way, just as his people have done to us.”)

Quetzalcoatl murmured “And, please understand that if I do this is for your own good” he whispered before taking her with the tail and pulling her away, gripping her with it around a tree, with that movement, the rose he had given her feel to the cold soil.

“No! Quetz, please! It’s the truth!” she cried out, looking at Spine “Run away, love! Leave! Save your life! I’ll go with you later” the phantasm called out to him.

The Spine was listening to her, but he couldn’t run away without her, not like a coward. So, he did the first thing he thought may work.

He knelt in front of Quetzalcoatl and tried to say with the few broken Spanish that Aala had taught him “Señor, por favor. Yo la amo. En verdad la amo'' he repeated, almost as a prayer. But the god seemed to don’t listen to him “I’m just letting you live because she’s still alive” he explained as he made the vampire look him in the eye. After some minutes of hard staring, Spine fell to the ground, unconscious.

“No! Spine!” Aala lamented, red tears falling down her eyes as she looked at the man she loved like that “What did you do?!” the phantasm screamed to the big feathered snake.

“I erased his memory so he couldn’t know anything about you nor anything you both shared” he groaned in response.

Aala was a trembling mess of sadness and tears, looking at the beautiful boy that had stolen her heart. “Can… Can I at least say goodbye?” she questioned Quetzalcoatl, almost begging. 

“No, if he wakes he may want to eat you-” he said, but she didn’t care. She broke free from his tail and the tree and ran to kneel next to her beloved 

“No, Spine. Please don’t forget me” she begged to the unconscious, beautiful young man and, before the god could pull her away from him, she kissed him one last time, leaving a drop of her bloody tears on his cheeks “I’ll always love you” she whispered, before being dragged away by the snake.

The next thing the vampire knew was that he was waking up alone in the middle of the forest next to two bags filled with stuff. Was he trying to run away? Why? And, what had stopped him? He had a terrible headache and it was almost dawn. “I better go back to the manor” he groaned in pain, taking the bags and walking back, confused and inexplicably sad.

The next night the war was over as a soon-to-be Vampire lord held the hand of a woman he never loved. Wearing his hat and hiding his spines after his daily routine of being bullied by her. While far away a young phantasm was in tears as she was sent to the east where her father had several friends. They would take care of her and hopefully erase the memories from her mind finally ending her bloody tears for her lost love.

The illusion of the past ended and that left the Vampire Lord, and The Weeping woman standing there just staring at each other.  
Was this true?  
It had to be, it was identical to the memories running in their heads.  
They had loved each other all along.  
They had been meant to be for hundreds of years.  
Fate had happened and things had changed, but now they had each other and they would be together forever. 

Q elbowed The First and turned to the girls, who sat with soft smiles on their faces now that the truth about their parents was known. 

“Hey lil bit,” Q said to Pearl, “Why don't you and Snek grab yer baby bro and sis. Let's take them back to the manor ok?”

Pearl instantly caught on and nodded, Sprocket as well, and each one of the girls gathered up a baby in their arms and followed The First as he led them back to the portals at the rear of the house. 

Q remained behind for a moment, “So.. now you know. “ He told them softly, “If you want to hate us.. I… i don't blame you..”

Spine was still trying to find his words but Aala managed to speak. 

“I don't hate you,” She said softly, “I … it's going to take some time before I want to be around you again but I … Understand what you did. “

“I can live with that. “ Q nodded and turned to leave.

“Oh one more thing,” She asked, “WHY am i still human now?”

HE had to smile at that, “Oh it's cuz you're going to have a baby. It's too dangerous to change you back. Because she’s already forming as a Damphir, not like Pearl mind. You're not a slayer. But She has to be born like this, so you won't change back till she comes.”

“Ok,” Aala nodded, “We will figure that out then. “

“Good, “ He smiled, “I ahh.. Wanna go help with the girls and the babies, “ He motioned to the house, “Enjoy your house guys. We’ll be back later.”

She watched him drift away down the hall and to the portals and was about to turn back to Spine.  
When he suddenly whirled her and kissed her so deeply , so passionately, with such love that she thought she was going to swoon right then and there.  
She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back, with all the passion of their ancient, sacred, holy love, coming back to the two of them in full force. 

When they finally had to come up for air, She looked up into his beautiful face and saw him smiling radiantly at her. 

“My Aala,” He leaned forward and rested his forehead on hers, “My love. “

“My Spine,” She let out a breath she felt like she had been holding for all those long years, “I love you so much. We…” She trailed off tears coming to her eyes. 

“We never have to be apart again my darling,” He told her, “We have forever to make up for that lost time. “

“Thank you,” She hugged him and then smiled up at him mischievously, “So my darling, my only love. Shall we go explore this lovely old house that's ours now?”

He kissed her one more time and then pulled back, taking her by the hand, “I thought you would never ask.”

The two of them walked deeper into the old house, as ancient wounds finally healed completely. Walking together into their beautiful future and wonderful lil slice of happy ever after.


	44. Chapter 44

_______________________________________________________________  
So Fifth time around!!  
I’d like to welcome back all of my readers from my first four stories and my one shots!  
I’d also like to give a great shout out to my girls and fabulous co writers ScorpioSnoopy666, TheIllusionistsExploist.  
SPG and the affiliated canon characters belong to the ever awesome bennett’s and co. I am just doing this for fun, no profit intended.  
Dex, Sprocket, and Specter , all belong to Scorpiosnoopy666. , Aala, Amber, and Fried, belong to Theillusionistsexploist. Pearl belongs to myself.  
Full credit goes to Scorp and Illy for all the help here! They are awesome! 

Also!

To all of our loyal readers and fans!! As part of the "Stay at home" project, I would like to invite the readers to create fan art for this series. Any drawings of the characters or art of the scenes of any of the stories or one shots are welcome! Since we're all stuck in the house, let's be creative! Show us what you got folks! You can post it on Tumblr, Instagram or Facebook with the #StayingHomeWithMonsterAu and we'll post it at the end of this story!

NOTE:  
Too all of our loyal fans and readers.. Thank you VERY Much for enjoying this latest foray into the Monster Verse.  
More to come soon. Thank you again from the bottom of my , illy and snoops hearts.  
NOTE 2: For reasons several of the characters have been written out. I regret this but felt it was the only fair thing to do for the people that were affected by the actions of the IRL people those characters were based off of.  
I will not change the past stories, but they won't be in any future ones. 

Thank everyone who read and loved this again for all your support!  
Love you all in this hard time.  
May you have all the peace and love in your hearts possible. Take care and keep an eye out for the next story!

Thanks again for all the great feedback on all my other works!  
Please enjoy!!  
________________________________________________________________

Epilogue:

“Congratulations Dr Jumas!” one of her interns called as she headed to her office.

Aala had to smile over that.  
Thanks to Mik and Eros, word of her relationship and pending “marriage” to one of the Famous Walters, had spread around the hospital like wildfire. 

Now she walked in all smiles and happiness.  
Life was finally the way it was always meant to be. 

As she settled into her office and pulled up her computer she thought about the events of the last few days.  
Ok yah.. So she was going to forgive The First and Q. After all when the spell had hit and both of them had lost their memories, they had sprung into action to help them.  
So she found it impossible to stay mad. 

She smiled and thought of all that had happened, all that had changed and hadn’t changed.  
Her family was growing even more.  
Her sister was happy, and making her new life with Cosmo.  
Her daughters were strong and beautiful.  
She thought of this as she remembered how she had lovingly seen amber and her’s off when the young woman had been offered a job at the school she graduated from.  
She had agreed, as the dragon that had been in charge retired and requested his Nephew to come and take over leading the dragons there. 

Loving fond goodbyes had sent them on their way to fulfill their destinies.  
The thunder of dragons remained at the house, declaring David’s lil friend their new leader as she adjusted her size and hid several of her heads to accommodate them.  
Overall, Aala would have to say that everything was right with the world. 

She grinned into her computer and tapped a few keys pulling up what she had worked on the night before.  
Plans for the elaborate wedding she planned on throwing Eros and Mik in the very near future. 

Of Charro and Elisabeth, lately there had been no sign. He had not returned to the hospital in his human form, and after the last time she had attacked Spine, there had been no contact from the blond. Aala wanted to feel bad about not knowing where they were and what they were planning. She had a lil worry over it. But she also believed that if it came to that, they could face them. After all, they already had. 

She had the man she had loved for centuries, their love the way it was meant to be.  
She had her beautiful children and their bright futures to guide.  
She had her sister back and they were relearning how to love each other again. 

She couldn't have asked for more. 

Life… was wonderful.


End file.
